Winter In Tokyo
by HyukZnyuKz
Summary: Ilana Tan


Winter in Tokyo

Ilana Tan

 _For that one person who's been such a great help..._

 _Thank you..._

Prolog

IA menyesap minumannya pelan dan memandang ke luar jendela. Salju mulai turun

lagi. Ia berdiri di sana beberapa saat, memandangi butiran salju yang melayang-layang

di luar.

Ada yang hilang.

Keningnya berkerut samar. Tentu saja ada yang hilang. Ia tahu benar ada sesuatu

yang hilang. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang hilang itu. Dan apakah sesuatu yang

hilang itu penting atau tidak.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yah... mungkin bukan sesuatu yang penting.

Ia berputar membelakangi jendela dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Aula

besar itu mulai ramai. Orang-orang terlihat gembira, saling tersenyum, tertawa, dan

mengobrol. Seorang kenalannya tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya. Ia balas

tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas.

Tepat pada saat itulah ia melihat orang itu.

Orang itu baru memasuki ruangan. Matanya tidak berkedip mengamati orang itu

menyalami beberapa orang sambil tersenyum lebar. Aneh... Ia menyadari dirinya tidak

bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

Ia melihat orang itu mengambil segelas minuman dari meja bulat bertaplak putih

sambil bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kemudian orang

itu mengangkat wajah dan memandang ke seberang ruangan. Tepat ke arahnya.

Mata mereka bertemu dan waktu serasa berhenti.

Aneh sekali. Otaknya tidak mengenal orang itu. Ia yakin ia tidak mengenal orang

itu. Tetapi kenapa sepertinya hatinya berkata sebaliknya?

Kenapa hatinya seakan berkata padanya bahwa ia merindukan orang itu?

Satu

MUSIM dingin sudah tiba dan menyelimuti kota Tokyo. Angin bertiup agak kencang

malam ini. Ishida Keiko mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang agar tidak

menghalangi pandangan sementara ia bergegas menyusuri jalan kecil dan sepi yang

mengarah ke gedung apartemennya. Ia menggigil karena rasa dingin mulai menembus

jaket dan sweter tebalnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, minum secangkir

cokelat panas, dan makan _ramen_ 1\. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perut

keroncongan. Dingni-dingin begini memang paling enak...

"Hei!"

Keiko terlompat kaget dan berputar cepat. Matanya terbelalak menatap wanita

dengan rambut pendek dicat pirang manyala yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Begitu

mengenali wanita itu sebagai Sato Haruka, tetangganya yang tinggal di apartemen

lantai bawah, Keiko menghembuskan napas lega.

"Haruka _Oneesan_ 2," Keiko mendesah sambil memegang dada. "Oneesan

membuatku terkejut setengah mati."

Sato Haruka mendecakkan lidah dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau terlalu gampang

terkejut."

"Oneesan tahu aku selalu merasa waswas kalau berjalan sendirian di jalan sepi,"

kata Keiko. "Dan aku punya alasan bagus untuk itu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Ayo, cepat. Aku sudah hampir beku," kata

Haruka sambil menggandeng lengan Keiko. "Kelihatannya barang bawaanmu banyak

sekali. Kau bawa buku lagi hari ini?"

1 Mi Jepang yang berbentuk tipis, berbeda dengan udon yang bentuknya lebih bulat dan besar.

2 Panggilan untuk wanita yang lebih tua, kakak.

Keiko mengeluarkan dua buku dari tas tangannya yang superbesar. Dua-duanya

buku klasik terkenal. "Dua buku ini baru masuk hari ini, jadi aku orang pertama yang

membacanya."

Ia bekerja di sebuah perpustakaan umum di Shinjuku dan ia sangat menyukai

pekerjaannya. Sejak kecil ia memang sangat gemar membaca buku dan impiannya

adalah bekerja di perpustakaan, tempat ia bisa membaca buku sepuas hatinya, tanpa

gangguan, dan tanpa perlu mengeluarkan uang.

"Oneesan mau membacanya?" tanyanya pada Haruka yang menatap kedua buku

itu dengan kening berkerut. "Akan kupinjamkan kalau aku sudah selesai."

Alis Haruka terangkat tinggi dan ia melotot ke arah Keiko. "Buku bahasa Inggris?

Yang benar saja," katanya. "Kau tahu benar bahasa Inggris-ku sekadar _yes, no, thank you,_

 _I love you_. Terlebih lagi, aku tidak suka membaca buku. Otakku yang sederhana ini

hanya bisa memahami _manga_ 3."

Keiko tertawa, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hari ini Oneesan pulang terlambat,"

katanya.

Haruka mengangguk. "Ya, tadi ada janji dengan teman," sahutnya ringan. "Oh,

Tomoyuki pasti hampir mati kelaparan sekarang. Dia sudah meneleponku sejak tadi

dan bertanya kapan aku pulang. Entah kapan anak itu bisa dewasa dan berhenti

merecoki kakaknya ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggunya lulus kuliah dan menjadi

pengacara. Saat itu aku yang akan merecokinya."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di depan gedung apartemen mereka.

Sebenarnya bangunan yang disebut-sebut sebagai gedung apartemen itu tidak benarbenar

mirip gedung apartemen dalam bayangan kebanyakan orang. Gedung itu hanya

bangunan tua tingkat dua berukuran kecil. Setiap lantainya memiliki dua apartemen

yang berhadapan. Tidak ada lift, hanya ada tangga yang tidak terlalu lebar.

Di lantai dasar, apartemen 101 ditempati oleh sepasang suami-istri tua bernama

Osawa, yang sekaligus merupakan penanggung jawab gedung. Apartemen di seberang

mereka, nomor 102 ditempati oleh kakak-beradik Sato. Sato Haruka berumur 28

tahun—tiga tahun lebih tua daripada Keiko—dan bekerja sebagai penata rambut di

Harajuku, sedangkan adik laki-lakinya, Sato Tomoyuki, adalah mahasiswa jurusan

hukum.

Keiko sendiri menempati apartemen 202 di lantai dua. Apartemen 201 saat ini

kosong. Saat Keiko pertama kali pindah ke gedung apartemen ini lima tahun yang lalu,

penghuni apartemen 201 adalah seorang arsitek muda yang sudah cukup lama tinggal

3 komik

di sana, kemudian tahun lalu sepasang suami-istri muda menggantikan si arsitek.

Pasangan suami-istri itu menempati apartemen di seberang apartemen Keiko selama

setahun dan bulan lalu mereka memutuskan untuk membeli rumah kecil kemudian

pindah.

Walaupun gedung itu sudah tua, kondisi apartemen di sana sama sekali tidak

buruk. Ruangannya cukup luas kalau dibandingkan dengan apartemen lain pada

umumnya, fasilitasnya memadai, dan biaya sewanya termasuk murah. Tidak mungkin

menemukan apartemen seperti itu di pusat kota Tokyo.

Setiap apartemen di sana memiliki susunan yang sama: dapur, ruang duduk yang

mengarah ke balkon sempit yang berfungsi sebagai tempat menjemur pakaian, satu

bilik kecil khusus untuk kloset, satu kamar mandi kecil yang dilengkapi dengan mesin

pemanas air, dan dua kamar tidur yang juga berukuran kecil. Apartemen 101 dan 201

memiliki balkon menghadap ke utara, sedangkan balkon apartemen 102 dan 202

menghadap ke selatan. Selain itu semua penghuni apartemen di sana adalah orangorang

yang menyenangkan dan Keiko sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluarga

sendiri.

Ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen 102, Haruka berbalik menghadap

Keiko. "Oh ya, apakah aku sudah tahu penyewa baru apartemen 201 sudah datang?"

Mata Keiko melebar. "Benarkah?"

Haruka mengangguk. "Aku sendiri belum pernah melihat orang baru itu, tapi

Tomoyuki melihatnya tadi pagi."

"Laki-laki?" tanya Keiko.

Haruka mengangguk lagi. "Kata Tomoyuki, orang itu datang sendirian dan

langsung masuk ke apartemen 201. Tidak keluar lagi sejak saat itu. Aneh, bukan?"

Kening Keiko berkerut samar. "Bukankah Tomoyuki- _kun_ pergi kuliah pagi tadi?

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu orang itu keluar lagi atau tidak?"

Haruka menggeleng dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Tomoyuki memang pergi

kuliah, tapi Nenek masih ada di rumah saat itu," katanya, merujuk pada Nenek Osawa

yang tinggal di seberang apartemennya. "Nenek juga tahu ada orang yang masuk ke

apartemen 201 tadi pagi dan sepanjang hari Nenek sudah memasang mata dan telinga.

Orang itu tidak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang."

"Begitu?" gumam Keiko sambil merenung. "Mungkin Kakek Osawa tahu siapa

yang menyewa apartemen itu."

"Kurasa tidak," sahut Haruka. "Kata Nenek, orang yang sejak awal datang untuk

melihat keadaan apartemen dan mengurus semua tentang masalah sewa-menyewa

bukan laki-laki ini. Mungkin dia memakai jasa agen atau semacam itu."

"Oh..."

Haruka mengeluarkan kunci pintu dari tas tangannya dan tersenyum. "Baiklah,

aku harus masuk dan memberi makan adikku yang manja itu. Selamat malam, Keiko."

"Selamat malam." Keiko melambaikan tangan dan bergegas menaiki tangga sambil

menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin walaupun sudah terbungkus

sarung tangan.

Ketika mencapai pintu apartemennya, ia berhenti lalu menoleh dan menatap pintu

apartemen 201. Keningnya berkerut. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara apa pun

dari balik pintu. Benarkah sudah ada yang menyewa apartemen itu? Kenapa tidak ada

suara? Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada orang di dalam.

Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk melintas dalam benak Keiko. Bagaimana kalau penyewa

baru itu jatuh sakit? Keiko cepat-cepat menggeleng untuk mengenyahkan gagasan itu.

Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Mungkin saja orang itu sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Bisa saja orang itu keluar rumah ketika Nenek Osawa sedang tidak memerhatikan.

Tapi tetap saja ada kemungkinan penyewa baru itu benar-benar belum keluar sejak

pagi. Bagaimana kalau orang itu sakit dan terlalu lemah untuk bangun dari tempat

tidur? Bagaimana kalau orang itu tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk dimintai tolong?

Bagaimana kalau orang itu menderita penyakit jantung dan sekarang sedang kesakitan?

Bagaimana kalau ia jatuh pingsan di dalam sana? Bagaimana kalau ia sedang sekarat?!

Keiko menggigil memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Kemudian ia menepuk pelan

kepalanya yang tertutup topi rajutan putih. Ah, tidak mungkin. Jangan berpikiran

buruk. Sejak kecil daya imajinasinya memang hebat karena terlalu banyak membaca

buku. Mungkin seharusnya ia menjadi penulis buku fantasi. Tapi...

Keiko maju selangkah mendekati pintu apartemen 201 dengan ragu-ragu. Ia

menyapu poninya yang terpotong rapi dari kening dan menarik napas panjang.

Kemudian setelah membulatkan tekad, ia menempelkan telinga kanannya ke pintu

dengan hati-hati. Tidak terdengar apa-apa. Ia memutar kepalanya dan kali ini telinga

kirinya yang ditempelkan ke pintu. Masih tetap sunyi senyap di dalam sana.

Apakah ia harus memanggil Kakek Osawa? Rasanya tidak enak mengganggu

Kakek malam-malam begini. Tapi...

Keiko masih sibuk menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukan ketika pintu itu

mendadak berayun terbuka dengan satu gerakan cepat, membuat kepalanya yang

masih menempel di daun pintu kehilangan sandaran dan tubuhnya jatuh ke depan. Ia

sempat memekik kaget sebelum jatuh terduduk di lantai batu yang dingin.

"Aduh, aduh, aduh... Kepalaku, aduh, pantatku..." Keiko mengerang sambil

mengusap sisi kepalanya, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ia mengerang dalam bahasa

ibunya.

Dua-tiga detik kemudian, Keiko tersadar kembali dan langsung mendongak.

Matanya terbelalak kaget, terpaku pada sosok jangkung yang berdiri di ambang pintu

apartemen 201 yang terbuka. Awalnya Keiko tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok

yang berdiri di sana karena bagian dalam apartemen itu gelap gulita. Namun

kemudian ia bisa melihat lebih jelas ketika sosok itu maju selangkah dan sinar lampu di

koridor meneranginya.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri di sana terlihat berantakan. Rambutnya yang

gelap awut-awutan, sweter hitam dan celana jins yang dikenakannya juga kelihatan

lusuh. Keiko tidak bisa menebak umur laki-laki itu karena penampilannya sungguh

kacau dan sepertinya ia belum bercukur hari ini. Keiko juga tidak bisa menebak apa

yang sedang dipikirkan orang itu. Terkejut? Heran? Marah?

Beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu berkata dengan nada rendah dan serak. "Kau

tidak apa-apa?"

Keiko tidak sempat menjawab, karena mendadak saja suasana menjadi heboh.

Nishimura Kazuto terbangun dengan kepala pusing dan badan kaku. Hal pertama

yang disadarinya adalah keadaan kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Ia melirik ke luar

jendela. Langit di luar gelap. Sudah malamkah? Jam berapa ini? Ia mengerang, lalu

memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia masih lelah sekali. Badannya menolak untuk bergerak.

Pelipisnya berdenyut-denyut. Penerbangan dari New York ke Tokyo menguras

tenaganya dan membuatnya _jet-lag_. Ia memang tidak pernah suka melakukan

penerbangan jauh.

Tenggorokannya kering. Ia harus minum sebelum tubuhnya dehidrasi. Kapan

terakhir kali ia minum? Ia tidak ingat. Mungkin sewaktu di pesawat.

Kazuto memaksa dirinya bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengusap wajah

dengan kedua tangan untuk sedikit menyadarkan diri. Lalu perlahan ia bangkit dan

menyeret kakinya yang berkaus kaki tebal keluar dari kamar.

Sinar bulan dan lampu jalan yang masuk lewat pintu kaca balkon menerangi ruang

duduk. Penerangan remang-remang itu sudah cukup bagi Kazuto. Ia tidak mau

menyalakan lampu karena matanya bahkan belum terbiasa dengan penerangan samar

yang ada, apalagi sinar lampu yang terang benderang.

Ia haus dan ia baru menyadari bahwa perutnya juga lapar. Kapan terakhir kali ia

makan? Sewaktu di pesawat? Ia ingat ia hanya makan sedikit di pesawat karena sama

sekali tidak berselera. Pantas saja sekarang ia kelaparan.

Kazuto baru akan berjalan ke dapur ketika mendengar bunyi gemeresik samar di

luar pintu apartemennya. Ia menoleh dan melihat bayangan gelap terpantul dari bawal

celah pintu. Matanya menyipit. Ada orang di luar pintunya. Bayangan di bawah celah

pintu itu bergerak-gerak. Niat awalnya mencari minuman batal. Ia berbalik,

menghampiri pintu, dan memasang telinga.

Tidak terdengar suara orang berbicara, tapi sudah jelas ada orang yang berdiri di

luar sana. Tangannya terangkat ke pegangan pintu, lalu dengan satu sentakan cepat, ia

menarik pintu itu membuka. Pintu itu membentur sesuatu, yang disusul pekikan

seorang wanita.

Kazuto membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan mengerjapkan mata, silau karena

dihadapkan pada terangnya lampu di koridor. Kemudian ia melihat seorang gadis

berambut hitam panjang tersungkur di lantai di hadapannya sambil merintih pelan.

Sepertinya sentakannya membuka pintu membuat gadis itu terjatuh. Dan sudah pasti

gadis itulah yang memekik tadi. Kini gadis itu mengucapkan serentetan kata yang tidak

dipahaminya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mendongak dan menatap Kazuto. Mata gadis itu terbelalak

kaget. Sesaat Kazuto merasa gadis itu bukan orang Jepang. Mata gadis itu besar dan

bulat, tidak seperti mata orang Jepang pada umumnya, apalagi tadi gadis itu

mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang sudah jelas bukan bahasa Jepang. Kazuto

bingung. Otaknya masih bekerja lebih lambat daripada biasa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kazuto mendapati dirinya bersuara. Suaranya terdengar

serak di telinganya sendiri. Dan ia mengatakannya dalam bahasa Jepang. Apakah gadis

itu mengerti?

Ia tidak sempat mendengar jawaban gadis itu, karena mendadak keadaan

sekelilingnya menjadi riuh. Bunyi pintu-pintu membuka, lalu berbagai seruan yang

terdengar tumpang-tindih.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Suara apa itu?"

"Siapa yang berteriak?"

"Ada pencuri? Pencuri?"

"Keiko-chan? Kaukah itu?"

"Keiko Oneesan?"

"Tomoyuki! Ayo, kita naik."

"Mana tongkat bisbolku?"

"Pakai dulu jaketmu."

"Jaketku?"

"Bu, kau tunggu di sini saja."

"Hati-hati!"

Dalam sekejap mata, tiga orang bermunculan di depan Kazuto. Ia hanya bisa

mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata memandang dua pria dan satu wanita yang menyerbu

koridor sempit di lantai dua itu. Mereka balas menatapnya dengan heran. Kini, selain

gadis bermata besar yang masih terduduk di lantai, ada seorang pemuda bertubuh

kurus berambut agak gondrong yang megacungkan tongkat bisbol, seorang wanita

berambut pirang pendek, lalu seorang pria tua dengan rambut yang sudah memutih.

"Keiko, apa yang terjadi?" pekik si wanita berambut pirang sambil menghampiri

gadis yang terduduk di lantai. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Keiko itu melongo sesaat, lalu cepat-cepat menjawab, "Oh,

Haruka Oneesan. Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

Oke, gadis bernama Keiko itu bisa berbahasa Jepang, pikir Kazuto tanpa sadar.

Sepertinya dia memang orang Jepang.

Si pemuda kurus dan berambut gondrong membantu Keiko berdiri dengan sebelah

tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain masih mencengkeram tongkat bisbol dengan

erat. Ia menatap Kazuto yang masih tertegun. "Anda siapa? Keiko Oneesan, apakah

orang ini macam-macam terhadapmu?"

Kazuto terkejut. Nah, tunggu sebentar! Macam-macam? Tunggu dulu...

"Sabar, Tomoyuki," sela orang tua berambut putih yang berdiri di samping si

pemuda yang mengacungkan tongkat bisbol. Kakek tua itu menatap Kazuto dengan

mata disipitkan, lalu berkata pendek, "Tolong perkenalkan dirimu, Anak muda."

Kazuto menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya sakit dan ia ingat tadi ia belum sempat

minum. Ia berdeham sejenak, lalu berkata datar, "Nama saya Nishimura Kazuto. Saya

baru pindah ke apartemen ini."

"Oh? Si orang baru?" tanya pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Tomoyuki. "Tadi pagi aku

melihatmu datang."

Kazuto melihat tongkat bisbol yang tadinya terangkat tinggi itu kini diturunkan. Ia

berkata, "Saya baru tiba di Tokyo dengan pesawat pagi tadi. Karena tidak enak badan

saya langsung tertidur begitu tiba di apartemen. Saya minta maaf karena tidak sempat

memperkenalkan diri lebih awal."

"Sudah kubilang orang baru itu tidak keluar-keluar sejak masuk tadi pagi," kata

wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping Keiko. Wanita itu bertanya lagi

dengan nada curiga, "Lalu sejak tadi pagi kau tidur terus di dalam?"

"Benar," sahut Kazuto.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi di sini?" Si kakek tua kembali bertanya sambil memandang

Kazuto dan Keiko bergantian.

Perhatian Kazuto kembali terarah kepada Keiko yang terlihat serbasalah. Gadis itu

bersedekap dan mengangkat bahu dengan salah tingkah. "Kakek, itu... Itu, ehm...

Maksudku, aku hanya khawatir," katanya terbata-bata. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan

menyadari orang-orang di sana masih menunggu penjelasannya, karena itu ia

melanjutkan, "Aku dengar dari Haruka Oneesan," ia menatap wanita berambut pirang

itu sekilas, "sudah ada yang menempati apartemen 201 dan orang itu belum keluar dari

kamar sejak pagi. Dan aku tidak mendengar suara apa pun dari dalam. Jadi kupikir...,"

suaranya semakin lirih dan ia tersenyum kikuk, "...mungkin oran gitu sakit, atau, eh,

jatuh pingsan."

Kazuto berusaha menahan senyum mendengar penjelasan gadis itu.

"Lalu ketika aku sedang mencoba mendengarkan suara dari balik pintu, orang—eh,

Nishimura-san tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan membuatku terkejut. Dan aku terjatuh."

Keiko berdeham di akhir penjelasannya. "Begitulah."

Seketika itu juga suasana tegang di koridor lantai dua mencair.

"Ya ampun, Keiko. Kau membuat kami kaget sekali tadi," kata wanita berambut

pirang yang bernama Haruka sambil mengguncang lengan Keiko.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Keiko lirih sambil membungkuk beberapa kali, lalu

melirik Kazuto sekilas dan membungkuk badan lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita saling memperkenalkan diri," kata Tomoyuki sambil memandang

Kazuto. "Namaku Sato Tomoyuki dan ini kakakku, Sato Haruka." Ia menunjuk wanita

berambut pirang yang kini tersenyum manis kepada Kazuto.

"Kami tinggal di bawah, di apartemen 102," Haruka menambahkan.

Kazuto membungkuk dan menyambut uluran tangan kakak-beradik Sato. "Mohon

bantuannya."

"Anak-anak ini biasanya memanggilku Kakek Osawa," si kakek tua memperkenalkan

diri sambil tersenyum lebar. Walaupun kulitnya sudah keriput, Kakek Osawa

ternyata masih memiliki deretan gigi yang rapi. "Aku tinggal bersama istriku di bawah."

Setelah itu pandangan semua orang terarah kepada Keiko yang tetap diam. Keiko

tersadar dan buru-buru membungkuk dalam-dalam, lalu berkata dengan agak tergagap,

"Namaku Ishida Keiko. Salam kenal. Aku minta maaf soal... soal kejadian tadi."

Kazuto tersenyum. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku juga minta maaf karena

membuatmu terkejut."

"Selamat bergabung bersama kami, Nishimura-san," kata Kakek sambil menepuk

bahu Kazuto. "Jika ada yang bisa kami bantu, jangan ragu-ragu mengatakannya."

Inilah pertama kali Kazuto menginjakkan kaki kembali di Tokyo setelah pindah ke

New York bersama keluarganya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kali ini ia kembali bukan

karena rindu pada kampung halaman. Ia hanya ingin pergi jauh dari New York untuk

sementara waktu. Dan Tokyo adalah kota pertama yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

Kini Kazuto memandang orang-orang yang berdiri mengelilinginya dan yang balas

memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh minat dan senyum ramah. Tiba-tiba saja ia

sadar ia takkan bisa mendapat ketenangan yang diinginkannya. Tetapi entah kenapa ia

merasa hidupnya takkan pernah sama lagi.

Dua

KEIKO berdiri di koridor lantai dua gedung perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja, di

samping mesin penjual kopi yang—mengikuti tema bulan Desember—tiba-tiba saja

sudah dipenuhi hiasan Natal. Keiko memegang cangkir kertas berisi kopi panas dengan

sebelah tangan, sementara tangan lainnya memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan ke

telinga.

"Ya, aku akan pulang pada Hari Natal," katanya di ponsel sambil memandang ke

luar jendela kaca besar yang menghadap halaman depan gedung perpustakaan.

"Kau akan tinggal di sini sampai setelah Tahun Baru, bukan?" Suara berat ayahnya

terdengar di ujung sana.

"Tentu saja," sahut Keiko sambil menyesap pelan kopinya. "Ngomong-ngomong,

Pa, Mama masih di Jakarta?"

Sejak kecil ia selalu memanggil orangtuanya dengan Papa dan Mama, bukan

 _Otousan_ 4 dan _Okaasan_ 5\. Ia juga tidak yakin kenapa. Mungkin karena didikan ibunya

yang orang Indonesia, tetapi ayahnya juga tidak keberatan.

Sebenarnya ibunya sendiri juga blasteran Indonesia-Jepang. Kakeknya dari pihak

ibu adalah orang Indonesia dan neneknya orang Jepang. Sedangkan ayah dan ibu

Keiko awalnya tinggal di Tokyo, lalu tiga tahun lalu mereka pindah ke Kyoto,

kampung halaman ayahnya, untuk mencari suasana yang lebih tenang. Ayahnya

memang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan hiruk-pikuk kota Tokyo.

"Ya, tapi ibumu akan pulang minggu ini," sahut ayahnya. "Katanya kesehatan

kakekmu sudah membaik."

"Baguslah," kata Keiko sambil mengangguk-angguk.

4 Ayah

5 Ibu

Minggu lalu ibunya pulang ke Jakarta karena mendengar kakek Keiko harus

menjalani operasi usus buntu, tetapi operasinya berhasil dengan baik dan kakeknya

sudah sehat kembali.

Setelah meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa ia akan melewatkan Tahun Baru di Kyoto,

Keiko menutup ponsel dan mengantonginya. Baru saja ia hendak menyesap kopinya,

ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengeluarkannya dan melihat tulisan yang muncul di layar.

" _Moshimoshi_? Tomoyuki-kun, ada apa?" kata Keiko begitu ponsel ditempelkan ke

telinga.

"Keiko Oneesan, punya waktu malam ini?" Terdengar suara ceria Tomoyuki di

ujung sana.

"Memangnya ada apa malam ini?"

"Haruka Oneechan, aku, dan Kazuto _Oniisan_ 6 mau pergi minum-minum malam ini,"

jelas Tomoyuki. "Anggap saja sebagai pesta kecil-kecilan menyambut tetangga baru.

Sebelum itu kita akan makan malam bersama di tempat Kakek dan Nenek Osawa."

Mendengar nama Nishimura Kazuto, pikiran Keiko langsung melayang ke

kejadian kemarin malam dan tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas. Ia memejamkan mata

rapat-rapat, berusaha mengusir kenangan memalukan itu. Astaga! Tetangga barunya

pasti menganggap dirinya semacam penguntit _psycho_ atau tukang intip...

"Oneesan?"

Lamunannya buyar dan Keiko berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya kepada

Tomoyuki. "Ya? Maaf, apa katamu tadi?"

"Jadi bagaimana? Oneesan bisa ikut?"

"Malam ini tidak bisa," kata Keiko setelah berpikir sesaat. "Seorang rekan kerjaku

berulang tahun dan dia mengajak kami pergi makan dan karaoke. Aku sudah janji akan

ikut."

"Oh?" Suara Tomoyuki terdengar agak kecewa.

"Ishida-san."

Keiko menoleh ke arah suara wanita yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat salah seorang

rekan kerjanya melambai ke arahnya. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita berambut

pirang. Orang asing, pikir Keiko langsung. Di perpustakaan itu hanya Keiko satusatunya

karyawan yang bisa berbahasa Inggris, jadi secara tidak langsung ia yang

selalu diminta melayani pelanggan asing yang tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang.

"Maaf, Tomoyuki-kun, aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang," kata Keiko cepat.

"Kalian saja yang pergi hari ini. Mungkin aku akan ikut lain kali. Maaf ya?"

6 Panggilan untuk pria yang lebih tua, kakak.

Setelah berkata begitu, ia menutup ponsel, membuang cangkir kertas bekas kopinya ke

tong sampah di dekat sana, lalu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri rekan kerjanya yang

sudah menunggu.

Keiko menggigil. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali ia mengembuskan napas.

Ia melirik jam tangan. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Ternyata ia dan rekan-rekan

kerjanya sudah menyanyi berjam-jam di karaoke. Ia berdeham. Kerongkongannya agak

sakit karena terlalu banyak menyanyi. Sewaktu sedang sibuk menyanyi ia tidak merasa

lelah, tetapi sekarang tubuhnya terasa pegal dan matanya berat. Ia hanya ingin cepatcepat

sampai di rumah dan tidur.

Sambil bersenandung pelan, ia menyusuri jalan kecil yang agak menanjak menuju

gedung apartemennya. Jalan kecil itu sepi dan hanya diterangi lampu jalan yang

remang-remang.

Lalu ia mendengar suara itu. Suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Keiko terkesiap

pelan dan menelan ludah. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri. Mungkin ia salah dengar.

Keiko tetap berjalan—walaupun langkahnya tanpa sadar semakin cepat—dan

memasang telinga. Benar! Ada orang di belakangnya!

Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau ada orang lain yang juga berjalan di jalan itu?

Memangnya jalan itu milikku sendiri? Keiko menggerutu dalam hati, menyesali

sifatnya yang mudah panik. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Yakinkan diri terlebih

dahulu.

Diam-diam Keiko berusaha melirik ke balik bahunya. Ia tidak berhasil melihat

banyak. Ia hanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakangnya.

Bulu kuduknya meremang. Rasa panik mulai menyerang tanpa memedulikan bantahan

akal sehat. Sementara ia mempercepat langkah, napasnya mulai memburu dan pikiranpikiran

buruk mulai berseliweran di benaknya.

Langkah kaki orang di belakangnya juga terdengar semakin cepat. Orang jahat?

pikir Keiko panik. Pemabuk? Atau lebih buruk lagi, pemerkosa?! Ya Tuhan, lindungilah

diriku. Kejahatan di jalan-jalan sepi bukan hal baru lagi di kota besar seperti Tokyo.

Keiko langsung memanjatkan doa dalam hati. Kemungkinan lain terselip di otaknya.

Jangan-jangan... penguntit? Ini bukan pertama kalinya Keiko dikuntit. Pengalaman itu

membuatnya trauma.

Itu dia! Gedung apartemennya sudah terlihat. Keiko lega sekali. Ia nyaris berlari,

tapi kakinya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Tiba-tiba...

"Hei..." Terdengar suara rendah seorang laki-laki di belakangnya dan Keiko

merasa bahunya dipegang. Kepanikannya meledak. Ia berputar dengan cepat sambil

mengayunkan tas tangannya ke arah orang itu. Ia juga tidak lupa menjerit keras.

Tas tangannya mengenai sisi tubuh orang itu dengan bunyi gedebuk keras. Keiko

mengayunkan tasnya sekali lagi dan...

"Tunggu sebentar... Ini aku. Ini aku!"

Keiko menghentikan ayunan lengannya dan melotot galak ke arah laki-laki yang

mengangkat kedua tangan ke depan wajah untuk melindungi diri. Perlahan-lahan

orang itu menurunkan tangan dan Keiko baru melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Nishimura-san?" kata Keiko dengan suara tercekik. Matanya terbelalak.

Walaupun tetangga barunya itu masih tergolong orang asing, tapi setidaknya Keiko

mengenalnya. Debar jantungnya yang liar pun agak mereda. "Astaga, kenapa kau

mengendap-endap begitu?"

Nishimura Kazuto terlihat berbeda hari ini. Penampilannya lebih rapi daripada

kemarin. Dan ia sudah bercukur. Keiko jadi menyadari sebenarnya Kazuto masih muda.

Wajahnya menarik dan berkesan kebarat-baratan.

Nishimura Kazuto memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket panjangnya. Ia balas

menatap Keiko dengan raut wajah kaget. "Aku tidak mengendap-endap. Bukankah tadi

aku memanggilmu? Justru kau yang langsung menghantamku dengan tas," katanya,

membuat wajah Keiko terasa panas karena malu. Suara pria itu terdengar lebih jelas

hari ini, tidak serak seperti kemarin. Ia mengeluarkan sebelah tangan dari saku jaket

dan menunjuk tas tangan Keiko. "Ngomong-ngomong, kurasa kau sudah boleh

menurunkan tasmu itu."

Kepala Keiko berputar ke samping, ke arah tangannya yang masih mengacungkan

tasnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah berubah merah padam. Ia cepat-cepat

menurunkan tangan dan berkata dengan gelagapan, "Tapi kau tadi memang

mengendap-endap. Kau tahu..."

Saat itu pintu rumah di sebelah kanan mereka terbuka dan seorang wanita tua

melongokkan kepalanya ke luar. Ia menatap Keiko dan Kazuto bergantian lalu

bertanya dengan kening berkerut, "Kalian baik-baik saja? Tadi aku mendengar ada

yang menjerit."

"Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan kami karena sudah mengganggu," kata Kazuto cepat

sambil membungkuk.

Keiko juga buru-buru melakukan hal yang sama sambil meminta maaf.

Wanita tua itu berdecak pelan. "Ada-ada saja anak muda zaman sekarang." lalu

pintu kembali tertutup.

Keiko memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang, dan mengembuskannya dengan

pelan untuk menenangkan diri. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan tegak meninggalkan

Kazuto yang tertawa pelan.

"Tunggu aku," kata laki-laki itu di sela-sela tawanya dan menyusul Keiko.

"Menurutmu ini lucu?" tanya Keiko dengan alis terangkat. "Kau tadi membuatku

ketakutan. Kukira kau perampok. Atau penguntit. Atau... semacam itu."

"Penguntit?"

Keiko ragu sejenak. Lalu, "Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Banyak penguntit di Tokyo,

kau tahu? Ngomong-ngomong, kau baru minum-minum bersama Haruka Oneesan dan

Tomoyuki, bukan?"

"Ya, benar," sahut Kazuto. Ia tahu Keiko sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi ia

tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin tahu alasan di

baliknya. "Setelah makan malam bersama Kakek dan Nenek Osawa, mereka

mengajakku minum-minum di _izakaya_ 7 langganan mereka."

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut," kata Keiko sambil menoleh ke arah

Kazuto.

Kazuto tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Tomoyuki tadi bilang kau ikut merayakan

ulang tahun rekan kerjamu."

"Mm," gumam Keiko, lalu bertanya, "Lalu kenapa kalian bertiga tidak pulang

bersama?"

Kazuto mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya mereka punya acara lain dengan temanteman

mereka."

Keiko mengangguk-angguk. Haruka dan Tomoyuki memang sering berkumpul

bersama teman-teman mereka setiap akhir pekan. Mereka tidak akan pulang sebelum

lewat tengah malam.

Mereka berjalan bersama dalam keheningan selama beberapa detik, lalu Kazuto

membuka suara, "Kurasa Tokyo sudah banyak berubah."

Keiko meliriknya sekilas dengan alis terangkat.

Kazuto tersenyum melihat raut wajah tetangganya yang heran. "Keluargaku

pindah ke New York lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu," jelasnya. "Ini pertama

kalinya aku kembali ke Tokyo sejak kami pindah."

"Oh, New York?" gumam Keiko.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kazuto. "Kau pernah ke sana?"

Keiko menggeleng-geleng dan tertawa pelan. "Tidak, tidak. New York kedengarannya

jauh sekali." Kemudian ia melirik teman seperjalanannya dan tidak bisa menahan

diri untuk berkomentar, "Tapi bahasa Jepang-mu bagus."

7 Bar Jepang

"Tentu saja," kata Kazuto tegas. "Walaupun tinggal di luar negeri, kami masih

berkomunikasi dalam bahasa Jepang."

Keiko tersenyum mengerti. "Sama seperti keluargaku." Melihat Kazuto tidak

mengerti maksudnya, ia menjelaskan, "Aku berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia dengan

ibuku."

"Ibumu orang Indonesia?" tanya Kazuto. Ia sudah menduga gadis itu tidak terlalu

mirip orang Jepang. Apalagi ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, gadis itu

mengucapkan serentetan kata yang tidak dipahaminya.

Keiko mengangguk. "Nenekku dari pihak Ibu adalah orang Indonesia dan kakekku

orang Jepang. Ibuku dilahirkan dai dibesarkan di Indonesia. Lalu Ibu pindah ke Jepang

setelah menikah dengan Ayah, jadi aku lahir di sini. Tapi aku sangat lancar berbahasa

Indonesia, kau tahu? Ibuku mengajariku sejak kecil."

Mereka tiba di gedung apartemen dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Ketika Keiko sudah

sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, ia berbalik menghadap Kazuto yang ada di

belakangnya. "Bahumu... sakit tidak?"

Kazuto menggerak-gerakkan bahunya sejenak, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa tidak

apa-apa," sahutnya ceria, "aku tidak akan lumpuh walaupun tadi kau menghajarku

keras sekali dengan tasmu yang berat itu. Apa isinya? Batu?"

Keiko tersenyum malu dan mengeluarkan buku tebal dari dalam tasnya.

Alis Kazuto terangkat. "Oh, _Les Miserablés_ ," katanya, menyebut judul aslinya

setelah membaca judul dalam tulisan Jepang yang tercetak di buku yang dipegang

Keiko.

"Kau tahu buku ini?" tanya Keiko heran. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu dan

membaca karya sastra klasik.

Kazuto mengabil buku itu dari tangan Keiko dan membuka-buka halamannya.

"Aku pernah membacanya," katanya. "Tapi aku baru tahu buku itu juga dijemahkan ke

dalam bahasa Jepang."

"Kau membaca versi aslinya?" tanya Keiko kagum.

Kazuto mengangkat wajah dari buku itu. "Apa? Oh, tidak. Yang kubaca adalah

yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inggris. Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Prancis."

Ia mengembalikan buku itu kepada Keiko. "Kau?"

Keiko menggeleng. "Bahasa Prancis-ku sangat payah. Dulu masih ada Tatsuya-san

yang bisa mengajariku bahasa Prancis. Sekarang aku terpaksa belajar sendiri, dan

sering kali aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

"Tatsuya-san?"

"Dia orang yang dulu tinggal di apartemen yang kautempati sekarang. Orang yang

sangat baik. Dia sudah beberapa kali pergi ke Paris dan selalu membawakan kami

hadiah kalau pulang dari sana. Sewaktu terakhir kali kembali dari Paris, dia juga

membawakan CD lagu Prancis untukku, walaupun saat itu dia sedang punya banyak

masalah8 ," kata Keiko sambil melamun. Lalu ia mendesah keras, "Kadang-kadang aku

merindukannya."

"Kalian berdua sangat dekat?"

Mata Keiko beralih ke wajah Kazuto. "Dekat? Maksudmu seperti...? Oh, tidak.

Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu." Lalu ia mengucapkan kalimat berikut dalam bahasa

ibunya tanpa sadar. "Jalan pikirannya aneh sekali, orang ini."

"Lagi-lagi mengomel dalam bahasa asing," gumam Kazuto sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian ia menatap langsung ke mata Keiko dan berkata, "Kau gadis yang menarik,

Ishida Keiko."

Mata Keiko melebar menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya. Pasti ia salah

dengar. Kazuto bilang apa tadi? Dia gadis yang menarik? Menarik dalam arti apa?

Menarik dalam arti "menyenangkan"? Atau...? Tetapi mereka baru saling mengenal,

jadi tidak mungkin menarik dalam arti yang lebih dalam dan rumit dan membingungkan,

bukan?

Kemudian Kazuto memiringkan kepala dan keningnya berkerut samar. "Sepertinya

aku pernah melihatmu sebelum ini," gumamnya.

Seketika itu juga ekspresi wajah Keiko berubah santai dan ia tersenyum mengerti.

"Aah... Aku tahu maksudmu."

"Apa?"

"‟Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelum ini,‟" ulang Keiko, lalu menoleh ke

arah Kazuto. "Sudah ribuan kali aku mendengar kalimat itu. Yang kaumaksud pasti

Naomi."

Alis Kazuto terangkat tidak mengerti. "Naomi?"

"Naomi model yang lumayan terkenal di sini. Kau pasti pernah melihatnya di

majalah dan televisi," jelas Keiko.

Kazuto tertawa kecil. "Maksudmu, wajahmu mirip model terkenal?" tanyanya geli.

"Apa? Bukan, bukan!" Keiko tertawa. "Naomi itu saudara kembarku. Orang-orang

sering salah mengenaliku sebagai Naomi. Pemabuk yang dulu menguntitku juga

begitu."

"Oh? Kau punya saudara kembar?" gumam Kazuto heran, lalu terdiam sejenak

dan menambahkan, "Apa maksudmu dengan pemabuk yang menguntitmu?"

Wajah Keiko memerah. Ia menjawab agak tergagap. "Kejadiannya sudah cukup

lama. Dia salah mengenaliku sebagai Naomi." Sebelum Kazuto sempat bertanya lebih

8 Baca _Autumn in Paris_

jauh, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja, jadi tidak ada yang

perlu dibesar-besarkan."

Sejenak Kazuto tidak berkata apa-apa, seakan sedang berpikir, lalu ia berkata pelan,

"Jadi kau punya saudara kembar?"

Keiko mengembuskan napas, merasa lega karena Kazuto tidak mendesaknya. "Ya.

Dia lahir lebih dulu, aku lima menit kemudian. Wajah kami sama persis, hanya gaya

rambut kami yang berbeda, lalu dia punya tahi lalat kecil di hidung dan dia sedikit

lebih tinggi dariku. Sifat kami berdua memang tidak sama, tapi juga tidak benar-benar

bertolak belakang. Kami tinggal bersama di sini sampai dia pindah ke luar negeri

musim panas tahun lalu karena ada kontrak kerja," jelasnya tanpa ditanya. Ia sudah

terlalu sering menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang salah

mengenalinya sebagai Naomi. Karena sudah tahu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu

ditanyakan, kini ia cenderung langsung mengatakan segalanya sebelum ditanya. "Oh,

sebelum kau bertanya, tidak, kami tidak bisa bertelepati atau semacamnya, walaupun

kami memang dekat. Kadang-kadang aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan dan

begitu juga sebaliknya, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Kami bukan cenayang. Dan satu lagi, aku

tidak ikut menjadi model karena aku memang tidak bercita-cita menjadi model."

Kazuto tersenyum mendengar penjelasan panjang-lebar itu. Punggungnya

disandarkan ke pintu dan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jaket. Kemudian ia

tertawa. "Jadi kau bukan cenayang dan kau tidak mau menjadi model. Ada lagi yang

harus kuketahui?"

Sesaat Keiko menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan bingung, lalu wajahnya

memerah. "Tidak ada. Maafkan aku karena sudah terlalu banyak bicara." Ia menggigil

dan baru menyadari mereka sudah terlalu lama berdiri di luar pintu seperti ini. "Dingin

sekali," katanya cepat. "Kalau begitu, selamat malam."

Kazuto tersenyum. "Selamat malam."

Sebenarnya kemungkinan Kazuto pernah melihat Naomi di majalah atau televisi

sangat kecil. Kazuto sudah tinggal di luar negeri selama hampir separo hidupnya dan

ia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang artis atau model Jepang.

Tiga

"DIA bilang kau gadis yang menarik?" Haruka menegaskan sekali lagi.

"Ya," jawab Keiko. Ia mengerutkan kening dan menggigit bibir sambil berpikirpikir.

"Oneesan, menurutmu apa maksudnya?"

"Mereka berdua sedang berada di salah satu kafe di jalan Omotesando, Harajuku.

Kafe itu lumayan ramai karena hari itu hari Minggu dan banyak anak muda yang

berkumpul. Pelanggan biasa ditambah lagi orang-orang yang istirahat setelah sibuk

berbelanja untuk menyambut Hari Natal yang tinggal tiga minggu lagi. Sejak awal

bulan Desember toko-toko di sepanjang jalan kota Tokyo dan semua pusat perbelanjaan

sudah mulai memasang hiasan Natal. Lagu Natal pun terdengar di mana-mana.

"Menurutku dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa," sahut Haruka ringan sambil

mengangkat bahu. "Hanya basa-basi."

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," sahut Haruka. "Pelukis memang suka

bertingkah aneh-aneh."

"Dia pelukis?" tanya Keiko heran. Kemarin ia lupa menanyakan apa pekerjaan lakilaki

itu, tetapi Nishimura Kazuto tidak terlihat seperti pelukis. Yah, tentu saja, Keiko

sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan pelukis mana pun, jadi ia sendiri tidak yakin. Ia

merasa laki-laki itu lebih cocok berprofesi sebagai... sebagai... entahlah. Yang penting

bukan pelukis. Pelukis itu kan biasanya terlihat kacau, rambut berantakan, lusuh dan...

Na, tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu penampilan Nishimura Kazuto ketika Keiko pertama

kali bertemu dengannya? Keiko masih ingat dengan jelas sosok Kazuto yang berdiri

tegak di ambang pintu. Dengan rambutnya yang dicat kepirangan dan penampilannya

yang berantakan, ia kelihatan seperti pelukis dalam bayangan Keiko. Ia juga...

"Siapa? Nishimura Kazuto?" Haruka menyela lamunannya, lalu mengibaskan

tangan. "Bukan, bukan. Dia fotografer. Dia sendiri yang bilang begitu."

Keiko langsung menghentikan imajinasinya yang mulai melantur ke mana-mana.

"Tapi tadi Oneesan bilang dia itu pelukis."

Haruka mengernyit dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Maksudku tadi seniman. Pelukis dan

fotografer sama-sama disebut seniman, bukan?"

Keiko membuka mulut hendak membantah, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niat.

Kadang-kadang ucapan Haruka memang sulit dipahami dan Keiko sudah terbiasa.

Akhirnya ia hanya bergumam, "Kurasa memang begitu."

"Aku heran kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang ke Jepang," kata Haruka. "Dia sangat

terkenal di Amerika, kau tahu? Bahkan di Tokyo ini dia sudah dibanjiri tawaran

pekerjaan, tapi katanya dia tidak ingin bekerja dulu untuk sementara ini. Dia mau

berlibur."

Keiko menatap Haruka dengan kagum. "Bagaimana Oneesan bisa tahu semua itu?"

Haruka hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum. "Aku pintar menggabunggabungkan

informasi yang kuterima."

"Akira!"

Kepala Keiko berputar ke arah suara melengking itu dan matanya terpaku pada

gadis remaja bertubuh ramping dengan rambut panjang dicat oranye yang sedang

melambai kepada teman laki-lakinya yang duduk di meja tidak jauh dari meja Keiko.

Anak laki-laki dengan rambut seperti landak yang dipanggil Akira itu balas melambai.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Keiko mendengar gadis itu bertanya lagi dan temannya

menggeleng.

Perhatian Keiko kembali ke Haruka ketika mendengar tetangganya itu

mendecakkan lidah. "Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang," gerutu Haruka. "Apa

maksudnya memakai rok mini pada musim dingin begini?"

Keiko tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. Sebenarnya pemandangan seperti itu—

para remaja dengan dandanan aneh, yang biasa disebut _Cosplay-zoku_ —adalah

pemandangan sehari-hari di Harajuku. Remaja-remaja itu suka berdandan habishabisan

dan memamerkan diri di depan orang banyak. Mulai dari rambut yang dicat

warna-warni, pakaian yang "kreatif" dan mencolok, sampai ke rias wajah yang bisa

membuat orang-orang tua seperti Kakek Osawa mengelus dada. Mereka berdandan

seolah-olah akan menghadiri pesta kostum, tapi pada kenyataannya mereka hanya

sedang nongkrong santai di jalanan.

"Bisa kulihat kau masih mengingat anak laki-laki itu," celetuk Haruka tiba-tiba.

Keiko mengangkat alis. "Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan cinta pertamamu? Kitano Akira, bukan?"

Keiko menunduk dan menatap uap yang mengepul dari cangkir tehnya.

Haruka melipat kedua tangan di atas meja. "Menurutmu si Landak itu Akira yang

kaucari-cari?"

Keiko mendengus dan tertawa. "Astaga, Oneesan! Tentu saja tidak. Anak itu masih

kecil. Umurnya paling-paling baru tujuh belas tahun."

Haruka mendesah. "Kau hebat sekali. Masih tetap menunggu cinta pertamamu

walaupun sudah belasan tahun."

"Aku tidak menunggunya," bantah Keiko.

Haruka mencibir. "Kepalamu berputar begitu cepat sampai nyaris putus hanya

karena mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Akira."

Keiko kembali menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk tehnya dengan pelan.

Haruka memiringkan kepala. "Aku jadi berpikir-pikir. Memangnya kau masih bisa

mengenalinya? Bagaimanapun juga sudah tiga belas tahun. Wajah orang bisa berubah,

kau tahu? Bagaimana kalau kalian berpapasan di jalan dan kau tidak mengenalinya?"

Keiko hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu menoleh memandang ke luar jendela kafe,

memandangi deretan pohon gundul di tepi jalan. Ia masih ingat peristiwa tiga belas

tahun lalu itu dengan sangat jelas. Saat itulah ia pertama kali bertemu dengan anak

laki-laki bertopi wol biru dengan senyum ramah yang membuat hatinya berdebardebar.

Kitano Akira. Cinta pertamanya.

Musim dingin tiga belas tahun yang lalu... Saat itu jam pulang sekolah. Keiko

berjongkok menunggu Naomi di samping gedung sekolah sambil mengorek-ngorek

salju di tanah dengan sebatang ranting kurus. Naomi harus menyelesaikan hukuman

yang diberikan guru karena ia baru saja ribut dengan salah seorang anak di kelas tadi

pagi. Keiko sudah lupa siapa nama anak perempuan menjengkelkan itu, tapi yang jelas

anak itulah yang memulai kekacauan tersebut.

Ah, kalau tidak salah nama anak jahat itu Sugiyama. Ia merampas kalung Keiko

hadiah dari Nenek dan melemparkannya ke luar jendela. Keiko tahu Sugiyama sudah

iri padanya sejak ia memperlihatkan kalung emas putih dengan liontin berbentuk

tulisan "Keiko". Naomi juga punya satu, tentunya dengan liontin yang berbentuk

tulisan "Naomi". Sugiyama ingin meminjam kalung itu, tapi Keiko tidak mengizinkan.

Bagaimana mungkin ia mengizinkan anak manja itu memakai kalungnya yang

berharga? Tapi Sugiyama nekat merampas kalung itu dan "menjatuhkannya" ke luar

jendela. Katanya ia tidak sengaja, tapi tentu saja hanya orang buta dan tuli yang

percaya padanya. Naomi yang pada dasarnya lebih galak langsung mengamuk dan

menyerang Sugiyama. Saat itulah guru datang dan melihat Naomi melancarkan jurus

menjambak-kucir-rambut yang ganas.

Dengan wajah cemberut menahan tangis kesal sambil sesekali meniup tangannya

yang tidak bersarung tangan, Keiko menunduk dan mencari-cari di antara tumpukan

salju di tanah. Nenek pasti marah kalau Keiko sampai menghilangkan kalung itu.

"Sedang apa?"

Kepala Keiko berputar ke arah suara. Matanya menyipit sedikit karena silau. Ia

mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menaungi mata dan barulah ia bisa melihat dengan

jelas siapa yang berbicara. Ternyata seorang anak laki-laki bertopi wol biru. Usia anak

itu pasti lebih tua daripada Keiko. Kelihatannya seperti anak SMP. Kakak kelasnya?

Entahlah, Keiko belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini.

"Sedang apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi.

Keiko ragu sejenak, lalu bergumam pelan, "Mencari sesuatu."

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat. "Mencari apa?"

"Kalung," jawab Keiko singkat, lalu kembali menunduk mencari-cari di tanah.

Karena tidak mendengar sahutan, Keiko menoleh dan melihat anak itu sudah ikut

mencari-cari.

Baru saja Keiko kembali memusatkan perhatian pada tanah di sekeliling kakinya, ia

mendengar anak laki-laki itu berseru, "Namamu Keiko?"

Keiko menatapnya dengan heran dan mengangguk. "Ya."

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan sesuatu yang berkilau di

tangan kanannya. "Ketemu!"

"Benar?" Keiko melompat berdiri dan berlari menghampiri anak itu.

Anak laki-laki itu menyerahkan kalung dengan liontin berbentuk nama "Keiko"

kepada Keiko. "Jaga baik-baik. Jangan sampai hilang lagi ya?" katanya dengan nada

ramah.

Keiko mendongak menatap wajah yang berseri-seri itu. Ia baru akan membuka

mulut untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah

lapangan dan melambai. Keiko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama dan

melihat sekumpulan remaja berdiri di sana, dua anak perempuan dan dua anak lakilaki.

Semuanya terlihat seperti anak SMP.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata si anak laki-laki bertopi biru. "Kau juga lebih baik cepat

pulang."

Begitu anak laki-laki itu pergi. Naomi berlari-lari ke arah Keiko sambil menggerutu

panjang-pendek. Keiko cepat-cepat menariknya mendekat. Ia tahu Naomi mengenal

banyak orang. Mungkin ia tahu siapa anak laki-laki itu. Dan Naomi memang tahu. Kata

Naomi nama anak itu Kitano Akira, siswa SMP. Dulu dia dan keempat temannya juga

bersekolah di SD yang sama dengan Keiko , lalu setelah lulus mereka pindah ke SMP

lain. Hari itu Kitano Akira dan teman-temannya datang ke SD lama mereka untuk

bertemu dengan salah satu mantan guru mereka. Sejak hari itu Keiko tidak pernah

bertemu dengan Kitano Akira lagi.

"Kau sudah menelepon ibumu?"

Kazuto mengalihkan perhatian dari kameranya lalu memandang pria berusia

empat puluhan dan berpenampilan rapi yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum

samar dan menggeleng.

Takemiya Shinzo mendesah memandang keponakannya yang kelihatan tidak

peduli itu. Kazuto sudah tinggal di New York lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan selama itu

ia tidak pernah kembali ke Jepang. Sepanjang pengetahuan sang Paman, kehidupan

Kazuto di New York sangat baik. Anak itu sudah menjadi salah satu fotografer

profesional yang cukup terkenal. Karena itu ia agak heran ketika Kazuto meneleponnya

seminggu yang lalu dan berkata ia akan kembali tinggal di Tokyo.

Tetapi keponakannya itu tidak mau tingagl di apartemen pribadi yang disediakan

untuknya di Roppongi yang trendi. Ia malah menyewa apartemen kecil di pinggiran

kota. Takemiya Shinzo sudah bertanya pada kakak perempuannya—ibu Kazuto—

tentang apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Kazuto karena anak itu sendiri tidak mau

menjelaskan, tetapi ibu Kazuto juga tidak bisa membantu banyak. Apalagi setelah tiba

di Tokyo, Kazuto sama sekali belum menelepon keluarganya di New York.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti ibumu khawatir?" Takemiya Shinzo berusaha membujuk

keponakannya. "Kau tidak memberitahunya di mana kau tinggal, apa yang kaulakukan,

bagaimana keadaanmu..."

"Ibu tidak punya alasan untuk khawatir. Sudah kubilang padanya aku datang ke

sini untuk berlibur. Bukankah Paman juga sudah memberitahunya bahwa Paman

melihatku tiba di Tokyo dengan selamat," gumam Kazuto ringan. "Kita tidak perlu

memberitahu Ibu tentang hal selebihnya." Ia mengangkat kameranya dan memandang

sekelilingnya dari balik lensa, berusaha mencari objek yang cukup menarik untuk

dipotret. Harajuku benar-benar mengesankan, penuh warna dan inovatif. Sumber

inspirasi.

Sebaliknya, Takemiya Shinzo tidak terlalu suka Harajuku. Tentu saja karena

kawasan itu adalah kawasan yang dikuasai para remaja. Sejauh mata memandang,

yang terlihat hanyalah para remaja yang berdandan seronok. Takemiya Shinzo

termasuk aliran konservatif. Ia lebih suka penampilan yang bersih dan rapi. Sambil

melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia bersyukur dalam hati karena ia belum menikah dan belum

punya anak. Seandainya saja anak laki-laki yang berdiri di bawah tiang lampu itu

adalah anaknya, ia akan menderita tekanan darah tinggi. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja

anak itu. Usianya pasti tidak lebih dari tujuh belas tahun, rambutnya dicukur habis dan

hanya menyisakan tiga garis tipis di tengah-tengah kepalanya, pakaiannya sobek di

sana-sini yang katanya adalah gaya masa kini, dan bukan hanya telinganya yang

ditindik, tapi alis dan hidungnya juga.

Melihat kening pamannya yang berkerut, Kazuto tertawa kecil dan berkata,

"Paman jangan mengkhianatiku ya? Ibu hanya perlu tahu aku sudah tiba di Tokyo

dengan selamat. Hanya itu. Paman juga tidak boleh melapor tentang apa pun

kepadanya. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan kalau Paman mau tahu, keadaanku

sangat baik sekarang ini. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Takemiya Shinzo kembali menatap keponakannya dan menyadari tinggi badan

Kazuto sudah menyamai tingginya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku jas dan

mengulurkannya kepada Kazuto. "Pakai ini," katanya. "Ini ponsel baru."

Kazuto menerimanya dengan alis terangkat. "Untukku? Supaya Paman bisa

merecokiku setiap hari dan melapor pada Ibu?"

Takemiya Shinzo mendesah dengan berlebihan, lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku

tidak akan mengatakan apa pun pada ibumu dan aku tidak akan merecokimu. Kau

tidak akan sering menerima teleponku. Mungkin hanya sesekali, saat aku merasa perlu

mengecek apakah kau masih hidup atau tidak."

Kazuto memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku mantel dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih,

Paman."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Ketika pamannya berbalik dan mulai berjalan, Kazuto berseru, "Paman mau ke

mana?"

Pamannya menoleh. "Pergi main bulu tangkis dengan teman. Aku tahu kau tidak

suka bulu tangkis, jadi aku tidak mengajakmu."

Kazuto mengamati kepergian pamannya sejenak, lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah

yang berlawanan. Ia menyusuri Omotesando sambil mencari inspirasi, sesekali

membicik dan memotret objek-objek yang dianggapnya menarik. Tiba-tiba langkahnya

terhenti. Lensa kameranya menangkap sosok seorang wanita. Kazuto mengangkat

kepala dari kamera untuk melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, seakan tidak

memercayai lensa kameranya.

wanita itu duduk di salah satu kafe yang berderet di sepanjang jalan. Ia menempati

meja untuk berdua tepat di sudut dan di samping jendela kaca besar. Wanita itu

menunduk ke arah buku yang terbuka di meja sambil bertopang dagu dengan sebelah

tangan. Kelihatannya ia sedang membaca, tapi Kazuto memerhatikan mata wanita itu

tidak bergerak. Pandangan wanita itu memang terarah ke buku, tapi perhatiannya

tidak tercurah ke sana. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun. Rambut panjangnya dijepit ke

atas dengan asal-asalan dan Kazuto bisa melihat dengan jelas telinga kanan gadis itu

yang ditindik. Bukan hanya satu, tapi tiga tindikan.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tersungging di wajah Kazuto. Tidak salah lagi, gadis

itu Ishida Keiko, tetangga sebelah apartemennya. Dan tidak salah lagi, Keiko sedang

melamun. Ia pasti sedang melamun karena sama sekali tidak menyadari Kazuto yang

berdiri tidak jauh di sampingnya, hanya dipisahkan oleh jendela kaca besar. Kazuto

memandangi wajah yang sedang melamun itu dan tiba-tiba merasa ingin tahu apa yang

sedang dipikirkan gadis itu.

Ia mengangkat kameranya dan membidik. Keiko masih bergeming, sibuk dengan

pikirannya sendiri, tidak menyadari dunia sekelilingnya, dan tidak menyadari bahwa

Kazuto sedang memotretnya. Ia juga tidak menyadari setelah itu Kazuto tetap

memandanginya.

Kazuto tidak tahu berapa lama ia memandangi Keiko, tapi ia yakin tidak lama

walaupun rasanya cukup lama. Ia baru tersadar ketika Keiko bergerak, seakan juga

baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata dan menutup bukunya.

Ia meraih jaketnya dan berdiri. Saat itu Kazuto maju selangkah dan mengetuk kaca

jendela. Keiko mendengar ketukan itu dan berpaling. Kazuto memerhatikan mata gadis

itu melebar dan alisnya terangkat ketika bertemu pandang dengan Kazuto. Kazuto

tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah tangan. Kemudian raut wajah Keiko berubah

begitu mengenali siapa yang menyapanya dari balik jendela kaca dan ia balas

tersenyum.

"Nishimura-san, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Keiko ketika ia sudah keluar dari kafe dan

menghampiri Kazuto. Tadi ia terkejut melihat Kazuto yang mengetuk kaca jendela. Ia

sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa bertemu secara kebetulan dengan tetangga barunya

itu, tapi ini kejutan yang menyenangkan.

Kazuto mengangkat kameranya. "Mencari inspirasi," sahutnya ringan.

Keiko mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Haruka Oneesan bilang kau fotografer.

Fotografer apa? _Fashion?_ "

Kazuto menggeleng cepat. "Bukan," katanya. "Kurasa aku kurang berbakat dalam

bidang itu. Pernah mendengar istilah _street photography_? Itu bidangku. Aku memotret

apa pun yang kuanggap menarik di sekitarku. Kadang-kadang aku juga suka

melakukan sedikit _fine art_ dan _landscape photography_ , walaupun kurasa aku masih punya

banyak kekurangan dalam kedua bidang itu."

Keiko tidak paham dengan istilah-istilah yang dikatakan Kazuto, tetapi mungkin ia

bisa mencari beberapa buku petunjuk tentang fotografi di perpustakaan.

Kazuto menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kafe di samping mereka dan bertanya,

"Kenapa kau duduk sendirian di dalam?"

"Tadi aku bersama Haruka Oneesan. Dia memintaku menemaninya berbelanja

untuk keperluan Natal. Lalu dia harus kembali ke salon untuk bekerja," jelas Keiko.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Kazuto mengangkat bahu, lalu balas bertanya, "Kau sendiri mau ke mana?"

"Aku? Sekarang aku mau membeli bahan makanan," jawab Keiko. "Persediaan di

rumah sudah habis."

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut denganmu," cetus Kazuto.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Keiko langsung.

"Karena aku sedang tidak punya kesibukan. Kenapa? Kau ada janji dengan orang

lain?"

"Tidak," sahut Keiko. Lalu karena melihat Kazuto masih menunggu jawabannya,

akhirnya ia berkata, "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut."

Kazuto tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke persimpangan Shibuya yang

terkenal itu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin ke sana dan melihat-lihat. Pasti sudah banyak yang berubah sejak

terakhir kali aku melihatnya."

"Tapi kau kan bisa pergi ke sana sendiri," gumam Keiko. "Kenapa harus ditemani?"

Kazuto tersenyum lebar. "Aku takut tersesat."

"Apa?" Keiko yakin ia salah dengar.

"Sudah lama aku tidak pulang ke Jepang. Aku nyaris tidak mengenali jalan-jalan

yang ada sekarang," lanjut Kazuto.

Keiko tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia hanya melongo menatap Kazuto,

berusaha melihat apakah laki-laki itu sedang bercanda atau serius. Akhirnya ia

menyerah dan mendesah. "Ayo, kita pergi."

"Makan apa ya malam ini?" gumam Keiko pada diri sendiri. Ia berdiri menghadap rak

bahan makanan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan jari telunjuk. "Spageti? Atau

kari? Mmm..."

Kazuto yang bertugas mendorong troli menghampirinya dan berhenti di

belakangnya. "Kari saja," celetuknya dan menjulurkan tangan melewati kepala Keiko

untuk meraih sekotak bumbu kari. "Aku sudah bosan dengan makanan Barat. Kita

makan makanan Jepang saja malam ini."

Alis Keiko terangkat dan ia berputar menghadap Kazuto. "Kita?" ulangnya sambil

menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk dirinya dan Kazuto. "Memangnya aku pernah

mengajakmu makan bersama?"

Kazuto menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis. "Kau akan mengajakku makan

malam di tempatmu, bukan? Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak

dan sejak kemarin aku sama sekali belum menikmati makanan yang sesungguhnya,"

bujuknya. Ketika ia melihat Keiko masih menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, ia

cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya siang ini

kutraktir makan? Oke?"

Keiko mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa cukup adil."

Keiko tahu benar dirinya orang yang mudah bergaul, tapi jarang sekali ia bisa

langsung merasa akrab dengan seseorang. Nishimura Kazuto kelihatannya sangat

percaya diri dan pandai berbicara. Selama makan siang mereka mengobrol banyak.

Bersama laki-laki itu membuat Keiko menceritakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak

terpikir untuk diceritakan. Ia bercerita tentang tetangga-tetangga mereka juga tentang

dirinya sendiri, seperti tentang ibunya yang saat ini sedang berada di Jakarta karena

kakeknya sedang tidak sehat. Kazuto sepertinya tertarik pada semua yang diceritakan

Keiko.

"Giliranmu," kata Keiko.

Kazuto sendiri mengaku tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan kepada Keiko.

Katanya ia anak bungsu dalam keluarganya dan kakak laki-lakinya sudah berkeluarga.

Semua keluarganya tinggal di Amerika Serikat, kecuali seorang paman yang menetap

di Tokyo. Keluarganya sama sekali tidak istimewa. Ayahnya pekerja kantoran dan

ibunya ibu rumah tangga biasa.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Keiko ketika mereka berdiri dalam

kerumunan pejalan kaki di pinggir persimpangan Shibuya yang terkenal ramai,

menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna.

Kazuto sedang sibuk membidikkan kameranya ke arah iklan-iklan neon dan layar

video raksasa yang bertaburan di persimpangan itu. Wajahnya berseri-seri penuh

semangat. "Hm? Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya sambil berpaling ke arah Keiko.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke Jepang?" Keiko mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Mencari suasana baru," jawab Kazuto singkat, tanpa berusaha menjelaskan.

Tepat pada saat itu lampu tanda menyeberang menyala dan kerumunan besar

orang mulai menyeberang jalan. Keiko tahu mereka harus berjalan dengan cepat

namun hati-hati dalam lautan manusia yang berjalan hilir-mudik ini. Ia ingin

memperingatkan Kazuto. Ia menoleh, tapi Kazuto tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia menoleh

ke kanan-kiri. Tidak ada. Hanya ada kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ke mana

laki-laki itu? Begitu menyadari Kazuto tidak ada di dekatnya, langkah Keiko otomatis

terhenti. Dengan segera ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang. Sebelum

Keiko sempat menggumamkan permintaan maaf, seseorang yang berjalan dari arah

berlawan menyenggol bahunya. Keiko terdorong mundur beberapa langkah dan nyaris

terjatuh kalau punggungnya tidak tertahan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya kau orang Tokyo atau bukan? Menyeberang jalan saja tidak bisa."

Mendengar suara itu Keiko mendongak dan melihat wajah Kazuto. Ternyata

Kazuto yang menahannya supaya tidak terjatuh. Kazuto memegang sikunya dan

membimbingnya menyeberang jalan.

"Tadi aku sedang mencarimu," kata Keiko berusaha menjelaskan begitu mereka

menyeberang dengan selamat dan berhenti sejenak di dekat patung Hachiko yang

terkenal sebagai tempat pertemuan penduduk Tokyo. Setiap hari banyak sekali orang

yang berkumpul di sana, terlebih lagi hari Minggu.

"Dari tadi aku ada di belakangmu," kata Kazuto ringan.

"Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu," gerutu Keiko. "Membuat orang lain

bingung. Apalagi di tengah jalan."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku," kata Kazuto dengan nada bergurau. "Lain kali aku akan

menempel terus padamu."

Keiko membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi.

"Akira!"

Kepala Keiko langsung berputar ke arah suara wanita itu. Kazuto juga ikut

berpaling. Mereka melihat seorang wanita menghampiri anak laki-laki yang sedang

mengulum lolipop. Usia anak itu pasti tidak lebih dari tiga tahun.

"Akira, sudah Ibu bilang jangan berkeliaran sembarangan," si Ibu mengomel. Ia

menggandeng tangan si anak yang hanya mendongak memandang wajah kesal ibunya.

"Kalau tidak, lain kali Ibu tidak akan belikan permen lagi. Mengerti?"

Keiko memerhatikan kejadian singkat itu sambil memikirkan hal lain. Hari ini ia

bertemu dua orang yang bernama Akira, tapi dua-duanya bukan Akira yang dicarinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kazuto ketika melihat Keiko yang merenung.

Keiko menggeleng pelan. Matanya masih tertuju pada anak laki-laki dan ibunya itu.

"Nama anak itu Akira," gumamnya pelan.

Kazuto mengangguk, tapi tidak mengerti. "Lalu?"

"Nama yang bagus," gumam Keiko lagi setengah melamun.

"Bagus bagaimana?"

Keiko mengangguk. "Nama itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Keiko mendesah. "Anak laki-laki pertama yang kusukai."

"Oh, ya?"

"Kazuto-san, siapa nama cinta pertamamu?"

Alis Kazuto terangkat. "Cinta pertamaku?"

Keiko menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya sekali lagi, "Kau masih ingat nama cinta

pertamamu?"

"Namanya? Mmm..." Kazuto memasang tampang seakan sedang berpikir keras,

lalu ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Kyoko," jawabnya, lalu memiringkan

kepala. "Atau Keiko?"

Mata Keiko menyipit. Laki-laki itu mulai bercanda lagi. Ia menarik napas dan

mengembuskannya dengan dramatis. "Lupakan saja," gumamnya dengan nada pasrah.

"Serius," tegas Kazuto, namun senyumnya semakin lebar. "Memangnya kaupikir

hanya kau sendiri yang bernama Keiko di seluruh Jepang ini? Dan ngomong-ngomong

soal nama..."

"Baiklah, terserah," Keiko memotong ucapan Kazuto sambil mengangkat sebelah

tangannya yang tidak menjinjing kantong belanjaan dengan gerakan mengalah. "Aku

percaya padamu. Ayo, jalan. Bukankah kau bilang ingin melihat-lihat Shibuya?" Ia

melihat kantong belanjaannya, lalu pandangannya beralih ke Kazuto yang juga

menjinjing kantong belanjaan. "Seharusnya kita tidak belanja dulu. Sekarang kita

terpaksa harus membawa barang-barang ini ke mana-mana."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah. Tadi Kazuto ingin berkata bahwa ia

mengenal seseorang bernama Akira. Salah satu teman sekelas dan teman dekatnya juga

bernama Akira. Gara-gara Keiko bertanya tentang cinta pertamanya, Kazuto jadi

teringat pada masa kecilnya ketika ia masih tinggal di Tokyo. Ia juga teringat pada

teman-teman sepermainannya dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan mereka

sekarang. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Sudah lama sekali.

Apakah mereka sudah berubah? Kazuto masih ingat nama-nama mereka yang sering

bermain dengannya. Taguchi Emi, Yamada Makoto, Kawakubo Eiji, dan Kitano Akira.

Apakah mereka semua masih tinggal di Tokyo?

Empat

"ONEESAN, Tomoyuki sudah pulang?" tanya Keiko sambil melangkah masuk ke

apartemen 102.

Haruka menutup pintu dan menyusul Keiko ke ruang tamu. "Belum. Sepertinya

hari ini dia akan pulang malam." Alisnya berkerut sedikit ketika mengamati Keiko.

"Kau sedang flu, ya? Suaramu sengau."

"Ya," gumam Keiko lesu. Ia sudah merasakan gejala flu sejak pagi dan sudah

minum obat, tetapi ternyata tidak berpengaruh karena keadaannya tidak membaik. Ia

mengembuskan napas keras dan duduk di salah satu bantal yang ada di lantai ruang

tamu. Ia menopangkan siku di atas _kotatsu_ 9 dan mengeluh, "Bagaimana ini?" Ia

menoleh ke arah Haruka dan baru menyadari tetangganya itu berpakaian rapi.

"Oneesan mau pergi?"

Haruka menatap bayangannya di cermin bulat yang tergantung di dinding. "Ya.

Pergi makan malam dengan teman." Setelah bentuk rambutnya dianggap sempurna,

Haruka menoleh menatap Keiko. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mencari

Tomoyuki?"

Keiko berdiri dan menghampiri Haruka dengan ekspresi merajuk. "Aku mau

memintanya mengganti bola lampu di apartemenku."

"Oh," gumam Haruka sambil mengangguk. "Bola lampu sebelah mana?"

"Ruang duduk." Keiko belum pernah mengganti bola lampu dan Haruka sama saja.

Selama ini mereka selalu meminta bantuan Tomoyuki untuk melakukan pekerjaan

semacam itu. Itulah keuntungan punya saudara laki-laki. Bisa dimintai tolong.

"Tomoyuki belum pulang," ulang Haruka. "Bagaimana dengan Kazuto-san?"

Keiko menggeleng. "Belum pulang juga."

Haruka mendecakkan lidah. "Ke mana semua pria itu saat dibutuhkan?"

gerutunya.

"Ada Kakek," kata Keiko sambil tersenyum geli begitu teringat Kakek Osawa.

"Tapi aku tidak tega memintanya memanjat-manjat tangga demi mengganti bola

lampu."

Haruka tertawa kecil. "Berarti kau harus menunggu salah satu dari kedua pria

muda dan kuat itu pulang. Tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Tapi, Oneesan, apartemenku gelap gulita," Keiko mengerang. Ia tidak suka gelap.

Ia takut gelap. Memang usianya sudah 25 tahun, tapi apa boleh buat? Sampai sekarang

ia masih harus menyalakan lampu kecil kalau tidur.

"Jangan berlebihan," kata Haruka sambil mengenakan jaketnya. "Hanya ruang

dudukmu yang gelap. Kamar tidurmu tidak."

"Oneesan mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Keiko dengan nada cemas.

"Teman-temanku sudah menunggu," kata Haruka. Ia berjalan ke jendela dan

menyibakkan tirai.

"Di luar masih hujan deras," kata Keiko, berharap Haruka akan menunggu hujan

reda sehingga ada yang menemaninya di sini.

"Aku bisa bawa payung," kata Haruka sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tidak enak

kalau aku sampai datang terlambat." Ia berjalan ke pintu dan mengenakan sepatunya.

Kemudian ia menoleh dan menambahkan, "Tentu saja kau boleh menunggu di sini

kalau kau mau."

"Oneesan, tunggu dulu!"

Tepat pada saat itu lagu _Fly High_ -nya Hamasaki Ayumi terdengar nyaring. Nada

dering ponsel Keiko. Ia cepat-cepat menjawab. " _Moshimoshi?_ "

"Keiko-chan!" Terdengar suara riang di seberang sana dengan latar belakang suara

hujan.

Alis Keiko terangkat. "Kazuto-san?"

"Keiko-chan," panggil Kazuto sekali lagi. "Sedang apa?"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan suaramu?"

"Hanya sedikit flu. Ada apa menelepon?" Sebelum Kazuto sempat menjawab,

Keiko melanjutkan lagi, "Ah, aku tahu. Setiap kali mau meminta bantuan kau selalu

memanggilku Keiko-chan."

" _Bingo!_ " seru Kazuto gembira. "Walaupun baru bertetangga dua minggu, ternyata

kita sudah bisa saling memahami. Aku senang sekali."

Keiko tertawa hambar. "Baiklah, ada apa?"

"Keiko-chan, kau tahu sekarang sedang hujan?"

"Ya."

"Aku baru turun dari bus dan sekarang sedang duduk menunggu di halte bus."

"Lalu?"

"Hujannya deras sekali."

"Lalu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku tidak membawa payung dan aku sudah kedinginan.

Aku bosan menunggu hujan berhenti. Ditambah lagi hujannya tidak mau berhentiberhenti."

Kazuto berhenti sejenak dan berdeham. "Jadi, kau bisa menjemputku?"

"Menjemputmu?"

Kazuto buru-buru meralat, "Mengantarkan payung untukku. Bisa? Tolong? Aku

bersedia menemanimu sepanjang Hari Natal... oh, kau akan pulang ke Kyoto pada Hari

Natal, ya? Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sepanjang malam Natal minggu depan

kalau kau mau mengantarkan payung untukku."

Keiko tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir. "Tunggu di sana. Aku akan datang."

"Ada apa dengan Kazuto-san?" tanya Haruka yang ternyata belum pergi. Ia heran

menatap Keiko yang buru-buru mengenakan sepatunya kembali.

"Dia lupa membawa payung dan tidak bisa berjalan pulang dalam hujan sederas

ini," jelas Keiko cepat.

"Jadi kau mau menjemputnya?"

Keiko mengangguk. "Lebih cepat dia pulang, lebih cepat dia bisa membantuku

memasang bola lampu baru." Lalu seakan baru terpikir akan sesuatu, ia menambahkan

sambil menggerutu, "Dan bukan karena aku berharap dia menemaniku pada malam

Natal."

Kazuto duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia di halte bus sambil memandangi hujan

yang turun dengan lebat. Tidak mungkin ia bisa berjalan pulang tanpa membuat

dirinya basah kuyup dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tentu saja kalau ia

menerima tawaran Paman Shinzo yang ingin meminjamkan mobil untuknya, ia tidak

perlu berdesak-desakan di kereta atau bus dan tidak perlu berbasah-basah ria. Tetapi

tidak apa-apa. Memang ini yang diinginkannya. Ia mengembuskan napas dan

memerhatikan uap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti asap rokok. Ia menggigil

kedinginan. Tadi ia sudah menelepon Keiko dan gadis itu bilang sendiri kalau ia

bersedia datang menjemputnya. Jadi Kazuto hanya perlu menunggu dengan sabar.

Sebuah bus berhenti di halte dan beberapa penumpang turun sambil memegang

payung masing-masing. Kazuto meringis. Sepertinya hanya ia sendiri yang tidak

mempersiapkan payung. Dulu ia memang tidak pernah membutuhkan payung. Ia

selalu mengendarai mobil sendiri ke mana pun ia pergi. Ia memerhatikan orang-orang

yang baru turun dari bus itu membuka payung dan langsung berjalan menembus hujan.

Pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Tinggal seorang laki-laki bermantel cokelat panjang yang sedang membuka payung

hitam besar. Kazuto sekilas memerhatikan laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

Masih muda, mungkin sebaya Kazuto, dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong pendek

dan rapi, wajah kurus, dan tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi. Wajahnya memang tidak

setampak aktor terkenal, tapi orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir laki-laki

itu orang yang ramah dan suka tertawa. Merasa tidak sopan karena memelototi orang

lain, Kazuto memalingkan wajah kembali memandang hujan di luar sana. Ia melirik

jam tangannya dan mendesah sekali lagi. Kenapa Keiko lama sekali?

"Maaf."

Kazuto menoleh. Laki-laki yang tadi dipelototinya sedang menatapnya dengan

ragu.

"Nishimura Kazuto?" tanya laki-laki itu masih dengan sikap ragu-ragu.

"Ya," gumam Kazuto kaget. Bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu namanya?

Kerutan ragu di wajah laki-laki bermantel cokelat itu menghilang. Wajahnya

berubah cerah dan ia menghampiri Kazuto. "Kazuto! Ternyata benar kau. Awalnya aku

tidak yakin. Wah, kau sudah berubah." Melihat Kazuto yang masih sibuk mengingatingat,

ia menambahkan, "Sudah lupa padaku? Ini aku. Akira."

"Akira?" gumam Kazuto dengan kening berkerut. Lalu perlahan-lahan dalam

benaknya terbayang seorang anak laki-laki kurus kecil berambut cepak yang sangat

tertarik dengan pelajaran biologi. Mata Kazuto terbelalak senang. "Kitano Akira!

Astaga! Lama tidak bertemu. Senang sekali melihatmu lagi, Teman. Apa kabar?"

Keiko berjalan cepat sambil mencoba bersiul untuk menghibur diri, tetapi tidak berhasil.

Cuaca yang dingin dan flu membuat siulannya seperti bunyi balon kempes. Ia sudah

hampir sampai di halte bus yang dimaksud Kazuto. Tepat di belokan jalan itu.

"Nah, itu Kazuto-san," gumam Keiko pada diri sendiri ketika membelok dan

melihat sosok Kazuto yang berdiri di halte bus. Oh, ternyata Kazuto tidak sendirian. Ia

asyik mengobrol dengan seorang laki-laki bermantel cokelat panjang sambil tertawatawa

akrab. Namun sebelum Keiko sempat menghampiri mereka untuk melihat dan

mendengar lebih jelas, laki-laki bermantel cokelat itu menjabat tangan Kazuto,

membuka payungnya dan berjalan menembus hujan, meninggalkan Kazuto sendirian

di halte bus. Keiko melihat Kazuto mendongak memandangi hujan yang terus turun.

Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak sadar ketika Keiko menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah datang."

Kazuto menoleh dengan cepat. Alisnya terangkat begitu menyadari Keiko sudah

berdiri di dekatnya. Senyumnya mengembang. "Kau benar-benar datang! Kau baik

sekali. Sungguh!"

Keiko mengulurkan payung lipat yang dibawanya untuk Kazuto. "Memangnya

kaupikir aku tidak akan datang?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar ingin menghabiskan malam Natal

bersamaku," gurau Kazuto riang.

"Terserah apa yang kaupikirkan," sela Keiko ringan, sudah terbiasa dengan Kazuto

yang suka bercanda dan berbicara seenaknya.

Kazuto menerima payung lipat yang disodorkan dan mengerutkan kening.

"Sepertinya flumu lebih parah daripada yang kukira."

"Aku sudah minum obat. Besok juga sembuh," Keiko membantah sambil

mengamati Kazuto yang membuka lipatan payungnya. "Ngomong-nomong, tadi aku

melihatmu berbicara dengan seseorang. Temanmu?"

Kazuto mengangguk. "Teman sekolahku dulu. Kami kebetulan bertemu di sini.

Hebat sekali, bukan?" katanya gembira. "Kami tidak sempat berbicara banyak karena

dia harus mengunjungi pasiennya yang tinggal di sekitar sini. Oh ya, sekarang dia

sudah menjadi dokter. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya

setelah sekian lama. Dan dia yang mengenaliku lebih dulu."

Keiko menarik lengan Kazuto. "Ayo, kita mengobrol sambil jalan saja. Dingin

sekali," katanya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah supaya Kazuto bisa memasang

bola lampu untuknya. "Lalu kau sudah menanyakan nomor teleponnya?"

"Ya. Kami juga sudah berencana bertemu besok," sahut Kazuto puas. Ia menoleh

menatap Keiko yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Ngomong-ngomong soal dokter, kalau

besok flumu belum sembuh, sebaiknya kau ke dokter."

Keiko mendesah. "Sudah kubilang, aku punya obat dan sudah kuminum. Besok

juga sembuh."

"Kau mau kukenalkan kepada temanku yang tadi itu? Dia kan dokter."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah punya dokter langganan."

Tiba-tiba Kazuto memegang siku Keiko dan menariknya menepi tepat ketika

sebuah mobil melewati mereka. Keiko agak heran mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari

Kazuto. Lebih heran lagi ketika ia menyadari laki-laki itu secara tidak mencolok telah

bertukar posisi dengannya, sehingga kini Keiko berjalan di bagian dalam jalan dan

Kazuto berjalan di sebelah luar. Menurut Keiko sikap seperti itu sangat sopan dan

penuh perhatian.

Sejak Kazuto pindah ke apartemen 201 dua minggu yang lalu, Keiko sudah

memerhatikan bahwa Kazuto selalu bersikap sopan walaupun gaya bicaranya asalasalan.

Ia juga tetangga dan teman yang baik. Di samping itu, mereka sering

menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kazuto sering mampir ke perpustakaan tempat Keiko

bekerja dan mengajaknya makan bersama.

Karena sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, Keiko yakin sikap Kazuto yang

sopan itu bukan karena laki-laki itu ingin memamerkan diri, tapi karena memang

sudah terbiasa melakukannya sehingga ia sendiri pun tidak menyadarinya. Kazuto

selalu membuka dan menahan pintu untuk Keiko setiap kali mereka masuk dan keluar

dari ruangan. Kalau mereka berjalan bersama seperti sekarang ini, Kazuto selalu

berjalan tepat di sampingnya, tidak pernah di depan atau di belakangnya. Tindakan

kecil itu membuat Keiko sangat terkesan. Zaman sekarang jarang sekali ada pria yang

bersikap seperti itu. Mungkinkah sikap seperti itu didapat Kazuto dari Amerika?

Tetapi semua sopan santun itu tidak terlalu berarti kalau seorang laki-laki tidak

bisa melakukan satu hal yang paling penting.

Keiko mendongak menatap Kazuto sambil tersenyum manis. "Ngomong-ngomong,

Kazuto-san, kau bisa memasang bola lampu?"

"Lihat? Tinggal diputar begini saja," kata Kazuto sambil menunjukkan cara memasang

bola lampu di ruang duduk apartemen Keiko. "Kau benar-benar harus belajar. Masa

pekerjaan segampang ini tidak bisa dilakukan? Harus menunggu orang lain

melakukannya untukmu?"

Keiko yang memegangi senter cemberut saja. "Aku takut kesetrum," gerutunya

pelan.

"Tidak akan kesetrum kalau kau hati-hati."

Keiko mencibir.

"Nah, selesai," kata Kazuto sambil turun dari tangga. "Coba nyalakan."

Keiko menjentikkan sakelar lampu. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Ruangan tetap gelap.

"Kazuto-san, sebenarnya kau bisa memasang bola lampu atau tidak?" tanya Keiko

curiga.

Kazuto mendongak menatap bola lampu yang baru dipasangnya dengan kening

berkerut. "Sepertinya ini bukan masalah bola lampu yang rusak," katanya. "Ada

masalah dengan kabel listrikmu."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau memang itu masalahnya, aku tidak bisa membantu."

"Ha?"

Kazuto mengangkat bahu. "Aku bukan tukang listrik. Sebaiknya kau memberitahu

Kakek Osawa dan menelepon tukang listrik besok. Biar mereka yang memeriksa

kerusakannya."

"Tapi... Tapi..."

"Kenapa?" Kazuto berbalik menghadap Keiko.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Itu..." Keiko menautkan jari-jarinya di depan dada dan tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak suka gelap."

Walaupun ruangan itu hanya disinari lampu senter yang remang-remang, Keiko

bisa melihat senyum yang tersungging di bibir Kazuto. Sudah pasti laki-laki itu

menertawakannya.

"Kalau kau takut gelap, diam di kamar tidur saja. Di sana kan lampunya masih bisa

menyala," kata Kazuto sambil menahan tawa.

"Tapi aku kan sering mondar-mandir di sini," Keiko membela diri sambil

menggerakkan tangannya ke sekeliling ruang tamu. "Perasaanku tetap tidak enak

kalau gelap gulita."

"Nyalakan lilin."

"Sama saja."

"Jadi kau mau bagaimana?"

Keiko memiringkan kepala. "Aku bisa menumpang di tempat Haruka Oneesan,

tapi kebetulan dia sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dan aku tidak mau merepotkan Kakek

dan Nenek."

"Kau mau aku menemanimu di sini?" tanya Kazuto setelah memikirkan arah

pembicaraan Keiko.

Keiko menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka gelap. Tidak peduli ada yang

menemani atau tidak, pokoknya aku tidak suka gelap."

Kazuto mendesah. "Jadi aku tidak bisa mengajakmu nonton film di bioskop ya?"

"Apa?" tanya Keiko sambil mengerjapkan mata. Apa hubungan film bioskop

dengan pembicaraan mereka?

"Di bioskop, kan gelap."

"Aah, itu." Keiko paham. "Tapi itu berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana? Sama-sama gelap."

"Kalau di bioskop perhatianku sepenuhnya tertuju ke film yang diputar dan aku

tidak merasa gelap."

"Berarti kau mau kalau kuajak nonton?"

Bagaimana pembicaraan mereka bisa sampai ke masalah nonton? "Tentu saja,"

sahut Keiko, lalu menambahkan, "Kalau kau yang bayar."

Kazuto tersenyum. "Baiklah, jadi bagaimana sekarang? Kau tidak mau tetap di sini.

Mau menunggu di tempatku?"

Wajah Keiko berseri-seri. "Ya!"

"Tunggu dulu." Kazuto mengangkat sebelah tangan dan mengerutkan kening.

"Kau selalu seperti ini? Begitu bersemangat karena akan masuk ke apartemen laki-laki?"

"Tidak!" Keiko mendorong bahu Kazuto sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kau sedang berusaha merayuku?" gurau Kazuto sementara dirinya

didorong ke pintu. "Kau harus tahu bahwa aku bukan laki-laki yang mudah dirayu."

"Aku bahkan tidak akan bermimpi merayumu," bantah Keiko di sela-sela tawanya.

"Bagiku kau hanya tetanggaku yang usil dan banyak omong."

"Jadi kau tidak menganggapku laki-laki? Ah, aku tersinggung," kata Kazuto sambil

memegangi dada dengan ekspresi terluka.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Keiko masuk ke apartemen 201 setelah ditempati

Kazuto. Seperti biasanya, apartemen itu tidak berantakan, malah terkesan kosong.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini padamu," kata keiko sambil

duduk di sofa empuk di ruang tamu sementara Kazuto menyalakan pemanas. Hujan di

luar masih belum berhenti. "Apartemenmu terlihat kosong, kau tahu?"

"Memang," sahut Kazuto. "Aku jarang di rumah, jadi untuk apa membeli barangbarang

yang tidak berguna? Kau mau minum?"

Keiko mengangguk. "Teh juga boleh," katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kazuto-san,

kau fotografer, bukan?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku tidak melihat satu lembar foto pun di sini?" tanya Keiko sambil

mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. "Maksudku, foto hasil jepretanmu."

"Biasanya aku menyimpan foto-fotoku di komputer. Aku jarang mencetaknya,

apalagi memajangnya," terdengar suara Kazuto dari dapur.

"Padahal aku ingin melihat foto-foto yang kauambil," gumam Keiko dengan nada

menyesal.

Kazuto muncul sambil membawa dua cangkir teh. "Lain kali akan kutunjukkan

padamu."

Keiko mengangkat kedua kakinya dan duduk bersila di sofa. Ia menyesap tehnya

dan berkata, "Kau juga bekerja sebagai fotografer sewaktu tinggal di Amerika?"

Kazuto mengembuskan napas pelan, meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja, dan

menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran sofa. "Ya," sahutnya pelan.

"Kau senang di sana?"

"Tentu."

Keiko mengangkat alis, lalu menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran sofa dan menguap

kecil. "Lalu sekarang kau ingin bekerja di Tokyo?"

"Ya," sahut Kazuto, mengingat kalau ia memang pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang

keinginannya untuk menetap di Tokyo.

"Kenapa?"

Kazuto mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Menjadi fotografer itu bisa di mana saja.

Tidak harus terikat di satu tempat, bukan? Aku ingin mencari suasana baru dan

menurutku Tokyo kota yang sangat menarik."

"Suasana baru?" Kepala Keiko berpindah ke lengan sofa. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Orang yang membutuhkan perubahan suasana biasanya ingin melupakan sesuatu.

Bukankah begitu?"

Kazuto tidak menjawab. Hanya mengangkat alis dan tersenyum samar.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang ingin kaulupakan. Atau siapa."

Kazuto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Keiko karena sibuk dengan

pikirannya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu

tengah berbaring di sofa dengan mata terpejam. Tidur? Ia bangkit dan menghampiri

Keiko untuk memastikan. Benar, gadis itu sudah pulas. Flu membuat orang gampang

mengantuk. Tanpa suara Kazuto pergi ke kamar tidur dan keluar dengan membawa

selimut tebal. Ia menyelimuti Keiko dengan hati-hati, lalu berdiri di sana dan merenung.

Setelah beberapa saat ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan berjalan kembali ke kamar tidur. Ia

menutup pintu kamar dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Menunggu hubungan

tersambung.

"Halo, Ibu? ... Ini aku." Kazuto tersenyum mendengar rentetan omelan ibunya di

ujung sana. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena baru menelepon Ibu sekarang, tapi aku

yakin Ibu bisa mengerti." Kali ini suara ibunya terdengar lebih tenang. Kazuto

melanjutkan, "Apa kabar Ayah?... Baguslah... Aku baik-baik saja. Ibu tidak usah

khawatir... Aku tahu, Bu. Aku mengerti." Ibunya menanyakan sesuatu di ujung sana.

Nada suaranya hati-hati. Kazuto mengerutkan kening, tersenyum tipis, lalu bergumam

pelan, "Wanita itu?... Aneh sekali. Aku baru sadar aku jarang sekali memikirkannya

sejak aku tiba di Jepang." Kazuto mendengar kata-kata ibunya di ujung sana, lalu

berkata lagi, "Ya, itu bagus, bukan?"

Lima

TOMOYUKI hampir tidak memercayai matanya sewaktu ia melihat Keiko keluar dari

apartemen Kazuto keesokan paginya. Ketika akan masuk ke apartemennya sendiri,

gadis itu baru menyadari keberadaan Tomoyuki di tengah tangga.

"Oh, Tomoyuki-kun, selamat pagi," sapa Keiko dengan senyum salah tingkah. Dan

kalau Tomoyuki tidak salah lihat, wajah Keiko merona. "Kau mau pergi kuliah?"

Tomoyuki mengangguk. "Aku baru mau ke tempat Kazuto Oniisan," sahutnya,

masih heran. "Mau meminjam...," ia terdiam sejenak, sudah lupa apa yang ingin

dipinjamnya dari Kazuto. "Keiko Oneesan...?"

Keiko buru-buru menyela, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Aku masuk dulu."

Begitu pintu apartemen Keiko tertutup, Tomoyuki berbalik menuruni tangga, tidak

jadi pergi ke apartemen Kazuto.

Haruka terkejut mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka dengan suara keras. "Ada

apa? Ada apa?"

"Oneechan! Dengar, aku baru melihat Keiko Oneesan keluar dari apartemen

Kazuto Oniisan," Tomoyuki melaporkan dengan nada mendesak.

"Apa?" Haruka mengangkat alis dan melirik jam dinding. Jam enam. "Sepagi ini?"

Tomoyuki mengerutkan kening dan berpikir-pikir. "Oneechan, menurutmu

mereka..."

Haruka memukul kepala adiknya. "Jangan berpikir sembarangan. Keiko gadis

baik-baik."

"Aku kan tidak bilang apa-apa," gerutu Tomoyuki sambil mengusap-usap

kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa dia keluar dari apartemen Kazuto pagi-pagi begini?" gumam Haruka

pada diri sendiri.

"Mungkinkah Keiko Oneesan berada di apartemen itu semalaman?" celetuk

Tomoyuki.

Haruka menatap adiknya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Yah, mereka berdua

memang cukup dekat. Selalu bersama-sama. Tapi masa...?"

"Keiko Oneesan memang gadis polos. Mungkin saja Kazuto Oniisan yang

mengambil kesempatan dengan..."

Haruka kembali memukul kepala adiknya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi kuliah sekarang.

Heran, kau ini laki-laki tapi suka sekali bergosip."

Tomoyuki mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Bukankah aku belajar dari Oneechan?"

Lalu ia melesat keluar sebelum Haruka sempat memukulnya lagi.

Memalukan. Kenapa aku bisa sampai tertidur di apartemen Kazuto? Keiko

mengembuskan napas sambil menyeberangi jalan. Hari ini banyak sekali yang harus

dilakukannya di perpustakaan dan kesibukan mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian

memalukan tadi pagi untuk sementara. Tapi sekarang dalam perjalannya ke rumah

sakit karena flu yang tidak kunjung membaik, ia jadi teringat pada kejadian tadi pagi

ketika ia terbangun di sofa ruang tamu Kazuto.

"Aku tidur di sini semalaman?" tanya Keiko tidak percaya.

Kazuto mengangguk. "Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, jadi tidak kubangunkan. Lagi pula

aku tidak keberatan."

Laki-laki itu memang tidak keberatan, tapi Keiko merasa malu. Ditambah lagi ia

bertemu dengan Tomoyuki ketika ia keluar dari apartemen Kazuto tadi pagi. Tindaktanduknya

pasti terlihat mencurigakan. Keiko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk

menjernihkan pikiran.

Tiba-tiba lagu _Fly High_ terdengar nyaring. Keiko mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas

tangan dan membaca tulisan yang menari-nari di layar. Kazuto.

" _Moshimoshi_? Kazuto-san?"

"Lampu ruang dudukmu sudah bisa menyala." Terdengar suara Kazuto di

seberang sana.

Keiko tersenyum. Tadi pagi ia memang sudah melapor kepada Kakek Osawa dan

menelepon tukang listrik untuk memperbaiki kabel listriknya yang bermasalah. Karena

ia harus pergi bekerja dan tidak mungkin membiarkan si tukang listrik sendirian di

apartemen, Keiko akhirnya meminta Kazuto—tetangganya itu punya banyak waktu

luang—menemani Kakek Osawa mengawasi apartemennya selama kabel listriknya

diperbaiki.

"Kau memang tetangga paling baik sedunia," kata Keiko melebih-lebihkan. "Kau

sudah menyelamatkan hidupku."

"Kalau kau mau berterima kasih, traktir aku makan."

"Oke, kutraktir makan gado-gado."

"Gado... apa? Apa itu?" Kazuto terdengar ragu, tapi lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan,

"Tapi aku mau saja, asal memang bisa dimakan."

Keiko tertawa sumbang—benar-benar sumbang, karena ia memang sedang flu.

"Jam tujuh, kalau begitu."

Tidak lama setelah ia menutup ponsel, ponselnya berdering tiga kali. Ada pesan

masuk. Alisnya terangkat heran melihat pesan itu dari Kazuto. Bukankah laki-laki itu

baru saja bicara dengannya? Begitu melihat isi pesan itu, alis Keiko pun berkerut samar.

Sebuah foto. Sepertinya hasil jepretan Kazuto. Keiko tidak terlalu paham, tapi kalau

tidak salah foto itu menampilkan langit malam penuh bintang. Di bawah foto itu ada

sebaris kalimat: _Kenapa harus takut gelap kalau ada banyak hal indah yang hanya bisa dilihat_

 _sewaktu gelap?_

Sementara ia masih memandangi foto itu dengan bingung mencoba memahami

maksud Kazuto, ponselnya kembali berdering tiga kali. Ada pesan lagi. Kali ini tidak

ada foto, hanya pesan tertulis dari Kazuto: _Jangan lupa ke dokter sebelum kau menyebarkan_

 _virus flu ke mana-mana._

"Ini juga sedang ke rumah sakit," Keiko menggerutu pada ponsel yang

dipegangnya.

Ternyata Keiko harus menunggu 45 menit sebelum perawat memanggil namanya.

Proses pemeriksaannya sendiri tidak lama. Dokter tua langganannya itu hanya

memeriksanya sebentar lalu menuliskan resep obat yang harus ditebus di apotek

rumah sakit.

"Semoga aku membawa cukup uang," gumam Keiko pada diri sendiri ketika

melewati meja perawat dalam perjalanannya ke apotek. Ia mengeluarkan dompet dan

memeriksa isinya. Karena asyik menghitung uang, ia tidak memerhatikan jalan dan

menabrak seseorang yang berjalan terburu-buru ke arah meja perawat. Berhubung

tabrakan itu cukup keras dan yang ditabrak adalah laki-laki, Keiko kehilangan

keseimbangan dan membentur dinding koridor. Dompetnya terlepas dari pegangan

dan uang logamnya yang banyak jatuh bergemerencing di lantai.

"Maafkan saya. Maaf."

Keiko merasa ada tangan yang membantunya berdiri tegak. Ia mendongak ke arah

suara bernada khawatir itu. Pria yang ditabraknya itu mengenakan jubah putih dengan

stetoskop tergantung di leher. Rupanya dokter. Usianya masih muda dan wajah

kurusnya terlihat cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya dokter muda itu sambil mengamati Keiko dari atas ke

bawah.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," sahut Keiko cepat sambil berjongkok memunguti uang

logamnya. Pipinya memanas. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan tabrakan tadi, tapi ia malu

karena uang logamnya berjatuhan di lantai dengan bunyi berisik. Koridor itu tidak sepi,

banyak yang berlalu lalang, dan sekarang ia harus memunguti semua koinnya satu per

satu. Belum lagi kalau ada uang logam yang menggelinding entah ke mana.

Si dokter muda menggumamkan permintaan maaf sekali lagi, lalu ikut berjongkok

membantu Keiko memunguti uang logamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya bisa sendiri," kata Keiko berusaha menahannya. " _Sensei_ 10

pasti sibuk."

Dokter itu tersenyum dan berkata ringan, "Aku yang menabrakmu, jadi tentu saja

aku harus membantu. Jangan khawatir. Saat ini aku tidak sibuk."

Mereka tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengumpulkan semua logam di

lantai. Dokter itu menyerahkan hasil kumpulannya kepada Keiko.

"Terima kasih," gumam Keiko dengan kepala tertunduk. Ketika bergegas berdiri,

barulah ia menyadari pergelangan kaki kirinya terkilir.

"Kenapa?" tanya si dokter begitu melihat Keiko meringis kesakitan. "Kakimu sakit?

Biar kuperiksa."

Menggelikan. Ini sudah seperti adegan dalam film-film, pikir Keiko dengan wajah

panas. Tetapi kalau dalam film kaki si tokoh utama wanita terkilir di depan seorang

pangeran tampan, maka kaki Keiko terkilir di depan seorang dokter yang walaupun

berwajah lumayan, tidak bisa disamakan dengan pangeran tampan. Kalau dalam film si

tokoh utama wanita akan digendong oleh si pangeran tampan dengan penuh kasih,

maka Keiko sudah pasti tidak akan mengalami yang seperti itu. Ia berhadapan dengan

dokter, jadi sudah hampir bisa dipastikan kakinya akan dibebat tanpa ampun dan ia

harus berjalan dengan tongkat. Sama sekali tidak romantis.

Sebelum Keiko sempat menjawab, terdengar seseorang berseru, "Kitano Sensei,

telepon untuk Anda!"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke arah meja perawat tempat seorang perawat

sedang mengacungkan gagang telepon ke arah mereka. Dokter siapa katanya tadi?

Kitano?

10 Tuan, panggilan untuk yang lebih dihormati

"Ya, terima kasih," si dokter muda yang berdiri di hadapan Keiko membalas. Ia

berpaling kembali kepada Keiko dan berkata, "Tunggu di sini sebentar, ya? Sebentar

saja." Ia mendudukkan Keiko di salah satu kursi yang ada di koridor. "Aku akan segera

kembali."

Keiko mengangguk dan memandangi dokter muda itu berlari-lari kecil ke arah

meja perawat dan menerima telepon. Ternyata pembicaraan itu tidak lama. Dokter itu

baru saja meletakkan gagang telepon ketika seorang dokter yang terlihat jauh lebih

senior menghampiri dan menepuk punggungnya. "Oh, Akira, baguslah kau sudah

datang. Kami butuh pendapatmu tentang pasien kamar 1502. Bisa ke ruanganku setelah

ini?"

Mata Keiko melebar dan ia terpana. Sakit di pergelangan kakinya terlupakan

sejenak. Dokter itu... Dokter Kitano...? Akira...? Kitano Akira? Kitano Akira yang itu?!

Keiko tidak mendengar pembicaraan kedua dokter itu selanjutnya, karena tepat

pada saat itu perawat yang tadi memanggil si dokter muda untuk menerima telepon

lewat di depannya. Keiko cepat-cepat menahan si perawat. "Permisi, ada yang ingin

saya tanyakan."

"Ya?" Perawat itu tersenyum kepadanya dengan ramah.

Dengan ragu-ragu Keiko menunjuk ke arah si dokter muda yang sedang berbicara

di dekat meja perawat. "Apakah benar dokter yang di sana itu Kitano Akira?"

Si perawat memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk, lalu mengangguk. "Benar, Kitano

Sensei adalah salah satu dokter di sini."

Keiko mengangguk-angguk setengah sadar. Tetapi benarkah Kitano Akira Sensei

yang ini adalah Kitano Akira yang membantu Keiko mencari kalung yang jatuh tiga

belas tahun yang lalu? Keiko tidak yakin. Ia ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum bertanya lagi,

"Apakah Anda kebetulan tahu di mana Kitano Sensei bersekolah sewaktu SD?"

Si perawat mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Keiko dengan tatapan heran.

"Itu..."

Keiko sadar pertanyaannya pasti terdengar aneh dan ia memaksakan tawa

sumbang. "Saya hanya ingin memastikan apakah Kitano Sensei itu teman lama saya.

Wajahnya terlihat tidak asing," katanya mencari-cari alasan, lalu tertawa lagi. "Tidak

apa-apa kalau Anda tidak tahu. Terima kasih." Keiko membungkukkan badan dalamdalam

dan si perawat pun berlalu dengan ekspresi heran masih tertera di wajahnya.

"Nah, sekarang mari kuperiksa kakimu."

Kepala Keiko berputar cepat. Ternyata Kitano Akira sudah kembali berdiri di

sampingnya. Sesaat Keiko tidak bisa berkata-kata karena terlalu tegang. "Kakiku baikbaik

saja," sahutnya pelan. "Sensei tidak perlu repot-repot."

Kitano Akira berkacak pinggang dan memandang Keiko dengan ramah. "Aku yang

menabrakmu dan membuat kakimu terkilir. Setidaknya biarkan aku memeriksanya

sehingga aku tidak terlalu merasa bersalah."

Akhirnya Keiko menyerah, hanya karena ia ingin berbicara lebih banyak dengan

dokter itu. Kitano Akira mengajak Keiko masuk ruang periksa lalu memeriksa kaki

Keiko sebentar. Ternyata kaki Keiko hanya terkilir ringan. Tidak ada masalah serius.

Setelah itu pergelangan kaki Keiko diolesi obat dan diperban dengan hati-hati.

"Selesai," kata Kitano Akira sambil tersenyum kepada Keiko. "Beberapa hari lagi

pasti sembuh. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu-ragu datang mencariku."

Keiko mengangguk. Ia mengamati dokter yang sedang membereskan peralatannya

itu. Ia harus bertanya. Ia harus memastikan. "Sensei... Nama Sensei... Kitano Akira?"

Si dokter menoleh dan mengangguk. "Benar. Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"

Sulit mencari kalimat yang tepat. "Mungkin ini terdengar agak aneh," kata Keiko

sambil tersenyum salah tingkah, "tapi sepertinya Sensei adalah kakak kelasku sewaktu

SD. Masih ingat nama sekolah Sensei sewaktu SD?"

Begitu Dokter Kitano menyebut nama SD-nya, Keiko pn membelalak. "Benar,"

bisiknya gembira.

"Jadi kita pernah satu sekolah?" tanya Kitano Akira terkejut. "Dan kita saling

mengenal?"

Keiko menggeleng. "Kita tidak benar-benar saling mengenal. Kita malah belum

berkenalan. Aku mengenal Sensei karena Sensei membantuku mencari kalung yang

terjatuh."

Kitano Akira berusaha mengingat-ingat selama beberapa saat, lalu ia tersenyum

menyesal. "Maaf, sudah lama sekali, aku hampir tidak ingat."

"Memang kejadian itu sudah tiga belas tahun yang lalu," kata Keiko sambil

mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja Sensei sudah tidak ingat. Sewaktu kita bertemu, Sensei

sudah SMP dan Sensei datang ke sekolahku untuk menemui salah satu guru, kurasa."

Kitano Akira kembali mengingat-ingat. "Ingatanku tentang masa kecil sudah agak

buram, tapi samar-samar aku ingat ada kejadian seperti itu."

Ternyata laki-laki itu tidak ingat padaku, pikir Keiko sedikit menyesal. Namun ia

bisa maklum. Tiga belas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Ia sendiri sudah melupakan

banyak hal yang pernah terjadi selama tiga belas tahun terakhir ini. Ia tentu saja masih

ingat pada Kitano Akira karena laki-laki itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Sedangkan bagi

Kitano Akira, Keiko mungkin hanya seorang gadis kecil yang butuh bantuan dalam

mencari kalungnya yang hilang. Sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk diingat.

Kitano Akira menatap Keiko sambil tersenyum ramah. "Tadi kaubilang kita dulu

belum berkenalan. Kalau begitu..." Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Namaku Kitano

Akira. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Keiko ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan pria itu. Ia pun

balas tersenyum dan berkata, "Ishida Keiko. Senang bertemu lagi."

Enam

SAMBIL duduk bersandar di sofa, Kazuto terpekur menatap layar _laptop_ di hadapannya.

Ia sudah terlalu sering memandangi foto-foto yang muncul silih berganti memenuhi

seluruh layar _laptop_ itu. Foto-foto yang dipotret dengan tangan dan kameranya sendiri.

Foto-foto dengan objek yang sama. Foto-foto wanita itu.

Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak boleh lagi membenamkan diri dalam kenangan tentang

wanita di foto itu. Ia tahu ia tidak pantas, tetapi ia merasa belum sanggup menghapus

bayangan wanita itu dari pikiran, ataupun menghapus foto-fotonya dari _laptop_. Sampai

sekarang.

Lamunannya buyar ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Tangannya otomatis

menurunkan layar _laptop_ , lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Halo."

Kazuto mengerjapkan mata melihat Ishida Keiko berdiri di hadapannya dengan

senyum lebar tersungging di wajah.

"Oh, halo." Kazuto minggir sedikit ketika gadis itu berjalan masuk ke

apartemennya sambil menggigil. "Kau sudah pulang?" Biasanya Keiko belum pulang

pada jam-jam segini.

"Ya, aku diizinkan pulang cepat karena flu. Biarkan aku masuk dulu. Dingin sekali

di koridor ini." Keiko melepaskan sepatunya dan berganti mengenakan sandal Hello

Kitty yang tersedia di jajaran sepatu dan sandal di samping pintu. Tadi pagi sebelum

berangkat kerja, Keiko mampir lagi untuk menaruh sepasang sandal yang sudah lama

tidak dipakainya di apartemen Kazuto. Biar praktis saja, ia punya sandal ganti di

apartemen tetangganya itu.

Kazuto menyadari suara Keiko yang sengau dan baru teringat gadis itu sedang flu.

Ia cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan mengikuti Keiko ke ruang tengah. Ia juga menyadari

langkah gadis itu agak timpang.

"Hari ini kita tidak jadi makan gado-gado," kata Keiko sambil berputar ke arah

Kazuto. Tanpa menunggu jawaban ia melanjutkan, "Tadi aku ketemu Nenek Osawa di

bawah. Beliau masak _shabushabu_ dan kita disuruh ikut makan bersama. Dan ngomongngomong,

kau punya _sake_? Persediaan sake Kakek sudah habis. Aku disuruh minta

padamu, makanya langsung ke sini begitu pulang."

"Punya," sahut Kazuto setelah mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan

pembicaraan. "Kau sudah menuruti saranku dan pergi ke dokter?"

Keiko mengangkat sebelah alis. "Sebelum aku menyebarkan virus ke mana-mana?"

Ia tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja sudah. Ayo cepat cari _sake_ -nya dan kita turun. Aku sudah

lapar nih."

Kazuto tertegun. Ia menatap gadis di depannya dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba saja ia

menyadari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja ia tahu kenapa kini ia sanggup melepaskan kenangan

masa lalu itu.

Keiko menatap Kazuto berjalan ke lemari dapur dan mulai mencari-cari _sake_

simpanannya. Ternyata tetangganya itu tidak memerhatikan kakinya yang diperban.

Yah, tentu saja Kazuto tidak menyadarinya karena pergelangan kaki Keiko sendiri

tertutup celana panjang. Tapi memangnya Kazuto tidak menyadari langkahnya agak

timpang? Sebenarnya Keiko ingin laki-laki itu bertanya, sehingga ia bisa menceritakan

kejadian di rumah sakit tadi siang. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Keiko

tersenyum-senyum. Nah, siapa yang menyangka ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan cinta

pertamanya setelah tiga belas tahun?

 _Laptop_ yang setengah tertutup di meja menarik perhatiannya. Karena tidak tahu

apa yang mesti dilakukannya sambil menunggu Kazuto, Keiko iseng-iseng

menegakkan layar _laptop_ dan melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan laki-laki itu sebelum

ia membunyikan bel pintu.

Foto seorang wanita berambut panjang sebahu terpampang jelas di layar. Wanita

yang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera itu jelas orang Asia, tetapi di latar belakang foto

itu terlihat patung Liberty.

Siapa wanita itu?

Sebelum Keiko sempat berpikir lebih jauh, fotonya lenyap dari layar dan

digantikan foto lain. Masih wanita yang sama, namun di lokasi yang berbeda. Keiko

mulai heran ketika melihat foto-foto selanjutnya juga menampilkan wanita yang sama.

Apakah wanita ini model?

Lalu foto berikutnya muncul dan Keiko tertegun. Kali ini wanita itu tidak sendirian

di dalam foto. Nishimura Kazuto juga ada di sana. Sepertinya foto itu diambil di

restoran. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dan tersenyum. Hanya saja si wanita

tersenyum ke arah kamera seperti foto-foto sebelumnya, sedangkan Kazuto tersenyum

memandang wanita itu. Dan itu bukan senyum biasa. Di dalam foto itu Kazuto

tersenyum seakan-akan...

"Ketemu!"

Keiko tersentak mendengar suara Kazuto. Wajahnya terasa panas dan ia merasa

seakan ia tertangkap basah mengintip rahasia orang lain. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Hanya ada satu botol," kata Kazuto sambil berjalan mendekatinya. "Tidak apaapa,

bukan?"

"Tentu," kata Keiko tergagap. Ia melirik _laptop_ di meja dengan pandangan bersalah.

Kazuto mengikuti arah pandang Keiko dan melihat layar _laptop_ -nya sudah

terangkat. Ia tersenyum. "Kau sudah melihatnya, ya?" tanyanya.

Keiko mengangkat bahu serbasalah. Sebaiknya ia tidak berpura-pura bego. "Siapa

wanita itu?" tanyanya.

Kazuto menghampiri _laptop_ dan mematikannya. "Wanita yang pernah kusukai,"

jawabnya.

"Oh."

"Tapi dia lebih menyukai sahabatku."

"Oh...?"

"Mereka akan menikah," kata Kazuto lagi.

Keiko membuka mulut ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Ia tidak tahu

apakah pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya itu terlalu pribadi.

"Kau benar," gumam Kazuto tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum samar, seakan bisa

membaca pikiran Keiko. "Karena itulah aku datang ke Tokyo. Konyol sekali, bukan?"

Keiko menggeleng. "Entahlah." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu bertanya ragu, "Lalu

bagaimana sekarang?"

Jeda sesaat sementara Kazuto berpikir-pikir. "Semenjak aku datang ke Tokyo, aku

jarang memikirkannya. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku hampir tidak pernah memikirkannya."

"Bukankah itu bagus."

"Ya, kurasa itu bagus," gumam Kazuto dengan nada melamun.

Melihat laki-laki itu agak murung, Keiko buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita turun sekarang. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita."

Ketika Keiko akan berjalan ke pintu, ia mendengar Kazuto bertanya, "Kakimu

kenapa?"

Akhirnya! Keiko tersenyum dan berputar kembali menghadap Kazuto, lalu

menunduk dan menarik ujung celana panjangnya ke atas, memperlihatkan pergelangan

kaki kirinya yang diperban.

"Terkilir sewaktu di rumah sakit," sahutnya dengan nada gembira. "Tidak parah."

Kazuto mengamati kaki Keiko yang diperban. Kali ini keningnya berkerut. "Tidak

sakit?"

"Tentu saja sakit."

"Bagaimana kakimu bisa terkilir?" tanya Kazuto. Matanya kembali ke wajah Keiko.

Aku menabrak seseorang di rumah sakit," jawab Keiko cepat dan penuh semangat.

"Hei, kau mau tahu siapa yang kutabrak?"

"Siapa?"

"Cinta pertamaku."

"Oh?" Hanya itu reaksi Kazuto, tapi Keiko tidak peduli. Ia sedang bersemangat

dan ingin bercerita.

"Dia sudah banyak berubah... Yah, itu memang sudah pasti. Lagi pula aku sendiri

sudah lupa wajahnya tiga belas tahun yang lalu itu. Aku hanya ingat dia memakai topi

biru." Keiko terdiam sejenak, seperti sedang melamun. "Aku tidak akan mengenalinya

kalau perawat itu tidak memanggil namanya."

Kazuto membuka pintu dan Keiko mengikutinya keluar. "Kau yakin memang dia

orangnya?" tanya Kazuto sambil menutup pintu.

"Ya, sudah kutanyakan langsung padanya."

"Dia juga masih ingat padamu?"

Keiko tertawa pelan. "Tidak, dia tidak ingat. Kami dulu memang bukan teman

sepermainan dan dia memang tidak mengenalku. Aku tahu tentang dia karena dulu dia

pernah membantuku dan aku terpesona. Dia sangat ramah."

Kazuto tidak berkomentar.

"Lihat." Keiko mengayunkan kaki kirinya ke depan. "Dia juga yang membalut

kakiku. Dia dokter! Keren, kan?"

Kazuto menatap kaki kiri yang diacungkan itu, lalu beralih menatap tangga di

depannya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia menyerahkan botol _sake_ kepada Keiko, lalu

berjalan ke tangga dan duduk di anak tangga teratas, memunggungi Keiko.

"Apa?" tanya Keiko tidak mengerti.

Kazuto menoleh dan menepuk punggungnya sendiri. "Ayo, biar kugendong

sampai ke bawah. Kau pasti susah naik-turun tangga dengan kaki seperti itu."

Keiko ragu-ragu. Alisnya terangkat. "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu."

"Aku lumayan berat."

"Kelihatannya memang begitu."

Keiko berkacak pinggang. "Nah, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku hanya bercanda," sela Kazuto sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku mulai

kedinginan, jadi tolong cepat."

Keiko menarik napas. "Sebaiknya kau tidak menyesal," gumamnya sambil berdoa

dalam hati semoga laki-laki itu tidak ambruk karena berat badannya. Setelah

memantapkan hati, Keiko merangkulkan kedua lengannya di leher Kazuto dan

membiarkan laki-laki itu menggendongnya.

"Wah, ternyata kau..."

Keiko memukul bahunya. "Sudah kubilang!"

Kazuto tertawa dan berdiri tanpa kesulitan. "Aku hanya ingin bilang ternyata kau

tidak seberat yang kuduga."

"Tidak seberat yang kauduga?" tanya Keiko sambil mengerutkan kening. "Jadi

maksudmu aku terlihat gemuk?" Suaranya agak melengking.

Kazuto menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan menuruni anak tangga

dengan hati-hati.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Keiko sambil bergerak-gerak ingin melihat wajah Kazuto.

Kazuto memperbaiki posisi Keiko di punggungnya sambil mendesah, "Kau sadar

aku sedang menggendongmu turun tangga? Kalau kau tidak mau kita jatuh terguling

sepanjang jalan, sebaiknya kau tidak bergerak-gerak."

"Tadi kaubilang aku tidak berat," protes Keiko.

"Kau memang tidak berat. Setidaknya tidak seberat yang kuduga."

Keiko kembali mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti. "Lalu kenapa kaubilang kita

bisa jatuh terguling kalau aku memang tidak berat?"

"Karena kalau kau bergerak-gerak, aku bisa kehilangan keseimbangan. Itu

masalahnya," sahut Kazuto dengan nada seperti sedang menjelaskan kepada anak kecil

berumur lima tahun kenapa manusia tidak bisa terbang seperti burung.

"Tidak mungkin," balas Keiko, masih tidak puas. "Kalau aku memang seringan

bulu, meskipun sekarang aku berjumpalitan, kau tidak mungkin jatuh."

Kazuto tertawa. "Siapa bilang kau seringan bulu?"

Keiko mengguncang-guncang bahu Kazuto. "Jadi menurutmu aku gemuk?"

pekiknya. "Ayo, bicara yang jelas!"

Tawa Kazuto semakin keras. "Aduh, kau mencekikku."

Keiko tidak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut tertawa, tapi ia tetap merangkul leher

Kazuto erat-erat dan mengancam, "Jadilah pria sejati dan bicara yang jelas. Aku gemuk

atau tidak?"

Dan pembicaraan tentang cinta pertama Keiko pun untuk sementara terlupakan.

Kazuto tidak bermaksud memulai perdebatan tentang berat badan. Sebenarnya topik

itu juga bukan topik yang suka dibicarakannya. Terlebih lagi dengan wanita. Tetapi

lebih baik berdebat tidak jelas tentang berat badan daripada mendengarkan gadis itu

bercerita tentang cinta pertama yang baru dijumpainya setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, foto yang kaukirimkan padaku itu foto apa?" tanya Keiko.

Kazuto tersenyum kecil mengingat foto yang dikirimkan ke ponsel Keiko tadi siang.

"Kau tidak tahu?" ia balas bertanya. "Belum tahu?"

"Sepertinya foto langit malam dan bintang," jawab Keiko ragu-ragu.

"Kau akan tahu saat kau akan tidur nanti. Tapi kau harus memadamkan lampu.

Kau bahkan tidak boleh menyalakan lampu kecil di samping tempat tidurmu itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sesuatu yan gindah akan terlihat saat gelap," sahut Kazuto penuh tekateki.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," gerutu Keiko.

Kazuto tertawa dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Semua lampu di apartemenmu

sudah bisa menyala, bukan?"

"Sudah," sahut Keiko lega.

"Berarti kau tidak akan bermalam di tempatku lagi hari ini?" tanya Kazuto ketika

mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen Kakek dan Nenek Osawa.

"Bermalam...?" Keiko terdengar kaget. "Apa maksudmu? Kau membuatnya

terdengar seperti..." Lalu gadis itu mulai mengomel dalam bahasa ibunya sambil

mengguncang-guncang bahu Kazuto sekali lagi.

"Aduh, tunggu...," kata Kazuto susah payah di sela-sela tawanya.

Tepat pada saat itu pintu apartemen 101 terbuka dan Sato Haruka berdiri di sana

sambil emmandangi mereka dengan mata lebar dan alis terangkat heran.

"Turunkan aku," gumam Keiko kaku dan buru-buru turun dari gendongan.

Kazuto menurutinya, walaupun ia tidak mengerti kenapa sikap Keiko tiba-tiba

berubah.

"Oneesan, aku sudah membawa Kazuto-san dan juga _sake_ -nya," kata Keiko riang

begitu kakinya kembali menginjak lantai. Ia bergegas menghampiri Haruka sambil

menyodorkan botol _sake_ Kazuto.

"Oh ya, bagus," kata Haruka sambil memandang Kazuto dengan senyum lebar

penuh arti. "Ayo, masuk, Kazuto-san. Semua sudah berkumpul dan sedang mengobrol

di dalam. Mungkin kau bisa menyumbang obrolan menarik?"

"Siapa yang kaupilih?"

Keiko sedang membantu Nenek Osawa di dapur ketika Haruka menghampirinya

dan berbisik dengan nada mendesak. Keiko menoleh dan melihat mata tetangganya

berkilat-kilat penasaran.

"Apa maksud Oneesan?" gerutu Keiko salah tingkah, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi

pada tugasnya memotong sayur.

"Kau sangat mengerti maksudku," sela Haruka tanpa ampun, masih dengan suara

berbisik mengingat Nenek Osawa sedang mencuci sayur tidak jauh dari mereka.

Haruka menyiku Keiko. "Tadi saat menelepon, kau bercerita panjang-lebar padaku

tentang cinta pertamamu yang sudah jadi dokter itu. Kau begitu gembira dan

tersenyum begitu lebar sampai kukira mulutmu bakal robek. Lalu tiba-tiba kau tertangkap

basah sedang gendong-gendongan dengan Kazuto-san."

Mata Keiko melebar kaget. "Gendong-gen...?" Teringat Nenek Osawa ada di dekat

mereka, ia merendahkan suara. "Oneesan!"

Haruka menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan. "Kau suka yang mana?"

Keiko membuka mulut ingin membela diri, tapi tidak jadi. Tidak ada gunanya

mengikuti permainan Haruka. Jadi ia hanya mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan

kepala.

"Tapi menurutku Keiko-chan dan Kazuto cocok sekali."

Keiko dan Haruka serentak menoleh ke arah suara bernada kecil dan ramah itu.

Nenek Osawa memandang mereka berdua sambil tersenyum cerah. Matanya

berkilat-kilat senang. "Bukankah begitu?"

"Tapi," Keiko mencoba menyela, "kami sungguh tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Ada hubungan juga tidak apa-apa," timpal Haruka cepat.

"Benar sekali," dukung Nenek Osawa. "Senang sekali melihat kalian berdua

bersama."

Keiko mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Tapi... tidak, maksudku..." Kenapa dua orang

itu tiba-tiba berkomplot melawannya?

"Tentu saja kau tetap harus memilih salah satu," tambah haruka, mengingatkan

Keiko pada topik awal.

"Menurutku Kazuto itu anak baik," kata Nenek Osawa ringan sambil mengangkat

bahu.

Keiko mengembuskan napas dan menggeleng-geleng lagi. "Tapi aku tidak punya

perasaan apa pun padanya. Aku tidak... menyukainya."

"Siapa? Kazuto-san?"

Sebelum Keiko sempat menjawab pertanyaan Haruka itu, terdengar suara Nenek

Osawa menyela, "Jangan berkata begitu kalau kau sendiri tidak yakin, Keiko-chan."

Keiko tertegun. Nah, apa maksudnya?

Nenek Osawa memandangnya dengan ramah dan senyum yang seakan

menyatakan ia tahu lebih banyak daripada Keiko sendiri. "Kita tidak mau mengatakan

sesuatu yang nantinya akan kita sesali, bukan?"

Untungnya Keiko tidak perlu menjawab karena tepat pada saat itu lagu _Fly High_ nya

Hamasaki Ayumi terdengar.

Sementara para wanita sibuk di dapur, para pria duduk mengobrol di ruang duduk.

Kakek Osawa sedang bercerita tentang masa mudanya dulu ketika ia masih bekerja

sebagai petugas keamanan di sekolah menengah, salah satu topik yang paling

disenanginya. Kazuto berpikir tidak mungkin semua kejadian yang diceritakan orang

tua itu benar. Mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang dilebih-lebihkan. Tetapi baik ia

maupun Tomoyuki tidak keberatan karena Kakek Osawa pintar bercerita dan selalu

berhasil membuat mereka semua terhibur.

"Hari Natal selalu membuat anak-anak senang. Anak-anak perempuan sibuk

merajut syal atau topi untuk anak-anak laki-laki yang mereka sukai. Bahkan dulu ada

satu anak perempuan yang merajutkan syal hangat untukku," kenang Kakek Osawa.

"Mungkin sebenarnya syal itu dirajutnya untuk anak laki-laki yang disukainya,

tapi ternyata anak laki-laki itu menolak hadiahnya. Akhirnya karena tidak tega

membuang syal itu, anak perempuan itu memberikannya kepada Kakek," gurau

Tomoyuki.

Kazuto tertawa.

"Kalian ini," gerutu Kakek Osawa sambil mendecakkan lidah, lalu ia ikut tertawa

kecil dan bertanya, "Lalu apakah kalian punya rencana istimewa pada Hari Natal tahun

ini?"

Tomoyuki mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku tidak ada yang benar-benar istimewa.

Paling-paling hanya berkumpul dengan beberapa temanku."

"Tidak ada kencan istimewa?" Kakek Osawa terkekeh. "Tidak ada gadis yang

cukup cantik untuk menarik perhatianmu di kampus?"

Tomoyuki mendesah dan menggeleng kecewa.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Kakek Osawa beralih ke Kazuto. "Ada kencan istimewa?"

Kazuto mengangkat wajah. "Aku? Hmm, aku belum tahu."

"Belum tahu?" tanya Tomoyuki. "Kenapa?"

"Aku belum mengajaknya." Kazuto berhenti sejenak, lalu meralat, "Sebenarnya

sudah, hanya saja tidak secara langsung. Dia juga tidak menanggapi dengan serius."

"Oniisan seharusnya bertanya langsung," kata Tomoyuki memberi saran. "Zaman

sekarang ini semuanya harus serba langsung. _To the point_. Benar tidak, Kakek? Oniisan

harus bergerak cepat sebelum direbut orang lain. Lagi pula cewek juga tidak berbasabasi

kalau mau menolak kita."

"Jadi kau pernah ditolak mentah-mentah?" tanya Kakek Osawa.

Sementara Tomoyuki menceritakan salah satu kisah cintanya, Kazuto berpaling ke

arah dapur. Ia melihat Keiko sedang memotong-motong sayur sambil mengobrol

dengan Haruka dan Nenek Osawa. Bertanya langsung, ya? Bergerak cepat sebelum

direbut orang lain. Hmm...

Kazuto masih tetap mengamati Keiko ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba merogoh saku

celana dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang berbunyi nyaring. Lalu gadis itu sedikit

terkesiap dan menjauh dari Haruka dan Nenek Osawa. Kazuto tidak bisa mendengar

apa yang dikatakan Keiko, tapi ia berhasil menangkap satu patah kata ketika Keiko

menjawab telepon. _Sensei_.

Kemudian pandangan Kazuto terhalang ketika Haruka menghampiri meja sambil

membawa piring dan sayuran.

"Sayuran sudah siap. Kita bisa mulai makan," kata Nenek Osawa yang menyusul

dari belakang.

"Di mana Keiko-chan?" tanya Kakek Osawa.

"Oh, dia sedang menerima telepon di dapur," kata Haruka sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Telepon dari si dokter cinta."

"Dari siapa?" Kazuto bahkan tidak menyadari ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu

dengan lantang dan jelas.

"Si dokter cinta," Haruka mengulangi. "Cinta pertamanya yang sekarang sudah

menjadi dokter. Sepertinya si dokter berencana mengajaknya kencan. Menyenangkan

sekali."

Kazuto menoleh kembali ke dapur. Ia teringat kata-kata Tomoyuki tadi. _Oniisan_

 _harus bergerak cepat sebelum direbut orang lain._

"Terima kasih banyak," kata Keiko riang sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kazuto ketika

laki-laki itu menurunkannya di depan pintu apartemennya.

Kazuto menegakkan tubuh dan mendesah. "Kau bertambah berat setelah makan."

Keiko tersenyum lebar. "Itu wajar, bukan? Lagi pula aku memang makan banyak

tadi."

Kazuto mengangkat alis. "Aneh sekali. Kau tidak uring-uringan walaupun

kubilang bertambah berat." Ia menatap Keiko sejenak. "Sepertinya kau sedang gembira."

"Aku memang gembira."

"Karena mendapat telepon dari si dokter cinta?"

"Dokter apa?" Keiko memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Cinta pertamamu itu."

Keiko mengangkat bahu, kembali tersenyum. "Ya, itu salah satu alasannya." Ia

menunduk menatap kaki kirinya, lalu kembali menatap Kazuto sambil tersenyum. "Ia

menanyakan keadaan kakiku."

Kazuto diam sejenak, seakan sedang berpikir-pikir. "Cepatlah masuk," katanya

tiba-tiba. "Nanti flumu bertambah parah."

Agak heran, Keiko mengiyakan dan membuka pintu.

"Keiko?"

Kepala Keiko berputar. "Apa?"

Dengan tangan memegang pegangan pintu apartemennya sendiri, Kazuto menoleh

menatap Keiko. "Jangan lupa matikan semua lampu saat kau tidur nanti."

Kening Keiko berkerut samar. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka gelap."

Kazuto mengangkat bahu. "Coba saja dan kau akan lihat nanti."

"Lihat apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak mencoba kau tidak akan tahu, bukan?" kata Kazuto sambil

tersenyum, lalu masuk ke apartemennya, meninggalkan Keiko yang kebingungan

sendiri.

Tiba-tiba lagu _Fly High_ terdengar dan membuat Keiko tersentak. Ia menggigil, lalu

bergegas masuk ke apartemennya sendiri sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel.

" _Moshimoshi_?"

"Keiko?"

Mendengar suara ibunya di ujung sana, Keiko secara otomatis langsung berbicara

dalam bahasa Indonesia. "Halo, Ma!" Ia mengenakan sandal rumah dan

mengempaskan diri ke sofa empuk, bersiap-siap mengobrol panjang-lebar dengan

ibunya.

Dua jam kemudian, ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci muka,

bersiap-siap tidur, Keiko baru teringat kata-kata Kazuto tadi.

"Matikan lampu?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil berdiri di kamar tidurnya.

Keiko berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada salahnya dicoba."

Ia berjalan ke sakelar lampu. Sebelah tangannya memegang dinding supaya ia

tidak merasa tersesat dan tangan yang satu lagi menggapai sakelar lampu. Dengan

sekali jentikan, lampu kamar tidurnya pun padam.

Seketika itu juga Keiko mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan terkesiap. Langit-langit

kamar tidurnya bertabur bintang! Bintang-bintang besar dan kecil memancarkan nyala

kuning kehijauan yang samar.

"Astaga," gumamnya pelan. Perlahan-lahan tangannya terlepas dari dinding dan ia

melangkah ke tengah-tengah kamar, masih tetap mendongak menatap langit-langit

kamar tidurnya dengan takjub. "Bagaimana...? Astaga," gumamnya sekali lagi.

Kemudian ia menyadari foto yang dikirimkan Kazuto ke ponselnya adalah foto

langit-langit kamarnya. Ternyata sementara mengawasi tukang listrik memperbaiki

kabel, Kazuto melukis langit-langit kamar tidurnya menjadi langit bertabur bintang

dengan cat khusus yang bisa menyala dalam gelap. Siapa yang menyangka laki-laki itu

juga pandai melukis?

Keiko teringat tulisan yang tertera di bawah foto yang dikirimkan Kazuto tadi

siang: _Kenapa harus takut gelap kalau ada banyak hal indah yang hanya bisa dilihat sewaktu_

 _gelap?_

Keiko masih tercengang. Kemudian ia meraih ponsel dan menekan beberapa

tombol. Setelah menunggu sesaat, hubungan tersambung. "Kazuto-san?" Ia mendongak

menatap bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit-langit kamarnya. "Kau apakah

langit-langit kamarku?" Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Indah sekali. Terima

kasih."

Tujuh

"REUNI SMP?" Kazuto memindahkan ponsel ke telinga kanan dan mendongak

menatap lampu lalu lintas, menunggunya berubah warna. "Maksudmu, reuni satu

sekolah? Bukan hanya kelas kita atau angkatan kita?"

"Bukan hanya angkatan kita," sahut Kitano Akira di ujung sana. "Semua alumni

boleh datang. Malah undangan untuk para alumni sudah disebarkan satu bulan

sebelumnya. Kau tidak menerimanya?"

"Tidak."

"Yah, mungkin karena kau sudah pindah ke luar negeri sebelum tahun ajaran

selesai," tebak Akira. "Karena itu mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungimu."

Lampu lalu lintas berubah warna dan Kazuto cepat-cepat menyeberang jalan

bersama rombongan pejalan kaki lainnya. "Tapi memangnya aku boleh ikut?

Maksudku, aku kan tidak menerima undangannya."

"Ah, kau tidak perlu cemas soal itu," kata Akira ringan. "Biar aku saja yang

mengurusnya. Kau hanya perlu hadir."

"Kapan reuninya?"

"Kira-kira seminggu setelah Tahun Baru. Aku lupa tanggal pastinya. Nanti akan

kukabari lagi."

"Baiklah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong apakah kita harus hadir sendiri atau..."

"Ah, maksudmu apakah kau boleh mengajak pasangan? Tentu saja. Kau tahu,

banyak teman kita yang akan mengajak suami atau istri mereka." Akira terdiam sejenak,

lalu bertanya dengan nada bergurau, "Kenapa? Ada seseorang yang ingin kauajk ke

acara itu?"

Kazuto tersenyum. "Mungkin."

Akira mendesah. "Tidak mau bercerita rupanya. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kuharap kau

bisa mengajaknya dan mengenalkannya padaku."

"Baiklah," sahut Kazuto, tertawa.

"Mungkin aku juga akan mengajak seseorang," kata Akira tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu dulu. Beberapa hari yang lalu sewaktu kita makan siang bersama,

kaubilang kau belum punya pacar. Tepatnya, kaubilang kau tidak punya waktu untuk

pacaran." Kazuto berjalan menyusuri Takeshita Dori, salah satu jalan di Harajuku yang

sempit, panjang, dan dipadati pejalan kaki yang kebanyakan adalah remaja. Berbagai

butik, kafe, restoran siap saji, dan toko-toko kecil lainnya yang ditargetkan untuk

kawula muda berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Kazuto menyenggol bahu seseorang dan ia

menggumamkan kata maaf tanpa berhenti berjalan.

"Memang. Tapi bukankah hidup memang aneh?" Suara Akira terdengar ceria.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tepat setelah aku makan siang denganmu hari itu. Sejak itu

kami sempat bertemu beberapa kali untuk urusan pekerjaan dan aku sempat

mengajaknya makan siang atau minum kopi sesekali. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia mau

kalau aku benar-benar mengajaknya kencan."

"Salah seorang perawat baru yang cantik?" tebak Kazuto.

"Aku memang bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit, tapi dia bukan perawat," kata

Akira, masih dengan nada ceria. „Tenang saja, kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti saat

reuni."

Kazuto menutup ponsel dan masuk ke salah satu toko foto di sebelah kanannya

dan tersenyum kepada penjaga toko yang menyambutnya. "Pesanan atas nama

Nishimura sudah jadi?" tanyanya.

Gadis penjaga toko berwajah manis itu tersenyum lebar. "Ah, tentu saja. Harap

tunggu sebentar."

Tak lama kemudian gadis ramah itu kembali membawa sebuah kantong kertas dan

menyerahkannya kepada Kazuto.

Kazuto mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto yang cukup besar dari dalam kantong

kertas itu dan memeriksa setiap lembarnya. Semua foto itu adalah hasil jepretannya

sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo. Pemandangan kota Tokyo, para pejalan kaki di

jalanan Shibuya, anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di Yoyogi Gyoen, beberapa kuil

terkenal. Dan Ishida Keiko.

Kazuto memegang salah satu foto Keiko yang diambilnya ketika ia melihat gadis

itu duduk sendirian di salah satu kafe di Omotesando. Ia sudah sering memotret Keiko

dan kebanyakan dari foto itu diambil tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu. Kalau Keiko tahu

Kazuto memotretnya, ia akan mengomel panjang-lebar tentang dirinya yang bukan

fotomodel dan tidak berniat menjadi fotomodel.

"Semuanya sudah lengkap, bukan?" tanya si penjaga toko.

Kazuto mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum lebar. "Ya," sahutnya. "Terima kasih

banyak."

Memandangi foto-foto Keiko yang ada dalam genggamannya, Kazuto teringat

sesuatu. Sebelum ia mengajak gadis itu ke acara reuni sekolahnya, ada hal lain yang

ingin dikatakannya kepada Keiko. Ia merogoh saku bagian dalam jaketnya dan

mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket pertunjukan balet. _Swan Lake_ , salah satu pertunjukan

yang sangat laris dan sangat ingin ditonton Keiko. Tanggal pertunjukan yang tercetak

pada tiket itu adalah 24 Desember, jadi Kazuto berharap Keiko tidak punya acara

penting pada hari itu.

Keiko berjongkok merapikan buku-buku yang ada di rak bagian bawah sambil

bersenandung lirih. Perpustakaan sedang sepi saat itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang

membaca buku di meja-meja yang tersedia. Keiko sangat suka suasana sepi

perpustakaan. Begitu damai. Ia berdiri, menegakkan tubuh, dan memandang ke luar

jendela. Natal tinggal beberapa lagi. Ia berharap salju akan turun pada Hari Natal.

Keiko mendesah pelan dan melirik jam tangan. Sebentar lagi waktunya pulang.

Tiba-tiba lagu _Fly High_ terdengar nyaring. Terperanjat. Keiko buru-buru mengeluarkan

ponselnya. " _Moshimoshi?_ " bisiknya. Wajahnya terasa panas ketika ia melihat beberapa

orang menoleh ke arahnya. Ia cepat-cepat meninggalkan deretan rak buku dan kembali

ke meja kerjanya.

"Keiko-san."

Mendengar suara Kitano Akira di ujung sana, Keiko langsung memperlambat

langkah karena kaget. "Sensei?"

"Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Kitano Akira. "Tidak ada masalah, bukan?"

Otomatis Keiko menatap kaki kirinya yang tidak lagi diperban. Perbannya

memang sudah dibuka kemarin. "Tidak masalah. Sudah sembuh sama sekali,"

sahutnya sambil tersenyum. "Sensei masih di rumah sakit?"

"Ya, tapi sebentar lagi pulang. Kau ada acara malam ini?"

"Mmm... Tidak ada acara penting. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan malam?"

Keiko tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menjawab. "Tentu saja."

Sibuk.

Kazuto menutup ponselnya. Sudah tiga kali ia mencoba menghubungi Keiko tetapi

ponsel gadis itu sibuk terus. Tidak apa-apa. Ia akan pergi menemui gadis itu di

perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja. Kazuto melirik jam tangan. Masih ada waktu.

Kemungkinan besar ia bisa sampai di sana sebelum gadis itu pulang. Lalu ia bisa

sekalian mengajak Keiko makan malam.

Tapi ternyata Keiko tidak ada di perpustakaan. Menurut salah seorang rekan

kerjanya Keiko pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Kazuto melirik jam tangan. Kalau begitu ia

akan menemui Keiko di rumah saja.

Seharusnya ia memakai sarung tangan. Kazuto menggigil dan menjejalkan kedua

tangannya ke dalam saku mantel begitu keluar dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Uap

putih keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya seiring dengan setiap embusan napas. Dingin

sekali. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi akan turun salju.

"Oniisan!"

Kazuto menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Sato Tomoyuki berlari menghampirinya.

"Oh, Tomoyuki."

"Dingin... Dingin..." Tomoyuki menggigil dengan berlebihan dan menggosokgosok

kedua telapak tangannya. "Oniisan mau pulang? Ayo, kita jalan sama-sama."

Kedua laki-laki itu berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan menanjak yang mengarah ke

gedung apartemen mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Tomoyuki tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana apa?" Kazuto balik bertanya.

"Tentang malam Natal."

"Hm?"

"Oniisan sudah mengajaknya?"

"Siapa?"

Tomoyuki berhenti melangkah. "Bukankah waktu itu Oniisan bilang Oniisan mau

menghabiskan Natal bersama seseorang? Tapi waktu itu Oniisan belum mengajaknya.

Jadi apakah Oniisan sudah mengajaknya sekarang?"

Kazuto juga menghentikan langkah. Ia menatap Tomoyuki sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Oh, itu." Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Tomoyuki menyusulnya. "Ya, yang itu. Jadi?"

"Aku akan mengajaknya malam ini."

"Oniisan masih belum mengajaknya?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan bertanya padanya malam ini."

"Oniisan sudah lupa kata-kataku tentang bergerak cepat?"

"Astaga, anak ini! Bukankah sudah kubilang..."

"Eh, itu mobil siapa?"

Kazuto menahan omelannya dan memandang lurus ke depan. Sebuah mobil hitam

berhenti di depan gedung apartemen mereka, tidak begitu jauh dari mereka. Pintu di

sisi pengemudi terbuka dan seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan jaket cokelat panjang

keluar.

Alis Kazuto terangkat. Oh? Bukankah itu Kitano Akira, pikirnya sambil

menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ada apa temannya itu datang mencarinya?

Kazuto baru akan mempercepat langkah ketika pintu sisi penumpang terbuka dan

seorang gadis melangkah keluar. Kazuto berhenti melangkah dan mengerjapkan mata

ketika mengenali gadis itu.

Ishida Keiko?

"Oh? Bukankah itu Keiko Oneesan?" Kazuto mendengar Tomoyuki bertanya.

"Lalu siapa orang yang bersamanya itu?"

Kazuto tidak menjawab. Ia sendiri juga heran. Keiko dan Akira?

"Jangan-jangan dia si dokter itu," sela Tomoyuki tiba-tiba.

Kazuto menoleh ke arah Tomoyuki di sampingnya. "Siapa?"

"Cinta pertama Keiko Oneesan. Yang meneleponnya ketika kita semua sedang

makan _shabushabu_ di rumah Kakek Osawa."

Kepala Kazuto berputar kembali menatap Keiko dan Akira yang berdiri

berhadapan. Mereka sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu, lalu tertawa.

Benar juga. Keiko pernah memberitahunya nama cinta pertamanya adalah Akira

dan berprofesi sebagai dokter. Mungkinkah Akira yang menjadi cinta pertama Keiko

adalah orang yang sama dengan Akira yang adalah teman lama Kazuto? Ditambah lagi,

tadi Akira menyebut-nyebut tentang wanita yang baru dikenalnya. Apakah wanita

yang dimaksudnya itu Keiko?

Tomoyuki kembali bersuara. "Kelihatannya hubungan mereka sudah dekat.

Oniisan, menurutmu apakah mereka pa..."

"Tomoyuki," sela Kazuto tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Ayo, kutraktir minum."

Kazuto sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia butuh waktu untuk

mencerna apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia berharap sedikit _sake_ bisa membantu

menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Oi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kazuto pada Tomoyuki yang berjalan dengan ceria di

sampingnya. Mereka tidak berlama-lama di kedai minum karena Kazuto tidak mau

berjalan pulang sambil menggendong Tomoyuki. Baru setengah jam di kedai itu

Tomoyuki sudah harus berpegangan pada meja supaya tidak jatuh dari kursi. Anak itu

benar-benar tidak kuat minum.

Tomoyuki tersenyum lebar—terlalu lebar—dan mengangguk berkali-kali. "Ah,

tentu saja. Tentu saja. Aku sangat baik. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kazuto memandangi Tomoyuki, lalu mendesah, "Kakakmu pasti akan menggantungku

kalau melihatmu mabuk begitu."

Tomoyuki tertawa. "Kazuto Oniisan, aku tidak mabuk. Lihat, aku masih bisa

berjalan lurus. Lihat? Lihat?" Ia merentangkan kedua tangan ke samping dan berjalan

lurus dengan langkah lebar di jalanan yang sepi itu untuk membuktikan kata-katanya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Tapi hati-hati dengan tiang lampu di depanmu," kata Kazuto.

Tomoyuki berhenti tepat pada waktunya sebelum hidungnya yang mancung

menabrak tiang lampu. Ia menoleh ke arah Kazuto dan tertawa. "Aku melihatnya kok."

Kazuto hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah. Ia kembali berjalan dan Tomoyuki

menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Paman ini apa-apaan?"

Kazuto dan Tomoyuki serentak menoleh ke arah suara wanita bernada tinggi itu.

Tidak jauh di depan mereka terlihat seorang wanita dan seorang pria sedang

bertengkar. Si pria berusaha menarik tangan si wanita sementara si wanita

memberontak.

Sedetik kemudian Tomoyuki berseru, "Oneechan!" dan langsung berlari ke arah

kedua orang itu sebelum Kazuto sempat mencegahnya.

Oneechan? Kazuto segera menyadari kalau wanita yang sedang ditarik-tarik itu

adalah Sato Haruka. Haruka terlihat sedang berusaha membebaskan diri dari

cengkeraman si pria tak dikenal. Dalam sekejap Tomoyuki sudah tiba di samping

mereka dan berseru, "Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat di depan mata Kazuto. Bersamaan dengan teriakan

itu, Tomoyuki juga melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang pria yang menarik-narik kakaknya.

Namun pria itu tidak tersungkur seperti yang diharapkan Tomoyuki. Pria itu masih

tetap berdiri, malah ia menggeram dan balas melayangkan tinju. Tomoyuki pun

terjatuh ke tanah diikuti pekikan kakaknya.

"Jangan ikut campur, anak ingusan!" seru pria itu serak.

"Astaga," gumam Kazuto, dan langsung berlari ke arah mereka. Ia berhasil

mencapai ketiga orang itu tepat ketika si pria tak dikenal bermaksud menendang

Tomoyuki yang masih terkapar di tanah. Kazuto langsung menahan dada pria itu dan

mendorongnya ke belakang.

"Siapa lagi kau?" seru pria itu marah. "Cari mati ya?"

Kazuto menoleh ke arah Haruka yang berlutut di samping adiknya. "Haruka-san,

kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kazuto-san," bisik Haruka dengan mata terbelalak, lalu melanjutkan dengan cepat,

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Orang gila ini bersikap kurang ajar terhadapku dan dia tadi

meninju Tomoyuki."

"Sebaiknya kau minggir. Urusi urusanmu sendiri," ancam pria itu dengan rahang

terkatup. Ia menatap Kazuto dengan mata disipitkan.

Kini Kazuto bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu. Usianya mungkin sekitar

pertengahan sampai akhir tiga puluhan dan bertubuh agak kurus. Kazuto

memerhatikan penampilan pria itu: pakaiannya bagus, sepatunya bagus, ada beberapa

cincin emas melingkari jari-jari tangannya. Mata Kazuto terangkat ke wajah pria itu.

Wajahnya agak seram karena penuh kerutan marah. Alis matanya lebat—berlawanan

dengan rambutnya yang terlihat tipis di puncak kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat lebih

tua daripada usia sebenarnya—dan matanya kecil, hidungnya agak bengkok, bibirnya

tipis dan berkerut.

Dia mabuk, pikir Kazuto ketika melihat pria itu melangkah agak terhuyunghuyung

mendekatinya.

"Tapi ini teman-temanku, jadi ini juga urusanku," kata Kazuto tenang. Ia menatap

lurus ke dalam mata pria itu.

"Hah!" Pria itu mendengus keras. Ia menunjuk Tomoyuki yang masih mengerang

pelan di tanah. "Dia menyerangku, aku hanya membalasnya." Ia beralih menunjuk

hidung Haruka. "Dan tentang perempuan jalang ini, dia yang menggodaku lebih dulu."

"Hei, Paman mimpi ya?" sela Haruka galak dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

"Seharusnya Paman becermin dulu. Mana mungkin aku menggodamu?"

Pria itu mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Dasar perempuan..."

Kazuto bergerak ingin menghalanginya, tetapi telapak tangan pria itu malah

mendarat di pipinya.

"Kazuto-san!" pekik Haruka.

Kazuto memegangi pipinya dan mengernyit. Ia bisa merasakan darah di lidahnya.

Sialan, pukulan orang itu kuat juga. Untung giginya tidak patah. Kazuto menegakkan

tubuh dan menatap pria di depannya.

Pria itu mengangkat hidungnya tinggi-tinggi dan menantang. "Apa? Mau lagi?

Mau lagi? Ayo ke sini kalau mau."

Orang itu mabuk, kesal, dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia tidak mungkin bisa diajak

bicara baik-baik. Kazuto mendesah. Kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara.

Keiko menonton televisi di ruang duduk apartemennya tanpa minat. Ia baru saja

pulang dari makan malam bersama Akira. Acara mereka memang terputus karena

Akira mendapat panggilan dari rumah sakit, tapi Keiko tetap merasa kebersamaan

mereka yang singkat itu sangat menyenangkan. Ia ingin mencari teman berbagi cerita.

Masalahnya apartemen Haruka kosong. Bahkan Kazuto juga tidak ada di rumah.

Biasanya jam-jam segini Haruka sudah ada di apartemennya, menyiapkan makan

malam untuk adiknya. Ke mana mereka semua?

Kemudian Keiko mendengar suara-suara di luar. Ia segera mematikan televisi dan

bangkit dari lantai. Mungkin itu Haruka sudah pulang. Atau mungkin Kazuto? Keiko

membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepala ke luar.

"Kau mau masuk, Kazuto-san?" Keiko mendengar suara Haruka di lantai bawah.

"Tidak perlu. Aku naik saja." Kali ini suara Kazuto.

"Tapi itu..."

"Ah, ini? Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah dipikirkan," sela Kazuto, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kelihatannya justru Tomoyuki yang harus diurus."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Tomoyuki membantah.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" potong Haruka. "Lihat pipimu memar begitu. Tapi

Kazuto-san, kau juga berdarah."

 _Berdarah?_ Mendengar itu Keiko langsung keluar dari apartemennya dan bergegas

menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah.

"Oh, Keiko," kata Haruka yang melihat Keiko lebih dulu, lalu yang lain ikut

menoleh.

"Ada apa, Oneesan?" tanya Keiko sambil memandang mereka bertiga bergantian,

lalu terkesiap pelan ketika melihat wajah Tomoyuki dan Kazuto. "Kalian berdua

kenapa?"

"Tadi ada orang sinting yang menggangguku di jalan," Haruka yang menjawab

dengan nada berapi-api. "Seenaknya saja dia menarik-narik aku seolah-olah aku ini

wanita gampangan. Untung saja mereka berdua muncul." Ia menunjuk Kazuto dan

adiknya. "Tomoyuki langsung meninju orang itu setelah berteriak, „Jangan sakiti

kakakku!‟..."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," protes Tomoyuki salah tingkah. "Aku hanya bilang,

„Lepaskan tanganmu.‟"

"Tapi aku tahu maksud hatimu yang sebenarnya," balas Haruka sambil mengacakacak

rambut adiknya. Lalu ia kembali menatap Keiko. "Tapi orang itu balas memukul

Tomoyuki dan Tomoyuki langsung terkapar. Saat itulah Kazuto-san beraksi."

Keiko berpaling ke arah Kazuto. Sudut bibir laki-laki itu terluka. "Kau juga

dipukul?" tanya Keiko khawatir.

"Cuma sekali," sela Haruka bahkan sebelum Kazuto sempat membuka mulut.

"Lalu Kazuto-san membuat orang itu lari terbirit-birit."

Keiko menatap Kazuto lagi. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Masih Haruka yang menjawab, "Sabuk hitam karate."

Alis Keiko terangkat. Kazuto menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar, lalu ia menggeleng.

"Tidak juga. Hanya sedikit-sedikit."

"Tapi orang itu sempat mengancam Kazuto Oniisan sebelum dia pergi," kata

Tomoyuki.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk dan kompres pipimu," sela Kazuto.

"Benar. Ayo, masuk," kata Haruka sambil mendorong adiknya masuk ke

apartemen mereka.

Keiko membuka mulut. "Tapi..."

"Kau mau naik atau tidak?" panggil Kazuto yang sudah mulai menaiki tangga.

Keiko menatap Kazuto, lalu ke arah Haruka dan Tomoyuki, lalu kembali ke Kazuto.

Akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengikuti Kazuto ke atas.

Kazuto menyentuh pipinya dan meringis pelan. Pipinya pasti bengkak besok. Ck,

malam ini benar-benar kacau. Ketika ia berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya dan

mengeluarkan kunci ia mendengar Keiko bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Apa

maksud Tomoyuki tadi?"

"Apanya?" Kazuto balik bertanya. Ia masuk ke apartemennya dan Keiko

mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Katanya orang itu mengancammu." Keiko melepas sepatunya dan mengenakan

sandal Hello Kitty-nya sebelum memasuki apartemen Kazuto.

"Hanya gertakan kosong," gumam Kazuto sambil melepas syal, jaket, dan topinya.

Ia berbalik menghadap Keiko. "Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Ia melihat Keiko menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kazuto. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Sudut bibirmu mulai membiru," gumam Keiko muram. "Biar kuambilkan obat."

Ketika gadis itu hendak berjalan ke pintu, Kazuto meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," katanya lelah. "Aku juga punya obat. Kepalaku sakit kalau

kau mondar-mandir. Duduk saja yang manis."

Keiko menurut. Ia duduk di samping Kazuto di sofa dan menatap wajahnya untuk

mencari luka lain. "Kau terluka di mana lagi?" tanyanya. "Kepala? Kaubilang

kepalamu sakit."

"Kepalaku tidak terluka. Hanya pusing sedikit."

"Tangan?"

"Tidak."

"Kaki?"

"Tidak."

"Badanmu?"

Kazuto tertawa pendek. "Keiko-chan, aku baik-baik saja." Melihat kening Keiko

yang berkerut tidak percaya, ia melanjutkan, "Sungguh! Atau kau mau aku membuka

baju untuk meyakinkanmu?"

Keiko mendengus, lalu bertanya, "Kau sudah makan?"

Kazuto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Keiko sejenak, lalu memalingkan

wajah dan mendesah. "Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu makan."

"Ah, aku pergi makan dengan Sensei," kata Keiko langsung tanpa ditanya.

Senyumnya mengembang.

"Sensei?"

Keiko menegakkan punggung dan menatap Kazuto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku sudah pernah bercerita padamu tentang dia, bukan? Cinta pertamaku? Namanya

Kitano Akira."

Mendengar nama itu Kazuto mendesah pelan. Ia mengangguk-angguk pelan

dengan pandangan kosong dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Dulu, sewaktu aku pertma akali bertemu dengannya tiga belas tahun yang lalu,

aku sama sekali tidak tahu dia orang yang seperti apa," Keiko melanjutkan sambil

melamun.

"Hm."

"Tapi sekarang aku tahu dia orang yang menyenangkan."

"Hm."

"Juga pintar."

"Aku haus," sela Kazuto tiba-tiba.

Keiko terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Biar kuambilkan air."

Sebelum gadis itu sempat bangkit dari sofa, Kazuto sudah mendahuluinya dan

berjalan ke dapur. Ia kesal. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa membicarakan Kitano Akira di

depannya seperti itu? Tapi, tentu saja, Keiko sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana

perasaan Kazuto.

Merasa agak bersalah karena telah memotong cerita Keiko, Kazuto menoleh ke

arahnya dan bergumam, "Bisa kulihat kau sangat gembira. Aku juga ikut senang."

Keiko tersenyum. "Ya, memang."

Kazuto mengisi gelas dengan air keran dan langsung meneguknya sampai habis.

"Sebentar lagi Natal," kata Keiko tiba-tiba.

Kazuto menoleh ke arah Keiko. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, ia

hanya menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Sensei mengajakku menonton pertunjukan balet pada malam Natal nanti," kata

Keiko sambil menatap Kazuto. " _Swan Lake_."

Kazuto mengerang dalam hati. _Tidak, jangan lagi_. Kazuto mengerutkan kening.

" _Swan Lake?_ " ulangnya sambil meletakkan gelas ke meja.

Keiko mengangguk dan Kazuto menyumpah dalam hati.

"Kau ada rencana apa untuk malam Natal nanti, Kazuto-san?" tanya Keiko.

Untuk apa mengatakan pada Keiko bahwa ia juga punya tiket pertunjukan balet

yang sangat ingin ditonton gadis itu? Akhirnya Kazuto hanya berkata singkat, "Pergi

jalan-jalan."

Alis Keiko terangkat heran. "Ke mana?"

Kazuto memaksakan seulas senyum. "Aku belum tahu," katanya sambil

mengangkat bahu. "Kuharap kau bersenang-senang nanti."

Keiko hanya menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Kazuto menghela napas dalma-dalam dan menunduk. "Aku capek," katanya.

"Sepertinya aku ingin tidur sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah," kata Keiko sambil berdiri dari sofa. Ia tersenyum lebar

dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Kazuto melihat gadis itu keluar dari apartemennya dan menutup pintu. Sekali lagi

ia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia sudah terlambat.

Terlambat. Seharusnya ia tidak menunggu selama ini untuk mengajak gadis itu keluar.

Tetapi waktu itu ia berpikir sebaiknya ia mendapatkan tiket pertunjukan itu terlebih

dahulu sebelum mengatakannya pada Keiko. Sekarang ia harus menerima hasil dari

keputusannya yang bodoh.

Gadis itu akan pergi dengan Kitano Akira. Kenyataan bahwa Akira adalah teman

baiknya malah membuat Kazuto semakin kesal.

Sepertinya sejarah terulang kembali.

Ia tertarik pada gadis yang justru tertarik pada teman baiknya.

Delapan

KEIKO melirik kalender di meja kerjanya. Tanggal 24 Desember. Ia mendesah pelan,

lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tumpukan buku yang baru dikembalikan hari ini. Ia

harus mengembalikan semua buku itu ke rak masing-masing. Tetapi ia merasa tidak

bertenaga. Padahal hari ini seharusnya ia merasa bersemangat. Nanti malam ia akan

pergi makan malam dengan Kitano Akira, lalu mereka akan pergi menonton

pertunjukan balet yang sangat ingin ditontonnya. Ya, seharusnya hari ini ia merasa

senang.

Semua ini gara-gara Nishimura Kazuto, pikir Keiko geram. Ada di mana Kazuto

sekarang? Sudah tiga hari terakhir ini Keiko tidak bertemu dengannya. Terakhir kali

mereka bertemu adalah malam itu di apartemen Kazuto, ketika Keiko bercerita Kitano

Akira mengajaknya pergi menonton pertunjukan balet. Setelah itu Keiko tidak

melihatnya lagi.

Tentu saja Keiko sudah berusaha menghubungi ponsel Kazuto, tetapi benda itu

ternyata tidak dinyalakan. Awalnya ia merasa jengkel karena Kazuto pergi tanpa

berkata apa-apa. Kemudian kejengkelannya berubah menjadi kecemasan. Bagaimana

kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Kazuto? Bagaimana kalau... Stop! Ia tidak sanggup berpikir

jauh sampai pada kemungkinan kalau Kazuto bisa terluka atau semacamnya.

Sebaiknya ia berpikir Kazuto terlalu sibuk untuk meneleponnya. Ya, itu lebih baik.

Dengan tekad baru, Keiko bangkit dan berjalan ke arah troli berisi buku-buku yang

harus dikembalikan ke rak. Sebaiknya ia melakukan tugasnya sebelum atasannya

memutuskan untuk memecatnya karena kedapatan melamun sepanjang hari. Setelah

itu, ia akan pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk kencannya malam ini. Ia tidak akan

memikirkan tetangganya yang menjengkelkan itu lagi selama sisa hari ini.

Kazuto memperbaiki letak tali ransel yang meluncur dari bahu kanannya tanpa

memperlambat langkah. Sesekali ia mengembuskan napas perlahan. Sebenarnya ia

berencana melewatkan Hari Natal bersama kakeknya di Kobe, tetapi ternyata kakeknya

akan terbang ke New York malam ini. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Kelihatannya ia memang harus melewatkan malam Natal sendirian. Menyedihkan

sekali.

"Kazuto."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kazuto mendongak dan menoleh ke belakang.

Alisnya terangkat begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Oh, Akira."

Kitano Akira tersenyum cerah dan berhenti tepat di depan Kazuto. "Kebetulan

sekali bertemu denganmu di sini. Aku sudah berusaha meneleponmu berkali-kali."

Ya, kebetulan sekali, pikir Kazuto dalam hati. Kenapa ia harus kebetulan bertemu

dengan Akira di sini? Ia melihat berkeliling dan menyadari tempat ini tidak jauh dari

rumah sakit tempat Akira bekerja. "Maaf," sahutnya. "Ponselku rusak. Ada apa kau

mencariku?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau reuni sekolah kita diadakan tanggal

sepuluh Januari nanti," kata Akira. Ia melihat ransel besar Kazuto dan bertanya, "Kau

mau ke mana?"

Kazuto melirik ranselnya dan tersenyum. "Ah, tidak. Aku justru baru kembali dari

luar kota. Menjenguk kakekku," jelasnya, lalu memandang pakaian santai temannya

dan bertanya, "Kau sendiri tidak bekerja hari ini?"

" _Shift_ -ku sudah selesai," sahut Akira sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang aku akan

pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk malam ini."

Ah, benar juga... Akira akan pergi dengan Keiko malam ini. Pikiran itu membuat

kening Kazuto berkerut samar.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Akira berdering. "Maaf," katanya kepada Kazuto sambil

mengeluarkan ponsel dan berjalan menjauh dari Kazuto.

Kazuto masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Bagaimana kalau ia pergi juga ke

pertunjukan balet itu dan menemui mereka di sana? Kalau mereka bertanya kenapa ia

ada di sana, ia bisa beralasan bahwa... Tidak, tidak. Keiko sudah menantikan saat-saat

seperti ini dengan Kitano Akira dan Kazuto tidak tega merusak kegembiraan gadis itu.

Akira menghampirinya kembali, membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh menatap

temannya yang sedang menarik napas panjang. "Ada masalah?" tanya Kazuto.

"Itu tadi telepon dari rumah sakit," sahut Akira sambil menggeleng pelan dan

mengembuskan napas keras. "Keiko-san tidak akan suka ini."

Keiko menutup ponsel dan berkacak pinggang sambil memandangi pakaian yang

berserakan di tempat tidurnya. Sepanjang sore ia sudah berusaha memilih pakaian

yang akan dikenakannya malam ini, dan tepat ketika ia sudah memilih pakaian yang

cocok, Kitano Akira meneleponnya untuk membatalkan janji.

Ia kecewa, tentu saja, tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan laki-laki itu. Kitano Akira tibatiba

dipanggil kembali ke rumah sakit karena salah seorang pasiennya mendadak kritis

dan harus segera menjalani operasi. Keiko tidak mungkin menunjukkan

kekecewaannya kepada Akira kalau hidup dan mati seseorang sedang dipertaruhkan

di sini.

Sambil mendesah berat, Keiko mulai membereskan pakaian-pakaiannya. Apakah

ini artinya ia akan melewatkan malam Natal ini sendirian? Aduh, menyedihkan sekali.

Haruka dan Tomoyuki sudah pasti akan merayakan Natal bersama teman-teman

mereka. Sedangkan Kazuto menghilang entah ke mana. Memikirkan tetangganya itu

lagi-lagi membuat Keiko khawatir. Di mana Kazuto?

Kazuto hampir tidak memercayai telinganya sendiri ketika Akira memberitahunya

bahwa ada seorang pasiennya tiba-tiba kritis sehingga ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit

dan membatalkan kencannya malam ini. Kazuto tiba-tiba tidak bisa menahan

semangatnya. Ia meninggalkan Akira ketika temannya itu sedang menelepon Keiko

untuk meminta maaf, dan cepat-cepat pulang.

Kini ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Keiko. Napasnya agak terengak. Ia tidak

tahu apakah gadis itu ada di rumah atau tidak. Rasanya aneh kalau sekarang ia tibatiba

mengetuk pintu apartemen Keiko. Ia memang sengaja pergi ke Kobe begitu saja

tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Keiko. Waktu itu ia sedang kesal, tetapi kemudian ia agak

menyesali sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Ketika ia ingin menelepon Keiko, ia

mendapati kucing peliharaan kakeknya mendorong-dorong ponselnya sampai masuk

ke kolam ikan.

Akhirnya setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Kazuto mendapat gagasan. Ia mengeluarkan

kunci apartemennya sendiri dari saku jaket dengan berisik, lalu berjalan ke pintu

apartemen 201. Ia memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya dengan suara

keras. Ia berhenti sejenak, memasang telinga. Terdengar bunyi samar dari balik pintu

apartemen 202, bunyi langkah kaki tergesa-gesa yang semakin jelas. Kazuto pun

tersenyum. Satu detik kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan...

"Kazuto-san?"

Sambil memasang wajah polos tak berdosa, Kazuto menoleh dan melihat Ishida

Keiko berdiri di ambang pintu apartemennya. "Oh, Keiko-chan. Hai."

Awalnya gadis itu diam saja, hanya menatap Kazuto dengan matanya yang bulat.

Kazuto berputar menatapnya ketika Keiko tidak menjawab. "Oi, Keiko-chan, ada apa

denganmu?"

Kali ini keiko mendengus. "Ada apa denganku?" ia balas bertanya dengan nada

rendah. "Ada apa denganku?!"

Kazuto mengangkat alis. O-oh, gadis itu marah.

"Kau masih berani bertanya ada apa denganku?" Suara Keiko mulai meninggi. Ia

berderap ke arah Kazuto yang masih kebingungan dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya

sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Menghilang begitu saja tanpa

bilang-bilang. Bahkan ponsel juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Kau tahu pikiranku suka

melantur ke mana-mana. Aku mengira kau tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di selokan

entah di mana karena baru dirampok. Atau kau bisa saja mengalami kecelakaan lalu

lintas dan sekarang sedang koma. Atau... atau... Kenapa senyum-senyum?"

Gadis itu mengkhawatirkannya, Kazuto yakin akan hal itu. Karenanya ia tidak bisa

menahan diri. "Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya polos.

Keiko menunduk memandangi sweternya dan berdeham. "Tidak juga," balasnya

sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Kazuto menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah apartemennya. "Masuklah,"

katanya, "lalu kau boleh melanjutkan omelanmu. Bagaimana?"

Sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, Keiko mengikuti Kazuto masuk ke apartemennya

dan mengenakan sandal Hello Kitty-nya seperti biasa. "Ke mana saja kau tiga hari ini?"

tanya Keiko lagi sementara Kazuto melemparkan ranselnya ke sofa dan menyalakan

pemanas ruangan.

"Kobe," sahut Kazuto sambil berjalan ke kamar tidurnya. Suaranya terdengar

samar ketika ia berbicara dari kamar. "Mengunjungi kakekku."

"Kobe?" tanya Keiko ragu. Lalu bertanya lagi," Kenapa ponselmu dimatikan?"

Kazuto keluar dari kamar. Jaket tebal dan syalnya sudah dilepas. "Ponselku rusak.

Sekarang sedang diperbaiki," jawabnya singkat. Ia merebahkan dirinya ke sofa dan

menyalakan televisi dengan _remote control_ , kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Keiko yang

masih berdiri di samping sofa. "Kenapa meneleponku?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Keiko cepat. "Untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Ia

diam sesaat, lalu menambahkan, "Karena kau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang padaku."

Kazuto menatap gadis itu dengan alis terangkat. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku harus

memberitahumu ke mana aku pergi. Sejak kapan kita pacaran?"

"Itu..." Keiko membuka mulut, tapi cepat-cepat menutupnya kembali. Ia tidak bisa

menemukan balasan yang tepat. Ia hanya bisa menatap Kazuto yang tersenyum lebar

dan mendecakkan lidah. "Lalu...," ia berdeham, "kenapa kau pulang secepat ini?

Kenapa tidak merayakan Natal bersama kakekmu?"

Kazuto mengembuskan napas panjang dan memasang tampang sedih. "Aku juga

ingin menghabiskan Natal di sana. Di sini sepi sekali, tidak ada yang menemaniku. Kau

juga akan pergi kencan dengan dokter itu. Tapi ternyata kakekku akan berangkat ke

New York malam ini." Ia melirik Keiko sekilas. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau

belum bersiap-siap?" tanyanya, pura-pura tidak tahu-menahu soal kencan Keiko yang

dibatalkan.

"Kencannya batal," gumam Keiko dan menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa di samping

Kazuto. Lengannya masih disilang di depan dada. Ia terlihat sebal. "Ada pasien yang

sedang gawat, jadi dia harus tetap di rumah sakit."

Kazuto hanya bisa bergumam, "Oh..." dan mengangguk-angguk.

Keiko menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan keras. "Ini

akan menjadi Natal paling menyedihkan dalam hidupku," keluhnya lesu. "Semua

orang pergi dengan pacar mereka, bersenang-senang menyambut Natal. Lalu aku?" Ia

mengerang kesal.

Kazuto mengusap rahangnya, lalu berkata, "Kau mau pergi kencan denganku

malam ini?"

Kepala Keiko berputar cepat ke arah Kazuto. "Apa?"

"Kau mau pergi kencan denganku malam ini?" ulang Kazuto. "Bukankah kita

sama-sama tidak punya acara?"

"Kencan?"

Kazuto mengangkat bahu. "Ya. Kau tahu, pergi makan malam dan semacamnya.

Itu dinamakan kencan, bukan?"

Keiko tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu melewatkan malam Natal

menonton televisi sendirian di apartemennya. "Oke! Oke! Kita akan ke mana?" serunya

penuh semangat.

"Ah, itu akan menjadi kejutan," kata Kazuto sambil menyunggingkan senyum

lebar yang memikat itu. "Sekarang kau hanya perlu bersiap-siap. Satu jam lagi aku

akan menjemputmu."

Keiko tertawa. "Menjemput," katanya. "Kau membuatnya terdengar begitu

romantis, padahal aku hanya tinggal di seberang apartemenmu. Kau hanya perlu

berjalan lima langkah dari pintumu ke pintuku." Ia berdiri dari sofa. "Tapi aku suka

laki-laki yang sopan dan penuh perhatian seperti itu."

"Keiko-chan." Keiko mendengar Kazuto memanggilnya ketika ia mencapai pintu

depan apartemen laki-laki itu.

Keiko berputar. "Hm?"

Kazuto berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana jinsnya. "Berhatihatilah,"

katanya dengan nada serius, namun matanya tersenyum.

"Hati-hati? Terhadap apa?" tanya Keiko waswas.

Senyum lebar tersungging di bibir Kazuto. "Setelah kencan ini, kau mungkin akan

jatuh cinta padaku."

Keiko mengangkat alis. Jelas mengira Kazuto hanya bercanda, akhirnya ia

mendengus pelan dan berkata, "Tenang saja. Tidak akan terjadi."

Sembilan

DENTING bel pintu membuat Keiko mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kesibukannya

membungkus biskuit-biskuit cokelat yang akan diberikannya kepada Kazuto sebagai

hadiah Natal. Keiko mengelap tangan di handuk yang tergantung di dekat lemari dan

beranjak ke pintu. "Bukankah dia bilang satu jam lagi?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Tetapi begitu membuka pintu, ia tidak melihat siapa pun di sana. "Siapa yang

membunyikan bel pintu?" tanyanya heran. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan mulai

berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Orang iseng? Tetapi tidak terdengar suara atau bunyi apa

pun di luar sana. Jangan-jangan... Jangan-jangan... Tidak, tidak. Keiko memejamkan

mata dan menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak akan berpikir tentang hantu atau semacamnya.

Tidak...

Ketika ia membuka mata kembali, barulah ia melihat sebuah kantong kertas merah

muda berhias pita merah yang diletakkan di lantai di depan pintunya. "Oh? Apa itu?"

Ia membungkuk dan memungut kantong itu. Sebuah kartu kecil tergantung di

pegangan talinya. Senyum Keiko merekah begitu membaca tulisan di sana. _Hadiah Natal_

 _untukmu, Ishida Keiko. Semoga kau merasa hangat pada Hari Natal ini. Nishimura Kazuto._

Mata Keiko menangkap secarik lain kertas kecil yang ditempelkan di kantong

kertas itu. _Aku pergi mengambil kereta kuda untuk menjemputmu. Tunggu saja di sini._

Masih tetap tersenyum, Keiko menutup pintu dan masuk kembali ke

apartemennya. Ia meletakkan kantong kertas itu di meja dan membuka pita merahnya

dengan hati-hati. Dengan penasaran ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih dan

membuka tutupnya. Matanya melebar melihat isi kotak itu. Sepasang sarung tangan

wol merah, topi wol merah, syal merah, dan penghangat telinga yang juga berwarna

merah. Masing-masing memiliki nama Keiko yang dijahit dengan benang berwarna

emas. Keiko mengenakan sarung tangan merah itu dan mengacungkan tangannya

untuk mengagumi rasanya yang lembut dan hangat. Ia juga mencoba topi, syal, dan

penghangat telinganya, lalu berlari ke kamar tidur dengan gembira untuk mematut diri

di depan cermin. Kazuto memiliki selera yang bagus, puji Keiko dalam hati. Ia

menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan sambil

tersenyum.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Keiko ketika Kazuto datang menjemputnya satu

jam kemudian. Ia memutuskan mengenakan topi, syal, dan sarung tangan pemberian

Kazuto, dan memadukan semuanya dengan jaket panjang putih.

Kazuto memandanginya dari ujung kepala ke ujun gkaki dan tersenyum. "Sejauh

ini, di antara semua teman kencanku di Jepang, kau yang paling cantik," pujinya.

Keiko meringis. "Sejauh ini memang hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang pernah

berkencan denganmu di Jepang," balasnya. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Hadiah Natalnya...

terima kasih."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya," sahut Kazuto ringan. Kemudian ia membawa

Keiko ke sedan putih yang diparkir di depan gedung apartemen. "Masuklah," katanya.

Alis Keiko terangkat. "Kau punya mobil?"

"Aku ingin bilang begitu," sahut Kazuto, "tapi bukan, aku meminjam mobil

temanku."

Keiko masuk ke mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Ketika Kazuto juga sudah

duduk di balik kemudi, Keiko mengacungkan kantong kain bermotif hiasan Natal

berwarna merah dan putih ke depan wajah Kazuto.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kazuto.

"Hadiah Natal," sahut Keiko sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kazuto tertawa dan menerima kantong itu. Ia membaca kartu yang tergantung dari

tali kantong itu dengan suara keras, " _Untuk orang yang berkata ada banyak hal indah akan_

 _terlihat sewaktu gelap. Dari tetangga yang paling manis sedunia_." Ia mengangkat wajah

menatap Keiko dengan alis terangkat. "Tetangga paling manis sedunia?"

"Begitulah kenyataannya," kata Keiko, lalu tertawa. "Ayo, bukalah. Aku

membuatnya sendiri."

Kazuto membuka kantong itu dan melihat isinya. Ternyata Keiko membuat biskuit

cokelat dengan berbagai bentuk dan berhias gula-gula, termasuk biskuit berbentuk

pohon Natal yang bertuliskan Merry Christmas dan orang-orangan salju bertuliskan

nama Kazuto.

"Kau bisa membuat kue?" tanya Kazuto sambil mengagumi bentuk-bentuk biskuit

di dalam kantong itu.

Keiko mengangguk. "Sedikit-sedikit," sahutnya. "Aku juga akan memberikan satu

kantong untuk Sensei."

Kepala Kazuto berputar ke arah Keiko. "Kau akan memberinya biskuit yang sama?"

"Ya. Aku membuat banyak biskuit," kata Keiko polos. "Aku juga akan memberikannya

kepada Haruka Oneesan, Tomoyuki-kun, Kakek dan Nenek Osawa, dan rekanrekan

kerjaku di perpustakaan."

Kazuto memalingkan wajah dan mendesah. "Kau juga menuliskan pesan-pesan

pribadi seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan kartu dan potongan biskuit

bertuliskan namanya.

Keiko diam sejenak, lalu berkata agak malu, "Tidak. Tidak sempat. Kurasa aku

menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu menghias biskuitmu sampai tidak sempat

menghias biskuit yang lain. Jadi aku hanya memberi mereka biskuit polos dengan kartu

ucapan Hari Natal."

Mendengar itu Kazuto tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Bagus, setidaknya biskuitku

lebih bagus daripada biskuit yang lain."

Alis Keiko terangkat, tetapi ia diam saja. Kazuto segera menyalakan mesin mobil

dan mereka pun melaju meninggalkan gedung apartemen.

Mereka melaju mulus di jalan raya. Keiko mengamati tangan Kazuto yang

memegang roda kemudi dengan ringan namun mantap. "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu

menyetir," komentar Keiko. "Aku juga baru tahu kau bisa menyetir."

Kazuto tersenyum. "Ha! Kau terkesan padaku." Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari

jalanan untuk sesaat, menoleh ke arah Keiko. "Benar, kan? Benar?"

Keiko tertawa dan memukul pelan lengan Kazuto dengan punggung tangannya.

"Perhatikan jalanan," katanya. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, tidak, aku tidak

terkesan padamu."

"Oh, ya?" Kazuto memiringkan kepalanya. "Padahal aku meminjam mobil ini

untuk membuatmu terkesan. Tidak berhasil ya?"

Keiko mengacungkan tangan dan menempelkan jari telunjuk dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sedikiiiit terkesan." Ia tertawa lagi dan Kazuto ikut tertawa. "Setidaknya kita tidak

perlu naik kereta bawah tanah dan berdesak-desakan."

"Baiklah," kata Kazuto mantap. "Mari kita lihat apakah kita bisa memperbaikinya."

Keiko mengangkat alis tidak mengerti, tetapi Kazuto tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Sungguh, kau tidak perlu membawaku ke tempat seperti ini," kata Keiko dengan

wajah berseri-seri dan senyum lebar ketika menyadari Kazuto membawanya ke salah

satu restoran terkenal di Tokyo, salah satu restoran kesukaan Keiko sendiri.

Kazuto meliriknya dan berkata, "Tapi melihat wajahmu sekarang, sepertinya

pilihanku benar."

Seorang pelayan pria menempatkan mereka di salah satu meja di tengah ruangan.

Keiko memandang sekelilingnya dengan kagum. Restoran itu bagus dengan interior

bergaya pedesaan Inggris yang nyaman dan hangat. Pohon Natal besar penuh hiasan

diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Lagu Natal lembut mengalun di udara. Keiko hanya

pernah satu kali ke sini sebelumnya, bersama Naomi, dan restoran ini langsung

menjadi salah satu restoran favorit mereka. Ia menyukai lantai kayunya, taplak

mejanya yang berwarna hijau, tirainya yang tebal, lilin kecil dalam gelas, dan setangkai

mawar yang diletakkan di setiap meja.

Keiko mendesah senang dan kembali menatap Kazuto yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Restoran ini memang kelihatannya nyaman, tapi makanan di sini mahal sekali.

Percayalah padaku," bisiknya dengan nada penuh rahasia.

"Kau pernah datang ke sini?" tanya Kazuto.

Keiko mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Cuma satu kali, ketika restoran ini baru

dibuka."

Pelayan yang tadi kembali membawakan menu. Setelah melihat sekilas daftar

makanan dan harga yang tercantum di sana, Keiko melirik Kazuto dengan pandangan

waswas, lalu melirik pelayan yang sedang menunggu, dan kembali ke Kazuto. Keiko

mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menutupi sisi wajahnya yang menghadap si

pelayan dengan buku menu. "Kazuto-san," bisiknya pelan, supaya si pelayan tidak

mendengar. "Kau yang traktir, bukan?"

Kazuto menangkat wajah dari menu dan tersenyum. Ia juga ikut mencondongkan

tubuhnya dan berbisik, "Tenang saja, aku punya kartu diskon di sini."

Mata Keiko melebar heran. "Kartu diskon?"

Kazuto mengangguk, lalu mulai menyebutkan pesanannya kepada si pelayan yang

mencatat dengan patuh. Sebenarnya pemilih restoran ini adalah pamannya, Takemiya

Shinzo, karena itu Kazuto boleh menggunakan hak istimewanya setiap kali ia makan di

sana. Tetapi ia merasa tidak perlu memberitahu Keiko tentang fakta kecil itu.

Setelah si pelayan pergi dengan daftar pesanan mereka, Keiko kembali mendesah

dan memandang berkeliling. "Aku suka sekali tempat ini. Sangat romantis. Lihat,

orang-orang yang datang ke sini semuanya berpasangan."

"Kudengar restoran ini memang dijalankan dengan konsep seperti itu," kata

Kazuto. "Pemiliknya memang berjiwa romantis walaupun sampai sekarang belum

menikah."

"Kau kenal dengan pemiliknya?"

Kazuto mengangkat wajah. "Oh, tidak. Aku hanya pernah mendengar gosip

tentang dia," sahutnya cepat. Sebelum Keiko sempat berkomentar, Kazuto mengalihkan

pembicaraan, "Aku juga mendengar banyak orang mengajukan lamaran pernikahan di

tempat ini."

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya. Kalau kau datang ke sini pada Hari Valentine, kemungkinan besar kau akan

melihat seorang pria berlutut di hadapan kekasihnya smaibl mengacungkan cincin

berlian."

Mata Keiko melebar senang. "Aku ingin sekali melihatnya," katanya, lalu tiba-tiba

bertanya, "Kazuto-san, kartu diskonmu itu berlaku sampai kapan?"

"Kartu diskon? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Berlaku sampai kapan?" desak Keiko.

"Masalahnya bukan berlaku sampai kapan," elak Kazuto buru-buru memutar otak

mengarang alasan. "Kartu diskonku hanya bisa dipakai pada malam Natal ini, lalu...

malam Tahun Baru, lalu..."

Keiko berpikir-pikir. "Tahun Baru nanti aku ada di Kyoto. Hmm... Bagaimana

dengan Hari Valentine?"

"Hari Valentine?"

"Kaubilang restoran ini dibuat dengan konsep romantis. Jadi kupikir kartu

diskonmu bisa dipakai pada Hari Valentine. Benar?" desak Keiko.

Kazuto mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa begitu."

Mendengar itu Keiko tersenyum manis dan bertanya, "Kazuto-san, kau mau

mengajakku ke sini lagi pada Hari Valentine nanti?"

Kazuto menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan mata disipitkan. "Kenapa? Jangan

katakan kau ingin aku melamarmu di sini pada Hari Valentine?"

Keiko tertawa. "Aku tidak berani memimpikannya," katanya ringan. "Hanya saja

kita harus memanfaatkan kartu diskonmu, bukan? Lagi pula siapa tahu aku bisa

menjadi saksi acara lamaran pernikahan. Bagaimana? Oke? Kau akan mengajakku ke

sini lagi?"

Setelah berpikir-pikir sejenak, Kazuto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Oke,

aku akan mengajakmu," katanya. "Dengan satu syarat."

Alis Keiko terangkat. "Apa syaratnya?"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu acara tanggal sepuluh Januari nanti."

"Acara apa?"

Kazuto tersenyum. "Reuni SMP-ku. Acaranya tidak berlebihan. Aku harus hadir

dan aku sedang tidak ingin pergi sendiri."

"Aah, aku mengerti," gumam Keiko sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau acaranya

ternyata membosankan, setidaknya masih ada aku yang bisa kauajak bicara. Bukankah

itu yang kaupikirkan?"

Kazuto mengangkat bahu. "Seperti itulah. Bagaimana? Setuju?"

Keiko mengangguk mantap. "Setuju."

"Tanggal sepuluh Januari."

"Tidak masalah."

"Kau tidak akan membuat janji lain pada hari itu?"

"Tidak akan."

"Walaupun si dokter cinta mengajakmu keluar?"

"Dokter cinta siapa?"

"Cinta pertamamu itu."

"Ooh..." Keiko terdiam sejenak, berpikir-pikir, seakan ia baru teringat soal Kitano

Akira. Setelah beberapa detik yang dirasa Kazuto mencekam, Keiko membuka suara,

"Baiklah."

Kazuto mengembuskan napas pelan, baru sadar kalau ia menahan napas.

Pundaknya tiba-tiba terasa ringan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajakmu ke sini lagi

pada Hari Valentine nanti."

"Kau memang tetangga paling baik sedunia," puji Keiko sambil menangkupkan

kedua tangan dengan gembira.

"Tentu saja," sahut Kazuto, tepat ketika pelayan datang membawakan pesanan

mereka. "Sebaiknya kita cepat makan, karena kita harus pergi ke tempat lain setelah ini.

Dan kita tidak boleh terlambat."

"Oh?" Wajah Keiko berseri-seri. "Kita mau ke mana lagi?"

Kazuto menatap Keiko dan tersenyum. "Itu kejutan."

Sepuluh

"ASTAGA, kita akan ke sini?" Keiko hampir tidak memercayai matanya ketika mereka

berdiri di depan gedung pertunjukan besar di pusat kota. Terlihat banyak orang

berbondong-bondong memasuki pintu utama gedung. Spanduk besar bergambar

sepasang penari balet tergantung di bagian depan gedung, disertai tulisan

PERTUNJUKAN BALET _SWAN LAKE_.

"Ya," sahut Kazuto. "Bukankah kau ingin sekali menonton pertunjukan ini?"

Keiko menoleh ke arah Kazuto. Matanya berkilat-kilat gembira. "Ya. Tadinya

Sensei akan mengajakku nonton dan aku sempat kecewa karena ia terpaksa

membatalkannya," katanya cepat-cepat. "Tapi, katanya tiket pertunjukannya sudah

habis terjual. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

Kazuto tersenyum. "Itu... rahasia," katanya pelan. "Tapi aku berhasil membuatmu

terkesan, bukan?"

Sebelah alis Keiko terangkat dan ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, kuakui kau berhasil,"

katanya jujur. "Kau membuatku sangat terkesan. Aku memang sangat ingin menonton

pertunjukan ini."

"Kita masuk sekarang?" ajak Kazuto sambil menyodorkan sikunya.

Tanpa ragu Keiko langsung menyusupkan lengannya di lengan Kazuto dan

tersenyum lebar. "Ayo!"

Mereka baru selesai menitipkan jaket di tempat penitipan ketika seseorang

menyerukan nama Kazuto. Keiko menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat pria ramping

bertubuh tinggi mengenakan jas resmi yang terlihat mahal. Pria itu berdiri tidak jauh

dari mereka dan melambai ke arah Kazuto. Kazuto mengangkat tangannya dan berkata

pada Keiko, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku harus menyapa kenalanku dulu."

Keiko mengangguk dan memerhatikan Kazuto berjalan mendekati pria yang lebih

tua itu.

Kazuto cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah pamannya yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti

kepadanya. Ia tidak mengira bisa bertemu dengan pamannya di sini. Bagaimana ia bisa

menduga kalau Takemiya Shinzo yang suka bermain golf, bisbol, dan bulu tangkis itu

juga suka menonton pertunjukan balet?

"Halo, Kazuto," sapa pamannya ramah, tapi masih menyunggingkan senyum

penuh arti itu dan melirik ke balik bahu Kazuto. "Senang sekali bertemu denganmu di

sini. Ternyata kau suka menonton balet."

Kazuto balas tersenyum. "Halo, Paman. Aku juga baru tahu Paman penggemar

balet."

Pamannya terkekeh pelan. "Salah satu sponsor pertunjukan ini adalah temanku,

jadi dia mengundangku ke sini. Demi menjaga hubungan baik, aku harus hadir." Ia

kembali melirik ke balik bahu Kazuto. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak datang sendiri."

Kazuto menoleh dan melihat Keiko yang dengan tenang berdiri menunggunya di

tempat penitipan jas sambil membaca selebaran yang dibagikan di pintu masuk. Lalu ia

kembali menatap pamannya sambil tersenyum. "Paman datang sendiri?"

Takemiya Shinzo mengangkat bahu. "Aku memang lebih suka sendiri," katanya.

"Kudengar tadi kau mampir ke restoranku."

Kazuto tertawa. "Aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana Paman bisa tahu."

"Jadi?" tanya pamannya.

"Jadi apa?" balas Kazuto pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Takemiya Shinzo tertawa. "Kau tidak mau mengenalkannya padaku?" tanyanya

dengan alis terangkat. "Setelah apa yang kulakukan untuk membantumu? Tadinya aku

heran kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin meminjam mobilku. Tapi sekarang aku bisa mengerti."

"Aku akan mengenalkannya pada Paman nanti, kalau waktunya sudah tepat."

Takemiya Shinzo mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, jadi sekarang masih dalam tahap

pengejaran?"

Kazuto hanya tersenyum.

Pamannya melirik ke arah Keiko lagi. "Dia lumayan. Tinggi," gumamnya, lalu

mengerutkan kening. "Sepertinya wajahnya tidak asing. Dia orang terkenal?"

Kazuto tertawa, mengingat saudara kembar Keiko adalah model terkenal. "Bukan,"

sahutnya.

"Bukan?"

"Paman, pertunjukannya akan segera dimulai. Aku harus kembali kepada

temanku," kata Kazuto. "Mobil Paman akan kukembalikan besok sore."

"Terserah saja," kata pamannya enteng. "Pakai saja selama kaumau."

Setelah melambai untuk yang terakhir kali kepada pamannya, Kazuto bergegas

kembali ke tempat Keiko berdiri. Gadis itu mengangkat kepala ketika mendengar

langkah kakinya mendekat. Senyumnya cerah dan lebar.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," kata Kazuto.

Keiko menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya. "Kelihatannya temanmu itu datang

sendiri. Kau tidak mengajaknya bergabung dengan kita?"

Kazuto menggeleng. "Biarkan saja dia. Dia lebih suka sendirian," katanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pengumuman melalui pengeras suara bahwa pertunjukan akan

segera dimulai dan para penonton diharapkan masuk ke aula. Kazuto otomatis

mengulurkan tangan ke arah Keiko. "Ayo, kita masuk sekarang."

Tanpa banyak pikir, Keiko menyambut tangannya.

Tidak diragukan lagi, malam ini adalah salah satu malam paling menyenangkan dalam

hidup Keiko. Pertunjukan balet _Swan Lake_ yang sangat ingin ditontonnya itu sama

sekali tidak mengecewakan. Malah melebihi harapannya. Semuanya indah. Penaripenari

yang melompat lincah dan ringan di atas panggung, dekorasinya, musiknya

yang menyayat hati. Ketika pertunjukannya berakhir, ia terus bertepuk tangan

sementara para penari silih berganti muncul dari balik layar untuk memberi hormat. Ia

bertepuk tangan sampai kedua tangannya merah, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia sangat puas.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanyanya penuh semangat kepada Kazuto ketika

mereka keluar dari aula ke arah tempat penitipan jas.

Kazuto berpikir sejenak. "Dulu aku tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik pada balet,"

katanya jujur. "Tapi ternyata pertunjukan yang ini bagus. Sangat bagus, malah."

"Benarkah?" Mata Keiko bersinar gembira.

Kazuto tersenyum melihat kegembiraan Keiko, "Bisa kulihat kalau kau sangat

menikmatinya."

"Oh ya, sudah pasti," kata Keiko tegas, lalu mendesah keras. "Sebenarnya dulu aku

bercita-cita menjadi penari balet."

"Lalu kenapa tidak jadi?"

Keiko tertawa malu. "Tubuhku tidak cukup lentur."

Setelah mengenakan jaket dan syal, mereka berjalan mengikuti kerumunan orang

ke arah pintu keluar. Keiko masih sibuk berceloteh dengan riang sementara Kazuto

sepertinya cukup senang dengan mendengarkan dan kadang-kadang memberikan

jawaban kalau ditanya.

Saat itu seseorang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan menyenggol bahu Keiko.

Keiko agak terhuyung, tetapi segera ditahan Kazuto. Pria yang menyenggolnya tadi

berbalik. Ia menatap Keiko dan Kazuto bergantian, lalu matanya terpaksa pada Kazuto.

Alisnya yang tebal berkerut.

Kenapa tidak meminta maaf? pikir Keiko dalam hati dengan jengkel. Jelas-jelas pria

itu yang salah karena menyenggolnya, tapi kenapa dia diam saja? Tetapi ia tidak ingin

memperpanjang masalah, karena sepertinya pria itu cukup galak—dengan wajah

berkerut dan hidung bengkok—dan ia menatap Kazuto dengan pandangan aneh.

Merasa pria itu mungkin ingin mencari masalah, Keiko buru-buru membungkuk dan

bergumam, "Maaf." Lalu cepat-cepat menarik tangan Kazuto untuk pergi dari sana.

"Orang itu aneh sekali," gumam Kazuto heran. Ia mengikuti Keiko menuruni anakanak

tangga di depan gedung.

"Ya, memang aneh," kata Keiko. Ia melirik ke balik bahunya karena penasaran dan

melihat pria itu masih berdiri di sana sambil menatap mereka dengan mata disipitkan.

Ada apa dengan orang itu? Ia berbisik kepada Kazuto, "Jangan berbalik, ya? Tapi

sepertinya dia masih memandangi kita."

"Biarkan saja. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan," kata Kazuto sambil menggenggam

tangan Keiko lebih erat. Ia menoleh ke arah Keiko dan tersenyum. "Menurutku dia

bukan salah satu penguntit yang menjadi penggemar saudara kembarmu."

Keiko mendongak menatap Kazuto. Mengherankan sekali. Bagaimana laki-laki ini

tahu apa yang dipikirkannya? Keiko bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah dirinya

memang bisa ditebak semudah itu.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Keiko penuh harap.

"Ya." Kazuto mengangguk.

Satu kata itu saja bisa membuat Keiko merasa lebih tenang, dan ia tidak tahu

kenapa.

"Lihat, salju!" seru Kazuto tiba-tiba.

Keiko mendongakkan kepala dan salju pertama melayang turun mengenai pipinya.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan tersenyum lebar. Salju turun pada malam Natal!

Orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar mereka juga berhenti sejenak dan menengadah,

menyaksikan salju yang turun. Keiko mendapat kesan bahwa Natal ini akan menjadi

Natal yang paling menyenangkan.

"Salju pada malam Natal," gumam Kazuto. "Bagus sekali, bukan?"

Keiko mengangguk, masih memandangi butiran salju yang melayang turun seperti

kapas.

"Aku jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu."

Keiko berpaling ke arah Kazuto. "Apa?"

" _Ice skating_."

Alis Keiko terangkat. " _Ice skating?_ "

Kazuto mengangguk. "Kau bisa?"

Keiko tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Aku terlahir ahli meluncur di atas es."

Arena seluncur es itu masih ramai oleh pengunjung yang ingin merayakan malam

Natal bersama pasangan dan keluarga. Lagu _Winter Wonderland_ terdengar jelas melalui

pengeras suara, di antara pekikan dan tawa anak-anak, menceriakan suasana.

Keiko tidak bercanda ketika berkata bahwa ia jago meluncur di atas es. Ia meluncur

dengan cepat di lapangan es, melesat melewati orang-orang yang meluncur santai,

menantang Kazuto menyusulnya.

"Ternyata kau memang jago meluncur," puji Kazuto sambil meluncur di samping

Keiko.

Keiko menyapu sejumput rambut panjangnya dari wajah dan tersenyum cerah.

"Tentu saja. Kau sendiri juga lumayan."

Kazuto meluncur berputar ke hadapan Keiko. "Baikalh, kau bisa meluncur. Tapi

apakah kau bisa berdansa di atas es?"

Keiko tertawa. "Berdansa di atas es?"tanyanya, lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Aku

belum pernah mencobanya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya sekarang?" tantang Kazuto. "Kau bisa

berdansa _waltz_?"

"Sedikit-sedikit," jawab Keiko sambil tertawa pelan. "Kau sungguh mau kita

berdansa _waltz_ di sini? Di depan orang-orang ini?"

"Mereka boleh mengikuti kita kalau mau," kata Kazuto ringan samibl mengangkat

bahu. "Nah, pegang tanganku. Posisi _waltz_."

Keiko membiarkan Kazuto menggenggam tangannya dan merangkul pinggangnya

dengan ringan. Tangannya sendiri diletakkan di lengan atas Kazuto. Kazuto mulai

meluncur dan Keiko mengikuti gerakannya dengan mulus. Sudah lama Keiko tidak

merasa begitu senang dan bersemangat mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Mereka meluncur

mengelilingi lapangan sambil berputar-putar. Kadang-kadang Kazuto melepaskan

pinggang Keiko dan memutarnya, lalu kembali menarik Keiko ke arahnya.

"Astag, jangan sampai kaulepaskan aku," kata Keiko sambil tertawa. "Aku bisa

jatuh dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri." Ia memandang berkeliling dan menyadari

beberapa orang memandangi mereka sambil tersenyum-senyum. Mereka sudah

menjadi tontonan yang menghibur.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Nada suara Kazuto membuat Keiko mendongak menatapnya. Apakah hanya

perasaannya ataukah nada suara Kazuto agak berbeda daripada biasanya?

"Dan aku sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu mempermalukan dirimu sendiri,"

lanjut Kazuto sambil tersenyum. "Tidak di depan begitu banyak orang."

Tidak. Tadi memang hanya perasaanku. Kazuto terlihat sama seperti biasanya,

pikir Keiko. Walaupun kini, tanpa disadarinya, ia selalu merasa gembira setiap kali

laki-laki itu menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Kazuto kembali melirik kaca spion. Mobil hitam itu masih ada di belakang mereka.

Mobil hitam itu tidak selalu tepat berada di belakang mobil Kazuto, kadang-kadang

ada satu atau dua mobil lain yang menyelip di antara mereka. Tetapi Kazuto

memerhatikan bahwa mobil itu terus mengikutinya sejak mereka meninggalkan arena

seluncur es. Pertanyaannya siapa pengemudi mobil hitam itu? Kenapa ia tersu

mengikuti Kazuto?

"...Kazuto-san?"

Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak mendengar

panggilan Keiko. Kazuto menoleh ke arah kursi penumpang. "Ya?"

Kening Keiko berkerut, tetapi ia tersenyum. "Aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali.

Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau naik _shinkansen_ 11 atau pesawat? Ke Kyoto, maksudku,"

kata Kazuto ringan. Ia merasa tidak perlu membuat Keiko cemas dengan

kecurigaannya terhadap mobil hitam di belakang sana. Gadis itu pasti akan panik dan

mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Naik _shinkansen_ , seperti biasa," kata Keiko.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar ke stasiun saja? Aku bisa mengembalikan mobil ini

kepada temanku setelah mengantarmu," Kazuto menawarkan.

Keiko tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih. Kau memang teman paling baik sedunia."

Kazuto melirik kaca spion sekali lagi. Mobil hitam itu masih terlihat, berjarak dua

mobil dari Kazuto. Ketika Kazuto membelok ke jalan yang mengarah ke gedung

apartemen mereka, ia memperlambat laju mobil. Menunggu. Tetapi tidak ada mobil

hitam yang ikut membelok. Kazuto merasa agak heran, sekaligus lega karena

11 Kereta api superekspres di Jepang

kecurigaannya tidak terbukti. Mobil hitam itu tidak mengikutinya. Kemungkinan besar

mobil itu hanya kebetulan searah dengannya sejak dari arena seluncur es, tetapi jelas

mobil itu tidak mengikutinya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kepada pria aneh di gedung pertunjukan tadi. Mungkinkah...?

Tapi apa alasannya? Bagaimanapun juga, pria itu sepertinya tidak asing. Kazuto merasa

pernah melihat wajah itu entah di mana. Ia mendapat firasat yang tidak enak.

"Kazuto-san, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?"

Nada suara yang cemas menyentakkan kepala Kazuto ke arah gadis itu. "Tidak,

aku baik-baik saja," sahutnya cepat, lalu tersenyum. "Kurasa aku terlalu capek karena

berusaha membuatmu terpesona padaku malam ini."

Keiko mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk ke dagunya sambil memasang raut wajah

seperti sedang berpikir keras. Lalu ia menoleh menatap Kazuto. "Kurasa," katanya

pelan. "Kau cukup berhasil."

Kazuto ikut tertawa bersama gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Ia berusaha

mengenyahkan firasat buruk yang menyelimuti hatinya. Tidak ada masalah. Pikirannya

sendiri yang terlalu berlebihan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sebelas

"TERIMA kasih karena sudah mengantarku," kata Keiko kepada Kazuto ketika mereka

sudah tiba di stasiun. "Keretaku akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau tidak perlu

menungguku."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kazuto. Ia mengikuti Keiko masuk ke stasiun sambil

menjinjing tas pakaian gadis itu. "Kau naik kereta apa?"

"Kereta Nozomi. Itu yang paling cepat," sahut Keiko. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi

dan memeriksa tas tangannya, memastikan tiketnya sudah ada.

Kazuto duduk di kursi di sebelah Keiko dan memerhatikan gadis itu. Tadinya

Kazuto mengira Keiko akan membawa koper besar—karena para wanita biasanya

membawa banyak barang kalau bepergian—tetapi ternyata gadis itu hanya membawa

tas tangan kecil dan satu tas jinjing berisi pakaian. Kata Keiko, ia masih memiliki

banyak pakaian di rumah orangtuanya di Kyoto, jadi ia tidak perlu membawa banyak

pakaian. Malah sebenarnya ia tidak perlu membawa pakaian sama sekali.

"Jam berapa kau akan tiba di Kyoto?" tanya Kazuto.

Keiko melirik jam tangannya. "Dari sini ke Kyoto hanya butuh sekitar dua jam dua

puluh menit. Pokoknya hari belum gelap kalau aku tiba di Kyoto." Ia menoleh ke arah

Kazuto. "Kenapa?"

"Telepon aku kalau sudah sampai."

"Oke," sahut Keiko ringan. Lalu ia terdiam sejenak, memiringkan kepala dan

bertanya, "Tapi kenapa aku harus meneleponmu?"

"Supaya aku tahu kau sudah tiba dengan selamat."

"Untuk apa? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kau tahu?" protes Keiko. "lagi pula,

bukankah ponselmu sedang diperbaiki?"

"Ah, benar," gumam Kazuto sambil menepuk keningnya. "Kalau begitu, biar aku

yang meneleponmu nanti."

Keiko tidak sempat menjawab karena tiba-tiba lagu _Fly High_ terdengar nyaring. Ia

mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip dari tas tangan dan membaca tulisan

yang muncul di layar. Alisnya terangkat dan ia cepat-cepat menempelkan ponsel ke

telinga. " _Moshimoshi?_ Sensei?"

Kepala Kazuto berputar cepat ke arah Keiko. Gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya dan

berjalan agak menjauh. Kazuto sempat mendengar Keiko berkata, "Sensei sudah

menerimanya?" Lalu ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Kemungkinan besar Akira menelepon Keiko untuk berterima kasih atas biskuit

pemberian Keiko. Tadi, dalam perjalanan ke stasiun, Keiko meminta Kazuto

mengantarnya ke rumah sakit tempat Akira bekerja untuk menyerahkan hadiah Natal.

Kazuto tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, tentu saja, tetapi ia membiarkan Keiko

masuk ke rumah sakit sendiri sementara ia menunggu di mobil. Ia tidak ingin Akira

tahu bahwa ia mengenal Keiko. Belum waktunya. Tetapi ternyata Akira sedang sibuk

menangani salah seorang pasien sehingga Keiko tidak bisa menemuinya dan terpaksa

menitipkan biskuit itu kepada seorang suster jaga.

Kazuto mengangkat wajah ketika Keiko duduk kembali di kursi di sampingnya. "Si

dokter cinta?" tanya Kazuto datar.

"Ya. Dia menelepon karena sudah menerima biskuitnya dan ingin berterima kasih,"

sahut Keiko ringan. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa

kau selalu menyebutnya dokter cinta?"

"Apa yang kausuka darinya?" Kazuto balas bertanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin

tahu, tetapi rasa penasarannya tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu suka padanya? Kenapa dia bisa menjadi cinta pertamamu?"

"Oh, itu." Keiko tersenyum dan merenung. "Aku menyukainya karena dulu dia

pernah membantuku mencari kalungku yang terjatuh." Ia tertawa pelan dan

melanjutkan, "Kedengarannya memang konyol, tapi begitulah kenyataannya, terutama

setelah dia berhasil menemukan kalungku dan tersenyum padaku."

"Kalung?" Kening Kazuto berkerut samar.

"Ya. Kalung pemberian nenekku. Aku selalu memakainya. Nah, ini dia," kata

Keiko sambil menarik kalung yang dikenakannya dari balik syal dan kerah sweter

tebalnya. Kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kata "Keiko".

Kazuto mengamati kalung itu dengan saksama. Kerutan di keningnya bertambah.

Kalung itu...

Tiba-tiba terdengar pengumuman melalui pengeras suara bahwa kereta dengan

tujuan Kyoto akan segera berangkat.

"Oh, aku harus segera pergi," kata Keiko sambil mengumpulkan barang-barangnya

dan berdiri.

Kazuto juga ikut berdiri, walaupun masih terus sibuk menggali ingatannya. Ada

sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal tentang kalung itu. Di mana ia pernah melihat kalung

itu. Di mana? Tiba-tiba Kazuto tersentak. Ia ingat sekarang.

Ia mengangkat wajah dan memandang ke arah Keiko. Gadis itu sudah tiba di pintu

gerbong kereta dan sedang melambai ke arahnya. Kazuto baru akan mengangkat

tangannya sendiri untuk balas melambai, ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan dorongan besar

untuk melakukan sesuatu. tanpa berpikir panjang, Kazuto berseru memanggil Keiko

dan berlari-lari kecil ke arah gadis itu yang sudah menaiki tangga pintu gerbong.

Keiko memutar tubuh dan menatap Kazuto dengan tatapan heran dan kening

berkerut. "Kenapa berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" katanya dengan nada rendah. "Nanti

orang-orang akan berpikir aku sudah mencuri dompetmu atau semacamnya."

Kazuto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Keiko sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Keiko-chan."

"Ada apa?"

Kazuto menunduk dan tertawa pelan, menertawakan sikapnya sendiri yang

gegabah.

Merasa heran dengan sikap Kazuto, Keiko bertanya sekali lagi, "Ada apa?"

Kazuto kembali menatap wajah Keiko. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang

mendorongnya, tetapi ia merasa harus mengatakannya sekarang. Tidak peduli apa

yang dipikirkan Keiko nantinya, pokoknya Kazuto harus mengatakannya. "Keiko-chan,

ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Ya?" Mata Keiko melebar menunggu.

"Kau bisa melupakan Kitano Akira?"

Alis Keiko terangkat tinggi. "Apa?"

"Kau bisa melupakannya," tanya Kazuto tegas sambil menatap lurus ke dalam

mata Keiko yang bingung, "dan mulai benar-benar... benar-benar melihatku?"

Oh! Keiko merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tangannya mencengkeram pegangan

besi di ambang pintu gerbong kereta dengan erat. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan menatap

Kazuto. Laki-laki itu memang tersenyum, tetapi entah kenapa Keiko tidak merasa

Kazuto sedang bercanda. Tidak, laki-laki itu serius. Apakah Kazuto berusaha

mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Keiko?

Keiko menahan napas, matanya terbelalak, dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Perasaan apa ini?

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa sekarang," kata Kazuto sambil memasukkan

kedua tangan ke saku jaket. "Aku tahu sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat." Ia menoleh

ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mereka sedang berada di stasiun kereta dan sebentar lagi kereta

Keiko akan berangkat. Benar-benar pilihan waktu yang buruk.

Keiko diam menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Kazuto. Ia merasa seperti disihir.

Tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Mengenai ingatan masa

kecilmu. Tapi akan kuceritakan nanti saat kau kembali," kata Kazuto perlahan. Lalu ia

tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Saat kau kembali nanti, aku akan ada di sini."

Setelah itu pengumuman terakhir terdengar melalui pengeras suara dan pintu

gerbong tiba-tiba bergerak menutup, membuat Keiko tersentak mundur selangkah.

Kazuto mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk melambai sementara kereta mulai

bergerak perlahan. Keiko terus menatap Kazuto yang tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

Kemudian sosok Kazuto pun semakin kecil dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

Ini aneh. Keiko menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan dan perlahan berjalan ke

tempat duduknya. Dengan agak lemas ia menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi.

Pemandangan di luar sana berlalu dengan cepat, silih berganti, tetapi Keiko tidak

peduli. Kata-kata Kazuto tadi membuat jantungnya berjumpalitan.

 _Kau bisa melupakannya dan mulai benar-benar... benar-benar melihatku?_

Sebenarnya, kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini Keiko sudah melihat Kazuto. Selalu

melihat Kazuto. Hanya saja ia tidak menyadarinya sampai... sekarang? Atau semalam?

Kata-kata Kazuto kemarin sore terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. _Berhati-hatilah, Keikochan._

 _Setelah kencan ini, kau mungkin akan jatuh cinta padaku._

Jatuh cinta pada Kazuto? Keiko tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Ia belum tahu

bagaiman perasaannya, tapi saat ini suatu perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan timbul

dalam hatinya.

Di samping perasaan senang yang terbit di hatinya, ada juga perasaan janggal.

Keiko merasa agak tidak tenang. Mungkin seharusnya ia mengatakan sesuatu tadi.

Sesuatu apa? Yah, apa saja, selain diam mematung menatap Kazuto. Kalau tadi ia

mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin ia tidak akan merasa resah seperti ini. Mungkin saja...

Tiba-tiba saja Keiko tidak sabar ingin segera tiba di Kyoto dan menunggu telepon

dari Kazuto.

Kazuto melajukan mobil di sepanjang jalan raya yang cukup ramai, sibuk berpikir dan

menyusun rencana. Ia memang ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Keiko,

tetapi pilihan waktunya tadi payah sekali. Keiko membuatnya merasa gembira, tenang,

dan... hidup. Memang masih banyak yang ingin dikatakannya kepada gadis itu, tetapi

kali ini ia harus memilih waktu yang cocok sebelum mencoba menjelaskan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba suatu pikiran terbesit dalam benak Kazuto. Mungkinkah Keiko akan

mengira Kazuto hanya menganggapnya sebagai tempat pelampiasan karena wanita

yang dulu pernah disukainya akan menikah dengan sahabatnya? Kazuto terpekur dan

mengangguk-angguk. Mungkin saja. Kalau begitu Kazuto harus meyakinkannya.

Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan masalah itu sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan mobil

hitam di belakangnya. Sebenarnya mobil hitam itu sudah mengikutinya sejak Kazuto

berangkat dari apartemen tadi siang untuk mengantarkan Keiko ke stasiun.

Ketika Kazuto membelokkan mobil ke jalan sepi yang merupakan jalan pintas ke

apartemen pamannya, mobil hitam yang selama ini tetap menjaga jarak di belakang

langsung melesat maju melewati mobil Kazuto. Kaztuo buru-buru menginjak rem

ketika mobil hitam itu berhenti di depannya, menghalangi jalan. Kening Kazuto

berkerut. "Apa-apaan ini?" Ia melihat ke belakang dan menyadari mobil hitam lain

sudah berhenti di belakang mobilnya.

Sebelum Kazuto sempat memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, sekitar lima pria

berjaket hitam dan bertampang seram keluar dari kedua mobil di depan dan

belakangnya. Mereka terlihat seperti _yakuza_ 12\. Kazuto mencium adanya bahaya, tetapi

tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang kecuali mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan

orang-orang aneh itu.

Dengan perasaan waswas ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan melangkah keluar. Ia

menatap kelima orang yang berdiri di depannya, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke

depan. "Dengar siapa pun yang sedang kalian cari saat ini, saya yakin kalian salah

orang."

"Tidak. Tidak salah."

Kazuto berbalik cepat dan berhadapan dengan pria berpenampilan rapi yang

berumur tiga puluhan, atau mungkin lebih tua dari itu. Sebatang rokok terselip di

antara bibirnya yang tipis. Rambut di atas kepalanya sudah mulai menipis, tetapi

alisnya lebat. Dan hidungnya agak bengkok. Kazuto mengerutkan kening. Ia pernah

melihat orang itu.

12 Gangster Jepang

"Kau tidak ingat lagi padaku?" tanya pria itu dengan nada sinis. Mulutnya

melengkung membentuk senyum mengejek.

Kazuto teringat pada orang aneh di gedung pertunjukan balet kemarin. "Anda

yang ada di gedung pertunjukan kemarin?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

Alis lebat pria itu terangkat, masih tersenyum sinis. Ia mengepulkan asap rokoknya

dan berkata puas, "Ah, rupanya kau ingat juga."

"Tapi aku..."

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi," potong pria itu tajam. "Sebelum itu kita sempat bertemu."

Kazuto kembali memutar otak. Siapa pria ini? Apa yang diinginkannya?"Kau sama

sekali tidak ingat?" Mata kecil pria itu menusuk mata Kazuto. "Bagaimana kalau

kukatakan padamu bahwa masih ada masalah yang belum selesai di antara kita?" tanya

pria itu. Ia mengangguk-angguk dan melanjutkan, "Harus kuakui pukulanmu cukup

keras, tapi kurasa sekarang saatnya kau menerima balasan dariku."

Tiba-tiba Kazuto teringat. Pria ini adalah pria yang mengganggu Sato Haruka di

tengah jalan malam itu. Kazuto memang sempat meninjunya dan sekarang ia ingin

membalas dendam? Apakah pria itu salah satu anggota _yakuza_? Sial! Ia sama sekali

tidak ingin terlibat dengan _yakuza_. Kazuto memandang berkeliling, mengamati anak

buah pria itu, mempertimbangkan kelemahan situasinya saat itu. Ia tidak yakin bisa

mengalahkan lima orang bertampang garang itu. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus

mencobanya. Tidak ada cara lain.

"Sepertinya kau mulai ingat, bukan?" tanya pria itu. Ia menyeringai, membuang

sisa rokoknya ke tanah, dan menginjaknya. "Mungkin sekarang kita bisa mulai

mengajarimu supaya tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain."

Ia melambaikan tangannya dan kelima anak buahnya bergerak maju menyerang

Kazuto. Kazuto sempat menghindar dari beberapa tinju yang melayang ke arahnya dan

sempat meninju rahang beberapa orang pria. Tetapi mereka terlalu banyak dan terlalu

ganas. Sementara Kazuto sibuk menghindar, ia tidak menyadari salah satu dari pria itu

mengambil tongkat bisbol dari dalam mobil dan menghampirinya dari belakang.

Kazuto berputar dan terkejut melihat tongkat bisbol yang diayunkan ke arahnya.

Hal terakhir yang terlintas dalam benaknya adalah ia harus menelepon Keiko sore itu.

Lalu kepalanya serasa meledak, diikuti percikan cahaya menyilaukan, lalu segalanya

berubah gelap.

Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam.

Keiko mengalihkan pandangan dari jam dinding ke ponsel yang tergeletak di meja

dan mengembuskan napas. Kenapa belum menelepon? Lagi-lagi Keiko melirik jam

dinding. Ia sudah tiba di Kyoto sekitar tiga jam yang lalu, tetapi Kazuto belum

menelepon sampai sekarang. Bukankah laki-laki itu bilang akan meneleponnya?

Keiko tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa seresah itu. Tetapi ia memang resah. Ia menggigitgigiti

kuku dan kembali menatap ponselnya.

Akhirnya ia meraih ponselnya dan mulai memencet beberapa tombol, lalu

menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. " _Moshimoshi_? Haruka Oneesan?" Ia mendengarkan

sesaat, lalu melanjutkan, "Ya, aku sudah di Kyoto. Oneesan ada di mana sekarang?...

Oh, begitu. Oneesan, ngomong-ngomong Oneesan sudah bertemu dengan Kazuto-san?"

Keiko kembali menggigit kukunya. "Belum? Oh... Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ponselnya sedang

rusak jadi aku tidak bisa meneleponnya. Ya... Ya, tidak apa-apa... Kalau Oneesan

bertemu dengannya... Ya... Ya... Terima kasih. Ya."

Keiko menutup telepon dan mengembuskan napas panjang. Ia menggigit bibir dan

menatap ponsel yang ada dalam genggamannya. Apakah ia harus mencoba? Hanya

untuk memastikan? Ia kembali memencet beberapa tombol di ponselnya dan

menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Setelah menunggu sejenak terdengar suara operator

telepon yang menyatakan bahwa ponsel yang dituju sedang tidak aktif. Keiko menutup

ponsel. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengna keras.

"Kenapa melamun sendiri di sini?" Terdengar suara berat ayahnya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak membantu ibumu menyiapkan makan malam?"

"Ya," sahut Keiko cepat dan segera bangkit.

Tidak apa-apa. Kazuto mungkin memang sedang sibuk saat ini. Ia pasti akan

menelepon Keiko nanti malam. Pasti.

Dua jam yang lalu...

Takemiya Shinzo baru saja akan meninggalkan apartemennya untuk menghadiri

pesta Natal yang diadakan salah seorang rekan bisnisnya ketika telepon di

apartemennya berdering. Ia bermaksud mengabaikannya karena sebelah tangannya

sudah membuka pintu depan, tetapi akhirnya ia menyerah dan masuk kembali ke

apartemen.

" _Moshimoshi?_ " katanya dengan nada agak kesal. Ia melirik jam tangan Rolex yang

melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Semoga saja ini tidak memakan waktu lama. Ia

tidak ingin sampai terlambat menghadiri perayaan itu dan memberikan kesan buruk.

"Apakah saya sedang berbicara dengan Takemiya Shinzo?" tanya suara seorang

pria di ujung sana. Nada suaranya resmi dan kaku.

Kening Takemiya Shinzo berkerut samar. "Benar. Saya sendiri."

"Takemiya Shinzo-san," lanjut pria di ujung sana, "kami dari kepolisian."

Kerutan di kening Takemiya Shinzo bertambah. Kepolisian?

"Maaf, ada masalah apa? Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ia mendengarkan

sejenak, lalu mengangguk dan berkata, "Benar, itu mobil saya. Saat ini keponakan saya

yang memakai mobil itu." Jeda sesaat sementara Takemiya Shinzo mendengarkan katakata

polisi itu. Tiba-tiba rahangnya menegang dan wajahnya memucat. Ia

mencengkeram gagang telepon lebih erat dan suaranya terdengar tegang ketika ia

berkata, "Anda serius?... Seberapa parah keadaannya?... Saya segera ke sana."

Dua Belas

"KAU masih belum mendapat kabar darinya?" tanya Haruka di ujung sana.

"Belum," sahut Keiko dengan nada cemas. Ia memindahkan ponsel dari telinga kiri

ke telinga kanan. "Kalau Oneesan? Oneesan sempat bertemu dengannya sebelum

Oneesan berangkat ke Yokohama?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bertemu dengannya," sahut Haruka. "Tunggu sebentar, biar

kutanyakan pada Tomoyuki." Haruka menjauh dari telepon dan berseru memanggil

adiknya. "Tomoyuki, apakah kau bertemu dengan Kazuto-san sebelum kita datang ke

sini?"

Keiko bisa mendengar suara Tomoyuki di latar belakang, tetapi tidak bisa

menangkap kata-katanya.

"Tomoyuki juga tidak bertemu dengannya," kata Haruka kepada Keiko.

Keiko menunduk menatap jari kakinya. "Oh, begitu."

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" tanya Haruka tiba-tiba.

Keiko menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. "Dia berjanji

meneleponku begitu aku tiba di Kyoto Hari Natal lalu," sahut Keiko. Suaranya

terdengar agak frustrasi. "Sekarang sudah lewat seminggu, Oneesan, dan dia masih

belum meneleponku. Aku juga tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya. Aku bahkan

menelepon Nenek Osawa untuk bertanya mengenai Kazuto-san."

"Lalu apa kata Nenek?"

"Nenek sama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya lagi sejak Hari Natal, ketika Kazutosan

mengantarku ke stasiun." Keiko menelan ludah, dan berkata dengan suara lirih,

"Oneesan, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

"Jangan berpikir sembarangan," kata Haruka dengan nada riang, berusaha

menenangkan Keiko. "Aku yakin dia hanya sedang pergi berlibur ke suatu tempat.

Mungkin pergi bermain ski. Sekarang ini musim liburan, kau tahu? Sudah tentu

Kazuto-san ingin bersenang-senang. Malah, dia mungkin terlalu bersenang-senang

sampai sudah lupa padamu."

Setelah apa yang dikatakannya pada Keiko di stasiun waktu itu? Keiko

memaksakan tawa kecil. "Ya, mungkin juga."

"Tenang saja," kata Haruka lagi. "Katanya dia akan menjemputmu di stasiun besok,

bukan?"

"Memang," gumam Keiko. "Kapan Oneesan pulang ke Tokyo?"

"Lusa," sahut Haruka. "Keiko, kau tidak perlu terlalu cemas."

"Hmm."

"Kau terdengar seperti istri muda cemas setengah mati karena suaminya belum

pulang dari kantor."

"Aku tidak begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum bercerita padaku tentang kencan kalian malam

Natal waktu itu. Nah, mulailah bercerita."

Setengah jam kemudian Keiko menutup ponsel dan kembali melamun. Ia tidak

menyadari ibunya masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa sepiring apel yang sudah

dipotong.

"Kenapa melamun lagi?" tanya ibunya dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Keiko tersentak dan menoleh. "Oh, Mama. Nggak kenapa-napa." Ia juga berbicara

dalam bahasa Indonesia, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dengan ibunya.

Ibunya meletakkan piring buah di meja di hadapan Keiko dan duduk di ujung

tempat tidur. "Temanmu belum menelepon?"

Keiko menatap ibunya dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa Mama pikir Keiko sedang

menunggu telepon?"

Ibunya balas menatap sambil tersenyum. "Kamu anak Mama. Sudah pasti Mama

tahu apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan," kata ibunya.

Keiko tertawa pelan. Ibunya memang serbatahu, selalu begitu. Ia tidak pernah bisa

menyembunyikan apa pun dari mata ibunya yang tajam.

"Jadi," lanjut ibunya. "Laki-laki itu belum menelepon?"

Keiko kembali menatap ibunya dengan kaget. Baiklah, ia tidak akan bertanya

bagaimana ibunya bisa tahu ia sedang menunggu telepon dari seorang laki-laki. "Dia

hanya... tetangga, Ma," kata Keiko pelan.

Ibunya mengangkat alis. "Mama nggak bilang apa-apa," kata ibu Keiko lembut.

"Tetangga atau bukan, teman atau bukan, Mama sama sekali nggak tahu. Tapi Mama

tahu anak Mama selalu memikirkan orang ini."

Keiko menunduk. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Dia belum menelepon,"

katanya. Lalu ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap ibunya. "Kedengarannya memang

konyol, tapi Keiko khawatir. Keiko sendiri nggak tahu kenapa Keiko bisa merasa

seperti ini. Seperti kata Haruka Oneesan, mungkin saja dia sedang pergi berlibur ke

tempat lain. Pergi main ski. Pada musim dingin seperti memang nggak aneh kan kalau

pergi main ski?"

Ibunya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saja."

Mata Keiko menyipit menatap piring buahnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu

mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal. "Dasar orang bodoh itu! Kenapa ibkin orang gelisah

seperti ini? Merusak liburan orang saja." Ia meraih garpu dan menusuk sepotong apel

dengan ganas. "Lihat saja besok. Kalau Keiko bertemu dengannya besok, dia pasti...

Urgh! Bikin kesal!"

Takemiya Shinzo berdiri diam menatap keponakannya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri

di ranjang rumah sakit. Kazuto sudah berbaring seperti itu selama seminggu, tidak

bergerak dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera sadar. Takemiya Shinzo

masih ingat hari ketika polisi meneleponnya dan mengatakan mobilnya ditemukan di

salah satu jalan sempit. Mereka juga berkata seorang pemuda ditemukan tidak jauh

dari mobil dalam keadaan pingsan, tergeletak di tanah dengan darah mengucur dari

kepala. Takemiya Shinzo ingat bagaimana perasaannya melihat pemuda yang

dimaksud adalah keponakannya sendiri.

Yang paling sulit adalah menelepon orangtua Kazuto dan menjelaskan apa yang

terjadi, karena Takemiya Shinzo sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Polisi

menduga Kazuto dirampok, tetapi kenapa perampok itu tidak mengambil dompet dan

mobilnya? Tidak masuk akal. Sampai sekarang pihak kepolisian belum menemukan

petunjuk apa pun yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini.

Mendengar putra bungsunya mengalami kecelakaan, Nishimura Ryoko langsung

terbang ke Tokyo. Ia kini duduk di kursi yang ditempatkan di samping ranjang

putranya, menggenggam tangan Kazuto dan meremasnya, berharap anak malang itu

segara membuka mata.

"Bagaimana keadaannya hari ini?" Takemiya Shinzo memecah keheningan di

kamar itu dan menatap dokter yang baru selesai memeriksa Kazuto.

Kitano Akira menegakkan tubuh dan menatap paman dan ibu Kazuto bergantian.

"Masih tetap sama," katanya pelan. "Jangan khawatir. Semua organ vitalnya berfungsi

dengan baik. Keadaannya stabil."

"Lalu kenapa dia masih belum sadar?" tanya Nishimura Ryoko cemas. "Kapan dia

akan sadar?"

Akira menatap Kazuto yang terbaring diam dengan mata terpejam. "Kami juga

tidak tahu," akunya. "Tapi kalau melihat keadaannya sekarang, kami berharap dia

akan segera sadar dalam beberapa hari ini. Bibi jangan terlalu cemas. Kazuto pasti akan

sadar."

Nishimura Ryoko menyunggingkan seulas senyum lemah. "Terima kasih banyak,

Akira. Bibi senang kau ada di sini untuk membantu Kazuto."

Kitano Akira tersenyum. "Dia teman baikku sejak kecil," katanya. "Tentu saja aku

akan melakukan apa pun untuk membantunya."

Setelah Kitano Akira keluar dari kamar, Nishimura Ryoko berkata kepada adiknya,

"Tadi kakak iparmu menelepon. Katanya dia akan datang ke sini kalau Kazuto masih

belum sadarkan diri dalam beberapa hari ini."

Takemiya Shinzo tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa dia pasti ingin membawa Kazuto

pulang ke New York."

Nishimura Ryoko mendecakkan lidah dengan pelan. "Bagaimana kita bisa

membawanya ke New York dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Ia meremas tangan anaknya

lagi dan mendesah. "Aku berharap dia segera sadar dan menceritakan pada kita paa

yang sebenarnya terjadi hari itu."

Kepala Keiko berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya mencari-cari di antara

kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di stasiun. Tidak terlihat. Ia tidak melihat

Nishimura Kazuto di mana-mana. Laki-laki itu tidak datang menjemputnya. Keiko

tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa cemas atau kesal. Mungkinkah Kazuto terlambat?

Sebaiknya ia duduk dan menunggu sebentar. Mungkin Kazuto terjebak kemacetan.

Setengah jam kemudian masih belum terlihat batang hidung Kazuto. Keiko

mengeluarkan ponsel dan memencet beberapa tombol. Ia menempelkan ponsel ke

telinga dan menunggu sejenak. Tidak. Tetap tidak bisa tersambung. Ponsel Kazuto

tidak aktif. Keiko menggigit bibir dan kembali memandang berkeliling. Ia akan

menunggu sebentar lagi.

Setengah jam lagi berlalu. Keiko menunduk menatap ujung sepatu botnya. Kazuto

belum muncul dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan muncul. Sebaiknya ia pulang

sekarang. Kalau ternyata nanti Keiko menemukan Kazuto di apartemennya, lupa

bahwa ia harus menjemput Keiko hari ini, lihat saja apa akibatnya. Keiko mendengus

dan keluar dari stasiun sambil menjinjing tasnya.

"Kakek benar-benar belum bertemu dengannya?" tanya Keiko agak kalut. Tadi ia

sudah mengetuk pintu apartemen Kazuto. Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, ia turut

ke apartemen Kakek dan Nenek Osawa untuk bertanya.

Kakek Osawa berpikir-pikir. "Ya," sahutnya yakin. "Aku sama sekali belum

melihatnya sejak Hari Natal itu. Hari itu dia mengantarmu ke stasiun, bukan? Aku

ingat dia mengucapkan selamat Hari Natal kepadaku. Setelah itu aku sama sekali tidak

melihatnya." Kakek Osawa terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Benar juga. Sepertinya

dia juga tidak pulang sejak hari itu."

"Tidak pulang?" gumam Keiko pelan.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Kakek Osawa, "karena aku tidak mendengar suaranya."

Melihat raut wajah Keiko yang cemas, Kakek Osawa cepat-cepat menambahkan,

"Tentu saja aku mungkin salah. Mungkin aku tidak mendengar ketika dia pulang dan

naik ke apartemennya."

Keiko mengangguk sambil lalu.

"Kenapa, Keiko? Ada masalah?"

"Apa?" Keiko buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin aku terlalu

berlebihan. Terima kasih, Kakek."

Ia tidak mungkin menjelaskan firasat yang dirasakannya kepada Kakek Osawa.

Pasti akan terdengar konyol. Semua orang tahu pikirannya memang suka melantur ke

mana-mana dan tidak ada yang akan mengerti perasaan buruk yang menggerogotinya

saat ini. Tetapi apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia tidak tahu di mana Kazuto berada.

Tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubunginya. Laki-laki itu memang sudah pernah

menghilang tanpa kabar seperti ini, seperti ketika ia pergi mengunjungi kakeknya di

Kobe tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mungkin kali ini juga sama. Ya, benar. Tidak lama lagi

Kazuto pasti akan muncul di depan pintu apartemen Keiko. Dia akan berdiri di depan

Keiko dengan senyum lebarnya yang cerah dan tak berdosa itu, lalu mengejek Keiko

karena sudah merasa cemas setengah mati.

Ya. Ya, pasti begitu, pikir Keiko meyakinkan diri sendiri. Nishimura Kazuto akan

segera muncul di hadapannya.

Pagi itu Takemiya Shinzo memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah sakit sebelum pergi ke

kantor. Ia mendapati kakak perempuannya sedang mengelap wajah dan tangan Kazuto

dengan handuk basah. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kaulihat. Setidaknya dia tidak bertambah parah," sahut Nishimura

Ryoko sambil tersenyum lemah. Ia menoleh ke arah adiknya. "Bisa tolong jaga dia

sebentar? Aku ingin pergi mengambil air panas."

"Biar aku saja mengambilnya," Takemiya Shinzo menawarkan diri. "Oneechan di

sini saja."

Sepeninggal adiknya, Nishimura Ryoko menatap anaknya yang terbaring di

tempat tidur dengan sedih. Ia menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya

mengelap tangan Kazuto. Tiba-tiba tangan Kazuto yang berada dalam genggamannya

bergerak. Nishimura Ryoko tersentak dan menatap wajah Kazuto. Ia tidak bermimpi.

Tangan Kazuto memang bergerak tadi. Ia tidak bermimpi. Lalu ia melihat mata Kazuto

bergerak pelan. Tidak salah lagi. Ia pun membelalak dan melompat berdiri.

"Kazuto?" bisiknya pelan di dekat wajah Kazuto. "Ini Ibu. Bukalah matamu."

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Kazuto terbuka. Lalu terpejam sesaat, dan terbuka

lagi. Sejenak matanya menatap kosong, lalu bergerak ke wajah ibunya.

"Kazuto, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Nishimura Ryoko sambil membelai rambut

anaknya dengan tangan gemetar. "Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih."

"Oneechan?"

Nishimura Ryoko berbalik menatap Takemiya Shinzo yang ternyata sudah kembali

ke kamar dengan membawa termos berisi air panas. "Dia sudah sadar, Shinzo. Dia

sudah sadar," serunya dengan suara tercekat.

Mereka berdiri di kedua sisi ranjang Kazuto, menatapnya dengan mata melebar

gembira. Kazuto berkerut samar, perlahan-lahan mengangkat tangan ke kepala, tetapi

segera dihentikan ibunya.

"Jangan sentuh kepalamu dulu," kata ibunya lembut. "Kepalamu terluka."

"Sakit sekali," bisik Kazuto serak. Tetapi ia menjatuhkan tangannya kembali ke sisi

tubuhnya karena ia merasa sangat lemah. "Di mana aku?"

"Di rumah sakit," jawab ibunya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kazuto sambil memejamkan mata sesaat.

"Justru itu yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu," sela Takemiya Shinzo.

Kazuto membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah pamannya, keningnya berkerut dan ia

terlihat heran. "Paman?"

"Ya?"

"Sedang apa Paman di sini?"

Takemiya Shinzo tertawa. "Sedang apa? Tentu saja karena kau dirawat di sini. Aku

datang menjengukmu."

"Kapan Paman tiba di sini?"

"Baru saja."

"Paman baru tiba di New York?"

"New York?" Takemiya Shinzo benar-benar bingung sekarang. Apa yang sedang

diocehkan keponakannya ini? "Ini Tokyo, kau tahu?"

"Tokyo?"

Nishimura Ryoko membelai kepala Kazuto. "Kazuto, Ibu yang datang ke sini, ke

Tokyo, setelah mendengar kalau kau masuk rumah sakit."

"Aku ada di Tokyo?" tanya Kazuto heran.

"Ya," jawab Nishimura Ryoko tegas, walaupun raut wajahnya kini berubah

waswas.

Kazuto terpekur, lalu menatap ibu dan pamannya bergantian. Dengan suara lirih

dan bingung, ia bertanya, "Sejak kapan aku datang ke Tokyo?"

Nishimura Ryoko menegakkan tubuh dan berkata pelan, "Shinzo, panggilkan

dokter."

Tiga Belas

MENURUT Paman aku sudah tinggal di Tokyo selama satu bulan terakhir, pikir

Kazuto sambil mengenakan jaket. Tetapi ia tidak ingat apa-apa. Hal terakhir yang

diingatnya adalah ia masih berada di apartemennya di New York, galau karena

mendengar berita pernikahan Yuri, berpikir sebaiknya ia pergi dari New York untuk

sementara waktu. Hanya sampai di situ ingatannya.

Tetapi Kazuto merasa sepertinya ia punya alasan bagus kenapa selama ini ia

tinggal di Tokyo. Pasti ada alasannya. Mungkin alasan awalnya adalah untuk

menghindari Yuri juga menjernihkan pikiran, tapi pamannya berkata Kazuto pernah

menyebut-nyebut soal menetap dan bekerja di Tokyo, bahkan katanya ia berencana

mengadakan pameran hasil karyanya. Benarkah?

Kazuto menghela napas pelan dan memejamkan mata. Kepalanya selalu bertambah

sakit setiap kali ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ia membuka mata dan mengamati

bayangannya di cermin. Sudah hampir seminggu ia dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Kini ia

terlihat sehat. Kata dokter luka-luka di tubuhnya akan segera sembuh.

Kazuto melirik meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Kameranya terletak di sana, di

samping serenceng kunci. Pamannya menemukan kedua benda itu di dalam mobil

yang dipinjam Kazuto pada saat terjadinya kecelakaan. Kazuto mengenali kameranya,

tetapi tidak tahu-menahu soal kunci itu.

"Aku yakin kamera ini milikmu," kata pamannya dua hari yang lalu, ketika ia

menyerahkan kamera, kunci, dan bungkusan itu kepada Kazuto. "Kalau soal kunci, aku

tidak yakin."

"Kelihatannya seperti kunci pintu rumah," gumam Kazuto sambil memerhatikannya.

Takemiya Shinzo mengangkat bahu. "Jangan bertanya padaku. Kau sama sekali

tidak pernah memberitahuku di mana kau tinggal, jadi aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

Pamannya tidak bisa membantu dan saat ini Kazuto sama sekali tidak yakin pada

apa pun. Ia merasa seperti orang tolol gara-gara amnesia ini. Kata dokter ia menderita

amnesia parsial atau amnesia sebagian. Tapi, karena luka-luka di kepalanya ternyata

tidak terlalu berbahaya, dokter meyakinkan bahwa ingatannya akan kembali cepat atau

lambat. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengingat kejadian selama satu bulan terakhir ini.

Kenapa begitu?

Kazuto kembali menatap bayangannya yang pucat di cermin. Bagaimana kalau ia

mencoba memukul kepalanya sendiri? Mungkin ingatannya bisa kembali. Ia bisa

mencoba membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding...

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar rawatnya. Kazuto menoleh tepat pada saat

pintu terbuka dan Kitano Akira melangkah masuk. Hari ini ia berpakaian santai, tanpa

jas lab putih dan tanpa stetoskop yang tergantung di leher. Dan ia tersenyum begitu

melihat Kazuto.

"Kudengar kau diizinkan pulang hari ini," sapa Akira. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Akira adalah salah satu pengunjung setianya, selain paman dan ibunya sendiri.

Kazuto memang mengenal Akira, tetapi ingatannya hanya terbatas pada saat mereka

masih kecil. Kazuto berharap Akira bisa memberikan lebih banyak keterangan daripada

Takemiya Shinzo tentang keberadaannya di tokyo, tetapi sayangnya Akira tidak bisa

membantu banyak. Menurut Akira, mereka memang kadang-kadang bertemu dan

berhubungan melalui telepon sejak Kazuto tiba di Tokyo bulan lalu, tetapi mereka

belum sempat berbicara banyak tentang masalah pribadi. Dan Akira juga tidak tahu di

mana Kazuto tinggal.

"Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh," gumam Kazuto sambil tersenyum masam.

Akira menatapnya dengan prihatin. "Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, Kazuto. Pelanpelan

ingatanmu pasti kembali."

"Semoga saja begitu," gumam Kazuto.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang?"

Kazuto kembali menatap bayangannya di cermin dan menggeleng. "Entahlah.

Kurasa aku akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara. Melihat apakah aku bisa sedikit

mengingat apa yang sebenarnya kurencanakan di sini," katanya, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Ayahku ingin aku kembali ke New York, tapi aku belum berpikir sejauh itu."

Kembali ke New York sekarang sepertinya bukan keputusan yang tepat, pikir

Kazuto. Ia menjauh dari New York dengan satu alasan. Mungkin selama ia tinggal di

Tokyo ia sudah berhasil tidak terlalu memikirkan Yuri. Mungkin saja, Kazuto hanya

berharap itu benar. Tetapi sekarang setelah ia kehilangan ingatannya selama sebulan

terakhir, segalanya kembali seperti dulu.

Ia kembali teringat pada uri. Wanita itu akan menikah dengan sahabat baik Kazuto.

Kazuto ingat saat Yuri memberitahunya dengan gembira bahwa ia akan menikah.

Apakah wanita itu tidak bisa melihat Kazuto begitu tercengang sampai tidak bisa

berkata-kata? apakah ia tidak bisa melihat jantung Kazuto seakan berhenti berdetak

begitu mendengar berita itu? Apakah ia tidak bisa melihat selama ini Kazuto sangat

menyukainya? Bahwa ia sangat berarti bagi Kazuto?

Kazuto bertanya-tanya kenapa benturan di kepalanya itu tidak membuatnya

melupakan Yuri? Bukankah itu lebih baik? Dengan begitu ia tidak akan pernah ingat

betapa ia menyukai wanita itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau masih tertarik menghadiri reuni pada tanggal

sepuluh nanti?" tanya Akira, membuyarkan lamunan Kazuto. "Bertemu teman-teman

lama mungkin bisa sedikit menghibur."

Kazuto mengangguk-angguk, lalu tersenyum. "Kurasa kau benar," katanya. "Aku

akan meneleponmu lagi nanti soal itu."

"Oh ya, tadi kulihat ibumu sedang berbicara dengan dokter. Kurasa sebentar lagi

selesai," kata Akira. "Kalian akan pulang naik apa? Aku bisa mengantar kalian pulang.

 _Shift_ -ku sudah selesai hari ini."

"Terima kasih, tapi Paman Shinzo akan datang menjemput."

Saat itu telepon Akira berbunyi. "Sebentar ya?" katanya pada Kazuto. Ia merogoh

saku celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

Kazuto bergerak ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur untuk melanjutkan

tugasnya mengemasi barang. Ia senang karena akhirnya ia terbebas dari rumah sakit

yang menyesakkan ini. Ia tidak tahan dengan bau obat yang tercium di seluruh penjuru

rumah sakit. Pendek kata, ia benci rumah sakit.

"Oh, Keiko-san."

Keiko-san? Kazuto tersentak dan kepalanya berputar kembali ke wajah Akira yang

berseri-seri.

Akira terus berbicara di ponsel dengan senyum lebar. "Ya, aku memang

meneleponmu tadi, tapi kurasa kau pasti sedang sibuk... Tidak, tidak apa-apa... Kalau

kau ada waktu, bagaimana kalau kutraktir makan siang?"

Sepertinya telepon dari pacarnya, pikir Kazuto. Keningnya berkerut samar,

berusaha mengingat. Sebelum ingatannya hilang, apakah ia sudah tahu Akira punya

pacar? Apakah ia pernah melihat pacar Akira itu?

Kazuto menghela napas panjang. Lihat sisi positifnya saja. Bagaimanapun juga, ia

masih ingat namanya sendiri, orangtuanya, dan seluruh kejadian hidupnya sampai satu

bulan lalu. Ia hanya tidak bisa mengingat kejadian selama satu bulan terakhir ini.

Hanya satu bulan. Dan ia yakin tidak ada hal penting yang perlu diingat.

"Keracunan makanan," gerutu Haruka sambil melirik adiknya yang bertampang pucat.

"Kau pasti makan sembarangan selama di Yokohama."

Tomoyuki menggeleng lesu dan berjalan dengan langkah diseret-seret di sebelah

Haruka. "Tidak makan apa-apa," gumamnya. "Hanya jajan sedikit... di sana-sini."

Haruka menggandeng lengan adiknya karena sepertinya Tomoyuki tidak bisa

berjalan tegak dan lurus tanpa dibantu. Ia merapatkan jaket dan syal Tomoyuki ketika

mereka keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Rupanya sedang hujan. Tomoyuki menggigil.

Haruka menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu berkata kepada Tomoyuki, "Kau

tunggu di sini dulu sebentar. Aku akan memanggil taksi."

Tomoyuki mengangguk lemah. Ia sangat ingin berbaring saat ini. Perutnya sakit,

dadanya sesak, kepalanya berat, dan lidahnya terasa pahit. Ia membenamkan mulut

dan hidungnya di balik syal di sekeliling lehernya dan menggigil lagi.

"Kau pusing?" Tomoyuki mendengar suara wanita di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan

melihat seorang wanita setengah baya sedang berbicara kepada laki-laki yang berdiri di

sampingnya. Tomoyuki tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas karena mereka

berdiri menyamping. Tomoyuki baru akan memalingkan wajah ketika laki-laki itu

mengangkat wajah dan membuat Tomoyuki tersentak kaget. _Itu...?_

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke arah

Tomoyuki. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu, lalu ia menatap melewati bahu

Tomoyuki dan berkata, "Itu mobil Paman. Ayo, kita ke sana."

Tomoyuki tetap mengamati kedua orang itu dengan kening berkerut bingung dan

mulut melongo sementara mereka berjalan melewatinya, menuju mobil sedan berwarna

biru yang berhenti tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu rumah sakit

Wajah itu... Suara itu... Tidak salah lagi, pikir Tomoyuki dalam hati. Itu Nishimura

Kazuto! Tetapi kenapa Kazuto tidak menyapanya? Apakah Kazuto tidak melihatnya

tadi? Tidak, Tomoyuki yakin Kazuto melihatnya. Mereka sempat bertatapan. Lalu

kenapa Kazuto diam saja seperti tidak mengenalnya? Lalu...

"Kau sedang melihat apa?" Terdengar suara Haruka memanggilnya. "Aku sudah

memanggil taksi. Ayo, naik."

Tomoyuki menoleh ke arah kakakny adan berjalan pelan ke arah taksi yang sudah

menunggu mereka. "Kazuto Oniisan," gumamnya ketika ia sudah masuk taksi.

Haruka menyebut alamat mereka kepada sopir taksi dan menoleh ke arah adiknya.

"Kazuto-san?" ulangnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tadi melihatnya," kata Tomoyuki tegas. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan

dengan nada ragu, "Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mengenaliku."

"Kau yakin?"

Tomoyuki mengerutkan kening. Perutnya yang sakit terlupakan sudah. Kepalanya

juga tidak sakit lagi karena sibuk berpikir. "Ternyata selama ini dia ada di Tokyo?"

gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Kenapa dia tidak menghubungi kita? Terutama Keiko

Oneesan. Dan siapa wanita yang bersamanya itu?"

"Wanita yang mana?"

Tomoyuki tidak menjawab. "Kenapa dia tidak menyapaku tadi?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak memanggilnya dan bertanya sendiri padanya?"

Tomoyuki berpaling ke arah kakaknya. "Karena aku sedang lemas. Kepalaku sakit

dan otakku tidak bekerja secepat biasanya."

Haruka mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap adiknya dari kepala sampai ke

kaki. "Lemas? Sakit kepala?" Ia mengetuk pelan kepala Tomoyuki. "Kalau begitu

kenapa sekarang kau bisa berceloteh panjang-lebar?"

Tomoyuki mengelus kepalanya yang bertopi. "Oneechan, apakah kita harus

memberitahu Keiko Oneesan?"

Haruka menghela napas dan berkacak pinggang. "Memangnya kau mau bilang apa

pada Keiko?" ia balas bertanya. "Kau mau bilang bahwa kau—dengan kepalamu yang

sedang sakit, matamu yang hampir terpejam, dan otakmu yang sedang berkabut itu—

melihat Kazuto-san bersama seorang wanita muda..."

"Tidak muda. Sepertinya sudah ibu-ibu," sela Tomoyuki.

"...di depan pintu rumah sakit, tapi dia tidak menyapamu dan—mengutip katakatamu

sendiri—sepertinya dia tidak mengenalimu." Haruka berhenti untuk menarik

napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Jadi apa artinya itu?"

"Apa artinya?"

"Kau salah lihat," seru Haruka samibl memukul pelan kepala adiknya lagi.

"Oneechan, kenapa memukul orang yang sedang sakit?" protes Tomoyuki.

"Kau yakin itu Kazuto-san?" tanya Haruka.

"Yah..."

"Seratus per—ah, tidak, seribu persen yakin?"

"Lumayan... cukup yakin... kurasa." Tomoyuki tertegun, lalu menatap kakaknya.

"Atau mungkin aku salah ya?"

Haruka mendesah. "Sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Keiko.

Walaupun dia tidak menunjukkannya, aku tahu sekarang dia sedang khawatir karena

Kazuto-san belum menghubunginya. Kalau kau tidak yakin orang yang kaulihat tadi

itu Kazuto-san, sebaiknya jangan membuat Keiko berharap terlalu banyak."

Tomoyuki menggigit bibir dan memutar otak, lalu tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Oneechan,

apakah mungkin Kazuto Oniisan sengaja memutuskan hubungan dengan Keiko

Oneesan?"

"Apa?"

"Laki-laki sering melakukannya, bukan? Kalau laki-laki sudah tidak suka pada

seorang wanita, laki-laki itu tidak akan menemuinya lagi, tidak akan menghubunginya

lagi." Tomoyuki menatap kakaknya dengan serius. "Melarikan diri."

Tangan Haruka sudah terangkat ke kepala adiknya, tetapi kemudian berhenti. Ia

menurunkan tangannya kembali dan memiringkan kepala. "Aku tidak suka

mengakuinya," kata Haruka dengan mata disipitkan, "tapi apa yang kaukatakan tadi

itu mungkin saja terjadi. Keiko tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu, bukan?"

"Keiko-san... Keiko-san..."

Keiko tersentak dan mengangkat wajah. Kitano Akria menatapnya dari seberang

meja sambil tersenyum. "Ya?" tanya Keiko sambil mengerjapkan mata. Apakah Kitano

Akira sudah memanggilnya sejak tadi dan ia tidak mendengar?

"Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau sering sekali melamun. Dan tidak bersemangat,"

gumam Kitano Akira dengan raut wajah cemas. "Kau sakit?"

Keiko memaksakan seulas senyum lebar dan menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja,

Sensei. Aku sehat."

Walaupun ia tersenyum lebar dan berpura-pura menyeruput jus apelnya dengan

gembira, kenyataannya adalah Keiko sangat resah. Kazuto sudah menghilang hampir

dua minggu, kalau dihitung dari Hari Natal. Tadinya Keiko sudah ingin melapor ke

polisi, tetaip dicegah oleh Haruka dan juga Kakek Osawa.

"Sensei." Keiko ragu sejenak. Ia menatap Kitano Akira, lalu setelah berpikir-pikir,

ia memulai, "Kalau tetanggamu tidak pulang selama hampir dua minggu, apa yang

akan kaulakukan?"Alis Kitano Akira terangkat. "Tetanggaku?" tanyanya heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Apakah Sensei akan melapor kepada polisi?"

"Maksudmu, seandainya tetanggaku adalah anak di bawah umur?"

Keiko menggeleng. "Orang dewasa."

Kitano Akira mengibaskan tangannya. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mencampuri

urusan pribadinya. Bagaimanapun juga dia mempunyai kehidupan sendiri. Dia berhak

pergi ke mana saja sesuka hatinya. Mau pulang atau tidak, aku tidak mungkin ikut

campur, apalagi sampai melapor pada polisi."

"Kau tidak berpikir mungkin sesuatu terjadi padanya?" desak Keiko. "Misalnya

saja... dia mengalami... kecelakaan?"

"Seandainya pun terjadi sesuatu, yang pertama kali dihubungi sudah pasti adalah

keluarganya," sahut Kitano Akira tegas. Ia menatap Keiko dengan penasaran. "Kenapa

tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Keiko cepat. Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar. "Sekadar

bertanya."

Saat itu makanan pesanan mereka tiba. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada

pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan itu, Kitano Akira kembali berkata, "Ngomongngomong

soal kecelakaan, seorang temanku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan yang

buruk."

"Oh, ya?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi mereka

menemukannya dalam keadaan pingsan dan terluka di jalan sepi. Kepalanya terbentur

keras dan sekarang sebagian ingatannya hilang."

"Oh..." Berbagai pikiran buruk mulai melintas di benak Keiko. Ia membayangkan

teman yang diceritakan Kitano Akira itu adalah Kazuto. Ia membayangkan Kazuto

terbaring pingsan dan terluka di jalan sepi... Astaga! Tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan temanmu itu sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada prihatin.

"Kebingungan," sahut Kitano Akira dengan nada serius. "Dan rasa sakit di

kepalanya akan terus mengganggunya selama beberapa waktu. Tapi kurasa dia baikbaik

saja. Setidaknya dia masih mengingat keluarganya."

Keiko hanya mengangguk tanpa benar-benar memerhatikan kata-kata Akira. Suatu

kemungkinan baru telrintas dalam benaknya. Ia sudah memikirkan berbagai

kemungkinan buruk sehubungan dengan menghilangnya Kazuto, tetapi ia tidak

pernah berpikir bahwa Kazuto mungkin saja mengalami kecelakaan yang bisa

membuatnya hilang ingatan. Bagaimana kalau itu yang terjadi? Bagaimana kalau

Kazuto terbangun dan sama sekali tidak tahu siapa dirinya sendiri? Tidak tahu siapa

yang harus dihubungi dan siap ayang harus dimintai tolong?

Bunyi denting keras menyentakkan Keiko dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjapkan mata

dan mendapati sendoknya terlepas dari pegangan dan jatuh mengenai piringnya lalu

jatuh ke lantai. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya cepat. "Maaf... Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Kitano Akira menenangkannya, lalu meminta pelayan

mengambil sendok lain.

Keiko menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri. "Maaf," gumamnya sekali lagi.

Kitano Akira tersenyum padanya. "Keiko-san, apakah kau sibuk tanggal sepuluh

nanti?"

"Tanggal sepuluh?" Keiko mengerjapkan mata. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku harus menghadiri reuni SMP-ku," sahut Kitano Akira agak malu. "Kalau kau

tidak punya acara, aku ingin kau menemaniku ke sana."

Keiko tertegun.

 _Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu acara tanggal sepuluh Januari nanti._

Acara apa?

 _Reuni SMP-ku._

 _Tidak masalah._

 _Kau tidak akan membuat janji lain pada hari itu?_

 _Tidak akan._

 _Walaupun si dokter cinta mengajakmu keluar?_

Keiko menunduk menatap makanannya. Kazuto pernah mengajaknya menghadiri

suatu acara reuni. Sekarang Kitano Akira juga mengajaknya ke acara reuni. Apakah

reuni yang dimaksud kedua orang itu sama?

"Bagaimana Keiko-san?" tanya Kitano Akira. "Kau bisa ikut denganku?"

Keiko menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan ragu. Ia sudah berjanji akan pergi

dengan Kazuto, jadi ia tidak bisa menerima ajakan Kitano Akira. Tetapi masalahnya

adalah sekarang ini Kazuto entah ada di mana. Dan Keiko tidak tahu apakah Kazuto

akan muncul untuk menagih janji Keiko pada tanggal sepuluh nanti.

Di lain pihak, kalau Kazuto belum muncul juga sampai hari itu, Keiko ingin

memastikan apakah ia bisa bertemu dengan Kazuto di acara reuni itu. Siapa tahu lakilaki

itu akan muncul di sana. Itu juga kalau reuni yang disebut-sebut kedua orang itu

adalah reuni yang sama. Siapa tahu...

"Sensei," kata Keiko ragu sementara otaknya berputar mencari alasan, "sebenarnya

aku sudah berjanji pada seorang temanku untuk menemaninya ke... ke... pesta ulang

tahun laki-laki yang disukainya." Ia berdeham. Alasan yang payah, tetaip hanya itu

yang sempat terpikirkan dalam waktu singkat. "Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti kapan.

Kalau acaranya bukan pada tanggal sepuluh, aku akan dengan senang hati pergi

denganmu."

Ia tidak suka berbohong pada Kitano Akira, tetapi tidak ada cara lain. Kalau

Kazuto belum muncul sampai tanggal sepuluh nanti, dan kalau Keiko melihatnya di

acara reuni itu... lihat saja, Nishimura Kazuto akan tahu bagaimana rasanya diacakacak

sampai ibunya sendiri pun tidak akan bisa mengenalinya.

Empat Belas

"KAU akan datang ke acara reuni malam ini, kan?" tanya Akira di ujung sana.

"Yap," sahut Kazuto sambil membidik kuil Meiji dengan kameranya. _Earphone_ di

telinganya yang terhubung dengan ponsel di saku jaketnya membuatnya bisa tetap

memotret sambil berbicara dengan Akira.

"Kau mau kujemput?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah tahu tempatnya dan aku sudah meminjam mobil dari

pamanku."

"Kau masih meminjam mobil pamanmu?" Nada suara Akira terdengar ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Setelah apa yang terjadi padamu waktu itu?"

Kazuto tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak ingat apa-apa soal itu, jadi aku sama sekali tidak

merasa takut atau semacamnya."

Akira hanya bergumam dan berkata, "Kudengar ibumu sudah kembali ke

Amerika?"

"Ya. Kemarin sore. Kakak iparku sudah melahirkan. Saking gembiranya ibuku

langsung pulang ke New York dengan pesawat pertama, meninggalkan anaknya yang

baru keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

"Tapi kau merasa sehat, bukan? Obatmu tetap kauminum?"

"Astaga, kau terdengar seperti ibuku. Padahal tadinya aku sudah sempat merasa

lega karena ibuku kembali ke New York dan membiarkan aku tenang sedikit," gurau

Kazuto sambil tertawa. Ia mengubah sudut kameranya dan melanjutkan, "Aku sangat

sehat. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah," kata Akira sambil mendesah. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Setelah melepaskan _earphone_ dan memasukkannya ke saku, Kazuto kembali

mencari objek yang bagus untuk dipotret. Setelah ini mungkin ia bisa pergi ke Yoyogi

Gyoen. Pohon-pohon gundul juga bisa menjadi objek yang bagus kalau dipotret dengan

benar.

Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit lima hari yang lalu, Kazuto tinggal di apartemen di

Roppongi, menghabiskan waktunya dengan berkeliling Tokyo dan memotret apa saja

yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia yakin ia sudah pernah melakukan semua itu selama

sebulan terakhir sejak ia tiba di Tokyo, tetapi karena ia tidak ingat apa-apa, ia

memutuskan untuk melakukannya sekali lagi. Siapa thau bisa membantu

mengembalikan ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit. Tetapi sejauh ini ia tidak mengingat

apa pun. Semuanya tetap terasa asing dan baru baginya.

Tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa. Itulah yang selalu dikatakannya pada diri sendiri.

Awalnya memang berhasil. Ia tidak terlalu memedulikan rentang waktu satu bulan

yang hilang dari ingatannya. Ia yakin tidak ada hal penting yang harus diingat dan

dokter berkata ingatannya perlahan-lahan akan kembali. Jadi ia tidak berniat

memaksakan diri dan membuat sakit kepalanya bertambah parah.

Tetapi akhir-akhir ini ia mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ia tidak tahu apa.

Hanya saja setiap kali ia bangun tidur, makan, atau berkeliling Tokyo, ia selalu merasa

ada sesuatu yang kurang. Ia berusaha keras mengabaikannya, tetapi tidak berhasil.

Akhirnya ia berpikir itu mungkin semacam efek samping yang diderita otaknya yang

malang. Hanya itu penjelasan yang mungkin.

Kazuto baru saja akan meninggalkan apartemennya ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia

menatap layar ponsel itu dan tidak mengenali nomor yang muncul di sana.

" _Moshimoshi_?" gumamnya datar ketika ponsel sudah ditempelkan ke telinga.

"Kazu?"

Seluruh perhatian Kazuto langsung terpusat pada suara wanita yang terdengar di

ponselnya itu. Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya Kazu. "Yuri?"

gumamnya ragu.

Wanita di ujung sana tertawa. "Aku senang kau masih ingat padaku," katanya

dalam bahasa Inggris yang lancar. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Butuh sesaat untuk mencari suaranya kembali. Kazuto berdeham untuk

mengendalikan diri dan menjawab dalam bahasa Inggris juga, "Aku sangat baik. Kau

ada di mana sekarang?"

"Di Tokyo."

"Apa?"

Yuri tertawa lagi. "Di Tokyo," ulangnya. "Aku baru saja tiba. Aku diutus perusahaanku

untuk mengikuti pelatihan selama sebulan di sini."

"Kau masih di bandara?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah di apartemen milik perusahaan," sahut Yuri. "Ngomongngomong,

kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"

"Oh, aku akan pergi menghadiri reuni sekolahku. Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama. Tapi kalau kau

ada acara lain, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali saja."

Kazuto terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Kau mau menemaniku ke sana?

Kemungkinan acaranya akan membosankan, jadi ada sebaiknya kalau aku punya

seseorang yang bisa kuajak mengobrol."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau saja."

Kurang-lebih satu jam kemudian Kazuto tiba di gedung apartemen tempat Yuri

menginap. Wanita itu sudah menunggunya di lobi gedung. Begitu melihat Kazuto, Yuri

langsung tersenyum cerah dan melambai. Kazuto menghela napas panjang sebelum

balas melambai dan menghampirinya.

Yuri masih terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali Kazuto melihatnya di New York.

Masih tetap cantik dengan rambut panjang sebahu dan gaya anggun seperti biasa.

Melihat Yuri membuat hati Kazuto terasa nyeri, membuktikan bahwa ia sama sekali

belum melupakan wanita itu. Tetapi kalaupun Kazuto pernah berusaha melupakan

Yuri, dan kalaupun ia pernah berhasil melupakannya walaupun hanya sedikit, semua

itu sama sekali tidak berarti karena amnesia sialan yang dideritanya ini. Kini ia kembali

ke awal.

"Kudengar kau mendapat kecelakaan," kata Yuri ketika mereka sudah berada di

dalam mobil.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Kazuto sambil tetap memerhatikan

jalanan di depannya.

"Ayahmu," sahut Yuri sambil tersenyum. "Aku mengunjungi ayahmu sebelum aku

datang ke sini."

Yuri dan Kazuto sudah berteman dekat sejak Kazuto pindah ke New York. Rumah

orangtua Yuri tepat berada di sebelah rumah orangtua Kazuto. Orangtua Yuri memang

orang Jepang, tetapi mereka sudah lama tinggal dan menjadi warga negara Amerika.

Mereka bersekolah di _highschool_ yang sama, tetapi kuliah di tempat yang berbeda.

Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap berhubungan dekat. Kazuto selalu menyukai Yuri sejak

kecil dan mengira Yuri merasakan hal yang sama. Ternyata ia salah. Yuri lebih memilih

sahabat Kazuto dan bulan Juni nanti mereka akan menikah.

"Tidak parah," gumam Kazuto.

Yuri mengangkat alis. "Tidak parah?" ulangnya. "Kata ayahmu kau mengalami

gegar otak sampai sebagian ingatanmu hilang."

Kazuto mengangkat bahu sambil lalu, mencoba meringankan situasi itu. "Hanya

sejak aku tiba di Tokyo sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi. Hanya satu bulan. Tidak penting."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya," sahut Kazuto tegas, tetapi hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

"aku senang kau tidak melupakanku," kata Yuri.

Kazuto menatapnya sekilas dan tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar Jason?"

tanya Kazuto, berusah mengubah bahan pembicaraan. "Sibuk mengurus rencana

pernikahan kalian?"

Yuri mendesah dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Merasa heran dengan reaksi Yuri, Kazuto kembali menoleh sejenak. "Hei, ada apa?"

Sesaat tidak terdengar jawaban, lalu Yuri mengembuskan napas dan menoleh

menatap Kazuto. "Aku bisa jujur padamu, bukan?"

"Kau tahu benar jawabannya."

"Ya, aku tahu," gumam Yuri sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu kau teman yang

bisa diandalkan."

"Jadi," kata Kazuto datar. "Ada apa?"

"Jason dan aku..." Yuri mengangkat bahu. "Yah, pernikahannya batal."

Kazuto tiba di acara reuni sebelum Akira. Aula resepsi yang terang benderang itu

sudah penuh orang dan musik dari band beranggotakan lima orang mengalun lembut

di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Awalnya ia merasa agak gugup, tetapi ternyata ada

beberapa teman lamanya yang masih mengenalinya dan langsung menariknya

bergabung dengan kelompok mereka untuk mengobrol tentang masa lalu. Akira benar.

Acara ini bisa menghiburnya. Kazuto merasa santai, bebas mengobrol tentang masa

lalu yang masih diingatnya. Kalaupun ada beberapa hal yang sudah terlupakan, semua

orang akan memakluminya karena tidak semua orang bisa mengingat kejadian lebih

dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu dengan jelas.

Ia menoleh ketika Yuri menarik lengan jaketnya dan berkata ia akan pergi ke toilet

sebentar. Kazuto mengangguk dan memandangi Yuri yang berjalan pergi. Kazuto tidak

tahu harus berpikir apa ketika Yuri berkata ia dan Jason mungkin tidak jadi menikah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Kazuto waktu itu.

Yuri tersenyum muram. "Kurasa aku terlambat menyadari bahwa kami sama sekali

tidak cocok." Lalu ia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Aku belum terlambat. Justru

lebih baik aku menyadarinya sekarang daripada setelah kami menikah nanti. Bukankah

begitu?"

Kazuto diam saja, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Juga tidak tahu harus berpikir apa

atau merasakan apa.

Yuri menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Kazuto. "Walaupun begitu, Kazu, aku sangat

sedih sekarang ini," akunya. "Jadi aku datang ke sini supaya kau bisa menghiburku.

Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

"Sama sekali tidak," sahut Kazuto, membalas senyum Yuri. "Kau selalu bisa

menangis di bahuku kalau memang mau."

Dan Kazuto memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Tidak ada yang

tidak akan dilakukannya untuk Yuri.

Setelah mengobrol beberapa saat dengan teman-teman lamanya, Kazuto

memisahkan diri dengan alasan ingin mencari minuman. Ia berjalan ke meja minuman

di dekat jendela untuk mengambil segelas sampanye. Ia menyesap minumannya

dengan pelan dan memandang ke luar jendela. Salju mulai turun lagi. Ia berdiri di sana

selama beberapa saat, memandangi butiran salju yang melayang-layang di luar.

Lagi-lagi ia merasa ada yang hilang.

Keningnya berkerut samar. Tentu saja ada yang hilang. Ia tahu benar ada sesuatu

yang hilang. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang hilang. Dan apakah sesuatu yang hilang

itu penting atau tidak.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yah... mungkin bukan sesuatu yang penting.

Kazuto berputar membelakangi jendela dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan.

Aula besar itu mulai ramai. Orang-orang terlihat gembira, saling tersenyum, tertawa,

dan mengobrol. Seorang kenalannya tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya. Ia balas

tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas.

Tepat pada saat itulah Kazuto melihatnya.

Wanita itu baru memasuki ruangan. Ia memakai gaun biru gelap sebatas lutut,

rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai. Mata Kazuto tidak berkedip mengamati wanita

itu menyalami beberapa orang sambil tersenyum lebar. Aneh... Kazuto menyadari

dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

Ia melihat wanita itu mengambil segelas minuman dari nampan yang disodorkan

seorang pelayan sambil bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang berdiri di sampignya.

Kitano Akira. Sebelum Kazuto sempat berpikir lebih jauh, wanita itu mengangkat

wajah dan memandang ke seberang ruangan. Tepat ke arah Kazuto.

Mata mereka bertemu dan waktu serasa berhenti.

Aneh sekali. Otak Kazuto tidak mengenalnya. Ia yakin ia tidak mengenal wanita itu.

Tetapi kenapa sepertinya hatinya berkata sebaliknya?

Kenapa hatinya seakan berkata padanya bahwa ia merindukan wanita itu?

Akhirnya Keiko menerima ajakan Kitano Akira ke pesta reuni itu. Setelah ia berada di

dalam mobil, Keiko mulai merasa agak konyol. Apakah ia benar-benar berpikir ia

mungkin akan bertemu dengan Kazuto di acara itu? Astaga, ia memang bodoh.

Kemungkinan Kazuto hadir di acara yang sama seperti yang akan dihadirinya bersama

Kitano Akira ini adalah satu dibanding... seribu. Bahkan mungkin sejuta! Apa yang ia

pikirkan tadi?

"Kau agak pendiam malam ini."

Keiko menoleh dan menatap Kitano Akira. "Ya?"

"Kau sama sekali belum berbicara sejak kita berangkat tadi," gumam laki-laki itu

sambil tersenyum. Ia melirik Keiko sekilas, lalu kembali memerhatikan jalanan di

depan.

"Maaf," gumam Keiko, merasa agak bersalah. "Aku teman mengobrol yang payah

malam ini, bukan?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kelihatannya kau sedang punya masalah." Akira

menoleh ke arahnya sejenak. "Ada yag bisa kubantu?"

Keiko tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada masalah kok, Sensei."

Begitu mereka tiba di gedung tempat reuni itu diselenggarakan dan begitu mereka

masuk ke aula resepsi, Keiko langsung merasa seperti orang luar. Ia kembali menyesali

keputusannya untuk datang ke acara ini. Ia tidak masuk SMP yang sama dengan Akira,

jadi ia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa-siapa di sini. Akira sudah jelas akan banyak

mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, mengobrol tentang masa lalu yang sama sekali

tidak dipahami Keiko. Apa pula yang bisa diobrolkannya?

Tetapi sudah terlanjur. Ia sudah ada di sini dan sebaiknya ia tidak mengecewakan

Kitano Akira. Keiko pun memasang senyum manis kepada orang-orang yang

diperkenalkan Akira kepadanya dan berbasa-basi sejenak.

Ketika mereka sedang mengobrol dengan dua orang teman lama Akira, seoran

gpelayan dengan naman penuh gelas berisi minuman ringan berhenti di samping Keiko

dan menyodorkan nampannya. Keiko mengambil segelas cairan bergelembung itu dan

tersenyum berterima kasih kepada si pelayan. Sambil menyesap minumannya, mata

Keiko menjelajahi ruangan. Ketika gerakan matanya terhenti pada seorang laki-laki di

seberang ruangan, Keiko terkesiap pelan dan terbelalak. Laki-laki itu berdiri di dekat

jendela besar, sebelah tangan memegang gelas minuman dan tangan lain dimasukkan

ke saku celana panjang putihnya. Ia juga sedang menatap Keiko. Tidak salah lagi. Lakilaki

itu Nishimura Kazuto. Kazuto ada di sana.

Begitu melihat Kazuto, hal pertama yang dirasakan Keiko adalah rasa lega. Karena

Kazuto baik-baik saja, tidak terluka, tidak mengalami kecelakaan, atau hal-hal buruk

semacam itu. Kemudian perasaan itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi kejengkelan.

Kalau laki-laki itu memang sehat-sehat saja dan tidak kurang suatu apa pun, kenapa ia

tidak menghubungi Keiko? Kenapa ia menghilang selama ini? Kenapa?

Akira masih mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Sambil tetap menatap Kazuto

yang berdiri seperti patung di sana, Keiko meletakkan gelasnya dengan keras ke salah

satu meja di dekatnya dan berderap menyeberangi ruangan. Sekarang laki-laki itu

harus menerima amukan Keiko, setelah itu Kazuto harus memberikan penjelasan.

Kazuto menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu matanya kembali terpaku kepada Keiko,

seakan-akan ingin memastikan gadis itu memang berjalan ke arahnya. Pandangan

matanya terlihat bingung, tidak pasti.

Keiko berhenti tepat di depan Kazuto, mendongak menatap wajah Kazuto dengan

tajam dan berkacak pinggang. Kejengkelan Keiko semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat

Kazuto menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung tak berdosa.

"Kau..." Keiko mulai membuka mulut, lalu menahan lidahnya karena ia sadar

suaranya terlalu keras. Ditambah lagi ia berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia. Sambil

menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak-teriak, Keiko menghela napas panjang dan

bertanya dengan nada rendah, dalam bahasa Jepang, "Ke mana saja kau selama ini?"

Kazuto hanya menatapnya sambil mengerjapkan mata, masih terlihat bingung.

Keiko menghela napas sekali lagi dan memejamkan mata sejenak. "Tolong jangan purapura

tidak mengerti apa maksudku."

Mata Kazuto melebar. "Kau mengenalku?"

Keiko terdiam sejenak, berusaha menahan diri sementara ia mengangkat sebelah

alisnya dan menatap Kazuto dengan curiga. Laki-laki ini keterlaluan. Memangnya dia

tidak bisa melihat bahwa Keiko sedang tidak berada dalam suasana hati yang baik

untuk bercanda?

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Kazuto lagi. Nada suaranya mendesak dan penuh harap.

Aneh, pikir Keiko sambil menatap Kazuto dengan saksama. Akhirnya ia balas

bertanya dengan nada datar, "Namamu Nishimura Kazuto?"

Kazuto mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kau fotografer dan baru datang dari New York?"

"Ya."

"Punya saudara kembar?"

"Tidak."

Keiko berkacak pinggang. "Dan kau masih berani bertanya apakah aku

mengenalmu?"

"Tunggu, aku..."

"Keiko-san."

Kepala Keiko berputar dan ternyata Kitano Akira sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Sensei."

Akira menatap Kazuto dan tersenyum. "Oh, Kazuto? Kau sudah datang rupanya."

Keiko mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan memandang Akira dan Kazuto bergantian.

"Sensei kenal dengan Kazuto-san?" tanyanya heran.

Sekarang giliran Akira yang mengangkat alis heran. "Ya, dia temanku," sahutnya,

lalu balik bertanya, "Keiko-san juga?"

"Ya," Keiko mengangguk. "Dia tetanggaku."

"Tetanggamu?"

"Tetangga _ku_?" Kazuto menimpali dengan bingung.

Kepala Keiko kembali berputar ke arah Kazuto. "Dengar, Kazuto-san, aku sedang

tidak ingin bercanda saat ini. Jadi kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan padaku ke mana

kau selama ini, maka..."

"Tunggu dulu, Keiko-san," sela Akira sambil memegang lengan Keiko. "Sepertinya

ada yang harus kujelaskan padamu lebih dulu."

Masih tetap berkacak pinggang, Keiko menatap Akira dengan heran.

"Keiko-san, kau bilang Kazuto ini tetanggamu?" tanya Akira sekali lagi sambil

menunjuk ke arah Kazuto yang memandang mereka berdua bergantian.

"Apartemennya tepat di sebelah apartemenku. Dan dia sudah membuatku—dan

kami semua—khawatir karena menghilang tanpa kabar sejak Hari Natal." Keiko

melemparkan tatapan sebal ke arah Kazuto. _Dan setelah apa yang dikatakannya di stasiun_

 _waktu itu_ , pikirnya geram. "Dan sekarang dia memasang tampang tidak berdosa."

"Keiko-san." Suara Akira pelan dan berusaha menenangkan Keiko.

"Apa?"

"Dia benar-benar tidak mengenalmu."

Keiko menatap Akira dengan alis terangkat. Mungkin ia salah dengar? "Apa?"

"Dia benar-benar tidak mengenalmu."

Jadi Keiko tidak salah dengar. Sekarang ia mulai bingung.

Akira melirik ke arah Kazuto yang sedang menatap mereka dengan penuh minat.

"Aku pernah bercerita tentang temanku yang mengalami kecelakaan buruk dan hilang

ingatan, bukan? Dialah orangnya. Nishimura Kazuto."

"Apa?" Keiko tercengang. Kali ini ia pasti salah dengar. Ia yakin.

"Dia ditemukan dalam keadaan pingsan dan terluka di jalan sepi tepat pada Hari

Natal. Dia langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh orang-orang yang menemukannya.

Dan setelah beberapa hari, dia sadar kembali tanpa ingatan apa pun atas kejadian yang

terjadi selama satu bulan terakhir. Dia bahkan tidak ingat pernah datang ke Tokyo. Hal

terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ketika dia masih berada di apartemennya di New

York," Kitano Akira menjelaskan, tetapi buru-buru menambahkan begitu melihat wajah

Keiko berubah pucat, "tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Selain ingatannya yang hilang,

dia sepenuhnya sehat." Ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap Keiko yang diam mematung

dengan mata terbelalak. "Keiko-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehat? Itu bagus, tapi... Oh, astaga! Sebelah tangan Keiko terangkat menutupi

mulutnya sendiri. Hilang ingatan? Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Pada Hari Natal?

Berarti setelah Kazuto mengantarnya ke stasiun kereta?

"Dia benar-benar tidak mengenalku?" Suara Keiko keluar dalam bentuk bisikan

tidak percaya.

Akira menggeleng.

Keiko tertegun dan menoleh ke arah Kazuto. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?"

bisiknya pelan. "Padahal tadinya kukira... Aku tidak percaya ini." Ia berhenti sejenak,

menunduk, lalu tersentak kembali menatap Kazuto dengan raut wajah cemas. "Kau

baik-baik saja, Kazuto-san? Kau terluka?"

Kazuto menatapnya sambil tersenyum sopan dan agak ragu. "Seperti kata Akira,

aku tidak apa-apa." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Tadi kau

bilang kita bertetangga?"

Keiko membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba saja kering. "Ya," gumamnya. Matanya

masih terpaku pada wajah Kazuto. Kazuto hilang ingatan? Kazuto tidak mengenalnya?

Tidak ingat apa pun?

"Tadi kudengar Akira memanggilmu Keiko?" Kazuto melanjutkan.

Keiko mengangguk pelan. "Ishida Keiko," sahutnya dengan suara agak bergetar.

Kazuto bahkan tidak ingat namanya. Kenyataan itu membuatnya agak sakit hati.

"Kuharap kau memaklumi keadaanku," kata Kazuto sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu... sekali lagi. Dan kurasa aku membutuhkan

bantuanmu."

Keiko menatap tangan yang terulur itu dengan kening berkerut. Ini aneh sekali.

Orang yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah Kazuto, tapi juga bukan Kazuto. Apakah ia

sedang bermimpi? Tapi kenapa mimpi ini terasa nyata sekali?

"Kazu?"

Keiko menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita anggn dengan rambut sebahu yang

dicat cokelat sudah berdiri di samping Kazuto. Keiko mengerjap. Wanita itu sepertinya

tidak asing.

"Oh, Yuri." Kazuto menarik lengan wanita itu mendekat. "Coba dengar, Ishida

Keiko-san ini ternyata mengenalku. Dia tetanggaku."

Wanita yang dipanggil Yuri itu menoleh ke arah Keiko dan tersenyum. "Benarkah?

Itu bagus sekali," katanya. Ia kembali menatap Kazuto. "Setidaknya sekarang kau tahu

di mana kau tinggal selama ini."

Kazuto jelas-jelas senang. Ia memandang Akira dan Keiko bergantian. "Ini

temanku yang baru datang dari New York, Iwamoto Yuri," katanya.

Yuri mengulurkan tangan kepada Akira, lalu kepala Keiko sambil berkata ramah,

"Panggil saja aku Yuri. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Tiba-tiba Keiko ia ingat di mana ia pernah melihat wanita itu. Di _laptop_ Kazuto.

Keiko pernah melihat banyak foto wanita itu di _laptop_ Kazuto. Jadi Yuri adalah wanita

yang pernah diceritakan Kazuto? Wanita yang disukai Kazuto tetapi justru akan

menikah dengan teman baiknya itu? Dan sekarang wanita itu ada di sini?

"Aku ingin melihat apartemen yang kutempati selama ini." Suara Kazuto

menembus otak Keiko.

Keiko mendongak dan menyadari tiga pasang mata menatapnya. "Tentu saja,"

katanya cepat. "Mungkin kau bisa mengingat sesuatu kalau kau kembali ke apartemen

itu."

Kazuto tersenyum. "Mungkin saja. Tapi kurasa aku tidak seoptimis itu. Mungkin

tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa."

Alis Keiko terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kazu selalu sakit kepala kalau berusaha mengingat," sela Yuri, "jadi sebaiknya dia

tidak memaksakan diri."

"Lagi pula," tambah Kazuto dengan senyum lebar, "menurutku dalam sebulan

tidak akan ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Jadi aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu

mengingat hal-hal yang tidak penting."

Apa? _Apa?!_ Keiko hampir tidak memercayai telinganya sendiri. Ia berpaling ke

arah Kazuto dan membuka mulut, "Tidak pen..."

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia meliaht Kazuto sedang

tersenyum lebar, tetapi laki-laki itu sedang menatap Yuri, bukan Keiko. Senyumnya

yang hangat itu juga ditujukan kepada Yuri, bukan Keiko.

Dan tiba-tiba saja hati Keiko terasa sangat nyeri.

Lima Belas

SETIAP kali melihat gadis itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya.

Perasaan yang membuatnya bingung, perasaan yang mendorongnya melakukan

sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dipahaminya sendiri. Lagi-lagi Kazuto melirik Ishida Keiko

yang berdiri di ambang pintu, membiarkan Kazuto dan Yuri masuk lebih dulu.

Ishida Keiko sudah menuliskan alamat gedung apartemen yang ditempati Kazuto

sejak ia tiba di Tokyo awal bulan Desember lalu. Jadi hari Minggu pagi ini ia mengajak

Yuri mengunjungi apartemen itu. Begitu mereka tiba di gedung yang dimaksud, Ishida

Keiko sudah menunggu bersama para tetangganya. Kazuto merasa serbasalah ketika

berkenalan dengan orang-orang asing yang mengaku sudah mengenalnya. Para

tetangganya memang ramah, namun mereka memandang Kazuto dengan sorot mata

kasihan dan penasaran. Hal itu membuat Kazuto merasa tidak nyaman, karena saatsaat

seperti itulah ia merasa dirinya bodoh.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Keiko membawanya ke apartemen di lantai dua.

Apartemen nomor 201. Kazuto berdiri di koridor di antara apartemen 201 dan 202, dan

ia merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti... sepertinya ia sudah akrab dengan tempat itu.

Namun semakin ia berusaha memikirkannya, perasaan itu semakin menjauh.

Begitu memasuki apartemennya, Kazuto memandang berkeliling. Ia mengenali

beberapa benda yang dibawanya dari New York, tetapi selebihnya asing.

"Kazuto-san, kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Keiko dengan nada penuh harap.

Kazuto menoleh ke arah Keiko dan menggeleng. Raut wajah gadis itu pun berubah.

Melihat itu Kazuto tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Aneh sekali... Ia mendapati dirinya tidak

ingin membuat gadis itu kecewa.

"Kazu."

Lamunan Kazuto buyar dan ia menoleh ke arah Yuri. Wanita itu sedang menunjuk

sesuatu di lantai. "Ada apa?" tanya Kazuto.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau suka sandal seperti ini," kata Yuri sambil menunjuk

sandal putih berbentuk kepala Hello Kitty yang tergeletak di dekat pintu masuk. Ia

tertawa kecil. "Ini milikmu?"

Kazuto melihat sandal itu, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah," sahutnya ringan.

"Boleh kupakai?" tanya Yuri.

"Tentu saja. Ambil saja kalau kau mau," sahut Kazuto sambil berjalan ke kamar

tidur, tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah sandal. Ia tidak melihat ke arah gadis

tetangganya saat itu. Ia tidak melihat Ishida Keiko tersentak dan menatap Kazuto tanpa

berkedip. Kemudian matanya menyipit, ia mendengus pelan, dan memalingkan wajah.

"Kubilang juga apa?" seru Tomoyuki sambil menatap Haruka dengan mata lebar.

"Oneechan lihat? Aku benar? Memang Kazuto Oniisan yang kulihat waktu itu di

rumah sakit." Ia menoleh ke arah Keiko, Kakek dan Nenek Osawa yang menatapnya

dengan penuh minat dan menjelaskan, "Aku melihat Kazuto Oniisan di rumah sakit.

Awalnya aku tidak yakin, karena dia sama sekali tidak menegurku atau menunjukkan

tanda-tanda kalau dia mengenalku. Tapi sekarang kita tahu Kazuto Oniisan hilang

ingatan. Itulah sebabnya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Keiko sambil menatap Tomoyuki. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah

berkata apa-apa padaku?"

Keiko, Haruka, dan Tomoyuki berkumpul di apartemen Kakek dan Nenek Osawa

untuk membicarakan pertemuan singkat mereka dengan Kazuto tadi. Sebenarnya

Keiko sudah menceritakan tentang keadaan Kazuto semalam, ketika ia kembali dari

acara reuni dalam keadaan bingung dan gelisah. Lalu pagi ini mereka kembali

diperkenalkan kepada Kazuto dan Iwamoto Yuri. Suasana perkenalan tadi terasa agak

canggung.

"Waktu itu kai tidak yakin bahwa orang yang dilihat Tomoyuki itu Kazuto-san,"

sahut Haruka membela diri. "Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Kazuto-san hilang ingatan?

Sekarang dia benar-benar seperti orang asing."

"Aku pernah mendengar kasus tentang hilang ingatan, tapi kalau tidak salah orang

itu sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa. Dia lupa semuanya. Dia tidak ingat orangtuanya,

bahkan namanya sendiri. memangnya orang yang bisa kehilangan hanya sebagian

ingatannya? Seperti yang dialami Kazuto itu?" tanya Kakek Osawa bingung.

Tomoyuki mengangguk. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar ada kasus begitu.

Sebagian ingatan kita bisa hilang kalau kita mengalami trauma atau semacamnya."

"Trauma apaan?" gerutu Haruka pelan.

"Siapa wanita yang bersamanya tadi?" tanya Nenek Osawa tiba-tiba.

"Temannya dari New York," jawab Keiko pendek. Wanita yang pernah disukai

Kazuto, tambahnya dalam hati. Dan yang mungkin masih disukainya sampai sekarang

kalau melihat betapa akrabnya mereka tadi. Kening Keiko berkerut ketika ia mengingat

cara Kazuto tersenyum kepada Yuri. Dari tadi Kazuto hanya berbicara kepada Yuri,

membuat Keiko merasa seperti orang bodoh. Karena itulah ia tidak berlama-lama di

apartemen Kazuto. Kedua orang itiu asyik membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak

dipahaminya.

"Tapi, Keiko apakah dia sama sekali tidak ingat apa pun?" tanya Kakek Osawa

tiba-tiba, sepertinya belum benar-benar percaya kalau Kazuto tidak ingat pada mereka.

"Bahkan setelah ia melihat apartemennya?"

Keiko menggeleng. "Sedikit pun tidak," gerutunya, lalu mendesah keras. "Padhaal

aku berharap dia bisa mengingat sesuatu. Apa saja. Tapi..." Ia mengangkat bahu dan

mendesah sekali lagi.

Keempat orang lainnya berpandangan.

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa ingat?" tanya Keiko pada diri sendiri. Keningnya berkerut.

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan terlalu cemas. Kata dokter ingatannya bisa kembali kapan saja, bukan?"

Haruka berusaha menghibur.

Seakan tidak mendengar kata-kata Haruka, Keiko bergumam lirih, "Kata-katanya

sewaktu di stasiun... dia juga tidak ingat lagi." Tiba-tiba ia berseru, "Dasar bodoh!

Kenapa mengatakan hal-hal yang dengan mudah dilupakannya? Membuat orang

bingung!"

Keempat orang yang duduk di sekitarnya terlompat kaget, tetapi cukup bijak

untuk tidak membuka mulut.

Tepat pada saat itu ponsel Keiko berbunyi. Dengan gerakan tidak sabar, Keiko

mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaket dan menempelkannya ke telinga. "Ya?" sahutnya

asal-asalan, lalu raut wajahnya berubah. "Sensei?"

Yuri menoleh ke arah Kazuto. Laki-laki itu masih berdiri di dekat teras sambil berbicara

dengan ayahnya di telepon. Tadi Kazuto baru menyalakan _laptop_ -nya ketika ayahnya

menelepon untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Iseng-iseng Yuri mengambil alih _laptop_ itu

dan menemukan _folder_ yang menyimpan foto-foto hasil jepretan Kazuto selama di

Tokyo.

Foto-foto itu sudah pasti bukan foto asal jadi. Semuanya dipotret dengan teliti.

Sudut, fokus, dan obje kyang dipotret sangat jelas. Senyum Yuri mengembang

sementara ia melihat lembaran-lembaran foto itu. Kota Tokyo dipotret dengan ahli.

Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Nishimura Kazuto tidka akan menjadi fotografer

profesional yang terkenal di New York kalau hasil jepretannya tidak termasuk kategori

mengagumkan.

Tiba-tiba gerakan tangan Yuri terhenti. Matanya terpaku pada foto di depannya.

Foto seorang gadis berjaket hijau di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalulalang

di jalan raya. Gadis itu berdiri membelakangi kamera, kepalanya menoleh ke

samping. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena foto itu diambil dari jarak jauh. Selain

sosok gadis dalam balutan jaket hijau itu, objek di sekitarnya—termasuk juga

kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang—berwarna hitam-putih dan terlihat kabur.

Bahkan Yuri pun tahu foto ini foto yang menakjubkan. Seolah-olah kamera si fotografer

hanya terpusat pada gadis itu dan dunia di sekelilingnya memudar.

Foto hitam-putih yang berikut juga sangat mengesankan. Objek utamanya lagi-lagi

seorang gadis yang berdiri di lorong yang tidak terlalu lebar di antara dua rak buku

tinggi, dengan latar belakang jendela kaca berukuran besar. Sinar matahari yang

menembus kaca dan menggelapkan sosok gadis itu. Yuri hanya bisa melihat wajah

gadis itu menunduk membaca sebuah buku di tangannya. Di mana tempat itu?

Mungkin di toko buku? Atau perpustakaan?

Tangan Yuri bergerak lagi, menampilkan foto lain. Foto kali ini tidak menampilkan

siapa pun, hanya terlihat sebuah pintu kayu cokelat dengan tiga angka tertempel di

bagian tengah atas pintu. Nomor 202. Di lantai di depan pintu terlihat sebuah kantong

kertas merah muda berhias pita merah. Hadiahkah? Hadiah untuk seseorang di balik

pintu bernomor 202 itu?

Dengan kening berkerut, Yuni berpikir-pikir. Pintu bernomor 202? Bukankah itu

nomor apartemen Ishida Keiko yang tinggal di seberang apartemen Kazuto?

Foto berikut menegaskan kecurigaannya. Tidak diragukan lagi. Gadis di dalam foto

yang ini adalah Ishida Keiko. Foto _close-up_ itu menampilkan Keiko sedang duduk

bertopang dagu. Kepalanya ditundukkan ke arah buku yang terbuka di meja.

Sepertinya gadis itu sedang membaca. Si fotografer mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya

pada profil Ishida Keiko. Semua tentang gadis itu terlihat jelas. Mulai dari pandangan

matanya yang terlihat agak kosong walaupun terarah ke buku di meja, helai-helai

rambut hitam panjangnya yang terlepas dari sanggul asal-asalan di atas puncak

kepalanya, sampai tiga tindikan di telinga kanannya.

Yuri tertegun. Ia mengenal Kazuto dengan sangat baik. Ia tahu Kazuto hanya akan

memotret sesuatu yang membangkitkan minatnya. Kazuto fotografer yang teliti, sedikit

eksentrik, ia tidak akan mau membuang-buang waktu untuk memotret sesuatu yang

masih dirasanya meragukan. Karena itulah semua hasil jepretannya selalu

menakjubkan. Dan sekarang ia memotret Ishida Keiko...

Seharusnya Yuri sudah bisa menduganya sejak ia melihat sorot mata Keiko tadi.

Oh ya, Yuri tanpa sengaja memandang ke arah tetangga Kazuto itu ketika ia bertanya

soal sandal Hello Kitty. Dan Yuri langsung mengenali kilasan kaget dan sedih di mata

itu. Hanya saja saat itu ia belum benar-benar paham. Tetapi kini sepertinya ia mulai

mengerti.

Matanya menangkap amplop cokelat yang terselip di antara tumpukan buku di

meja. Menurut firasatnya, Yuri meraih amplop itu dan melihat isinya. Ternyata isinya

adalah hasil cetakan foto-foto yang ada di _laptop_ tadi.

Kazuto tidak boleh melihat foto-foto ini.

Pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam benaknya. Yuri menelan ludah dan

menatap foto di hadapannya tanpa berkedip. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang

sedang dilakukannya. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia melakukannya. Tanpa benarbenar

berpikir panjang dan seolah-olah segalanya terjadi dalam mimpi, tangannya yang

agak gemetar bergerak dan memasukkan amplop berisi foto itu ke tas tangannya yang

berukuran besar. Setelah itu tangannya berpindah ke _laptop_ tadi dan menghapus semua

foto di _folder_ itu.

Begitu foto-foto itu hilang dari pandangan, hati Yuri langsung dicengkeram

perasaan bersalah. Astaga, apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

"Kurasa aku akan tinggal di sini."

Suara Kazuto membuat Yuri terlompat kaget. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan melihat

Kazuto ternyata sudah tidak berbicara di ponsel lagi. Sambil memaksakan seulas

senyum, Yuri berdeham dan bertanya, "Ya?"

Kazuto berjalan ke arah Yuri dan duduk di depan _laptop_ -nya. "Aku akan tinggal di

sini," ulangnya.

Alis Yuri terangkat. "Oh? Kenapa?"

Kazuto mendongak menatap Yuri. "Semua barangku ada di sini. Aku hanya pusat

sedikit barang di apartemen Roppongi. Lagi pula," katanya sambil memandang

berkeliling, "aku merasa betah di sini."

Yuri tidak berkata apa-apa. Perasaannya masih tidak enak. Kedua tangannya masih

terasa dingin dan gemetar.

Kazuto menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum, "Awalnya kukira di apartemen ini

hanya ada _futon_ 13, ternyata ada tempat tidur modern. Juga ada mesin pemanas air."

13 tempat tidur gaya Jepang

"Yah... Kelihatannya begitu," gumam Yuri.

"Ditambah lagi," Kazuto melanjutkan dengan perlahan, "orang-orang yang itnggal

di gedung ini mungkin bisa membantuku mengingat sesuatu."

Kening Yuri berkerut. "Tapi kaubilang kau tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk

mengingat. Bukankah kepalamu bisa sakit?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri," sahut Kazuto.

"Bukankah kaubilang kalau tidak bisa mengingat juga tidak apa-apa?" desak Yuri

lagi. "Kaubilang tidak mungkin ada kejadian penting dalam sebulan itu."

Kazuto menatapnya dengan bingung. Yuri sendiri juga bingung dengan

perasaannya saat itu. Kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu?

"Aku memang pernah berkata begitu," aku Kazuto. Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu

berkata dengan hati-hati, "Tapi terus terang saja, aku selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang

hilang. Sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu."

Yuri menatap Kazuto yang kebingungan. Mungkinkah sesuatu yang hilang itu...

Tidak, ia tidak ingin memikirkannya. Tidak ingin menebak-nebak dan memusingkan

masalah itu. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Aku kecewa kau merasa seperti itu."

Kazuto mengangkat wajah dan menatap Yuri. "Apa?"

"Kau merasa kehilangan, padahal aku ada di sini bersamamu. Apakah itu tidak

cukup?" gurau Yuki.

"Maksudku bukan begitu," sahut Kazuto. Ia balas tersenyum. "Aku sangat senang

kau menemaniku pada saat-saat seperti ini. Kau tahu benar aku sangat menghargaimu."

Yuri mengangguk-angguk pelan, lalu bergumam, "Ya, aku tahu." Ia hanya

berharap ia belum terlambat menyadarinya. Setelah terdiam sejenak, Yuri mengangkat

wajah dengan ragu. "Kazu..."

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak mau tahu kenapa aku tidak jadi menikah dengan Jason?"

Hening sejenak. Kazuto menatap Yuri yang berjalan ke pintu kaca balkon. "Kurasa

kau akan menceritakannya padaku kalau kau memang sudah siap," sahut Kazuto.

Yuri berbalik menghadap Kazuto. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Selama ini aku selalu merasa dialah orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia," Yuri

memulai dengan pelan, "tapi aku salah."

Kazuto tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Yuri terlihat gugup, tetapi ia

memutuskan untuk membiarkan wanita itu mengatakan semua yang ingin

dikatakannya dan ia akan mendengarkan.

"Orang yang selalu bisa membuatku bahagia bukan Jason," Yuri melanjutkan.

"Tapi Nishimura Kazuto."

Kazuto sama sekali tidak menduga akan mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari

mulut Yuri. Sudah lama sekali ia berharap bisa mendengarnya. Dan kini setelah

harapannya menjadi kenyataan, ia bahkan tidak bisa bereaksi saking kagetnya. Ia

hanya bisa diam, tercengang, dan menatap Yuri lurus-lurus, seakan ia takut wanita itu

akan mulai tertawa dan berkata ia hanya bercanda.

"Aku baru sadar setelah kau pergi," Yuri melanjutkan. Kedua tangannya saling

meremas walaupun ia tetap menatap mata Kazuto. "Setelah kau meninggalkan New

York, aku merasa semuanya berbeda. Segalanya tidak sama kalau kau tidak ada. Dan

aku baru sadar aku... aku...," Yuri menarik napas dalam-dalam, "... membutuhkanmu."

Kazuto masih belum bisa menemukan suaranya. Ia masih butuh waktu untuk

mencerna kenyataan bahwa Yuri membutuhkannya. Yuri sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Wanita yang selama ini menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya berkata bahwa ia

membutuhkan Kazuto.

Yuri membasahi bibir dan tertawa gugup. "Kazu, jangan duduk diam saja seperti

itu. Katakan padaku... apakah aku sudah terlambat? Sudah terlambat menyadarinya?"

Ia memang tidak membunyikan bel, tapi ia sudah mengetuk. Dua kali, malah. Sungguh,

ia tidak bermaksud mengintip atau pun menguping. Karena Kazuto tidak menyahut,

Keiko pun membuka pintu dan langsung mendengar suara Iwamoto Yuri. "Orang yang

selalu bisa membuatku bahagia bukan Jason, tapi Nishimura Kazuto."

Kalimat itu membuat Keiko membeku dan kata-kata sapaan yang sudah akan

meluncur dari lidahnya tercekat. Ia mengangkat wajah. Dari celah pintu yang terbuka,

Keiko melihat Iwamoto Yuri berdiri di dekat pintu kaca beranda, sedang menatap

Kazuto yang duduk di sofa.

Suara Yuri terdengar lagi. "Aku baru sadar setelah kau pergi. Setelah kau

meninggalkan New York, aku merasa semuanya berbeda. Segalanya tidak sama kalau

kau tidak ada. Dan aku baru sadar aku... aku..." Jeda sesaat, lalu, "... membutuhkanmu."

Keiko tidak bisa bergerak. Matanya beralih ke Kazuto yang masih tetap diam.

"Kazu, jangan duduk diam saja seperti itu. Katakan padaku... apakah aku sudah

terlambat? Sudah terlambat menyadarinya?" Suara Yuri yang gugup terdengar lagi.

Tiba-tiba Keiko mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya apakah ia ingin mendengar

jawaban Kazuto. Ya... Tidak... Ya... Tidak... Tetapi sebelum ia menetapkan pendirian, ia

meliaht Kazuto bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan pelan ke arah Yuri. Ia meraih tangan Yuri

dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Napas Keiko tertahan di tenggorokan. Matanya terpaku pada Kazuto yang

memeluk Iwamoto Yuri erat-erat dan membelai kepalanya. Itu bukan pelukan sambil

lalu. Bukan juga pelukan bersahabat. Itu pelukan dalam arti sebenarnya. Pelukan yang

diberikan kepada orang yang dicintai. Saat itu juga Keiko mendadak merasa lemas,

seakan seluruh tenaganya terserap keluar. Yang tersisa hanya rasa nyeri di dadanya.

"Mereka...?"

Keiko tersentak dan menoleh. Ternyata Sato Haruka sudah berdiri di belakangnya

entah sejak kapan dan keningnya berkerut menatap Kazuto dan Yuri yang berpelukan.

Keiko buru-buru menutup pintu dengan perlahan dan berbalik menghadap Haruka.

Haruka menatapnya. "Keiko, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Keiko memaksakan seulas senyum di wajahnya yang kaku. "Ya, memangnya

kenapa, Oneesan?" katanya cepat.

"Itu... Kazuto-san..."

"Oh, itu." Keiko tertawa sumbang dan gugup. "Tadi aku ingin bertanya apakah

mereka membutuhkan sesuatu. Tapi ternyata mereka sedang... eh, sibuk." Keiko

membasahi bibirnya. "Sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu mereka."

Keiko berjalan dengan cepat ke apartemennya, diikuti Haruka.

"Keiko, kau masih belum sadar atau tidak mau mengaku?" tanya Haruka setelah

mereka masuk ke apartemen.

"Apa maksud Oneesan?"

"Tentang perasaanmu pada Kazuto-san."

Keiko membuka mulut, tapi langsung menutupnya lagi. Perasaannya?

Perasaannya... "Oneesan," sahut Keiko setelah terdiam sejenak. "Sebentar lagi Sensei

akan datang menjemputku. Aku harus bersiap-siap."

Haruka menatapnya selama beberapa detik, lalu mengangguk.

Setelah Haruka keluar dan menutup pintu, Keiko baru menarik napas panjang dan

mengembuskannya dengan pelan. _Kau masih belum sadar atau tidak mau mengaku?_

Pertanyaan Haruka itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Keiko sendiri tidak tahu

harus bagaimana menjawabnya. Ia tidak mau memikirkannya. Bagaimanapun juga,

setelah melihat adegan tadi, jawaban atas pertanyaan Haruka sudah tidak penting sama

sekali.

Setelah mengantar Yuri pulang dan mengambil sedikit barangnya dari apartemen

Roppongi, Kazuto kembali ke apartemen lamanya. Gedung ini memang sudah tua, tapi

orang memang tidak boleh menilai sesuatu dari penampilan luarnya saja. Kazuto

menyukai tempat itu dan suasananya yang sepi.

Ia ingin menyapa tetangganya dan mengabarkan bahwa ia akan kembali tinggal di

sini, tetapi Ishida Keiko tidak ada di apartemennya. Kazuto sudah membunyikan bel

dan mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban. Berarti tetangganya itu tidak ada di rumah.

"Kazuto Oniisan?"

Kazuto melongok ke bawah melewati tangga dan melihat Sato Tomoyuki sedang

mendongak ke arahnya. "Oh, Tomoyuki."

"Sedang mencari Keiko Oneesan?" tanya Tomoyuki.

"Ya," sahut Kazuto. "Tapi sepertinya dia sedang keluar."

"Memang. Katanya dia ada janji dengan dokter itu."

Kening Kazuto berkerut. "Dokter apa? Apakah Keiko-san sedang sakit?"

Tomoyuki mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak, Keiko Oneesan tidak sakit," katanya cepat.

"Dokter itu bisa dibilang pacar Keiko Oneesan. Tunggu, siapa namanya? Ah! Kitano

Akira. Oh ya, bukankah Oniisan juga mengenalnya?"

Kitano Akira? Pacar Ishida Keiko? Kerutan di kening Kazuto semakin dalam. Benar

juga, waktu itu mereka menghadiri acara reuni bersama. Apakah Ishida Keiko memang

pacar Akira? Sebenarnya masalah Ishida Keiko itu pacar Akira atau bukan sama sekali

bukan urusan Kazuto. Mereka berdua boleh-boleh saja pacaran, tidak ada yang

melarang.

Tetapi kenapa Kazuto merasa tidak menyukai gagasan itu?

Enam Belas

LANGIT sudah gelap ketika Keiko menaiki tangga dengan pelan sambil merogoh tas

tangannya mencari kunci. Ia baru akan membuka pintu apartemennya ketika pintu

apartemen seberang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan cepat. Keiko terkesiap kaget dan berputar

dengan cepat.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu," kata Kazuto yang baru keluar dari

apartemennya dan berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kazuto-san?" gumam Keiko lega dan heran. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kazuto tersenyum lebar. "Mulai hari ini aku kembali tinggal di sini," katanya.

Alis Keiko terangkat. "Benarkah?" Tidak ingin terlalu senang dan berharap, ia

melirik ke belakang Kazuto, dan bertanya dengan nada datar, "Yuri-san...?"

"Oh, Yuri sudah pulang ke apartemennya," sahut Kazuto singkat. Sampai sekarang

ia masih terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Yuri padanya tadi siang dan sampai

sekarang ia masih belum benar-benar yakin tentang semua itu.

"Jadi kenapa memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini?" Suara Keiko menyentakkan

Kazuto kembali ke dunia nyata.

Kazuto mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa ingatanku bisa lebih cepat kembali kalau aku

tinggal di sini," sahutnya ringan, "walaupun, tentu saja, aku membutuhkan bantuan

kalian semua."

Keiko menatap Kazuto dengan mata disipitkan. "Waktu itu kaubilang kau tidak

ingin mengingat."

"Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu," bantah Kazuto.

"Ya, kau sendiri yang bilang begitu."

"Aku bilang tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa. Itu tidak berarti aku tidak mau

mengingat."

"Sama saja," balas Keiko jengkel.

Kazuto tertegun sejenak. "Apakah kita selalu seperti ini?"

"Seperti ini bagaimana?" tanya Keiko tidak mengerti.

"Berdebat."

Seulas senyum samar tersungging di bibir Keiko. "Ya."

Melihat senyum itu, Kazuto juga ikut tersenyum. "Hubungan kita... baik? Kita

berteman dekat?"

Kazuto melihat tetangganya tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah ragu-ragu sesaat,

Keiko mengangguk lagi. "Ya."

Memang tidak salah, pikir Kazuto. Ia memang sudah menduga hubungannya

dengan Ishida Keiko cukup baik, karena ia selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekat gadis

itu dan kata-katanya selalu mengalir dengan lancar seperti sekarang.

"Kau sudah makan malam, Kazuto-san?" tanya Keiko tiba-tiba sambil memutar

kunci pintu apartemennya.

Kazuto mengangkat wajah. "Belum," sahutnya. "Aku baru mau pergi mencari

makan. Aku tidak bisa memasak."

Keiko mendengus dan tertawa. "Aku tahu itu," gumamnya.

"Kau sendiri sudah makan?" tanya Kazuto.

Keiko menggeleng.

"Akira tidak mengajakmu makan malam?" Kazuto heran karena kata-kata itu

meluncur keluar begitu saja tanpa diproses otaknya terlebih dulu.

Keiko menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Tomoyuki bilang kau pergi kencan dengan Akira tadi," jelas Kazuto enggan,

heran dengan perasaan tidak nyaman yang kembali timbul.

"Sensei harus kembali ke rumah sakit, jadi kami tidak sempat makan malam,"

sahut Keiko datar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi makan. Aku yang traktir," ajak Kazuto, lagi-lagi tanpa

berpikir, seakan-akan ia sudah sering mengucapkannya.

Keiko menatap Kazuto tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sesaat, ia merasa Kazuto sudah

kembali menjadi Kazuto yang dulu. Tetapi adegan tadi siang terbesit dalam benaknya.

Iwamoto Yuri yang berkata ia membutuhkan Kazuto. Kazuto yang memeluknya

dengan erat. Dada Keiko kembali terasa nyeri.

"Kurasa aku punya ide yang lebih bagus," kata Keiko, berusaha bersikap biasa. Ia

membuka pintu apartemennya dan mengisyaratkan supaya Kazuto mengikutinya.

"Ayo, masuk. Aku ingin memasak malam ini."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku masuk?"

Keiko melepas sepatunya dan menoleh melewati bahunya ke arah Kazuto yang

berdiri dengan sikap ragu di ambang pintu apartemen Keiko. "Tidak usah sungkan,"

kata Keiko ringan. "Selama ini kau tidak pernah segan-segan keluar-masuk

apartemenku. Atau memintaku memasak untukmu."

"Oh, ya?" Kazuto mengikuti Keiko masuk ke apartemen dan ke ruang duduk yang

telrihat agak sempit karena terlalu banyak perabot, namun berkesan nyaman. "Aku

sering memintamu memasak untukku?"

Keiko tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku memasak, kau yang selalu

mencuci piring. Kau juga sering mentratirku. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Kazuto duduk di lantai sambil mengobrol dengan Keiko yang sibuk di dapur

kecilnya. Mendengar suara gadis itu, mengobrol dengannya sambil makan, membuat

Kazuto merasa... entahlah, tetapi apa pun itu, rasanya menyenangkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong," gumam Keiko sambil menunduk menatap nasi kari di

depannya, "kenapa Yuri-san bisa datang ke Tokyo? Bukankah dia akan segera

menikah?"

"Kau tahu tentang Yuri?" tanya Kazuto heran. Apakah ia sendiri yang bercerita

tentang hubungannya dengan Yuri kepada Keiko? Kenapa? Ia bukan orang yang

gampang menceritakan isi hatinya kepada orang lain.

Keiko mengangkat wajah dan menatap mata Kazuto sejenak, lalu kembali

menunduk. "Aku memang tidak tahu banyak," akunya. "Yang kutahu Kazuto-san dulu

menyukainya, tapi dia akan menikah dengan orang lain."

Kazuto tertegun. Ternyata ia menceritakan semuanya kepada gadis tetangganya ini.

Kenapa ia melakukannya? Siapa Ishida Keiko ini baginya?

"Jadi?" desak Keiko pelan.

"Dia datang ke Tokyo karena mengikuti pelatihan dari kantornya," jelas Kazuto.

Klaau ia sudah menceritakan tentang Yuri kepada Keiko sebelum ini, maka tidak apaapa

kalau ia bercerita lebih banyak lagi. Lagi pula, ia memang ingin menceritakannya.

"Dan dia tidak jadi menikah."

Keiko mengangkat wajah dan menatap Kazuto lurus-lurus. "Jadi?"

"Begitulah," gumam Kazuto sambil menunduk menatap makanannya, tidak

sanggup membalas tatapan Keiko.

"Kazuto-san... masih menyukainya?"

Tentu saja, pikir Kazuto dalam hati. Yuri adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya

selama ini. Tentu saja ia masih menyukai Yuri. Tetapi kenapa kata-kata itu sulit sekali

keluar?

"Sampai sekarang... masih menyukainya?"

Kazuto menetapkan hati dan mengangkat wajah, menatap mata Keiko. Ia menarik

napas dan berkata, "Ya."

Keiko tidak pernah menyangka satu kata sederhana itu bisa terasa begitu

menyakitkan, membuat hatinya mengerut. Selera makannya menguap begitu saja.

"Lalu..." Keiko tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Keiko sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Lupakan saja. Tidak

penting."

 _Lalu apa artinya kata-katamu di stasiun waktu itu?_ Keiko ingin bertanya. Tetapi ia

tidak ingin mempermalukan diri. Kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang, kata-kata Kazuto di

stasiun waktu itu terasa kabur, tidak nyata. Saat itu Keiko sendiri hampir tidak

memercayai telinganya. Seperti mimpi. Yah, mungkin memang mimpi. Mungkin

semua itu hanyalah hasil dari imajinasinya yang memang luar biasa hebat.

"Kelihatannya kau juga dekat dengan Akira," komentar Kazuto dengan nada

ringan, membuyarkan lamunan Keiko.

Keiko butuh beberapa detik untuk memahami ucapan Kazuto. "Oh, dengan Sensei?

Ya, begitulah." Seakan baru teringat sesuatu, Keiko menatap Kazuto dengan kening

berkerut dan bertanya, "Kenapa sebelum ini Kazuto-san tidak pernah berkata padaku

bahwa Kazuto-san mengenal Sensei?"

"Oh, ya?"

"Aku yakin aku sering menyebut nama Sensei," kata Keiko lagi. "Dan Kazuto-san

tidak pernah berkata apa-apa."

Entahlah. Kazuto sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya, karena ia

sama sekali tidak ingat apa pun. Merasa ia harus mengatakan sesuatu, ia pun membuka

mulut, "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu Akira menyukaimu."

Begitu kata-kata itu keluar, Kazuto langsung menyesalinya. Ia tidak bermaksud

berkata seperti itu. Sungguh. Kata-kata itu terasa pahit di mulutnya. Tetapi ia memang

tidak pernah memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setiap kali ia berada di dekat

Ishida Keiko. Perasaan dan pikirannya kacau-balau.

Keiko menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Dia sering bercerita tentang dirimu. Tentu saja waktu itu aku masih belum tahu

bahwa kau tetanggaku," lanjut Kazuto buru-buru, berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya

yang aneh. "Dan kalian juga terlihat cocok sekali..."

Keiko mengerjapkan mata dan menyela datar, "Apakah Kazuto-san bermaksud

memintaku menerima perasaan Sensei?"

Sebenarnya Keiko sangat menyadari perasaan Kitano Akira kepadanya. Laki-laki

itu memang belum mengungkapkannya secara langsung, tetapi sikapnya sudah cukup

jelas. Seharusnya Keiko merasa senang. Memang itu yang diinginkannya selama ini,

bukan? Kitano Akira adalah cinta pertamanya, laki-laki pertama yang membuat hatinya

berbunga-bunga. Lalu kenapa kini Keiko ragu?

Karena Kazuto memasuki hidupnya. Karena Kazuto memberitahunya sesuatu

yang indah bisa dilihat pada saat gelap. Karena Kazuto mengajaknya menonton

pertunjukan balet pada malam Natal. Karena Kazuto mengajarinya berdansa _waltz_ di

atas es. Karena entah sejak kapan ia merasa bergantung pada Kazuto. Karena entah

sejak kapan ia merasa bahagia setiap kali Kazuto tersenyum kepadanya. Karena Kazuto

memintanya melupakan Kitano Akira.

Tetapi sekarang Kazuto duduk di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan tenang dan

menyuruhnya menerima Kitano Akira?

Kazuto membalas tatapan Keiko dengan resah. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan sorot

mata tidak percaya. Nyaris sedih. Kenapa? Sorot mata itu membuat dada Kazuto terasa

berat. Ia juga tiba-tiba dicengkeram perasaan bersalah. Pertanyaan Keiko tadi seakan

bergema dalam keheningan di antara mereka. _Apakah Kazuto-san memintaku menerima_

 _perasaan Sensei?_

"Ya," gumam Kazuto serak, karena mulutnya mendadak kering. "Terimalah dia."

Kazuto merasa frustrasi. Ia mengempaskan diri ke sofa begitu kembali ke

apartemennya. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyuruh Keiko menerima Akira atau

semacamnya. Hanya saja, tidak ada alasan kenapa ia harus menentang mereka berdua.

Tidak ada alasan sama sekali. Jadi ia melakukan hal yang semestinya. Ia tahu benar

Akira memang menyukai Keiko. Apa salahnya meminta gadis itu mempertimbangkan

teman baiknya? Ia memang sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Benar... Tapi...

Ia memukul-mukul dadanya dengan kesal. Astaga, kenapa ia merasa sesak? Ia

begitu resah sampai ingin meninju sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya sendiri.

Berusaha menenangkan diri, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, tetapi hal itu malah

membuat hatinya terasa semakin sakit dan seolah-olah akan meledak.

Saat itulah ia tiba-tiba sadar dan menyumpah pelan.

Ia, Nishimura Kazuto, telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Keiko duduk termenung di depan TV yang saat itu menayangkan acara komedi, tetapi

matanya menatap kosong. Sementara orang-orang di TV tertawa terbahak-bahak, Keiko

tetap diam mematung.

 _Aku tahu Akira menyukaimu... dan kalian juga terlihat cocok sekali..._

Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat itu terus bergema di dalam otaknya. Keiko tidak

bisa menghentikannya walaupun ia sudah berusaha keras.

 _Ya, terimalah dia..._

Tiba-tiba sebutir air mata jatuh bergulir di pipinya. Keiko tersentak dan cepat-cepat

menghapus air mata itu dengan punggung tangan. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menangis?

Namun ucapan Kazuto yang terakhir itu memang sempat membuat Keiko berhenti

bernapas beberapa detik. Ia hanya bisa menatap Kazuto tanpa berkedip, berharap ia

salah dengar. Kazuto tidak mungkin menyuruhnya menerima Kitano Akira. Tetapi saat

itu Kazuto balas menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan Keiko sadar bahwa lakilaki

itu tidak bercanda.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, apakah Kazuto salah karena sudah berkata seperti itu? Benar,

Kazuto memang sangat dekat dengan Keiko. Benar, ia memang sudah berkata bahwa ia

menyukai Keiko. Dan benar, ia sudah melakukan semua hal yang membuat Keiko

bahagia. Tetapi semua itu sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan. Sebelum Kazuto hilang

ingatan.

Mungkin aku bisa membantu Kazuto mengingat kembali? pikir Keiko tiba-tiba.

Mungkin aku bisa menceritakan segalanya tentang diriku dan Kazuto. Ia memang

belum pernah bercerita kepada Kazuto tentang hubungan mereka berdua karena ia

merasa kikuk dan malu. Pasti akan terdengar aneh kalau seseorang yang tidak

kaukenal berkata padamu bahwa kalian sudah berkencan dan kau pernah menyatakan

perasaan suka pada orang itu. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya. Tidak ada orang yang

akan percaya.

Namun kalau hal itu bisa membuat Kazuto kembali memandangnya ke arahnya

seperti dulu...

Tiba-tiba Keiko tersadar. Ia sudah melupakan sesuatu yang penting di sini.

Iwamoto Yuri. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang disukai Kazuto sejak dulu. Seandainya

pun Kazuto tidak mengalami kecelakaan, seandainya pun Kazuto tidak hilang ingatan,

apakah ia akan tetap bersama Keiko kalau Iwamoto Yuri tiba-tiba kembali dalam

hidupnya? Apakah ia akan tetap memandang Keiko dan hanya Keiko?

Tidak ada jaminan untuk itu, putus Keiko dalam hati. Kazuto bisa saja tetap

berpaling ke arah Yuri. Bagaimanapun juga, wanita itu sudah begitu lama tersimpan di

sudut hati Kazuto.

Merasa kalah, Keiko mengembuskan napas berat. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya

sekarang? Kesadaran yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya membuat air matanya jatuh lagi dan

ia buru-buru menghapusnya. Tetapi kali ini air matanya tidak mau berhenti. Kesadaran

itu menggerogoti hatinya yang terasa begitu nyeri.

Kesadaran bahwa ia sudah terlambat. Kesadaran bahwa ia akan kehilangan Kazuto.

Ia akan kehilangan Kazuto bahkan sebelum sempat menyatakan perasaannya.

Astaga, kenapa ia terlambat menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Nishimura Kazuto?

Tujuh Belas

"AKHIR pekan ini kami akan pergi ke resor ski. Sudah lama aku tidak main ski. Dan

mereka juga bilang mau pergi ke _onsen_ 14." Suara Yuri yang riang terdengar dari

pengeras suara di ponsel Kazuto. "Kazu, kau mau ikut?"

Kazuto melirik ponsel yang menempel di dasbor mobilnya sementara ia

mengemudi. "Tidak," sahutnya sambil menggeleng walaupun Yuri sudah pasti tidak

bisa melihatnya. "Kurasa aku akan sibuk sekali akhir pekan ini. Banyak pekerjaan yang

menunggu. Tapi kuharap kau bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman sekantormu."

Hening sejenak, lalu Yuri bertanya dengan nada serius, "Kazu, kau benar-benar

berencana menetap di sini?"

Kazuto menghentikan mobilnya di depan lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berubah

merah. "Ya," sahutnya tegas sambil menatap ponselnya. Ia memang yakin ia ingin

menetap dan bekerja di Tokyo. Selama tiga minggu terakhir ini ia bahkan sudah

mempersiapkan pameran hasil karyanya.

"Kenapa?"

Dalam hatinya Kazuto tahu alasan di balik keinginannya ini, tetapi itu adalah

sesuatu yang tidak ingin dikatakannya kepada Yuri. Entah kenapa. Mungkin belum

waktunya. "Kenapa tidak?" balasnya acuh tak acuh.

"Kau tahu aku akan segera kembali ke New York, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi kenapa..." Yuri tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hening sejenak. Sepertinya

Yuri tidak mengharapkan awaban singkat dan tegas seperti itu. Lalu ia mendesah dan

berkata datar, "Setelah akhir pekan ini, aku akan langsung pergi ke Nagano beberapa

14 Pemandian air panas

hari. Ada tugas di sana." Jeda sesaat lagi, lalu, "Kita akan bicara lagi setelah aku

kembali dari sana."

"Oke."

Kazuto menutup ponsel dan kembali mengemudi sambil melamun. Selama tiga

minggu terakhir ini perasaannya sendiri membuatnya bingung. Ia memang sering

bertemu Yuri, makan bersama, jalan-jalan, dan semacamnya. Dan Yuri juga teman yang

menyenangkan, sama seperti yang diingatnya dulu. Tetapi Kazuto mendapati ada

sesuatu dalam dirinya sendiri yang berubah. Ia tidak lagi merasakan apa yang dulu

pernah dirasakannya setiap kali berada di dekat Yuri. Seharusnya ia sekarang merasa

bahagia karena Yuri sudah kembali bersamanya, tetapi kenyataannya Kazuto malah

mendapati dirinya memikirkan orang lain. Seseorang yang sellau melintas dalam

benaknya, seseorang yang tanpa sadar selalu dicari-carinya, seseorang yang membuat

perasaannya kacau-balau, seseorang dengan nama Ishida Keiko.

Setelah makan malam bersama di apartemen gadis itu sekitar tiga minggu yang

lalu itu, mereka sudah jarang bertemu dan berbicara. Tentu saja kadang-kadang ia

berpapasan dengan Keiko kalau mereka kebetulan keluar dari apartemen pada waktu

yang bersamaan atau pulang pada saat yang sama. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, Keiko

hanya membalas sapaan Kazuto dengan singkat atau tersenyum sopan, tidak

menyambut usaha Kazuto untuk mengobrol lebih panjang. Keiko memang tetap ramah,

tetapi Kazuto merasa gadis itu menjaga jarak darinya, bahkan mungkin juga

menghindarinya. Dan itulah yan gmembuat Kazuto uring-uringan. Ia tidak ingin Keiko

bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Ia ingin berbicara dengan gadis itu, mengobrol seperti

ketika mereka makan malam bersama, tetapi kelihatannya usahanya tidak berhasil.

Kalau diajak bicara, Keiko hanya akan menjawab dengan satu atau dua patah kata dan

langsung menghindar.

Memikirkan makan malam mereka waktu itu, Kazuto kembali teringat ia meminta

Keiko menerima Akira. Sampai sekarang ia masih menyesali kata-katanya. Ia bertanyatanya

apakah gadis itu menuruti permintaannya? Apakah Keiko sudah menerima

Akira?

Kekesalan terbit dalam hatinya dan mulai menggerogoti dirinya dari dalam.

Kazuto mengatupkan rahang dan mencengkeram roda kemudi erat-erat. Ia jenius sekali,

bukan? Benar-benar jenius. Lalu sekarang bagaimana?

Tiba-tiba Kazuto tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang jalanan di depan. Di

mana dia sekarang? Ia sudah mengemudi tanpa sadar ke mana tujuannya. Ia

memandang gedung cokelat tidak jauh di depan sana. Bukankah itu perpustakaan

tempat Keiko bekerja? Ia ingat Keiko pernah menyebut nama perpustakaan ini. Kenapa

aku bisa sampai di sini? pikir Kazuto heran. Ia tidak ingat pernah datang ke sini. Tapi

karena ia sudah ada di sini, tidak ada salahnya masuk dan melihat-lihat.

Perpustakaan itu sepertinya tidak asing. Kazuto melihat berkeliling. Benar, sama

sekali tidak asing. Barisan rak buku, meja-meja dan suasana tenang di sana sangat

akrab baginya. Otaknya tidak tahu ia akan pergi ke mana, tetapi sepertinya kakinya

tahu benar, jadi ia membiarkan kakinya melangkah sendiri. Ia menaiki tangga ke lantai

dua dan memandang berkeliling. Lantai dua juga memiliki barisan rak buku yang terisi

penuh seperti di lantai satu, tetapi buku-buku di sini berbeda jenisnya dengan bukubuku

di lantai satu.

Pandangan Kazuto terhenti pada konter panjang yang terletak tidak jauh dari

tangga. Dua orang petugas perpustakaan sedang duduk di sana dan melayani beberapa

tamu. Ishida Keiko tidak terlihat. Kazuto berjalan melewati setiap barisan rak tinggi

dan mencari-cari gadis itu. Tidak ada.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi sebelum ia sempat berpikir lebih jauh, Kazuto

menghampiri konter petugas perpustakaan dan bertanya tentang Keiko. Tetapi bahkan

sebelum Kazuto sempat membuka mulut untuk bertanya, wanita berambut pendek dan

berseragam yang duduk di balik konter itu tesenyum lebar dan bertanya lebih dulu,

"Mencari Ishida-san, bukan?"

Agak kaget, Kazuto tidak bisa langsung menjawab. Ia hanya menatap wanita itu

dengan bingung.

Wanita yang ditatapnya seakan tidak menyadari keheranan Kazuto, ia melanjutkan,

"Sudah lama sekali kami tidak melihatmu. Kami bertanya pada Ishida-san, tapi dia

tidak berkata apa-apa."

Apakah dulu aku sering ke sini? pikir Kazuto bingung. Apakah dulu aku juga

mengenal wanita itu? Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Kazuto hanya bergumam, "Oh

ya?"

"Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar, bukan?" tanya wanita itu penasaran dengan

suara direndahkan.

"Tidak, tidak," sahut Kazuto cepat, lalu kembali mengingatkan wanita itu kepada

masalah utama. "Keiko-san?"

"Tadi katanya dia mau keluar makan siang," jawab wanita itu cepat, lalu

memandang melewati bahu Kazuto. "Oh, itu dia."

Kazuto berputar cepat dan melihat sosok Keiko yang terbalut jaket panjang kuning

sedang menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar. Ia cepat-cepat berterima kasih pada

informannya dan bergegas mengejar Keiko.

Keiko baru mengulurkan tangan untuk mendorong pintu kaca perpustakaan ketika

sebelah tangan terulur dari belakangnya dan mendorong pintu itu lebih dulu. Ia

berbalik dan ucapan terima kasih yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya tercekat ketika

ia bertatapan dengan mata Nishimura Kazuto.

"Kazuto-san?"

Kazuto tersenyum lebar ke arahnya dan napas Keiko tertahan sejenak. Lalu ia

tersadar dan menyelinap keluar melewati pintu yang sudah didorong terbuka karena

ada orang lain yang juga akan keluar.

Berdiri di depan gedung perpustakaan, Keiko menggigil sejenak karena angin yang

menerpanya. Lalu ia berbalik menghadap Kazuto, menyapu sejumput rambut dari

wajah dan bertanya, "Kazuto-san, sedang apa di sini?"

Kazuto menarik napas dan mengangkat bahu. "Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan di

sekitar sini. Karena teringat kau pernah bilang kau bekerja di sini, aku memutuskan

untuk mampir dan mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

"Oh." Keiko agak terkejut. Ia tidak menduga jawaban seperti itu. Saat itu Kazuto

terlihat tepat seperti sebelum ia hilang ingatan, mengajak Keiko makan siang bersama

dengan mata berkilat-kilat dan senyum lebar seperti itu. Tidak tahu apa yang harus

dipikirkan atau dikatakan, Keiko tetap diam.

Sejenak Kazuto hanya menatap Keiko, lalu berdeham, "Jadi," katanya sambil

memandang berkeliling, "aku dulu sering datang ke sini?"

Keiko menoleh ke arah Kazuto sesaat, lalu memandang ke arah lain. "Ya,"

sahutnya.

"Kita sering makan siang bersama, bukan?"

"Kadang-kadang," sahut Keiko sambil mengangkat bahu.

Kazuto mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan siang

sekarang?"

"Hari ini tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain."

Kazuto terdiam sejenak. "Dengan siapa?"

Sebelum Keiko sempat menjawab, terdengar suara seseorang memanggil nama

Keiko. Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke arah suara dan kening Kazuto langsung

berkerut melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kazuto, apa kabar? Kebetulan sekali kau ada di sini," sapa Kitano Akira setelah

berdiri di depan mereka berdua.

"Oh, Akira," balas Kazuto setengah hati. "Sedang apa di sini?"

Akira menoleh ke arah Keiko. "Aku dan Keiko-san akan pergi makan siang,"

sahutnya ringan. Ia kembali menatap Kazuto. "Kau sudah makan? Bagaimana kalau

kau ikut dengan kami?"

Setelah berpikir sejenak dan melirik Keiko tetap diam, Kazuto memutuskan ia tidak

bisa membiarkan mereka pergi berdua saja. Tidak bisa. Dan Keiko tidak boleh terus

menghindari dirinya. Akhirnya ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Aku juga sedang

tidak ada kesibukan."

"Banyak temanku yang bilan gmakanan di sini enak sekali," kata Akira ketika mereka

memasuki sebuah kedai kecil yang ramai dikunjungi para karyawan kantoran pada jam

makan siang seperti ini.

"Benarkah? Aku belum pernah ke sini." Keiko memandang berkeliling mencari

tempat kosong sementara seorang pelayan menyerukan ucapan selamat datang kepada

mereka. "Tapi kurasa Sensei benar. Tempat ini ramai sekali."

Kazuto menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap Keiko, tetapi ia tetap

masuk mengikuti Keiko dengan patuh. Mereka berjalan ke satu-satunya meja yang

masih kosong. Karena Akira langsung mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan Keiko,

Kazuto pun mengambil tempat di samping Keiko.

"Kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Akira kepada kedua orang di hadapannya ketika

seorang pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan.

Keiko membaca menu yang dipegangnya. "Entahlah. Menurut Sensei apa yang

enak di sini?"

"Kurasa _udon_ 15-nya yang paling terkenal di sini," sahut Akira, lalu mengulurkan

tangan ke seberang meja untuk menunjuk salah satu jenis udon yang tertulis di menu

Keiko. "Bagaimana kalau yang nomor tiga ini?"

"Yang ini?" tanya Keiko sambil membaca tulisan yang ditunjuk. Tanpa

mengangkat kepala dan tanpa benar-benar berpikir, ia bertanya, "Kazuto-san?"

"Kurasa aku ingin mencoba yang nomor lima," sahut Kazuto.

"Oh, ya," timpal Keiko. "Nomor lima kelihatannya lumayan. Tapi bagaimana kalau

nomor enam saja?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mencoba yang nomor enam."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang memilih nomor enam?"

"Karena aku juga ingin mencoba yang nomor tiga tadi. Ayolah, Kazuto-san. Ya?"

"Tungguaku lihat dulu nomor enam itu apa."

Sementara kedua orang itu sibuk berdebat, tanpa mereka sadari Kitano Akira

menatap mereka bergantian dengan alis terangkat samar dan sorot mata heran, lalu

seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya sementara ia menunduk dan menarik

napas pelan.

"Bagaimana, Kazuto-san?" desak Keiko lagi. "Jangan lama-lama."

"Begini saja, Keiko-san," sela Akira. "Kalau Kazuto memang mau memesan yang

nomor lima, biar aku saja yang memesan nomor enam. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak," sahut Kazuto langsung dan mengangkat wajah. Sadar kalau suaranya

terdengar agak keras, ia melanjutkan dengan suara yang diusahakan lebih santai,

"Bagiku yang nomor enam juga tidak apa-apa." Ia menoleh ke arah si pelayan sambil

menunjukkan menu yang dipegangnya. "Aku pesan yang nomor enam, lalu nona ini

memesan yang nomor tiga." Ia menoleh ke arah Akira dan bertanya, "Dan kau, Akira?"

Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya dan si pelayan pergi meninggalkan mereka,

Akira kembali menatap kedua orang di depannya. "Sepertinya kalian berdua sudah

bergaul dengan baik," komentarnya.

"Tidak juga."

"Begitulah."

Ucapan yang keluar secara bersamaan itu membuat Keiko dan Kazuto

berpandangan. Keiko yang tadi berkata "Tidak juga" sedangkan Kazuto berkata

"Begitulah".

"Apa maksudmu „tidak juga‟?" tanya Kazuto.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Keiko sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau hubungan kita baik-baik saja."

"Memangnya kau sudah bisa mengingat kembali?"

"Belum."

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa tahu apakah aku berbohong atau tidak?"

"Kurasa kau tidak punya alasan untuk berbohong padaku, bukan?"

"Memang tidak."

"Jadi?"

Ketika pelayan datang membawakan pesanan, perdebatan dihentikan sementara.

Keiko menatap telur rebus yang menyertai udon-nya, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Akira.

Sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, Akira sudah berkata lebih dulu, "Aku tahu.

Berikan saja padaku."

Kazuto menatap Akira, lalu beralih kepada Keiko yang memotong telurnya dengan

hati-hati. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Oh, aku tidak suka kuning telur," sahut Keiko tanpa mengangkat wajah.

Melihat Keiko yang memindahkan kuning telur dari mangkuknya ke mangkuk

Akira membuat kening Kazuto berkerut samar. Ia tidak tahu Keiko tidak suka kuning

telur, dan kesadaran itu semakin membuatnya terganggu. Berusaha mengenyahkan

kekesalan yang tiba-tiba saja terbit, Kazuto mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ngomongngomong,

sudah lama kita tidak minum bersama dan mengobrol," katanya sambil

menatap Akira.

Akira berpikir sejenak. "Benar juga. Kita memang harus mencari waktu. Sejak reuni

waktu itu aku belum sempat menelepon dan menanyakan kabarmu."

"Aku baik," kata Kazuto datar. _Tidak, yang benar adalah bingung dan frustrasi._

"Aku yakin kau cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Kudengar kau akan mengadakan

pameran dalam waktu dekat," kata Akira.

Keiko mengangkat wajah dan menatap Kazuto dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Pameran foto? Benarkah?"

"Begitulah," kata Kazuto, agak terkejut melihat Keiko tersenyum kepadanya

seperti itu. Walaupun senyum itu hanya bertahan sebentar, karena Keiko langsung

menunduk ke arah mangkuk udon-nya kembali, tetapi tidak apa-apa. Sepanjang

ingatan Kazuto, baru pertama kali itulah Keiko benar-benar tersenyum kepadanya.

Perasaannya mulai aneh, tetapi aneh dalam arti yang baik. Ia merasa... senang. Kazuto

berdeham dan menatap Akira. "Jadi... kau punya rencana akhir pekan ini?"

"Aku akan menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah keluargaku," kata Akira. "Hair ini

kakekku berulang tahun dan keluarga besarku berkumpul semua." Ia menoleh ke arah

Keiko. "Keiko-san, kau jadi menemaniku sore ini?"

Alis Kazuto terangkat kaget dan ia melirik Keiko yang duduk di sampingnya. _Apa_

 _maksudnya itu?_

Keiko mengangguk. "Ya," sahutnya ringan, lalu mengangkat mangkuknya ke

mulut dan menyeruput kuah udon dengan lahap. "Wah! Enak sekali. Kazuto-san,

kenapa kau belum menyentuh makananmu?"

Kazuto menatap gadis yang duduk di sampignnya itu dengan kening berkerut.

Mulutnya gatal ingin bertanya, tapi ia menahan diri. Apa maksud Akira dengan

meminta Keiko menemaninya sore ini? Apakah ia mengajak Keiko ke acara ulang

tahun kakeknya? Dan gadis itu mengiyakan dengan santainya.

Selera makan Kazuto langsung hilang entah ke mana.

Keiko melambaikan tangan ke arah Akira yang melaju pergi dalam mobilnya setelah

menurunkan Keiko dan Kazuto di depan perpustakaan, lalu ia menoleh ke Kazuto yang

berdiri di sampingnya dengan agak canggung. Keiko bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu

apa yang dipikirkan Kazuto, tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki itu berubah pendiam

selama makan siang tadi.

Benar, memang sudah sebulan terakhir ini mereka jarang bertemu dan berbicara.

Keiko sendiri berusaha tidak bertemu atau berpapasan dengan Kazuto. Kenapa?

Karena setiap kali ia melihat Kazuto, bayangan laki-laki itu memeluk Iwamoto Yuri

selalu menyerang pikirannya, membuatnya gelisah. Keiko harus selalu mengingatkan

diri sendiri bahwa Kazuto yang sekarang sudah bukan Kazuto yang dulu pernah

melukis bintang di langit-langit kamar tidurnya, bukan lagi Kazuto yan gmemberikan

malam Natal paling mengesankan dalam hidupnya, dan bukan lagi Kazuto yang

meminta Keiko melupakan Akira dan mulai melihat dirinya.

Memikirkan semua yang pernah dialaminya bersama Kazuto kembali membuat

dadanya sesak. Keiko memalingkan wajah. Ini tidak sehat, pikirnya kesal. Menyadari

bahwa ia sudah menyukai Nishimura Kazuto hanya memperburuk keadaan. Ia sudah

memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaannya, mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya

terhadap Kazuto. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia tidak akan merasa sakit hati. Ia harus

ingat bahwa Kazuto—setidaknya Kazuto yang sekarang—tergila-gila pada Iwamoto

Yuri, bukan Ishida Keiko. _Bukan_ Keiko.

Astaga! Hal itu sedikit pun tidak membuat perasaanku lebih baik, gerutu Keiko

dalam hati.

Tetapi hari ini Kazuto tiba-tiba muncul di perpustakaan dan mengajaknya makan

siang dengan senyum yang selalu membuat jantung Keiko berdebar dua kali lebih

cepat. Seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu. Keiko tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa

ketika mendongak menatap Kazuto yang memandangnya dengan cara seperti yang

selalu dilakukannya dulu. Semua tekad dan usaha yang dikerahkannya untuk

melupakan laki-laki itu menguap begitu saja.

"Jadi..." Keiko menoleh mendengar suara Kazuto yang ragu. Laki-laki itu sedang

menatapnya dengan raut wajah datar dan kedua tangan dijejalkan ke saku celana. "Kau

akan pergi dengan Akira sore ini?"

Keiko memandangnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" ulang Keiko dengan alis terangkat bingung. "Seperti yang dia bilang

tadi, hari ini hari ulang tahun kakeknya dan..."

"Ulang tahun kakeknya," sela Kazuto sambil tersenyum tipis dan mendengus

pelan. "Dia juga bilang semua keluarga besarnya akan hadir."

Keiko tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Kazuto sebenarnya, jadi ia diam

saja."Jadi kau akan diperkenalkan kepada keluarganya," gumam Kazuto sambil

mengalihkan pandangan dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa?" Keiko tidak menangkap kalimat terakhir Kazuto itu.

Tepat pada saat itu ponsel Kazuto berbunyi. Kazuto mengeluarkan benda yang

menjerit-jerit itu dengan kesal, membuka _flap_ -nya dengan gerakan kasar dan

menempelkannya ke telinga. "Ya?"

Satu kata singkat itu diucapkan dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak terdengar

ramah bagi Keiko. Dan hal itu agak membingungkannya karena baru pertama kali

itulah ia melihat Kazuto uring-uringan tanpa sebab. Mungkinkah itu salahs atu efek

samping dari pukulan di kepalanya?

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kazuto di ponselnya. Suaranya berubah agak tenang. "Oke...

aku mengerti. Aku akan ke sana sekarang."

Yuri-san. Pikiran itu tiba-tiba menyelinap masuk ke otak Keiko dan membuat

alisnya berkerut. Yang menelepon Kazuto saat itu pasti Iwamoto Yuri. Kazuto tadi

bilang dia akan segera ke sana. Mungkin wanita itu menyuruh Kazuto cepat-cepat

datang menjemputnya. Menjemputnya di mana dan mereka akan ke mana? Keiko

menghentikan dirinya sebelum pikirannya melantur ke mana-mana. Ia memalingkan

wajah, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Ke mana

pun Kazuto pergi bersama Iwamoto Yuri sama sekali bukan urusannya. Kazuto bahkan

boleh membawa wanita itu ke ujung dunia kalau memang mau. Silakan saja, pikir

Keiko kesal.

Kazuto menutup _flap_ ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku celana. Ia

menatap Keiko sejenak, membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak jadi.

Akhirnya, setelah menarik napas panjang, ia bergumam datar, "Aku pergi dulu."

Keiko menggigit bibir sementara menatap Kazuto berjalan ke mobil yang

diparkirnya di pelataran parkir di depan gedung perpustakaan. Ia memang sudah

memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan Kazuto dan Yuri lagi. Ia sudah memutuskan

hubungan kedua oran gitu sama sekali bukan urusannya dan Kazuto boleh pergi ke

ujung dunia sekalipun bersama Iwamoto Yuri. Tetapi saat itu, sementara ia menatap

Kazuto yang masuk ke sedan putihnya dan mulai melaju pelan meninggalkan

pelataran parkir, ia tahu keputusannya sia-sia saja.

Melihat Kazuto pergi seperti itu dan menyadari laki-laki itu akan pergi menemui

Iwamoto Yuri membuat Keiko tertekan. Dengan susah payah ia menarik napas dalamdalam

untuk meredakan kekesalan—atau tepatnya, kecemburuan—yang muncul dan

menyesakkan dadanya. "Bodoh," gerutunya pelan.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah ketika menjawab teleponku?" tanya Takemiya Shinzo tanpa

basa-basi ketika melihat keponakannya masuk restoran dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

Kazuto tiba di salah satu restoran milik pamannya dengan perasaan aneh, seakan ia

pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya. Interiornya yang bergaya pedesaan Inggris,

dengan lantai kayu, taplak meja hijau, dan tirai tebal. Di setiap meja terdapat lilin

dalam gelas dan setangkai bunga. Kening Kazuto berkerut samar sementara ia

memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Tapi dalam benaknya ia membayangkan ada pohon

Natal di sudut ruangan dan lagu-lagu Natal mengalun di udara. Lalu seseorang...

wajah seseorang yang tersenyum. Lalu semuanya hilang. Kazuto memijat-mijat

pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Apa-apaan itu tadi?

"Maaf, Paman," sahut Kazuto muram dan mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan

pamannya di meja paling sudut. "Suasana hatiku sedang buruk."

"Karena Iwamoto?"

Kazuto mengerutkan kening karena bingung. "Yuri? Bukan, bukan," sahutnya

sambil mengibaskan tangan dengan tidak sabar. Ia heran kenapa pamannya bisa

memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak berhubungan seperti itu.

Takemiya Shinzo mengangkat bahu. "Aku tahu benar kau kesal karena masalah

wanita. Kalau bukan Iwamoto, berarti wanita yang waktu itu?"

Masih dengan kening berkerut, Kazuto menoleh ke arah pamannya. "Wanita yang

waktu itu?"

Pmaannya yang baru akan meraih cangkir kopi di hadapannya tertegun. "Oh? Aku

belum menceritakannya padamu ya?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Bercerita tentang apa?" Kazuto mulai penasaran.

Takemiya Shinzo tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap keponakannya dengan

penuh pertimbangan, lalu memandang berkeliling. "Kazuto, bagaimana menurutmu

restoranku ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Kazuto mendesah tidak sabar, tetapi memaksa diri memandang berkeliling dan

berkomentar singkat, "Bagus."

"Merasa pernah melihat tempatku ini sebelumnya?"

Dengan suasana hatinya saat itu, Kazuto benar-benar tidak membutuhkan latihan

kesabaran. Ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya lagi dan mendesah, "Paman..."

"Kau pasti tidak ingat pernah datang ke sini sebelumnya," sela pamannya cepat.

"Apa?"

"Aku lupa menceritakannya padamu, tapi kau pernah datang ke sini pada malam

Natal." Takemiya Shinzo berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Bersama seorang wanita."

Kening Kazuto berkerut, kali ini lebih dalam. Seorang wanita? Siapa?

"Aku tidak bertemu denganmu di sini," pamannya menambahkan. "Kau pergi ke

pertunjukan balet setelah makan malam di sini. Aku bertemu denganmu di sana. Dan

aku melihatmu bersamanya."

Pertunjukan balet? pikir Kazuto. Sesuatu berkelebat dalam pikirannya, tapi

langsung hilang lagi. Ia menggeleng-geleng sesaat, lalu bertanya. "Oh, ya? Siapa wanita

itu?"

Takemiya Shinzo menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Kau tidak mengenalkannya

padaku. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Dia mengingatkanku pada Naomi."

"Naomi?" Nama itu sama sekali asing bagi Kazuto.

"Naomi itu model terkenal di sini," jelas pamannya. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka

kau tipe orang yang suka bermain-main dengan model."

Kazuto tidak pernah menganggap dirinya suka bergaul dengan para model, tapi ia

diam saja. "Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Naomi?" tanya pamannya polos.

"Bukan. Wanita yang bersamaku ini," sahut Kazuto tidak sabar.

Pamannya tersenyum. "Manis, tinggi, rambut panjang lurus, kurus... tidak juga,

tidak terlalu kurus. Sudah kubilang, dia mirip Naomi."

Wajah Keiko langsung terbesit dalam benak Kazuto. Apakah pamannya sedang

menggambarkan ciri-ciri Ishida Keiko? "Keiko?" gumam Kazuto, lebih pada diri sendiri.

Takemiya Shinzo mengangkat bahu dan menambahkan, "Kulihat sepertinya kau

tertarik padanya."

"Aku tertarik padanya?"

"Menurutku begitu," kata pamannya sambil merenung.

Kazuto terpekur menatap meja. Otaknya sibuk berputar. Kalau memang Ishida

Keiko yang dimaksud pamannya, berarti... berarti apa? Berarti ia lebih dekat dengan

Keiko daripada yang semula diduganya. Pikiran itu entah bagaimana membuat

perasaannya lebih baik. "Aku tertarik padanya?" gumamnya lirih dengan nada

melamun, seolah-olah baru tersadar akan sesuatu.

Pamannya mengangguk-angguk pelan, lalu menambahkan dengan nada sambil

lalu, "Tapi saat itu belum ada Iwamoto. Jadi..."

Kazuto mengangkat wajah menatap pamannya yang sedang menyesap kopi. Apa

hubungan Yuri dalam masalah ini? Tapi ia tidak mau membuat kepalanya lebih pusing

lagi. Hanya ada satu hal yang terpikirkan olehnya sekarang. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu

bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Ishida Keiko sebelum ia hilang ingatan, berharap hal

itu sedikit-banyak bisa menjelaskan perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya setiap kali ia

berada di dekat Keiko atau setiap kali ia memikirkan gadis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kazuto," kata pamannya tiba-tiba dengan nada serius.

"Sebelum kau datang tadi, aku menerima telepon dari kepolisian. Mereka sudah

mendapat petunjuk tentang orang-orang yang menyerangmu waktu itu. Dan orangoran

gitu memang sudah mengincarmu sejak awal."

Delapan Belas

KEIKO belum memutuskan bagaimana ia harus bersikap dalam berhubungan dengan

Kazuto. Apakah sebaiknya ia kembali menjaga jarak dari laki-laki itu? Tetapi siang ini

mereka sudah makan dan mengobrol bersama seperti dulu ketika Kazuto belum hilang

ingatan, dan Kazuto datang ke perpustakaan untuk mencarinya. Kembali menghindari

laki-laki itu akan terasa aneh.

Tetapi kalau ia kembali dekat dengan Kazuto, justru Keiko sendiri yang berisiko

mengalami sakit hati karena terpaksa menyaksikan Kazuto dan Iwamoto Yuri bersama.

Bayangan Kazuto yang memeluk Iwamoto Yuri kembali menghunjam otaknya. Keiko

menggeleng kuat-kuat, tidak sudi mengingat itu. Pada saat-saat seperti inilah ia

membenci pikirannya yang suka melayang tanpa arah.

Sambil membetulkan letak topi wol yang agak miring karena gelengan kepalanya

yang terlalu keras tadi, Keiko sejenak berhenti melangkah di depan gedung

apartemennya dan menengadah menatap langit malam yang suram. Ia menarik napas

dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan keras, uap putih keluar dari mulutnya

dan menghilang di depan matanya.

"Bodoh," gerutunya kepada bayangan wajah Kazuto di langit malam. "Bodoh..."

Dengan langkah gontai ia menaiki tangga gedung apartemen sambil merogoh tas

tangannya mencari kunci pintu. "Di mana lagi benda itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya tetapi kuncinya masih belum ketemu.

"Hei."

Suara berat yang tiba-tiba terdengar begitu dekat di belakangnya itu membuat

Keiko terkesiap dan terlompat kaget. Ia berputar begitu cepat sampai tas tangannya

terlepas dari pegangan, jatuh ke lantai, dan isinya berhamburan. Punggungnya

menempel ke pintu apartemennya sementara matanya terbelalak ketakutan menatap

sosok tinggi dan kabur di hadapannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa?" tanya orang di hadapannya dengan nada cemas.

Suara itu menembus bunyi debar jantung Keiko yang mengentak keras di

telinganya dan ia mulai menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok yang

tadinya terlihat kabur di matanya pun berubah jelas begitu debar jantungnya yang

keras mereda. Kazuto... Orang yang berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan

alis berkerut bingung bercampur cemas adalah Nishimura Kazuto.

Sebagian ketakutan Keiko berubah menjadi amarah. Walaupun lega, suaranya

masih agak bergetar ketika ia mendesis, "Demi Tuhan, jangan pernah sekali-kali..."

Melihat kebingungan Kazuto dan menyadari bahwa ia berbicara dalam bahasa

Indonesia, Keiko berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas, berdeham, dan berkata dengan

suara lebih tenang dalam bahasa Jepang. "Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi."

Kazuto heran melihat Keiko yang berdiri gemetar di depannya. "Melakukan apa?

Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil menatap Keiko dari ujung kepala sampai ke

ujung kaki, lalu kembali terpaku pada wajah Keiko yang pucat. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Tidak mau membalas tatapan Kazuto, Keiko berjongkok dan mulai mengumpulkan

barang-barangnya yang berserakan. "Tidak apa-apa," sahut Keiko kaku. "Kenapa kau

mengendap-endap begitu?"

"Aku tidak mengendap-endap," bantah Kazuto sambil ikut berjongkok dan

membantu mengumpulkan barang-barang Keiko. "Aku berjalan seperti biasa menaiki

tangga dan melihatmu sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di tasmu. Mencari ini?" Ia

mengacungkan kunci pintu apartemen Keiko yang dipungutnya dari lantai.

Keiko mendongak dan menatap kunci di tangan Kazuto. "Ya," sahutnya dan

berdiri setelah mengumpulkan semua barangnya.

Kazuto ikut berdiri, tetapi ia tidak mengulurkan kunci itu kepada Keiko. Ia terlihat

sedang berpikir-pikir. "Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, bukan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

Kazuto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia berpikir lagi, lalu berkata, "Apakah aku

pernah membantumu mencari sesuatu?"

"Tidak," sahut Keiko. Tiba-tiba teringat pada waktu Kazuto baru pindah ke sini

dan membuatnya terkejut di jalan sepi, ia menambahkan, "Tapi kau memang pernah

membuatku terkejut seperti yang kaulakukan tadi." Begitu kata-kata itu meluncur dari

mulutnya, Keiko langsung menyesal. Sekarang Kazuto pasti akan bertanya kenapa ia

bereaksi begitu berlebihan ketika disapa tadi.

Tetapi Kazuto hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menatap Keiko sejenak, lalu

bertanya, "Kau pulang lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Tapi kenapa Akira tidak

mengantarmu pulang?"

Keiko agak kaget karena Kazuto mendadak mengubah arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh... Tadi dia memang mau mengantarku pulang, tapi karena dia harus cepat-cepat

pulang untuk merayakan ulang tahun kakeknya, aku minta diturunkan di stasiun saja."

Alis Kazuto berkerut samar. "Kau tidak ikut merayakan ulang tahun kakeknya?"

"Apa? Tidak," kata Keiko, heran mendengar kata-kata Kazuto.

"Jadi tadi kalian pergi ke mana?"

"Sensei ingin membeli buku langka untuk kakeknya," Keiko menjelaskan.

"Kebetulan aku tahu tempat yang menjual buku-buku antik, jadi Sensei memintaku

menemaninya ke sana."

Kazuto mendadak merasa ia bisa bernapas lebih mudah. "Ah, begitu. Tadinya

kukira..."

Keiko menatapnya dengan alis terangkat heran. "Kaukira apa?"

"Kukira dia akan mengajakmu. Kukira kalian... karena..." Kazuto mendesah dan

mengangkat bahu. "Kukira dia ingin mengajakmu bertemu dengan keluarganya."

Alis Keiko berkerut. "Kaukira dia ingin memperkenalkanku kepada keluarganya?

Maksudmu... Oh..."

"Tapi aku senang ternyata dia tidak mengajakmu."

Mata Keiko terangkat ke wajah Kazuto. Apa katanya tadi?

Kazuto menatap lurus ke mata Keiko. "Kata-kataku waktu itu... sewaktu aku

memintamu menerima Akira," gumamnya pelan. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Aku

berharap bisa menarik kembali kata-kata itu."

Keiko tidak sadar ia sedang menahan napas. Jantungnya juga sekaan berhenti

sejenak, lalu kembali berdebar keras secepat kereta api ekspres. Seluruh perhatiannya

terpusat pada kalimat terakhir Kazuto. Apa maksudnya? Keiko berusaha menahan

harapannya yang mulai melambung. Ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Harapan yang

dihempas kembali ke tanah akan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Tapi apa maksud laki-laki

itu?

Keiko berusaha mencari suaranya yang seakan menguap begitu saja. "Kenapa?"

tanyanya lirih. Suaranya terdengar agak tercekat, bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

Kazuto menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Karena...," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu,

"karena aku..."

Apakah jantungku berhenti berdegup? pikir Keiko. Kenapa aku tidak bisa

mendengar apa pun selain suara Kazuto? Menunggu kata-kata Kazuto selanjutnya.

 _Karena... karena aku..._

Tiba-tiba Kazuto membalikkan tubuh dan bersin.

Kazuto membiarkan Keiko mendorongnya masuk ke apartemen dan membiarkan gadis

itu mengomelinya tentang mudahnya terkena flu pada musim dingin, apalagi kalau ia

berkeliaran seharian di luar demi mencari objek yang menarik untuk difoto.

Omelan gadis itu terasa menenangkan. Pengalihan yang bagus. Dan Kazuto merasa

bersyukur karenanya. Dua menit yang lalu ia hampir mengatakan sesuatu yang sama

sekali tidak pernah dipikirkannya. Ia hampir berkata ia tidak suka melihat Keiko

bersama Akira. Hampir berkata ia berharap Keiko bisa tersenyum kepadanya seperti

gadis itu tersenyum kepada Akira.

Dan hampir berkata ia menyukai Keiko.

Dari mana datangnya pikiran itu? Kazuto menggeleng, berusaha menarik dirinya

kembali pada apa yang dikatakan Keiko saat itu. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku berkeliaran

seharian mencari objek untuk difoto?" tanyanya sambil melepas sepatu dan

mengenakan sandal rumah.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku sering ikut denganmu berkeliling Tokyo kalau kau

sedang ingin mencari inspirasi," Keiko menjelaskan sambil lalu.

Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya selama ini begitu memasuki apartemen Kazuto,

Keiko langsung membuka sepatu dan memakai sandal Hello Kitty-nya tanpa berpikir.

Tetapi Kazuto memerhatikan hal itu. Ia menatap sandal di kaki Keiko dengan alis

terangkat, lalu beralih menatap Keiko yang saat itu langsung menyalakan lampu dan

pemanas ruangan. Ia kembali menatap sandal itu dan perlahan-lahan kesadaran baru

tumbuh dalam dirinya.

Tetapi kata-kata Keiko tadi menarik perhatiannya. Kazuto melepas jaket dan

syalnya, lalu bertanya dengan nada heran, "Jadi aku sudah banyak mengambil foto

sejak aku tiba di Tokyo?"

"Mm," gumam Keiko tanpa memandangnya dan mengeluarkan kotak obat dari

salah satu laci di ruang duduk.

Kazuto tertegun melihat gadis itu sepertinya mengenal baik seluk-beluk

apartemennya. "Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat foto-foto yang pernah kuambil?"

tanya Kazuto sambil mengempaskan diri ke sofa.

Keiko menghampirinya dengan obat dan segelas air. Kazuto menelan obatnya

dengan patuh. "Bukankah biasanya kau menyimpan foto-fotomu di _laptop_?" tanya

Keiko.

"Biasanya begitu, tapi kulihat tidak ada apa-apa di sana," sahut Kazuto, lalu

merenung. "Aku jadi ingin tahu foto-foto apa saja yang pernah kuambil."

Keiko bergumam tidak jelas dan mengangkat bahu, jelas menganggap hal itu tidak

perlu dipusingkan.

"Apakah sebelumnya aku sudah tahu bahwa kau tidak suka kuning telur?" tanya

Kazuto tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Saat makan siang tadi, Akira sudah tahu kau tidak suka kuning telur. Apakah

sebelum ini aku juga sudah tahu?"

Agak heran, Keiko menjawab, "Ya, kau tahu soal itu." Jeda sejenak, lalu,

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kazuto menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan, lalu

menatap Keiko. _Aku tidak ingin Akira tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu daripada aku_ ,

katanya dalam hati, tetapi ia tidak mungkin mengucapkannya. Keiko pasti akan

terkejut dan kembali menghindarinya. Dan Kazuto tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa," akhirnya ia berkata, lalu tiba-tiba bertanya, "kenapa kau begitu

terkejut ketika aku menyapamu tadi?"

Gerakan Keiko terhenti, kaget karena Kazuto mendadak membelokkan percakapan.

"Tidak apa-apa," ia mengelak. "Hanya terkejut karena aku tidak mendengarmu naik

tangga."

Kazuto menatapnya dan menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu boleh membantah semaunya,

tetapi Kazuto yakin Keiko tadi ketakutan. "Kau ketakutan," kata Kazuto, "bukan

sekadar terkejut. Kenapa?"

Keiko mengangkat bahunya dengan gerakan sambil lalu. "Sudah kubilang, tidak

apa-apa."

Kazuto menatap gadis itu dan tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas dalam benaknya. Ia

tertegun. "Kau tidak suka gelap," gumamnya pelan.

Kepala Keiko berputar cepat ke arah Kazuto yang sedang mengadah menatap

langit-langit ruang duduk dengan alis berkerut. "Apa katamu?" tanya Keiko.

"Kau pernah berkata padaku kau tidak suka gelap," kata Kazuto sekali lagi dengan

nada melamun. "Benar, bukan?"

"Kau sudah ingat?" tanya Keiko, alisnya terangkat.

"Tidak. Belum," sahut Kazuto. Pikiran tentang Keiko yang tidak suka gelap tibatiba

terbesit dalam benaknya. Entah bagaimana, ia bisa mengingat sesuatu tentang

gadis itu. Dan ingatan tentang hal kecil itu membuatnya senang. Akhirnya. Akhirnya ia

mengingat sesuatu tentang Keiko. "Keiko-chan?"

Keiko menatapnya dengan waswas. "Apa?"

"Apakah sebelum ini—sebelum aku hilang ingatan—aku sudah tahu kenapa kau

tidak suka gelap?" tanya Kazuto sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

Tubuh Keiko berubah kaku dan ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Tidak," sahutnya

cepat. "Kurasa tidak."

"Kau mau menceritakannya kepadaku?"

Keiko menatap Kazuto dengan ragu. Jemarinya bertautan dan ia menggigit bibir.

"Kejadiannya sudah lama," katanya kaku. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku tahu?" Kazuto balas bertanya.

Keiko mendesah keras. "Karena itu sama sekali bukan masalah besar," katanya

sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Seorang pemabuk salah mengenaliku sebagai

Naomi."

"Naomi?"

"Aku pernah bercerita soal Naomi kepadamu. Tapi tentu saja sekarang kau sudah

tidak ingat lagi," kata Keiko sambil mengempaskan dirinya ke salah satu sofa, agak

jauh dari Kazuto dan menunduk menatap kedua tangannya. "Dia saudara kembarku."

Alis Kazuto terangkat heran. Ishida Keiko punya saudara kembar?

"Dan dia model terkenal," lanjut Keiko sambil tersenyum ke arah Kazuto.

Kali ini alis Kazuto berkerut. Naomi? Model terkenal? Tunggu... Bukankah tadi

siang pamannya berkata tentang Kazuto yang menghadiri pertunjukan balet dengan

seorang wanita yang mirip Naomi? Naomi yang dikenal sebagai model terkenal di

Jepang? Kalau begitu, wanita yang dilihat pamannya bersama Kazuto di pertunjukan

balet malam Natal itu... Keiko?

"Kau tentu tahu orang terkenal punya banyak penggemar." Suara Keiko menarik

Kazuto kembali ke alam sadar. "Naomi juga punya banyak penggemar. Beberapa di

antaranya cukup...," Keiko tertawa pendek, "...cukup berani. Kadang-kadang malah

suka mengganggu Naomi. Menguntitnya... yah, semacam itu."

Mata Kazuto menyipit. Ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Sepertinya ia tahu ke

mana arah cerita ini, tetapi ia berharap dugaannya salah. "Apakah mereka juga

mengganggumu?" tanyanya waswas.

Keiko tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri, seakan sedang

berpikir apakah ia harus menjawab dengan jujur atau mengelak, ia mulai bergumam,

"Kejadiannya musim panas dua tahun lalu. Hari sudah larut dan aku sedang dalam

perjalanan pulang. Jalanan sepi dan gelap. Dan laki-laki itu mabuk. Dia salah

mengenaliku sebagai Naomi."

Kazuto langsung terduduk tegak. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Keiko. "Apa

yang dilakukannya padamu?" Ia tidak suka membayangkan... Semoga pikirannya

salah...

Keiko menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Ke-kejadiannya sudah lama.

Maksudku..."

"Keiko-chan." Kazuto bergerak cepat menghampiri Keiko dan berlutut di hadapan

gadis itu, membuat mata mereka sejajar. Ia meraih tangan Keiko dan memaksa gadis itu

menatapnya. "Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan suara

yang diusahakannya terdengar tenang.

"Dia mencengkeram bahuku dan mendorongku ke dinding," gumam Keiko sambil

menunduk. Saat itu Kazuto merasakan tangan Keiko yang berada dalam

genggamannya gemetar. "Dia begitu dekat. Akub isa merasakan... merasakan napasnya

yang bau mengenai wajahku. Lalu dia mencoba... mencoba... Maksudku, tangannya...

tangannya bergerak terus. Aku sudah berusaha melawan. Sungguh. Aku mencoba

sebisaku, tapi dia sangat kuat. Dia mabuk. Dan... dan... tangannya terus bergerak..."

Suara Keiko mulai pecah.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kazuto langsung mengulurkan tangan dan merangkul

Keiko. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar dan Kazuto mempererat pelukannya. Amarah timbul

dalam dirinya. Ia merasa sangat marah sampai ia hampir tidak bisa menahan diri.

Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk bertindak kasar. Tidak pernah satu

kali pun. Tetapi kini ia tiba-tiba merasakan desakan hebat untuk menghajar pemabuk

yang mengasari Keiko itu. Tidak, menghajar saja tidak cukup. Ia bahkan bisa

membunuh orang itu.

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa," kata Keiko cepat dan memaksakan tawa hambar. "Aku

menjerit dan menjerit terus. Untungnya tepat pada saat itu ada dua polisi yang

berpatroli di sekitar sana. Mereka mendengar jeritanku. Pemabuk itu tidak sempat

melakukan apa-apa selain... selain... menyentuh. Maksudku, dia tidak sempat bertindak

lebih jauh."

Kazuto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Keiko. "Polisi menahan orang itu,

bukan?"

Keiko mengangguk. Kemudian seakan tersadar bahwa ia begitu dekat dengan

Kazuto, ia bergerak gelisah dan bergeser menjauh sedikit dari Kazuto. "Seperti yang

sudah kukatakan padamu, aku baik-baik saja dan aku bisa menjaga diri. Sungguh." Ia

menatap Kazuto dan tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, Kazuto-san, kau tahu benar aku bisa

menjaga diri karena aku pernah menghajarmu ketika kau baru pindah ke sini. Kukira

kau penguntit."

Alis Kazuto terangkat heran. "Oh, ya?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Keiko dan tertawa kecil. "Kau sampai berteriak minta ampun."

Seolah-olah punya pikiran sendiri, sebelah tangan Kazuto terangkat dan

menyentuh pipi Keiko. "Aku yakin kau bisa menjaga diri," gumamnya sambil

tersenyum, "tapi kau tidak akan mengalami hal seperti itu lagi. Aku berjanji."

Mereka berpandangan beberapa saat. Kazuto bisa melihat sinar heran dalam mata

Keiko. Gadis itu pasti bingung dengan ucapannya. Kazuto sendiri tidak paham kenapa

ia selalu mengatakan hal-hal tidak terduga saat di dekat Keiko.

Sambil berdeham Kazuto menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Keiko dan berdiri.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanyanya ringan, dan melihat gadis itu agak heran dengan

arah percakapan yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Keiko menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan?"

Kening Keiko berkerut tidak setuju. "Kau masih mau berkeliaran malam-malam

walaupun sudah mulai flu?"

"Di dekat-dekat sini saja," kata Kazuto sambil mengenakan jaketnya. "Tentunya

ada tempat makan di sekitar sini?"

Keiko ragu sejenak, lalu menggerutu, "Ada _yatai_ 16 yang dulu sering kita kunjungi

di dekat sini."

"Bagus." Kazuto tersenyum lebar. "Kita makan di sana saja. Ayo."

Tadi ketika ia berlutut di hadapan Keiko dan menatap ke dalam mata gadis itu, hati

Kazuto terasa sakit. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari keiko benar-benar

membuatnya merasa sulit bernapas. Keiko memang kini baik-baik saja. Ia gadis yang

kuat. Tetapi apa yang akan terjadi kalau Keiko terluka? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau

sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Keiko? Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang akan terjadi

pada Kazuto? Bagaimana Kazuto harus menanggungnya?

Kesadaran itu sangat mengejutkan dan Kazuto butuh beberapa saat untuk

mencernanya. Dari mana datangnya perasaan yang begitu kuat itu?

Akhirnya Keiko mendesah pelan dan tersenyum. Senyum tulus kedua dalam hari

itu, dan Kazuto merasa seakan ia baru menerima penghargaan. Senyum gadis itu

memiliki pengaruh terhadap dirinya. Membuatnya perasaannya membaik.

Membuatnya merasa gembira. Membuatnya merasa seolah-olah ia bisa menghadapi

dunia.

Kazuto tiba-tiba menyadari selama Ishida Keiko berada di dekatnya, segalanya

akan baik-baik saja. Dirinya juga akan baik-baik saja.

Selama gadis itu ada di sisinya...

16 Warung tenda pinggir jalan

Dan saat itu juga kesadaran lain menerjang dirinya. Sepertinya ia, Nishimura

Kazuto, telah jatuh cinta kepada Ishida Keiko.

Astaga, apakah itu mungkin?

Sembilan Belas

"JADI polisi sudah sudah tahu siapa yang menyerangmu waktu itu?" tanya Keiko

dengan mata terbelalak. "Mereka benar-benar sudah tahu siapa orangnya?"

Mereka duduk berhadapan di warung mi langganan mereka dengan dua mangkuk

ramen panas di meja. Kazuto baru saja bercerita tentang apa yang dikatakan pamannya

tadi siang tentang kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan membuatnya hilang ingatan itu.

Kazuto mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah kata pamanku. Tapi pada tahap ini kurasa

mereka hanya memiliki kecurigaan. Belum bisa dipastikan."

"Itu juga sudah bagus. Itu berarti polisi kita benar-benar sudah bekerja keras," kata

Keiko penuh semangat. Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu berkata dengan kening berkerut,

"Kazuto-san, mungkinkah orang-orang itu penagih utang?"

"Aku tidak punya utang."

Keiko meringis. "Kau kan tidak ingat apa-apa."

Sebenarnya sejak tadi ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan Keiko kepada Kazuto,

tetapi ia terus menundanya. Ia melirik Kazuto yang makan dengan lahap di

hadapannya. Apakah ia harus bertanya? Tetapi untuk apa pula ia bertanya? Ia tahu ia

hanya akan sakit hati, tetapi... Ia melirik Kazuto sekali lagi, lalu bertanya dengan suara

yang diusahakan terdengar ringan, "Oh ya, di mana Yuri-san? Kau tidak mengajaknya

makan bersama kita?"

"Dia pergi ke luar kota," sahut Kazuto singkat tanpa mengangkat wajah dan terus

melahap ramen-nya.

"Oh?" Keiko mengerjapkan mata. Bahunya merosot. "Jadi karena Yuri-san sedang

tidak ada, kau baru datang mencariku? Begitu?" gumamnya kecewa.

"Apa?" tanya Kazuto sambil mengangkat wajah.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," sahut Keiko cepat sambil menggeleng. Ia merasa kesal

pada diri sendiri karena sudah menanyakan hal tidak berguna tadi. Memangnya apa

yang diharapkannya dari Kazuto? Astaga, ia harus berhenti berharap yang tidak-tidak,

sebelum ia berubah gila dan tidak bisa membedakan impian dengan kenyataan.

Sadarlah, Ishida Keiko. Hadapi kenyataan. Kenyataan apa? Kenyataan bahwa saat ini

Kazuto duduk di hadapannya, mengobrol dengannya, tersenyum kepadanya dengan

cara yang selalu diingatnya? Ya Tuhan, seperti kenyataan dan impian mulai bercampur

aduk dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana ini?

Tiba-tiba lagu _Fly High_ terdengar di antara hiruk-pikuk warung mie itu. Keiko

tersentak kaget, bergegas mengaduk-aduk tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya

yang berbunyi nyaring.

"Hei, aku pernah mendengar lagu itu," komentar Kazuto tertegun. Ia memang

ingat lagu itu adalah nada dering ponsel Keiko.

"Tentu saja kau pernah dengar. Hamasaki Ayumi kan salah satu penyanyi paling

top di Jepang. Dan lagu ini sudah menjadi nada dering ponselku sejak lagunya pertama

kali dirilis," kata Keiko tidak sabar.

"Setidaknya aku mengingat satu hal lagi tentang dirimu," gumam Kazuto.

Keiko tidak mendengarnya karena ia sudah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

" _Moshimoshi?_ Oh, Sensei."

Kazuto langsung menyipitkan mata dan mengamati Keiko yang berbicara dengan

Kitano Akira di ponsel.

"Bagus sekali," kata Keiko sambil tersenyum. "Aku ikut senang kalau kakek Sensei

menyukai hadiahnya... Tidak apa-apa... Apa?" Keiko melirik ke arah Kazuto yang

masih menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Ya, aku sedang makan. Sensei sendiri sudah selesai

makan malam?... Oh, begitu... Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Ketika Keiko menutup ponselnya, Kazuto bertanya dengan nada yang diharapkan

tidak mencerminkan apa yang dirasakannya, "Mau apa dia?"

"Hanya ingin berterima kasih karena aku sudah memilihkan buku yang disukai

kakeknya," jelas Keiko ringan.

"Pesta ulang tahunnya sudah selesai?" tanya Kazuto acuh tak acuh, agak kesal

melihat Keiko tersenyum sementara berbicara dengan Akira tadi. Kenapa gadis itu

begitu gampang tersenyum pada orang lain selain Kazuto?

"Kata Sensei mereka baru akan mulai makan," kata Keiko. Ia melihat apa yang

sedang dilakukan Kazuto dan mendecakkan lidah dengan pelan. "Kazuto-san, jangan

menusuk-nusuk _tempura_ -mu seperti itu. Serpihannya terbang ke mana-mana. Kau ini

kenapa sih?"

Kitano Akira menutup ponsel sambil tersenyum. Ia gembira karena Ishida Keiko sudah

memilihkan hadiah yang bagus untuk kakeknya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak gadis

itu ke sini hari ini, tetapi ia lalu berpikir mungkin saat ini masih terlalu cepat

memperkenalkan Keiko kepada keluarganya. Gadis itu mungkin akan merasa terbebani.

Akira bahkan belum menyatakan perasaannya kepada Keiko, tetpai seharusnya gadis

itu sudah tahu. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja saat ini masih terlalu cepat. Dan

seandainya pun ia ingin memperkenalkan Keiko kepada keluarganya,ia harus memulai

dari kedua orangtuanya. Jadi pesta keluarga besar-besaran tempat semua kerabat dekat

dan jauh berkumpul sudah pasti bukan tempat yang sesuai.

"Akria," panggil ibunya dari ambang pintu ruang duduk rumah kakeknya yang

besar. "Sedang apa di sana? Semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang makan."

Akira bangkit dari sofa dan mengikuti ibunya ke ruang makan utama.

"Jun baru saja datang," kata ibunya dengan suara pelan. "Sepertinya dia terlibat

masalah lagi."

Akira mengerutkan kening. Hirayama Jun, sepupu yang lebih tua daripada Akira,

memang terkenal selalu terlibat masalah. Ayah Jun, Hirayama Takeshi, adalah kakak

ibu Akira dan ia sudah berusaha keras mengendalikan putra satu-satunya itu, tetapi

sepertinya usahanya selalu menemui jalan buntu. Sejak kecil Jun selalu bermasalah di

sekolah. Ia tidak tertarik belajar, dan ketika sudah dewasa, ia juga tidak tertarik untuk

bekerja dengan serius.

"Paman Takeshi juga sudah datang?" tanya Akira kepada ibunya.

Ibunya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku pergi menyapanya dulu sebelum ke ruang makan,"

kata Akira.

Akira pergi ke aula depan, mendapati pamannya dan Jun sedang berbicara serius.

Melihat kedatangan Akira, kedua pria itu berhenti bercakap-cakap. Hirayama Takeshi

merentangkan kedua lengannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Akira, senang sekali bertemu

denganmu lagi. Sudah lama kau tidak datang mengunjungiku."

Akira membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam ke arah pamannya. "Maafkan aku,

Paman. Memang seharusnya aku mengunjungi Paman."

"Tidak apa-apa," sela pamannya ramah. "Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya

bekerja di rumah sakit. Dokter hebat memang selalu sibuk."

Akira melihat pamannya melirik Jun ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Yang

dilirik pura-pura tidak mendengar. Jun memang tidak pernah menyukai Akira karena

ayahnya selalu memuji-muji Akira di depannya, tetapi Akira sendiri juga tidak terlalu

menyukai sepupunya itu.

"Apa kabar, Oniisan?" sapa akira, memaksakan diri bersikap ramah kepada

sepupunya yang terlihat lebih tua daripada umurnya yang baru 35 tahun.

"Tentu saja sangat baik, seperti yang bisa kaulihat sendiri," balas Jun acuh tak acuh.

Akira tersenyum tipis, lalu berkata kepada pamannya, "Semua sudah menunggu di

ruang makan."

"Kau duluan saja," kata pamannya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan sepupumu

sebentar."

Akira membungkukkan badan sekali lagi, lalu berputar dan berjalan meninggalkan

mereka berdua.

Begitu Akria menghilang dari pandangan, Hirayama Takeshi berputar menghadap

putranya. "Sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk ini," kata Hirayama Takeshi

dengan nada rendah dan marah. "Jelaskan kepadaku kenapa polisi menghubungimu?

Kenapa mereka menuduhmu terlibat dalam penyerangan terhadap seorang pria?"

Hirayama Jun meringis. "Ayah sudah tahu?" katanya dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Itu masalah pribadi. Dan aku bisa

membereskannya. Ayah tidak perlu ikut campur."

Ayahnya terkesiap marah. "Apa katamu? Apa..."

"Apakah Ayah juga mendengar bahwa orang itu hilang ingatan?" potong Jun halus.

"Orang yang hilang ingatan tidak bisa ingat apa-apa. Jadi tidak bisa mengajukan

tuntutan apa-apa. Ditambah lagi, tidak ada saksi mata."

Hirayama Takeshi tidak bisa berkata-kata saking terkejutnya. Ia tahu anaknya

memang bermasalah, tetapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Jun menunjukkan sikap seperti

itu tepat di depan ayahnya.

"Yang perlu Ayah lakukan," lanjut Jun dengan nada ringan sambil tersenyum lebar

dan menepuk bahu ayahnya, "adalah pura-pura tuli dan bisu tentang masalah ini. Oke?"

Kedua pria itu tidak tahu bahwa Akira tadi tidak langsung pergi ke ruang makan.

Akira masih bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya

membuatnya tercengang sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak selama beberapa saat. Hanya

ada satu pertanyaan yang berputar-putar dalam otaknya saat itu.

Mungkinkah orang yang dibicarakan Jun itu adalah Nishimura Kazuto?

Ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekati tempatnya berdiri,

Akria cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik pintu, walaupun itu bukan tempat yang cocok

untuk bersembunyi. Hirayama Takeshi berjalan melewatinya dengan langkah lebar,

terlalu marah untuk menyadari bahwa Akira bersembunyi di balik pintu dan

menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Akira baru melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya ketika Hirayama Jun

berjalan lewat dengan santai sambil bersenandung pelan. "Oniisan," panggil Akira.

Jun berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke balik bahunya. Alisnya berkerut ketika

melihat Akira berdiri di belakangnya. "Sedang apa kau di situ?"

Akira mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. "Apakah Oniisan menyerang orang itu pada

Hari Natal?" tanyanya langsung.

Jun membalikkan tubuh menghadap Akira. Kepalanya dimiringkan, lalu sudut

mulutnya terangkat dan ia meringis. "Wah, ternyata ada yang menguping di sini."

Tanpa menghiraukan komentar sinis itu, Akira bertanya sekali lagi, "Apakah

Oniisan menyerang orang itu pada Hari Natal?"

Jun melangkah menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat di depan Akira. "Memangnya

kenapa? Apa urusannya denganmu?" tanya Jun dengan nada datar. Lalu matanya

menyipit dan ia bertanya lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa tahu

kejadiannya pada Hari Natal?"

Akria tetap berdiri tegak dan menatap lurus ke mata sepupunya. "Karena aku

mengenal orang itu."

Alis Jun terangkat tinggi. "Temanmu, hah? Ternyata dunia ini sempit, bukan?"

katanya pelan, lalu seulas senyum mengancam tersungging di bibirnya. "Sebaiknya kau

tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini, Akira."

Akira tidak takut. Juga tidak mundur. Ia tetap menatap sepupunya dengan tenang.

"Atau?" tanyanya datar.

"Atau kau akan menyesal. Percayalah padaku," kata Jun dengan nada rendah.

"Kalau kau memang sepintar yang dikatakan ayahku, kau akan pura-pura tuli dan bisu

tentang masalah ini."

Wajah Akira tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa, tetapi ia tidak mengalihkan

tatapan dari sepupunya. "Pura-pura tuli dan bisu?" gumamnya, masih dengan nada

datar yang sama. "Kurasa orang yang Oniisan serang itu tidak akan bersedia berpurapura

tuli dan bisu begitu ingatannya kembali."

Alis Jun berkerut dan matanya menyipit.

"Ya, Oniisan," kata Akira pelan, seolah-olah ia bisa membaca jalan pikiran

sepupunya. "Dia tidak akan selamanya hilang ingatan. Ingatan itu akan kembali.

Malah," Akira tersenyum dingin, "saat ini mungkin dia sudah ingat."

Setelah berkata begitu, Akira berbalik dan berjalan ke ruang makan, bergabung

kembali dengan keluarganya, meninggalkan Jun yang berdiri kaku dan wajah pucat.

Selama makan malam bersama itu Jun tidak bisa tenang. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah

Akira yang mengobrol dengan kakeknya. Apa maksud Akira tadi? Apa maksudnya

ingatan orang itu mungkin sudah kembali?

Jun memutar otak. Selama ini ia tidak pernah berpikir orang sok tahu yang

dihajarnya waktu itu bisa membahayakan dirinya. Ketika mendapat kabar orang itu

hilang ingatan dan sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa pun tentang penyerangan

terhadap dirinya, Jun sangat lega. Ia tidak pernah berpikir orang yagn amnesia bisa

ingat kembali. Tidak pernah mengira orang itu bisa membahayakan dirinya.

Apakah Akira berbohong padaku? pikir Jun curiga. Mungkinkah Akria hanya

ingin menakut-nakutinya? Mungkinkah orang yang waktu itu diserangnya sudah bisa

ingat kembali?

Jun mencengkeram sendoknya erat-erat. Sial! Seharusnya ia menghabisi orang itu

saat itu juga. Kenapa ia tidak melakukannya? Kenapa? Sial!

Tanpa sadar ia memukulkan tinjunya ke meja karena kesal. Pukulannya tidak

terlalu keras, tetapi cukup keras sampai semua orang di meja menoleh ke arahnya,

termasuk kakeknya. Sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf tidak tulus dan

menundukkan kepala ke arah kakeknya dan orang-orang lain di sekeliling meja, Jun

kembali menatap piring di hadapannya dan memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya tanpa

merasakan apa-apa.

Sekarang bukan saatnya berpikir apakah Akria berbohong atau tidak. Jun harus

memastikan keselamatan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus

membereskan masalah ini. Ia tidak bisa mengambil risiko orang yang diserangnya itu

teringat kembali dan langsung menunjuk Jun sebagai orang yang menyerangnya. Kalau

itu terjadi, polisi tidak akan ragu-ragu menahannya, karena sekarang ini pun polisi

sudah mencurigai dirinya.

Kening Jun berkerut. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa polisi bisa sampai curiga padanya?

Ia yakin tidak ada saksi mata saat itu. Hanya ada anak-anak buahnya dan ia yakin

mereka tidak akan buka mulut. Siapa yang melaporkannya?

Jun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan, berusaha

tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang kepadanya. Sekarang ini, ia tidak mau

memikirkan masalah bagaimana polisi bisa mencurigai dirinya. Yang paling penting

saat ini adalah memastikan orang yang hilang ingatan itu akan tetap hilang ingatan

selamanya.

Dua Puluh

KAZUTO dan Akira duduk berhadapan di salah satu kafe tidak jauh dari rumah sakit

tempat Akira bekerja. Akira baru saja selesai menceritakan semua yang diketahuinya

tentang peristiwa penyerangan terhadap Kazuto dan kemungkinan besar bahwa

saudara sepupunyalah yang bertanggung jawab.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Akria sambil menunduk.

Kazuto mengerjap, baru pulih dari kekagetannya setelah mendengarkan cerita

Akira. Ia mengibaskan tangan dan membantah ringan, "Minta maaf untuk apa? Kau

sama sekali tidak bersalah."

"Aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa orang yang menyerangmu ternyata adalah

salah satu anggota keluargaku."

"Tetap saja itu bukan kesalahanmu," kata Kazuto, berusaha menenangkan Akira

yang terlihat sangat resah.

Akira mengangkat wajah menatap Kazuto. "Aku juga sudah memberikan

keterangan kepada polisi," katanya mantap. "Aku memang tidak punya bukti nyata,

tapi setidaknya keteranganku sedikit-banyak bisa membantu mereka. Bagaimanapun

juga, mereka sudah lebih dulu mencurigai sepupuku itu."

Kazuto mengembuskan napas panjang. "Sayang sekali aku masih belum ingat apaapa,

jadi aku sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan keterangan tambahan apa pun,"

gumamnya sambil menggeleng-geleng. Ia terdiam sejenak dan mengerutkan kening,

lalu bergumam dengan nada melamun, "Kalau dipikir-pikir, akulah satu-satunya yang

bisa mengenali orang yang menyerangku, bukankah begitu? Semuanya tergantung

pada apa yang kuingat."

Kazuto mengangkat bahu. "Hanya sedikit," ia membenarkan. _Dan hanya tentang_

 _Keiko_. "Sebenarnya aku ingin tahu kenapa sepupumu itu menyerangku. Itu juga kalau

memang dia yang melakukannya. Aku ingin tahu alasannya."

Akira mengangguk-angguk. "Ya. Aku juga tidak tahu. Dan dia sudah pasti tidak

akan menceritakannya padaku kalau kutanya," katanya sambil tersenyum masam.

"Kuharap aku bisa membantu lebih dari ini."

Kazuto ikut tersenyum. "Kau sudah sangat membantu, Akira. Terima kasih karena

sudah menceritakannya kepadaku."

Saat itu ponsel Kazuto berbunyi. Sekilas ia menatap layar ponsel dan mengerjap,

lalu menempelkannya ke telinga. "Oh, Yuri. Ada apa?... Besok pagi?... Oke... Oke,

sampai ketemu nanti."

"Yuri-san?" tanya Akira ketika Kazuto menutup ponsel.

"Ya. Dia akan kembali dari Nagano besok pagi, jadi dia memintaku menjemputnya

di stasiun," sahut Kazuto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia akan segera kembali ke Amerika, bukan?" tanya Akira.

"Mm."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga akan kembali ke Amerika?"

Kazuto mengangkat alisnya dengan heran. "Aku? Kenapa harus kembali ke

Amerika?"

Alis Akira berkerut heran. "Jadi kalian akan berhubungan jarak jauh? Menurutmu

itu bisa berhasil?"

Kazuto mengerjap. "Hubungan jarak jauh?" gumamnya, lalu memiringkan kepala

sedikit. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Tunggu, bukankah kalian..." Akira ragu sejenak, berpikir-pikir, lalu berkata, "Kau

pernah bilang akan mengajak teman wanitamu ke reuni dan memperkenalkan

kepadaku. Kukira Yuri-san orangnya. Jadi dia bukan pacarmu?"

"Bukan," sahut Kazuto, walaupun ia tidak yakin tentang siapa wanita yang

dimaksud Akira.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kazuto berbunyi lagi. Ia melirik layar ponselnya sekilas dan

tersenyum lebar. "Ya, Keiko-chan," katanya di ponsel, tidak menyadari Akira yang

baru akan menyesap kopi mengangkat wajah menatapnya. "Iya, aku sudah tahu...

Apa?... Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan pergi bersama... Ya, ya, ya...

Aku ke sana sekarang."

"Ada masalah?" tanya Akira ketika Kazuto menutup ponsel.

Kazuto, yang masih tersenyum, menatap Akira. "Apa? Oh, tidak. Tidak ada

masalah. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang," sahutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Akira, sekali

lagi, terima kasih."

Akira menatap Kazuto yang berjalan cepat keluar dari pintu kafe dengan

termenung. Ia melihat dengan jelas perbedaan raut wajah dan nada suara Kazuto ketika

berbicara di ponsel tadi. Dan Akir ajadi bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Kalau bukan Yuri, apakah mungkin... Keiko?

"Ini tidak kebanyakan?"

Keiko menoleh ke arah Kazuto yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil mengintip ke

dalam kantong plastik besar berisi bahan makanan yang dijinjingnya. "Tidak," sahut

Keiko sambil tersenyum dan melirik kantong plastik lain yang dijinjingnya sendiri.

"Memangnya kau lupa kita akan memasak untuk enam orang malam ini?"

"Kau benar juga," gumam Kazuto dan balas tersenyum.

Mereka sedang berjalan pulang ke gedung apartemen mereka setelah membeli

cukup banyak bahan makanan. Malam ini mereka akan berkumpul di tempat Kakek

dan Nenek Osawa untuk makan malam bersama, seperti yang sering mereka lakukan,

walaupun tentu saja Kazuto sudah tidak ingat lagi sekarang.

Keiko menggigil kedinginan dan meniup-niup tangannya yang tidak bersarung

tangan. "Ah, dingin sekali," gumamnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kazuto-san, di mana

mobilmu? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya hari ini?"

"Sudah kukembalikan," sahut Kazuto sambil menatap Keiko. "Kedinginan?"

Keiko memindahkan kantong plastiknya ke tangan kiri dan meniup tangan

kanannya yang sepertinya hampir berubah menjadi es. "Kau tidak merasa dingin?"

"Tidak terlalu," sahut Kazuto. "Sudah tahu cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya, kenapa

tidak memakai sarung tangan?"

"Kau sendiri juga tidak memakai sarung tangan," protes Keiko.

"Tapi aku masih punya saku jaket," kata Kazuto sambil menggerak-gerakkan

tangan yang dijejalkan ke saku jaket panjangnya. "Kenapa kau membeli jaket yang

tidak ada sakunya?"

"Karena bagi wanita saku itu tidak penting," balas Keiko. "Yang penting modelnya

bagus."

"Dasar wanita," kata Kazuto sambil mendesah panjang. "Sini, kupinjamkan

sakuku."

Keiko mengangkat alis. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya apa maksud Kazuto, laki-laki

itu sudah menggenggam tangan Keiko dan memasukkan tangan mereka ke saku jaket.

Terkejut, Keiko mendongak menatap Kazuto. Mendadak saja ia tidak bisa bernapas dan

jantungnya... astaga, jantungnya berdebar begitu keras sampai ia takut jantungnya akan

meledak.

Mata Kazuto menatap lurus ke matanya, lalu laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Lebih hangat,

bukan?" tanya Kazuto ringan dan mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Keiko.

Lebih hangat? pikir Keiko pusing, lalu ia mengerjap dan mengangguk. Ya, memang

hangat. Kehangatan tangan Kazuto menjalari dirinya, sampai ke wajahnya yang mulai

terasa panas. Keiko yakin wajahnya memerah. Astaga...

Mereka kembali berjalan berdampingan seperti itu, dengan tangan Kazuto yang

menggenggam tangannya di dalam saku jaket. Keiko bertanya-tanya apakah ia sedang

bermimpi. Apakah yang menggenggam tangannya benar-benar adalah tangan Kazuto?

Mungkin aku memang sedang bermimpi, pikir Keiko. Beberapa hari terakhir ini

Kazuto kembali seperti dulu, seperti sebelum kecelakaan. Kazuto mengunjunginya di

perpustakaan, makan siang dengannya, meneleponnya, mengobrol dengannya,

tersenyum kepadanya seperti dulu.

Keiko berusaha menahan diri, berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa semua ini tidak

mungkin terjadi. Ia mungkin akan terbangun suatu hari nanti dan Kazuto kembali jauh

darinya. Tetapi Keiko tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini

sejak Kazuto mengalami kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan. Ia merasa bahagia setiap kali

Kazuto tersenyum kepadanya. Mungkin ia tidak boleh berharap banya, tetapi dalam

situasi ini apa lagi yang dimilikinya selain harapan?

Harapan bahwa Kazuto akan kembali mengingatnya dan mengingat perasaan yang

dulu ada... Keiko menggeleng untuk menghentikan pikirannya. Perasaan apa? Jangan

berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Jangan...

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar Kazuto mendesah keras dan berkata, "Aku benar-benar

berharap ingatanku segera kembali."

Keiko menoleh dan menatapnya dengan heran. "Oh? Kenapa tiba-tiba berpikir

seperti itu? Bukankah dulu kau bilang tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa?"

Kazuto tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah beberapa detik, ia berkata, "Itu sebelum

aku sadar aku sudah melupakan sesuatu yang penting."

Alis Keiko terangkat. "Sesuatu yang penting? Apa itu?"

Mereka berhenti melangkah. Saat itu Keiko baru sadar mereka sudah tiba di depan

gedung apartemen. Kazuto yang menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu berputar

menghadap Keiko. "Keiko-chan," katanya hati-hati, "aku tahu aku mungkin tidak bisa

menjelaskannya dengan baik. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana, tapi aku

yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan. Sejak bertemu denganmu di acara reuni itu, aku..."

"Kazu?"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke arah suara dan Iwamoto Yuri berdiri di tangga

gedung apartemen, tidak jauh dari mereka. Keiko langsung menyentakkan tangannya

dari genggaman Kazuto. Kazuto meliriknya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Yuri.

"Yuri?" katanya heran. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan

pulang besok?"

Iwamoto Yuri berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum ragu, kemudian ia

membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke arah Keiko. "Selamat malam, Keiko-san."

Keiko buru-buru balas membungkuk dan menggumamkan selamat malamnya.

Yuri kembali menatap Kazuto. "Ada sedikit perubahan rencana," katanya,

menjawab pertanyaan Kazuto tadi. "Akhirnya kami pulang sore tadi. Dan auk ke sini

untuk memberimu kejutan. Ternyata kau tidak ada di rumah."

"Ya, tadi kami pergi berbelanja," kata Kazuto. "Sudah lama menunggu?"

Yuri tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Lumayan."

"Kau terus menunggu di luar sini?" tanya Kazuto lagi.

Yuri mengangguk lagi. "Kalau tidak, aku harus menunggu di mana?"

"Udaranya sangat dingin," kata Kazuto cepat. "Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang,

sebelum kau jatuh sakit."

Kazuto baru mulai bergerak, lalu ia berbalik ke arah Keiko dan berkata, "Maaf,

Keiko..."

"Tidak apa-apa," Keiko buru-buru menyela sambil memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Sini. Berikan kantong plastiknya kepadaku. Aku akan memberikannya kepada Nenek."

"Terima kasih," kata Kazuto pendek, lalu naik ke lantai dua bersama Yuri.

Keiko menatap punggung kedua orang itu sampai menghilang di lantai dua, lalu ia

menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Kini ia tahu

bagaimana rasanya terbangun dari mimpi indah dan dihadapkan pada kenyataan.

Rasanya menyakitkan.

Kazuto sangat terkejut ketika melihat Yuri berdiri di tengah-tengah tangga gedung

apartemennya. Terlebih lagi ketika ia baru saja akan mengungkapkan perasaannya

kepada Keiko. Ketika ia baru saja akan berkata, _Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana,_

 _tapi aku yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan. Sejak bertemu denganmu di acara reuni itu, aku_

 _merasa kau adalah seseorang yang penting dalam hidupku._

Astaga! Apakah ia benar-benar akan berkata seperti itu tadi? Kedengarannya

sangat konyol, tetapi itu kenyataannya. Keiko memang penting baginya.

"Kazu." Suara Yuri membuyarkan lamunannya. "Apakah kau marah karena aku

tiba-tiba muncul tanpa menelepon lebih dulu?"

Kazuto menoleh ke arah Yuri. "Tidak," sahutnya singkat, lalu tersenyum. "Aku

tidak marah. Tapi kalau kau menelepon lebih dulu, kau tidak perlu menunggu di luar

dalam cuaca dingin seperti ini."

"Maaf," kata Yuri. "Kukira kau pasti ada di rumah."

Kazuto membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk. Yuri menyusul di belakangnya.

Setelah mengenakan sandal rumah, Kazuto pergi menyalakan pemanas ruangan.

"Kazu, di mana sandal itu?" tanya Yuri tiba-tiba.

Kazuto menoleh. "Sandal?"

"Sandal Hello Kitty itu."

Kazuto tertegun. Yuri memang selalu mengenakan sandal itu setiap kali ia datang

ke apartemen Kazuto. Tetapi itu sebelum Kazuto sadar sandal Hello Kitty itu

sebenarnya milik Keiko. Dan setelah menyadari sandal itu milik Keiko, ia...

"Eh, ternyata sandal itu milik orang lain," sahut Kazuto. Ia mengeluarkan sepasang

sandal putih dari lemari di dekat pintu. "Pakai ini saja."

Yuri terdiam, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan memakai sandal yang ditunjukkan.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Kazuto dari dapur.

"Tidak usah," sahut Yuri sambil melepaskan syal dan jaketnya. "Sebenarnya ada

yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Karena itu aku datang ke sini."

"Ada apa?"

Yuri duduk di sofa, melipat tangannya di pangkuan, dan mendongak menatap

Kazuto yang berdiri bersandar di meja makan.

"Jason meneleponku," katanya.

Alis Kazuto terangkat, tidak menduga akan mendengar nama temannya juga

adalah mantan tunangan Yuri. "Oh? Ada masalah apa?"

Yuri tersenyum samar, lalu menarik napas. "Dia ingin aku memikirkan kembali

soal hubungan kami." Ia terdiam sejenak, dan bertanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu,

Kazu?"

Kazuto mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa kau sendiri yang harus memutuskannya, Yuri.

Bukan aku."

Yuri menunduk. "Kau benar," gumamnya pelan. "Baiklah. Kurasa untuk

mendapatkan jawaban langsung, aku harus bertanya langsung. Bukankah begitu?"

Kazuto tidak mengerti, tetapi ia diam saja.

"Kazu, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Yuri sambil menatap lurus ke mata

Kazuto.

Pertanyaan langsung itu mengejutkan Kazuto, walaupun seharusnya ia sudah bisa

menduganya. Sejak Yuri berkata ia sudah memutuskan pertunangan dengan Jason dan

menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kazuto, Kazuto belum menjawabnya. Awalnya ia

sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan bahwa Yuri memutuskan hubungan dengan

Jason karena wanita itu menyadari ia menyukai Kazuto. Apakah ia merasa senang

ketika Yuri menyatakan perasaannya waktu itu? Ya, Kazuto memang sangat senang,

karena ia juga merasakan—tidak, ia _mengira_ ia juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadap

Yuri. Saat itu ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya selain memeluk Yuri.

Namun sejak saat itu sampais ekarang Kazuto sama sekali belum menjawab

perasaan Yuri. Sebenarnya sejak awal ada sedikit perasaan ragu yang menyelinap ke

dalam hatinya, hanya saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Yuri datang kepadanya. Hanya

itulah yang penting saat itu. Tetapi semakin lama, Kazuto keraguan itu semakin besar,

diikuti oleh kesadaran dan kepastian perasaan yang tidak dipahaminya terhadap orang

lain. Seseorang yang sudah dilupakannya, namun kembali ke dalam hidupnya dan

membuat hatinya tergerak.

"Kazu." Suara Yuri menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu

kepadaku?"

Kazuto menunduk dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau," gumamnya pelan,

"teman yang baik."

Yuri terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia mengerjap dan tersenyum tipis. "Teman yang baik?"

katanya lirih. "Begitu? Teman?"

"Ya," sahut Kazuto pelan. Ia belum pernah merasa seyakin ini seumur hidupnya.

Keiko keluar dari apartemen Kakek Osawa sambil mengembuskan napas. Kenapa

harus ia yang melakukannya? Setelah mendengar kalau Iwamoto Yuri datang ke sini,

Nenek Osawa menyuruh Keiko mengajaknya ikut makan bersama.

"Tidak sopan, bukan, kalau kita tidak mengundangnya makan bersama?" kata

Nenek Osawa tadi.

"Ah, Nenek," sela Haruka yang sedang mencuci sayur. "Biar saja Kazuto-san bisa

mengajaknya sendiri kalau dia mau. Kenapa kita ikut-ikutan?"

"Nenek rasa sebaiknya kita mengundangnya," sahut Nenek Osawa, lalu berpaling

ke arah Keiko. "Keiko, kau mau naik dan memberitahu mereka?"

Dan Keiko tidak mungkin menolak, bukan?

Ia baru akan menaiki tangga ketika ia mendengar pintu apartemen lantai dua

terbuka dan tertutup, lalu langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Sebelum Keiko sempat

bereaksi, sosok Kazuto terlihat di hadapannya. Juga Iwamoto Yuri.

"Keiko-chan?" tanya Kazuto agak kaget.

Mata Keiko beralih dari Kazuto ke Yuri, lalu kembali ke wajah Kazuto.

 _Tersenyumlah_ , kata Keiko pada diri sendiri. _Senyum._

"Aku baru saja mau naik ke apartemenmu," kata Keiko cepat, berharap senyum

yang tersungging di bibirnya tidak terlihat konyol. "Nenek menyuruhku mengajak

Yuri-san ikut makan malam bersama."

Yuri melirik Kazuto yang berdiri di depannya, lalu menatap Keiko dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Keiko-san," katanya, "tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Mungkin lain

kali..."

"Oh, begitu?"

Yuri membungkukkan badan sedikit, lalu berkata kepada Kazuto, "Kazu, kau tidak

perlu mengantarku pulang. Aku bisa sendiri."

Kazuto mencegatnya ketika Yuri hendak berjalan melewatinya. "Sudah kubilang

aku akan mengantarmu pulang," gumamnya.

Mata Keiko terpaku pada tangan Kazuto yang memegang siku Yuri dan tiba-tiba

saja ia tidak bisa bernapas. Dengan susah payah ia mengalihkan tatapan dan diamdiam

menarik napas sementara kedua orang itu berjalan melewatinya.

"Kalian makan saja dulu," kata Kazuto tiba-tiba.

Keiko menoleh dan mendapati Kazuto sedang menatapnya.

"Tidak perlu menungguku," lanjut Kazuto. Setelah tersenyum singkat, ia berbalik

dan berjalan pergi bersama Yuri.

Dada Keiko terasa berat. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam karena kalau tidak begitu

sepertinya udara tidak masuk ke paru-parunya. Tetapi itu tidak terlalu berhasil.

Dadanya masih terasa sesak.

Seharusnya ia tahu. Seharusnya ia sadar. Mimpi tidak akan bertahan lama. Ia boleh

saja hidup dalam mimpi, tetapi cepat atau lambat kenyataan akan mendesak masuk.

Dan ketika kenyataan mendesak masuk dan berhadapan denganmu, kau hanya bisa

menerima.

Keiko tahu ia sudah hidup dalam mimpi selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dan

kini sudah saatnya menerima kenyataan. Ia tahu itu. Ia tahu...

Kazuto menepati janjinya. Ia mengantar Yuri sampai ke depan gedung apartemennya.

Mereka jarang berbicara selama perjalanan. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran

sendiri.

"Kau sudah sampai," kata Kazuto memecah keheningan ketika mereka berhenti di

pintu depan gedung.

"Kazu." Yuri berbalik menghadapnya. "Masuklah sebentar. Ada yang ingin

kutunjukkan kepadamu."

Kazuto mengikuti Yuri masuk ke apartemennya yang kecil namun rapi. Setelah

menyalakan lampu, Yuri langsung berjalan ke meja kerja, membuka laci, dan

mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat besar. Ia ragu sesaat sebelum berbalik dan

menghadap Kazuto.

"Ini," katanya sambil menyodorkan amplop cokelat itu kepada Kazuto.

"Apa ini?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya," kata Yuri sambil tersenyum kecil, "tapi

sudah kulakukan dan aku meminta maaf." Ia menatap Kazuto. "Aku mengambil itu

dari apartemenmu."

Dengan heran, Kazuto membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto.

Alisnya terangkat tidak mengerti ketika menatap foto-foto itu. Foto kota Tokyo, orangorang

yang berlalu lalang, taman kota, kuil. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia mengangkat wajah

dan menatap Yuri. "Apa ini?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Lihatlah terus," kata Yuri. "Kau akan mengerti."

Kazuto terus melihat foto-foto di tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya

terhenti. Alisnya berkerut samar menatap foto yang terpampang di hadapannya. Foto

seorang gadis di tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Gadis itu berdiri

membelakangi kamera, tetapi Kazuto langsung tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah Ishida

Keiko.

Bagaimana ia bisa yakin itu Keiko kalau wajah gadis di foto itu tidak terlihat?

Entahlah. Tetapi ia yakin itu Keiko.

Tangannya bergerak lagi. Foto selanjutnya adalah foto Keiko di perpustakaan.

Lagi-lagi Kazuto yakin siluet gadis yang berdiri di antara dua rak tinggi itu adalah

Keiko.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia yakin sekali?

Karena ia sendirilah yang memotret foto-foto ini. Ia yang memotret Ishida Keiko.

Ya, itulah sebabnya.

Tangannya bergerak lagi menampilkan foto lain dan napas Kazuto tercekat. Foto

 _close-up_ Keiko.

Tunggu. Ia ingat hari itu. Kazuto mengerutkan kening, berusaha mengingat. Hari

itu ia melihat Keiko sedang duduk sendirian di kafe. Mata gadis itu terarah ke buku

yang terbuka di meja di hadapannya, tetapi sudah jelas perhatiannya tidak ditujukan ke

buku itu. Ia sedang melamun. Dan saat itu Ishida Keiko terlihat begitu cantik sampai

Kazuto terdorong untuk memotretnya, mengabadikan saat itu.

Tetapi kenapa Kazuto tidak bisa mengingat lebih banyak? Ia ingin mengingat lebih

banyak. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak.

"Kau yang memotret semua itu, Kazu," Yuri membuka suara. "Kau sangat ahli.

Foto-foto itu sangat bagus."

Kazuto mengangkat wajah dan menatap Yuri dengan bingung. "Kau tadi bilang

kau mengambil foto-foto ini dari apartemenku? Kenapa?"

Yuri menggigit bibir, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Entahlah," katanya sambil merentangkan

tangan dan mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku cemburu."

"Cemburu?"

Yuri memiringkan kepala dan menatap Kazuto. "Aku mengenalmu, Kazu. Kau

selalu mengambil foto-foto sesuai sudut pandangmu, sesuai dengan apa yang kaulihat

dan apa yang kaurasakan. Dan caramu memotret Keiko-san..." Yuri terdiam sejenak.

"Setelah melihat foto Keiko-san, aku tahu. Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Merasakan apa?"

"Kau menyukainya," kata Yuri pelan. "Benar, bukan?"

Kazuto tidak menjawab.

Yuri menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Lalu ia

mendongak menatap Kazuto sambil tersenyum muram. "Yah, kurasa pertanyaanku

waktu itu akhirnya terjawab," gumamnya. "Aku memang sudah terlambat."

Dua Puluh Satu

"WAH, hujan lagi," kata Nenek Osawa sambil menatap keluar pintu kaca teras.

Keempat orang lainnya yang duduk mengelilingi _kotatsu_ ikut berpaling dan

menatap keluar. Keiko bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sedang dilakukan Kazuto

saat ini. Sudah lebih dari satu jam berlalu sejak ia mengantar Yuri pulang, kenapa

sampai sekarang belum kembali?

"Kazuto pergi dengan mobilnya?" tanya Kakek Osawa tiba-tiba.

"Tidak," sahut Tomoyuki, kembali menatap mangkok nasinya yang sudah hampir

kosong. "Kurasa dia sudah mengembalikan mobilnya."

"Kurasa dia juga tidak membawa payung," gumam Nenek Osawa. Lalu ia

berpaling kepada Keiko dan tersenyum menghibur. "Mungkin dia terlambat karena

hujan ini."

Keiko hanya tersenyum karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi kata-kata

Nenek Osawa. Apakah kekecewaannya begitu jelas terlihat sampai Nenek Osawa

merasa perlu menghiburnya?

"Ya. Menurutku juga begitu," timpal Tomoyuki setelah menelan makanan yang

ada di dalam mulutnya. "Kazuto Oniisan tidak akan pulang dalam hujan selebat ini.

Kurasa dia pasti menunggu hujan berhenti di..."

Haruka memukul kepala adiknya dan melotot. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu."

Tomoyuki menatap kakaknya sambil memberengut dan mengusap-usap kepala.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kukatakan?"

Keiko membiarkan kedua kakak-beradik itu meneruskan perdebatan kecil mereka

dan berkonsentrasi pada makanan di depannya. Ia tidak mau memikirkan Kazuto.

Untuk apa memikirkan hal-hal yang pasti akan membuat hatinya sendiri sakit?

Sebaiknya ia mencari bahan obrolan yang menyenangkan karena ia tahu dirinya agak

pendiam selama makan malam. Yah, mungkin itu sebabnya Nenek Osawa berusaha

menghiburnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Alis Keiko terangkat ketika melihat nama

yang tertera di layar. " _Moshimoshi?_ Kazuto-san?"

Kazuto menutup _flap_ ponsel dan tersenyum. Ia sudah tahu Keiko akan mengomel

sedikit, setelah itu menyetujui permintaannya. Stasiun kereta bawah tanah ini tidak

jauh dari gedung apartemen, jadi gadis itu tidak perlu berjalan jauh. Kazuto

mendongak dan mengembuskan napas panjang. Uap putih meluncur keluar dari

mulutnya dan menghilang dengan cepat. Ia merapatkan jaket karena dingin dan berdiri

memerhatikan hujan yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Ia memangan berkeliling. Di sekitarnya banyak orang yang juga sedang menunggu

hujan berhenti. Orang-orang yang membawa payung sudah berjalan menembus hujan.

Beberapa orang dijemput oleh keluarga atau teman yang membawakan payung,

membuat iri orang-orang yang masih berdiri menunggu. Kazuto tersenyum. Ia tidak

merasa iri, karena tidak lama lagi Keiko akan datang dan menjemputnya.

Dan kali ini aku akan mengatakan apa yang tidak sempat kukatakan kepada Keiko

tadi, putusnya sambil menyelipkan amplop berisi foto yang diambilnya dari Yuri ke

balik sweter supaya tidak basah.

Keiko melirik Kazuto yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil memegangi payung. Dari

tadi Kazuto diam saja, tidak menjelaskan apa-apa. Kenapa? Akhirnya Keiko berdeham

dan bertanya, "Kau sudah makan?"

Kazuto menoleh menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Belum. Kalian sudah selesai makan?"

"Sudah," sahut Keiko.

"Oh," Kazuto mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali terdiam.

Keiko menggigit bibir dan meliri Kazuto lagi. Apakah laki-laki itu benar-benar

tidak mau menjelaskan? Apakah ia harus bertanya? Apakah ia akan terdengar terlalu

ikut campur kalau bertanya? Apakah ia boleh bertanya?

Tiba-tiba Kazuto mendesah keras dan berhenti melangkah. Keiko ikut berhenti dan

menatapnya dengan heran. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kazuto berbalik menghadapnya. "Tidak ada yang ingin kautanyakan kepadaku?"

"Apa?" Keiko terkejut dan mengerjap. Astaga! Apakah Kazuto baru membaca

pikirannya? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Mungkinkah?

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin tahu?" tanya Kazuto lagi.

"Ingin tahu tentang apa?"

Kazuto ragu sejenak, berpikir-pikir. Lalu menarik napas dan berkata, "Kukira kau

ingin tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Yuri."

Napas Keiko tertahan dan matanya melebar. "Ap-apa?" katanya tergagap, tidak

menyangka Kazuto bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya dengan tepat. "Tidak, aku

tidak ingin tahu."

Mata Kazuto menyipit.

"Kau sudah pernah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku," lanjut Keiko ketika

melihat Kazuto sepertinya tidak percaya. "Dia teman lamamu dan bertunangan dengan

sahabatmu. Tapi, tentu saja, sekarang dia sudah tidak bertunangan lagi karena dia

menyadari sebenarnya dia menyukaimu. Dan kau juga menyukainya. Tidak ada lagi

yang perlu kuketahui."

Ia menghentikan kata-katanya begitu menyadari nada suaranya agak ketus dan

menyadari ia sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Kazuto menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Keiko

membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya dalam

situasi seperti ini. Mungkin memang lebih baik tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Keiko

mencengkeram payungnya, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan bergumam, "Sebaiknya kita

cepat-cepat. Aku kedinginan."

Ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika Kazuto menyusulnya dan bertanya, "Kau

cemburu?"

Keiko ingin berkata, _Tidak, aku tidak cemburu. Sama sekali tidak. Kenapa harus?_ Lalu ia

berpikir kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan terlalu menggebu-gebu seperti itu justru

tidak akan membantu. Akhirnya ia menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri dan

berkata, "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu, bukan?"

Kazuto berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab ringan, "Memang tidak."

Keiko mengangguk pendek sambil terus melangkah. Benar, ia tidak punya alasan

untuk cemburu. Sama sekali tidak berhak cemburu. Tetapi, astaga, kenapa hatinya

masih terasa sakit walaupun ia sudah tahu sejak dulu kalau semua ini akan terjadi?

Tiba-tiba tangan Kazuto memegang sikunya dan menahannya supaya berhenti

berjalan. "Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu."

Keiko mengerjap menatap Kazuto. "Apa?"

Kazuto melepaskan tangannya dari siku Keiko dan tersenyum. "Hubungan kami

tidak seperti itu," katanya sekali lagi.

Keiko kembali mengerjap. Ia memang tidak salah dengar. "Oh? Tapi... Tapi kau

menyukainya."

"Tadinya kukira begitu," aku Kazuto. "Tapi kalau aku memang menyukainya,

kenapa aku selalu merasa tidak tenang setiap kali melihatmu bersama Akira?"

Sesaat mereka hanya berpandangan. Entah jalanan saat itu memang sedang sunyi

atau Keiko yang tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain debar jantungnya sendiri dan

bunyi hujan yang terdengar samar-samar. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Apakah ia memang

sedang bermimpi?

"Apa... maksudmu?" Akhirnya Keiko memberanikan diri bertanya. Suara yang

keluar dari tenggorokannya terdengar kecil dan jauh. Jantungnya berdebar keras

menunggu jawaban Kazuto.

Keheningan yang hanya dihiasi bunyi hujan tiba-tiba dipecahkan bunyi decit yang

keras. Mereka berdua serentak menoleh dan melihat dua mobil sedan hitam berhenti

mendadak di dekat mereka. Dua pria keluar dari masing-masing mobil, tanpa payung,

dan menatap lurus ke arah mereka.

Keiko mengerjap dan rasa panik langsung merayapi dirinya. Tangannya terangkat

dan mencengkeram lengan jaket Kazuto. Ia tidak tahu siapa orang-orang itu dan apa

yang mereka inginkan, tetapi sudah pasti mereka tidak bermaksud baik. Ia menoleh ke

kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada orang. Jalanan sunyi senyap. Jalan itu memang selalu sepi,

tetapi setidaknya biasanya ada satu atau dua orang yang terlihat berjalan kaki. Hari ini,

dalam hujan lebat ini, tidak terlihat orang lain di jalan selain mereka.

Kazuto mengerutkan kening. Perlahan ia menarik Keiko ke belakang punggungnya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Kazuto kepada orang-orang berpakaian serbahitam itu.

Mereka tidak menjawab. Saat itu pintu belakang salah satu mobil terbuka. Seorang

pria keluar sambil membuka payung. Ia menegakkan tubuh, menutup pintu mobil, dan

tersenyum ke arah Kazuto. Senyum itu sama sekali bukan senyum bersahabat. Kerutan

di kening Kazuto semakin dalam. Pria itu. Kenapa pria itu terasa tidak asing?

Pria yang menatap Kazuto dengan tajam itu berumur sekitar tiga puluhan, bibirnya

tipis, rambutnya tipis, dan hidungnya agak bengkok. "Kau tidak ingat lagi padaku?"

tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu ia tergelak. "Waktu itu aku juga

menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Tapi tentu saja, sekarang kau sudah pasti tidak

ingat padaku. Aku menghajarmu dengan baik, bukan?"

Keiko terbelalak di balik punggung Kazuto dan cengkeramannya di lengan Kazuto

mengencang. Astaga! Orang itu yang dulu menyerang Kazuto. Orang itu... Orang itu

yang membuat Kazuto hilang ingatan. Dan orang itu... orang itu... Oh! Tiba-tiba Keiko

terkesiap ketika ia akhirnya bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan lebih jelas di bawah

sinar lampu pinggir jalan.

Mata sipit pria itu beralih ke arah Keiko. Keiko tidak berani bernapas sementara

pria itu mengamatinya dengan saksama, lalu ia kembali menatap Kazuto dan

tersenyum lebar, "Kurasa pacarmu ingat padaku," katanya.

Kazuto menoleh ke belakang ke arah Keiko. Keiko mendongak dan bertatapan

dengan Kazuto. Ia ingin berkata ia memang mengenal pria itu. Ia pernah melihat pria

itu di pertunjukan balet yang dihadirinya bersama Kazuto. Waktu itu pria berwajah

jahat ini menatap Kazuto dengan pandangan aneh. Kini Keiko mengerti sebabnya.

Tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk berkata-kata.

"Kurasa pacarmu ingat padaku."

Jantung Kazuto berdebar begitu keras sampai dadanya terasa sakit. Ia menoleh ke

arah Keiko. Karena Keiko mencengkeram lengannya, Kazuto bisa merasakan gadis itu

gemetar. Ia mengerti arti tatapan di dalam mata Keiko yang terbelalak ketakutan itu.

Keiko memang pernah bertemu dengan pria yang berdiri di hadapan mereka ini.

Kalau memang pria itu yang menyerangnya, maka...

"Kau sepupu Akira?" tanya Kazuto datar sambil kembali menatap pria itu.

"Hirayama Jun?"

Jun mendengus. "Sudah kuduga Akira akan menjadi masalah," katanya dengan

nada rendah. "Dia sudah memberitahumu, hah?"

"Apa yang kauinginkan dariku?" tanya Kazuto. Walaupun ia berbicara dengan

nada datar dan tenang, pada kenyataannya jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia merasa

tegang, bukan karena khawatir akan keselamatan dirinya, tetapi khawatir akan

keselamatan gadis yang saat ini ketakutan di belakangnya. Orang-orang yang

mengerubungi mereka ini sudah jelas orang-orang kasar. Mereka sudah pernah

menyerang Kazuto satu kali. Kemungkinan besar hari ini mereka datang untuk

menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka yang belum tuntas.

"Seharusnya aku menghabisimu saat itu juga, jadi aku tidak perlu direpotkan

masalahmu sekarang." Suara Jun terdengar lagi. Ia melirik Keiko. "Tapi sekarang juga

tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menyelesaikan dua masalah sekaligus."

Kazuto kembali menoleh ke arah Keiko. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Keiko

terluka. Seharusnya ia tidak meminta gadis itu datang menjemputnya di stasiun kereta

bawah tanah. Seharusnya ia tidak menempatkan gadisd itu dalam bahaya. Seharusnya...

Seharusnya...

Jun menyunggingkan seulas senyum licik yang menampakkan giginya. "Lebih baik

terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali," gumamnya.

Keiko tidak bisa melepaskan cengkeramannya di lengan Kazuto. Pria yang berdiri di

hadapan mereka bersama empat orang anak buahnya itu terlihat berbahaya. Apa yang

diinginkannya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Pada Kazuto?

Kazuto menurunkan payung yang dipegangnya, menunduk ke arah Keiko, dan

berbisik, "Telepon polisi."

Kata-kata Kazuto belum sempat dicernanya ketika Keiko mendengar satu kata

yang diucapkan pria jahat di depan mereka itu. "Serang," gumam pria itu. Kemudian

segalanya kacau.

Kazuto menarik Keiko ke asmping ketika empat orang bertubuh besar itu dengan

cepat bergerak maju. Payung Keiko terlempar entah ke mana. Keiko juga tidak peduli.

Matanya terbelalak menatap Kazuto yang memunggunginya dan berhadapan dengan

empat orang yang sepertinya tidak akan ragu-ragu membunuh pria itu.

Ketika dua di antara mereka melayangkan pukulan ke arah Kazuto, Keiko

memekik. Kazuto mendorongnya menjauh. Keiko terhuyung sedikit, tetapi matanya

dengan ngeri menatap Kazuto yang berusaha mengelak dari serangan oarng-orang itu.

Haruka pernah berkata Kazuto jago karate. Memang. Keiko bisa melihatnya. Tetapi

orang-orang yang menyerangnya juga bukan orang-orang sembarangan. Ditambah lagi,

mereka berempat sementara Kazuto sendirian.

Sendirian. Bersama Keiko yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Keiko yang juga dianggap

sebagai sasaran.

Otak Keiko masih lumpuh. Ia menatap perkelahian di depannya dengan ngeri,

tetapi ia tidak bisa bertindak. Ia tidak ingat kata-kata Kazuto tadi, sampai salah seorang

tukang pukul itu meninju rahang Kazuto. Saat itu jgua Keiko merasa sekujur tubuhnya

dingin dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Dan saat itu juga sebuah suara

mendesaknya. _Telepon polisi! Telepon siapa saja! Telepon!_

Ia ketakutan. Ia gemetaran. Ia basah kuyup. Semua itu membuat usahanya

mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku menjadi tugas paling sulit dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak

sempat banyak berpikir. Ia hanya menekan tombol untuk menghubungi orang terakhir

yang dihubunginya. Saat itu ia tidak ingat siapa yang terakhir kali dihubunginya. Yang

paling penting adalah menelepon seseorang. Siapa saja.

Keiko tidak melihat salah seorang tukang pukul itu bergerak ke arahnya. Ia sibuk

berdoa dalam hati dengan ponsel ditempelkan di telinga. _Angkat teleponnya... Angkat_

 _teleponnya... Tolong..._

" _Moshimoshi?_ "

Suara Haruka! Keiko hampir pingsan saking leganya. "Oneesan..."

Ia menjerit ketika lengannya disentakkan dengan kasar. Keiko tersungkur ke tanah

dan ponselnya terlepas dari pegangan. Ketika ia mendongak ia melihat si tukang pukul

mengayunkan sebelah kakinya. Keiko otomatis mengangkat tangan untuk melindungi

kepala. Tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Malah terdengar suara keras dan sesuatu yang

berat jatuh menindihnya.

Keiko membuka mata dan mendapati Kazuto berlutut di dekatnya. Lengan Kazuto

merangkul tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kazuto sambil meringis.

Keiko tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan itu. Yang dilihatnya hanya darah di sudut

bibir Kazuto. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Tangannya terangkat ke pipi Kazuto. "Kazutosan!

Kau..."

Tiba-tiba si tukang pukul kembali melayangkan tendangan ke punggung Kazuto.

Keiko memekik. Ia berputar dan merangkul Kazuto yang tersungkur di tanah untuk

melindunginya.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" seru Keiko. Ketika berteriak ia baru sadar suaranya pecah

dan air mata sudah mengalir di wajahnya, bercampur dengan air hujan.

Salah seorang tukang pukul itu, entah yang mana, mencengkeram lengan Keiko

dan menariknya dengan kasar sampai berdiri. Keiko berusaha melawan, menendang,

memukul, dan berteriak. Si tukang pukul mengangkat tangan dan menamparnya

dengan keras. Kepala Keiko tersentak ke belakang. Ia bisa merasakan telinganya

berdenging kesakitan dan ledakan warna menyilaukan terlihat di balik kelopak

matanya.

Kazuto bertindak cepat. Ia melayangkan tinju ke rahang orang yang menampar

Keiko, lalu disusul dengan tendangan di perut. Orang itu terhuyung mundur dan

terjatuh ke tanah.

Hirayama Jun, yang dari tadi menyaksikan perkelahian itu dengan senyum licik

tersungging di wajah, mengangkat sebelah tangan. Anak-anak buahnya berhenti

bergerak.

"Sebelum aku menghabisi kalian berdua," katanya dengan suara pelan dan dingni,

"aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mengagumi kekuatanmu." Matanya menatap luruslurus

ke arah Kazuto. "Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa menang dariku."

Entah sejak kapan mereka mengeluarkan tongkat pemukul dari dalam mobil, tetapi

saat anak-anak buah Hirayama Jun kembali bergerak cepat ke arah Kazuto, merek

asudah mengacungkan senjata mereka.

Keiko membelalakkan mata. Tidak... Tidak... Tenaga Kazuto sudah terkuras habis.

Walaupun Kazuto masih berdiri tepat di depan Keiko dan sebelah tangannya terulur ke

belakang, memastikan Keiko terlindungi di belakangnya, Keiko tahu laki-laki itu tidak

mungkin menghadapi empat tukang pukul yang bersenjata. Keiko memang tidak bisa

melihat wajah Kazuto, tetapi ia tidak perlu melakukannya untuk tahu bahwa Kazuto

juga terluka. Tidak... Kalau mereka menyerang Kazuto lagi, Kazuto pasti akan celaka.

Tidak... Keiko harus menghalangi mereka. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Tidak! Hentikan!" Tanpa berpikir lagi, Keiko berlari ke depan Kazuto, ingin

melindunginya, mencoba menghalangi orang-orang yang akan mengayunkan tongkat

ke arah Kazuto.

Kazuto sudah tidak bertenaga. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Darah menetes dari pipi

dan bibirnya. Ia tidak mungkin melawan empat orang bertubuh besar yang jago

berkelahi. Tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia sulit bernapas, karena dadanya terasa

sakit setiap kali ia berusaha menarik napas. Mungkin juga ada beberapa tulangnya

yang patah.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang. Tidak boleh. Ia harus memastikan

keselamatan gadis di belakangnya ini. Keiko sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya

dengan semua ini. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Keiko terluka. Tadi saja ia merasa

jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika salah satu tukang pukul itu memukul wajah Keiko.

Kazuto berusaha mengatur napas. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke belakang, menyentuh

Keiko, memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja dan masih ada di dekatnya. Astaga, kalau

sesuatu terjadi pada Keiko, ia... ia... Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Keempat orang di hadapannya serentak bergerak dan mengayunkan tongkat ke

arahnya. Saat ini yang paling penting adalah menjauhkan Keiko dari sini. Walaupun

Kazuto mungkin tak bisa lagi melawan, tetapi ia masih bisa melindungi Keiko.

"Tidak! Hentikan!" Tiba-tiba saja Keiko bergerak ke depan Kazuto dengan tangan

direntangkan. Kazuto terkesiap. Tidak... Tidak! Matanya terpaku pada tongkat yang

akan mengenai kepala Keiko.

Setelah itu semuanya seolah-olah terjadi dalam gerakan lambat. Ia mencengkeram

tangan Keiko dan menarik gadisd itu ke arahnya. Tepat ketika ia mendekap Keiko,

kepalanya pun serasa meledak.

Keiko memekik ketika tongkat kayu itu menghantam kepala Kazuto dan laki-laki itu

terjatuh ke depan, masih mendekap Keiko erat-erat. Serangan itu tidak berhenti di sana.

Satu pukulan itu dilanjutkan dengan bertubi-tubi pukulan lain. Keiko meminta mereka

berhenti memukuli Kazuto, tetapi suaranya dikalahkan bunyi hujan. Walaupun orangorang

itu bisa mendengarnya, Keiko tidak yakin mereka mau menuruti kata-katanya.

Kazuto tetap memeluk Keiko, menahan Keiko di tanah dengan tubuhnya

sementara ia menerima setiap pukulan yang diarahkan kepadanya. Keiko terisak

memanggil namanya, tetapi Kazuto tidak menyahut. Kalau bukan karena lengannya

yang merangkul tubuh Keiko dengan kencang, Keiko pasti berpikir laki-laki itu sudah

pingsan.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi melengking, beberapa berkas sinar menyilaukan

terlihat dan Keiko juga mendengar teriakan-teriakan keras yang mengalahkan suara

hujan. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kazuto berhenti berguncang. Orang-orang itu tidak lagi

memukulinya. Terdengar teriakan lagi. Bernada mendesak. Memerintah. Lalu tongkattongkat

kayu berjatuhan ke tanah.

Keiko mendongak dan menyipitkan mata karena silau. Lalu perlahan-lahan

semuanya menjadi jelas. Orang-orang yang tadi memukuli mereka berdiri

memunggungi mereka dengan tangan terangkat ke atas kepala. Begitu juga Hirayama

Jun. Keiko mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat beberapa orang polisi mengacungkan

pistol ke arah mereka. Polisi datang!

"Kazuto-san," panggil Keiko sambil bergerak dalam pelukan Kazuto. "Kazuto-san,

polisi sudah datang."

Kazuto tidak bergerak. Juga tidak bersuara.

Keiko mendorong tubuh Kazuto dan berusaha duduk, namun memekik pelan

ketika Kazuto langsung jatuh terlentang di tanah. "Kazuto-san?" panggil Keiko panik

sambil memegang pipi Kazuto. Ia menatap mata Kazuto yang terpejam, pipinya juga

terluka, dan bibirnya yang berdarah. Keiko merasa sekujur tubuhnya menegang

ketakutan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah seorang polisi yang buru-buru menghampiri

mereka.

Keiko mendongak menatap wajah polisi itu dengan mata terbelalak cemas dan

menunjuk Kazuto. "Dia... dia..."

Si polisi cepat-cepat memeriksa keadaan Kazuto sementara seorang polisi lain yang

lebih muda menghampiri Keiko dan membantunya berdiri. Keiko tidak bisa

mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya oleh polisi yang membantunya itu.

Matanya terpaku pada Kazuto yang sedang diperiksa polisi yang lebih tua tadi.

Akhirnya si polisi berbicara di _walkie-talkie_ -nya, meminta ambulans segara dikirim ke

lokasi kejadian karena ada korban yang terluka parah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Sekujur tubuh keiko terasa dingin. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak beberapa

detik. Terluka parah? Separah apa? Ada apa dengan Kazuto? Apa...?

"Keiko!"

Keiko berpaling. Ia melihat Haruka yang memegang payung berlari-lari ke arahnya.

Dengan cepat Haruka tiba di depan Keiko. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

tanyanya dengan nada mendesak cemas. "Begitu mendengar suaramu di telepon, aku

langsung merasa ada yang tidak beres dan cepat-cepat menelepon polisi. Tomoyuki

sedang pergi menemui temannya, jadi aku panik. Aku... Astaga! Kau menggigil!"

Keiko menggeleng-geleng. Kepalanya mendadak terasa pusing. "Tidak, aku tidak

apa-apa. Tapi Kazuto-san... dia..."

Dan hal terakhir yang didengar Keiko adalah pekikan Haruka ketika ia jatuh

pingsan dalam pelukan tetangganya.

Dua Puluh Dua

PUTIH. Hanya itu yang dilihatnya ketika ia membuka mata. Setelah mengerjap

beberapa kali, Kazuto baru sadar yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamar. Kelopak

matanya terasa berat, pandangannya masih agak kabur, kepalanya sakit. Di mana dia?

Di rumah sakit? Apa yang...?

Ah, ia ingat. Perkelahian itu. Hirayama Jun kembali menyerangnya. Dan Keiko. Di

mana gadis itu? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Kazuto menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah suara. Wajah Takemiya Shinzo terlihat di

samping tempat tidurnya. "Paman?" gumamnya serak.

"Aku senang kau masih mengingatku." Takemiya Shinzo tersenyum lega. "Kurasa

kau juga sadar bahwa kau berada di rumah sakit."

"Keiko?" tanya Kazuto dan berusaha bangkit.

"Tunggu, tunggu," cegah pamannya dan menahan bahu Kazuto. "Pelan-pelan saja."

Kazuto duduk dibantu pamannya. "Di mana Keiko? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Keiko?" kata Takemiya Shinzo bingung. "Maksudmu gadis yang dibawa ke sini

bersamamu itu? Dia baik-baik saja."

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Tadi dia di sini. Perawat baru saja membujuknya kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Dia harus banyak istirahat," sahut pamannya ringan. Melihat sorot mata Kazuto yang

tiba-tiba cemas, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Percayalah. Dia tidak apa-apa. Kata

dokter dia sudah boleh pulang besok. Sedangkan kau harus tinggal di rumah sakit

beberapa hari lagi."

Merasa tenang mendengar Keiko baik-baik saja, Kazuto mengembuskan napas

perlahan dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia tertegun dan menatap pamannya. "Paman,

sudah berapa lama aku di sini?"

Pamannya tersenyum lebar. "Tidak selama yang waktu itu. Kau hanya pingsan

beberapa jam. Hebat, kan? Apakah mungkin itu berarti kau sudah kebal dihajar?"

Kazuto tertawa, dan langsung meringis ketika wajahnya terasa sakit. Ia melirik jam

dinding. Belum tengah malam.

"Kenapa Paman masih ada di sini?" tanyanya heran. "Bukankah jam besuk sudah

lewat?"

"Tentu saja sudah lewat," balas pamannya sambil tertawa. "Tapi aku membujuk

perawat memperpanjang waktu kunjunganku. Perawat di sini baik-baik."

Kazuto tertawa kecil, ingat pamannya bisa sangat memesona kalau keadaan

mengharuskan.

"Untunglah kau segera sadar," Takemiya Shinzo menambahkan. "Kalau tidak, aku

harus menelepon ibumu dan mengabarkan bahwa kau dikeroyok lagi. Ibumu pasti

akan langsung terbang ke sini dan menyeretmu kembali ke New York tanpa banyak

omong."

Kazuto meringis. "Tapi Paman belum menelepon Ibu?"

"Kupikir, untuk apa membuat ibumu khawatir sebelum kita tahu hasil yang pasti?

Bagaimanapun juga, sekarang kau sudah sadar dan sepertinya kau sangat baik."

"Ya, tapi badanku sakit semua." Kazuto terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Orangorang

itu..."

"Polisi sudah menahan orang-orang yang menyerangmu itu," sela Takemiya

Shinzo. Nada suaranya berubah serius. "Mereka juga yang menyerangmu pada Hari

Natal waktu itu."

Kazuto mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingin kau merisaukan masalah ini..." Pamannya tersenyum

menenangkan. "Aku sudah menghubungi pengacaraku dan dia yang akan mengurus

semuanya. Yang perlu kaulakukan sekarang hanyalah mengurus dirimu sendiri.

Setelah merasa cukup sehat, kau harus memberikan pernyataan kepada polisi."

Kazuto mengangguk lagi. "Bagaimana dengan Keiko?"

"Kurasa polisi sudah berbicara kepadanya."

Kening Kazuto berkerut samar. Ia tidak suka Keiko harus menghadapi polisi

sendirian.

Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Kazuto, Takemiya Shinzo berkata pelan, "Kau

tidak perlu khawatir. Aku meminta pengacaraku menemaninya saat itu."

Kazuto menarik napas panjang. "Terima kasih, Paman."

"Gadis itu... Keiko," Suara pamannya terdengar agak ragu, "... dia gadis yang

kubilang mirip Naomi."

Kazuto menatap pamannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Dia gadis yang pergi ke pertunjukan balet bersamamu pada malam Natal itu,"

kata Takemiya Shinzo.

Kazuto tersenyum. "Ya. Dia saudara kembar Naomi."

Alis Takemiya Shinzo terangkat. "Benarkah?"

Kazuto memejamkan mata, namun ia masih tetap tersenyum. "Dia lahir lima menit

setelah kakak kembarnya. Dia tidak bercita-cita menjadi model. Dia senang bekerja di

perpustakaan, suka membaca buku, suka mengomel dalam bahasa Indonesia, dan suka

menonton balet. Pikirannya juga suka melantur ke mana-mana. Dia takut gelap dan

tidak bisa memasang bola lampu..."

"Dan kau menyukainya," gumam Takemiya Shinzo pelan sambil tersenyum

mengerti.

Kazuto menatap pamannya. "Apa?"

Takemiya Shinzo menggerakkan dagunya ke arah meja kecil di samping tempat

tidur. "Aku sudah melihat itu."

Kazuto menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk dan melihat amplop besar. "Apa itu?"

Takemiya Shinzo meraih amplop itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Kazuto.

"Mereka menemukan ini di balik swetermu. Amplopnya yang lama sudah basah dan

robek, tapi foto-fotonya masih bisa diselamatkan."

Kazuto tersenyum memandangi foto-foto yang diberikan Yuri kepadanya. Fotofoto

yang diambilnya ketika ia baru saja tiba di Tokyo, termasuk foto-foto Keiko.

"Dan ini Keiko-mu, bukan?" tanya Takemiya Shinzo sambil menunjuk salah satu

foto. "Kau tidak akan memotret seperti itu kalau kau tidak menyukainya."

Beberapa jam setelah pamannya pulang, Kazuto masih terjaga di ranjangnya.

Tubuhnya memang terasa lemah, tetapi ia sangat asdar, otaknya terang benderang, dan

ia tidak bisa tidur.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia pergi melihat Keiko. Memastikan gadis itu memang baikbaik

saja.

Kazuto turun dari ranjang dengan perlahan, meringis sedikit ketika kakinya

menginjak lantai dan harus menopang tubuhnya. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih ke pintu,

membukanya, dan melongokkan kepala ke luar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di koridor yang

diterangi lampu itu. Kamar Keiko tidak jauh dari kamar Kazuto sendiri. Ia sudah

bertanya kepada pamannya tadi, jadi ia tidak akan kesulitan menemukan kamar Keiko.

Kamar Keiko memang tidak jauh, tetapi Kazuto membutuhkan waktu lima belas

menit untuk berjalan ke sana. Tentu saja karena ia sesekali harus berhenti sejenak untuk

menarik napas atau mengistirahatkan ototnya yang sakit. Menjadi orang lemah dan

sakit memang menyebalkan.

Perlahan-lahan dan tanpa suara Kazuto membuka pintu kamar Keiko. Di kamar

yang diterangi lampu kecil di meja sudut, Kazuto melihat Keiko terbaring pulas di

ranjang. Gadis itu berbaring menyamping, sebelah pipinya disandarkan ke bantal, dan

selimut ditarik sampai ke dagu.

Kazuto berjingkat-jingkat menghampiri ranjang. Ia berhenti di samping ranjang

dan memandangi gadis yang terlelap itu.

Sepertinya tidak ada luka, pikir Kazuto setelah menatap wajah Keiko dengan

saksama. Ia baik-baik saja. Syukurlah.

Kazuto duduk di kursi di samping ranjang. Ia menarik napas dan

mengembuskannya pelan. Kini ia bisa bernapas lebih mudah. Kegelisahan yang tanpa

sadar dirasakannya sejak tadi mulai menguap dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa lega. Ya,

semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ia berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa ia hanya akan duduk di sana sebentar. Hanya

sebentar. Namun kenapa waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu, walaupun ia hanya duduk

di sana tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain memandangi wajah Keiko yang sedang tidur?

Tadinya Akira bermaksud mampir ke kamar Keiko dan melihat keadaan gadis itu.

Walaupun Keiko dibawa ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan pingsan, tidak lama kemudian

gadis itu sadar dan langsung menanyakan keadaan Kazuto.

"Kazuto tidak apa-apa," hibur Akira saat itu. "Dia memang belum sadarkan diri,

tapi keadaannya sudah stabil. Dia pasti bisa bertahan. Jangan khawatir."

Keiko masih terlihat cemas, tetapi ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu," gumamnya. Lalu

ia mendongak menatap Akira. "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Akira mengantarnya ke kamar rawat Kazuto. Saat itu paman Kazuto ada di sana,

jadi Akira memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Kukira semua keluarga Kazuto-san sudah pindah ke New York," kata Keiko

setelah memberi hormat kepada pria yang lebih tua itu dan acara perkenalan berlalu.

Takemiya Shinzo tersenyum. "Rupanya dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang aku?"

"Oh, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kuduga pasti begitu," sela paman Kazuto ringan.

Keiko beralih menatap Kazuto yang terbaring di ranjang. Kepala dan kaki kiri

Kazuto dibebat.

"Keadaannya stabil," gumam Takemiya Shinzo, menjawab pertanyaan Keiko yang

tidak diucapkan. "Dia baik-baik saja."

Keiko mengangguk.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, maukah kau menemaninya sebentar?" tanya Takemiya

Shinzo. "Aku harus menelepon seseorang."

Tentu saja Keiko tidak keberatan. Tapi setelah menyatakan kesediaannya, ia baru

berpaling ke arah Akira, baru teringat Akira masih berdiri di dalam kamar itu juga.

"Sensei tidak perlu menemaniku," katanya perlahan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya

akan duduk di sini sebentar. Hanya sebentar."

"Baiklah," kata Akira setelah berpikir sejenak. "Tapi jangan ragu-ragu

memanggilku kalau ada apa-apa."

Keiko tersenyum yakin. "Baiklah."

Setelah itu Akira meninggalkan Keiko yang duduk di kursi di samping ranjang

Kazuto.

Kini, Akira berdiri tertegun di pintu kamar rawat Keiko yang terbuka sedikit.

Matanya menatap sosok Kazuto yang duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Keiko. Kazuto

hanya duduk di sana, dengan kedua tangan disandarkan ke masing-masing lengan

kursi, kakinya yang dibebat diselonjorkan ke depan. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Hanya duduk di sana memandangi Keiko yang sedang tidur.

Karena tidak ingin mengganggu, Akira kembali menutup pintu tanpa suara dan

berjalan menjauh dari kamar rawat Keiko. Sebenarnya ia sudah merasakannya sebelum

ini, hanya saja ia masih belum yakin atau ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Tetapi dari apa

yang dilihatnya tadi, semuanya sudah jelas. Ia hanya perlu menerimanya.

Kazuto tidak tahu jam berapa ia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, tetapi ia akhirnya bisa

terlelap. Dan ketika ia terbangun keesokan harinya, matahari sudah bersinar cerah

walaupun rasa dingin di luar sana tetap menusuk tulang.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamarnya. Mungkin pamannya baru akan datang siang

nanti. Apakah Keiko sudah bangun?

Kazuto bermaksud pergi mencari gadis itu. Tetapi ketika ia sedang berusaha

bangkit dari ranjang, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia mengangkat wajah, berharap melihat

Keiko, tetapi ternyata bukan.

"Yuri?"

Iwamoto Yuri menyerbu masuk dan bergegas menghampiri ranjang Kazuto. "Tadi

aku pergi mencarimu ke apartemenmu dan salah seorang tetanggamu memberitahuku

tentang penyerangan itu. Jadi aku langsung ke sini," katanya cemas, sebelum Kazuto

sempat bertanya. "Kazu, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Kazuto menenangkan. Ia

memberi isyarat supaya Yuri duduk, tetapi wanita itu mengabaikannya karena

sepertinya ia terlalu cemas. Lalu Kazuto menjelaskan secara garis besar apa yang terjadi

kemarin malam.

"Mengerikan sekali," gumam Yuri di akhir penjelasan Kazuto.

"Tapi aku akan segera sembuh," tambah Kazuto. "Akira juga bilang yang harus

kulakukan hanya istirahat yang cukup. Setelah itu aku akan sembuh total."

Yuri masih terlihat cemas.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau mencariku?" tanya Kazuto, teringat bahwa Yuri pergi

mencarinya ke apartemen.

Akhirnya Yuri duduk di kursi di samping ranjang. "Oh, aku hanya ingin

memberitahumu pelatihanku di Tokyo sudah berakhir dan besok aku akan pulang ke

New York."

"Oh, ya? Cepat sekali waktu berlalu."

"Tapi aku bisa tetap tinggal di sini kalau kau membutuhkanku. Maksudku, karena

sekarang kau masih sakit."

Kazuto menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa. Dan aku tidak mungkin

merepotkanmu."

Yuri tersenyum kecil. "Sama sekali tidak repot. Itu gunanya teman, bukan?"

sahutnya. Ia terdiam sejenak. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Keiko-san?"

Raut wajah Kazuto melembut. "Dia diizinkan pulang hari ini," sahutnya sambil

tersenyum.

"Senang mendengar dia juga baik-baik saja."

Kazuto mendesah dan memandang ke luar jendela. "Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu

padanya, kurasa aku..."

"Ya?"

Kazuto menatap Yuri, baru sadar kalau tadi ia sudah mengucapkan apa yang

sedang dipikirkannya. Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

"Kazu."

"Mm?"

"Kau yakin dengan perasaanmu terhadap Keiko-san?"

"Maksudmu?"

Yuri mengangkat bahu dengan bimbang. "Bukan apa-apa. Maksudku, kau tidak

mengenalnya dan kau sama sekali tidak ingat apa pun tentang dia, tapi tiba-tiba kau

bilang kau menyukainya. Bukankah kedengarannya gegabah?"

Kazuto mendongak menatap langit-langit. "Ingatanku bisa saja bermasalah,"

gumamnya pelan, "tapi aku tahu apa yang kurasakan."

"Apa yang kaurasakan?"

"Kau ingat ketika kita menghadiri acara reuni SMP-ku bulan lalu?" Kazuto

menoleh ke arah Yuri. Ketika yang ditanya mengangguk, ia melanjutkan, "Saat itulah

pertama kali aku melihatnya setelah aku hilang ingatan. Dia sedang berdiri di seberang

ruangan. Dan ketika dia menatap ke arahku, jantungku serasa berhenti berdegup. Aku

tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi saat itu... aku merasa sangat senang melihatnya."

Kazuto berhenti sejenak dan mengangkat bahu. "Kedengarannya konyol, bukan?"

Yuri menarik napas perlahan, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak konyol."

"Saat itu aku sangat bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan setiap kali aku

melihatnya," lanjut Kazuto dengan nada melamun. "Maksudku, aku sama sekali tidak

mengenalnya. Tidak ingat apa pun tentang dirinya. Tetapi aku selalu ingin melihatnya."

"Akhirnya kau berpikir dulu kau mungkin pernah menyukainya," gumam Yuri.

"Ya. Saat itu aku memang berpikir begitu," aku Kazuto. "Tapi sekarang aku tahu

memang begitulah kenyataannya."

Alis Yuri terangkat sedikit. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya ia berkata

pelan, "Ingatanmu sudah kembali."

"Keiko-san."

Keiko yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke kamar Kazuto berhenti melangkah dan

menoleh ketika mendengar suara Kitano Akira. "Sensei," sapanya sambil tersenyum

lebar dan membungkuk. "Selamat pagi."

Kitano Akira menghampiri Keiko. "Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?"

"Sangat baik. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Akira tersenyum kecil. "Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menolong orang sakit,"

sahutnya ringan. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Keiko-san, aku ingin

meminta maaf atas semua yang terjadi..."

"Sensei," sela Keiko cepat, "apa pun yang dilakukan sepupu Sensei tidak ada

hubungannya dengan Sensei. Jadi Sensei tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk apa pun.

Aku yakin Kazuto-san juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

Akira menarik napas panjang. "Aku hanya berharap aku bisa membantu."

"Sensei sudah banyak membantu dengan memberikan informasi kepada polisi,"

kata Keiko. "Itu tindakan yang sangat berani."

Akira menatap lurus ke mata Keiko. "Aku sungguh tidak ingin kau terluka."

Alis Keiko terangkat sedikit, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum. "Sensei, aku tidak apa-apa.

Sungguh. Bukankah Sensei sendiri yang bilang begitu?"

"Benar. Kau memang benar. Aku hanya berharap..." Akira ragu sejenak. Ia

menatap Keiko dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya berharap akulah yang melindungimu

saat itu."

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, kau tahu?" kata Yuri ketika Kazuto bangkit dari

ranjang dan ingin mengantarnya ke luar. "Kau masih belum cukup sehat untuk

berkeliaran."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga butuh olahraga," sahut Kazuto mantap. "Lagi pula

hanya sampai ke lift."

Begitu tiba di depan lift, Yuri berbalik menghadap Kazuto. "Oh, ya, hampir saja

lupa," katanya sambil tersenyum dan merogoh tas tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak

kecil yang terbungkus kertas ungu. "Untukmu," katanya Yuri dan mengulurkan kotak

itu ke arah Kazuto.

"Apa ini?"

"Cokelat," sahut Yuri pendek. " _Happy Valentine's Day_."

Alis Kazuto terangkat. " _Valentine's Day?_ Sekarang bukan tanggal 14, bukan?"

Yuri tersenyum. "Tanggal 14 nanti aku sudah tidak ada di Tokyo, jadi kuputuskan

untuk memberikannya sekarang," katanya, lalu masuk ke lift dan melambaikan tangan.

Setelah pintu lift tertutup, Kazuto berbalik, hendak kembali ke kamarnya, tetapi

langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan ia menoleh. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia

melihat Ishida Keiko, yang saat itu masih mengenakan piama rumah sakit, berdiri

berhadapan dengan Kitano Akira.

Kazuto melihat tangan Akira memegang kedua bahu Keiko, sepertinya sedang

mengatakan sesuatu. Keiko mendongak menatap laki-laki itu, tersenyum, dan

mengangguk. Lalu Akira melambaikan tangan dan berjalan pergi.

Keiko sendiri berputar dan berjalan ke arah kamar rawat Kazuto. Sedetik kemudian

gadis itu mengangkat wajah dan menatap Kazuto. Matanya melebar dan senyumnya

berubah cerah.

Apakah gadis itu gembira karena melihatnya atau gembira karena baru bertemu

dengan Akira?

"Kazuto-san," seru Keiko dan bergegas menghampiri Kazuto. "Kau benar-benar

sudah sadar."

Kazuto menunduk menatap gadis itu dan tersenyum lebar. Setiap kali melihat

gadis itu tersenyum, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut tersenyum. "Aku sduah

sadar sejak kemarin malam," katanya, "tapi tentu saja kau tidak tahu karena kau tidur

seperti bayi."

Keiko balas menatapnya dengan mata yang juga disipitkan. "Apa maksudmu aku

tidur seperti bayi?" katanya, terdiam sejenak, lalu menambahkan, "Ngomong-ngomong,

kenapa kau jalan-jalan sendirian? Ayo, kembali ke kamar."

Kazuto membiarkan dirinya dituntun Keiko kembali ke kamar rawatnya. "Aku

bosan," gerutunya. "Dan aku benci rumah sakit."

Mereka masuk ke kamar dan Keiko mendorong Kazuto ke ranjang. "Kalau kau

mau cepat-cepat keluar dari sini, kau harus istirahat. Luka-lukamu masih belum

sembuh benar, tahu. Memangnya kau mau lukamu bertambah parah dan tinggal di sini

lebih lama lagi?"

Kazuto duduk di tepi ranjang dengan patuh, lalu menepuk-nepuk tempat di

sebelahnya. "Kau juga duduk di sini."

Keiko menurut. Ia duduk di samping Kazuto di ranjang dan menatap laki-laki itu.

"Kazuto-san... Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

Keiko menggeleng. "Karena aku, kau jadi terluka seperti ini. Bagaimana kepalamu?

Sakit sekali?"

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku," kata Kazuto. Ia mengangkat sebelah

tangannya dan menyentuh luka memar di pipi Keiko.

Sentuhannya ringan, tetapi Keiko meringis karena kulitnya masih terasa nyeri.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Kazuto dengan nada khawatir.

Setelah menahan napas sesaat, Keiko memaksa dirinya menghirup napas dengan

normal dan menggeleng. "Sepertinya kau lebih kesakitan daripada aku."

Kazuto menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku kuat.

Luka begini saja sama sekali bukan masalah."

Alis Keiko terangkat. "Bukan masalah? Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku sewaktu

orang-orang itu tidak mau berhenti memukulimu? Dan aku tidak bisa membantumu.

Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan ketika polisi datang, kau tidak bergerak. Kukira

kau... Kukira..." Mata Keiko berkaca-kaca. Ia mengerjap, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya

ke depan, dan menarik napas panjang.

Kazuto tertegun. Ia menatap Keiko sesaat, lalu mengulurkan tangan meraih tangan

Keiko dan meremasnya. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan

membuatmu khawatir lagi."

Keiko sendiri tidak menyangka ia akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tetapi semua itu

benar. Saat itu ia memang sangat ketakutan. Bukan takut pada orang-orang kasar itu,

tetapi takut mereka akan melukai Kazuto. Yang dipikirkannya saat itu adalah

bagaimana kalau Kazuto celaka? Bagaimana kalau Kazuto tidak bisa bangun lagi?

Selama-lamanya? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau orang-orang itu benar-benar

membunuh Kazuto? Keiko menggigil memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Saat itu Kazuto menggenggam tangannya dan berkata pelan, "Maafkan aku. Aku

berjanji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi."

Keiko menahan napas, mengangkat wajah, dan menatap Kazuto. Laki-laki itu

tersenyum kepadanya dan meremas tangannya, meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak perlu

cemas. Benar, pikir Keiko. Aku tidak perlu cemas. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kazuto

baik-baik saja. Laki-laki ini kini ada di sampingnya. Dan itulah yang terpenting.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu?" tanya Keiko sambil mengalihkan perhatian ke arah

kotak kecil di ranjang Kazuto.

"Oh, cokelat. Hadiah Valentine dari Yuri," sahut Kazuto ringan.

Alis Keiko terangkat. "Yuri-san? Tadi dia ke sini?" tanyanya.

Kazuto mengangguk. "Dia hanya sebentar di sini."

"Oh." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Keiko. Ia tidak ingin bertanya untuk apa Yuri

datang ke sini. Walaupun Kazuto pernah berkata ia tidak punya hubungan istimewa

dengan Iwamoto Yuri, tetap saja itu bukan urusan Keiko.

"Dia datang untuk mengatakan dia akan pulang ke New York," kata Kazuto tanpa

ditanya. "Masa pelatihannya sudah selesai."

"Oh?" Keiko agak kaget mendengarnya. Tanpa bisa mencegah dirinya, ia bertanya,

"Apakah Kazuot-san juga...?"

"Aku akan tetap di sini. Bersamamu," kata Kazuto sambil menatap lurus ke arah

Keiko. Seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. "Apakah kau mau menerimaku?"

Kenapa Keiko tidak bisa bernapas? Kenapa ia tidak bisa bergerak? Ia balas menatap

Kazuto dan ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan

untuk menganggapinya sebagai gurauan. "Karena hanya aku yang mau memasak

untukmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kazuto terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba ia bertanya, "Ngomongngomong,

aku melihatmu bersama Akira tadi."

Agak kaget dengan perubahan arah pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba ini, Keiko

mengerjap, lalu bertanya heran, "Ya. Kenapa?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Keiko tidak langsung menjawab. Lalu ia menunduk dan berkata, "Tidak ada yang

penting."

Kazuto berdeham. "Kau... berencana memberinya cokelat? Pada Hari Valentine

nanti, maksudku."

Keiko mengerutkan kening, lalu tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk memberikan cokelat kepada Kitano Akira

pada Hari Valentine.

"Kau akan memberikan cokelat kepadanya?" Suara Kazuto terdengar lagi.

Kalau tersenyum sendiri dan menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kalau untukku?"

"Apa?" Keiko mengerjap dan menatap Kazuto.

Kazuto tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalau kau membuat biskuit yang sama

seperti yang pernah kauberikan kepadaku Hari Natal lalu? Enak sekali."

Mata Keiko melebar. Apa? Biskuit? Hari Natal lalu? Tunggu... Jadi...? Ia tidak

berani berharap, tapi...

"Aku sudah ingat," kata Kazuto, seolah-olah menegaskan apa yang dipikirkan

Keiko.

"Kau sudah ingat?" ulang Keiko tidak percaya. "Semuanya?"

Kazuto mengangguk. "Semuanya."

Sejenak Keiko tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Kazuto tanpa berkedip. Ia

ingin mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kazuto kepadanya. Ia ingin merasa yakin

ini bukan mimpi.

Kazuto menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Keiko-chan, kenapa diam saja? Aku

benar-benar sudah ingat semuanya. Tidak percaya?" Ia memiringkan kepala dan

mengerutkan kening, seolah-olah sedang berpikir. "Aku ingat kau mengendap-endap

di depan pintu apartemenku pada hari pertama aku tiba di Tokyo. Aku ingat kau

pernah bermalam di apartemenku karena lampu di apartemenmu tidak bisa menyala.

Oh, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau memang bermalam di apartemenku walaupun

kau tidak suka dengan istilah itu. Aku ingat kencan kita pada malam Natal,

pertunjukan balet, lalu kita pergi ke arena seluncur es..."

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa berpikir dua kali—tanpa benar-benar berpikir, Keiko

melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kazuto dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Sekujur tubuh Kazuto masih sakit dan ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak meringis

atau mengaduh ketika Keiko tiba-tiba memeluknya dan hampir membuatnya

terjungkal ke belakang. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, ada saatnya ketika rasa sakit sama

sekali tidak penting. Misalnya sekarang, ketika Ishida Keiko memeluknya untuk

pertama kali.

"Kau sudah kembali," gumam Keiko di bahu Kazuto. "Kau sudah kembali."

Kazuto tersenyum, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mengembuskannya dengan

pelan. Ia merasa lega. Sangat lega. "Aku sudah kembali," gumamnya lirih. "Apakah

kau juga akan kembali kepadaku?"

Keiko tertegun. Lalu ia mundur sedikit dan menatap Kazuto.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat Kazuto terbuka dan langsung disusul oleh suara Sato

Haruka. "Dia pasti ada di kamar Kazuto. Nah, kubilang juga... Lho, kalian sedang apa?"

Keiko tersentak dan buru-buru menjauh dari Kazuto. Wajahnya terasa panas.

"Oneesan, kau sudah datang. Oh, Kakek dan Nenek juga."

"Aku juga datang!" seru Tomoyuki yang masuk belakangan. "Wah, Kazuto

Oniisan sudah sadar?"

"Ingatan Kazuto-san sudah kembali," kata Keiko.

Dan kamar yang tadinya terasa agak sepi itu pun berubah ramai.

"Benarkah? Itu berita yang sangat bagus, Keiko?"

"Kita harus merayakannya begitu Kazuto keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Oniisan, apakah ingatanmu kembali gara-gara kejadian kemarin? Maksudku,

karena kepalamu dipukul sekali lagi... Aduh! Oneechan, kenapa kepalaku dipukul?"

"Karena kau tidak peka. Siapa suruh kau mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu?

Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua, tentunya kalain sudah tahu mataku tajam dan aku

selalu yakin dengan apa yang kulihat. Benar? Jadi mulailah menjelaskan apa yang

kulihat tadi ketika aku baru masuk."

Dua Puluh Tiga

"KENAPA Kazuto-san harus mengadakan pamerannya bertepatan dengan Hari

Valentine?" desah Haruka ketika ia dan Keiko sedang berdiri di tepi jalan, menunggu

lampu lalu lintas berubah warna. Suaranya terdengar tidak jelas karena hidung dan

mulutnya dibenamkan di balik syal tebal yang melilit lehernya. Angin sore ini memang

lebih dingin daripada hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Oneesan sendiri juga tidak ada acara, kan, malam ini?" Keiko balas bertanya

smabil tersenyum.

"Oh, astaga! Haruskah kau mengingatkanku soal itu?" Haruka melotot, lalu

mendesah lagi. "Tapi mungkin aku bisa cuci mata sedikit di pameran itu."

Lampu lalu lintas berubah warna dan mereka menyeberang dengan cepat, lega

karena setidaknya mereka kembali bergerak. Berdiri diam begitu saja membuat mereka

semakin kedinginan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kazuto-san benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya

Haruka, sementara mereka berjalan cepat ke arah galeri tempat pameran Kazuto

diadakan. "Maksudku, baru beberapa hari di rumah sakit, dia sudah memaksa minta

pulang."

"Kurasa dia masih sakit di sana-sini, tapi karena dia laki-laki, dia tidak akan

mengakuinya," jawab Keiko. "Segala persiapan sudah dilakukan untuk pameran ini

dan para sponsor tidak akan mau menundanya. Kazuto-san sendiri juga pasti tidak

mau."

Begitu mereka tiba di galeri dan menitipkan jaket, Haruka memandang berkeliling

dan bergumam, "Wah, banyak juga yang datang. Baiklah, Keiko, sampai juga lagi nanti.

Aku harus beredar dulu."

Keiko mengangkat alis tidak mengerti.

Haruka tersenyum. "Cuci mata," katanya. "Cuci mata."

Setelah ditinggal Haruka, Keiko masuk ke ruangan pameran dan mencari-cari

Kazuto. Tidak ada. Kazuto tidak terlihat. Mungkin sedang sibuk. Ini kan pamerannya.

Pasti banyak orang yang ingin berbicara dengannya. Sambil mendesah pelan, Keiko

memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sendiri dulu.

Tempat ini cukup ramai. Ternyata banyak orang yang tertarik dengan hasil karya

Kazuto. Beberapa orang wartawan juga terlihat. Keiko jadi bertanya-tanya apakah

Kazuto memang sehebat itu? Apakah Kazuto memang terkenal seperti yang pernah

dikatakan Haruka?

Kalau dilihat dari foto-foto yang tergantung di dinding itu, Kazuto memang hebat.

Bagaimana Kazuto bisa memotret sesuatu yang begitu biasa dan membuatnya begitu

luar biasa? Misalnya foto hitam-putih yang menampilkan tangan seseorang yang

terangkat ke arah matahari, seolah-olah ingin menggapai matahari. Entah bagaimana

cara Kazuto memotretnya, tetapi sinar matahari yang menyelinap di antara celah jemari

itu terlihat sangat indah dan berkilau.

Keiko terus bergerak dari satu foto ke foto lain, terus berhenti di setiap foto untuk

memandanginya dan terus terkagum-kagum. Ia memang tidak mengerti fotografi,

tetapi ia tahu foto bagus. Dan Kazuto sudah jelas memang sangat berbakat seperti yang

dikatakan Haruka.

Tiba-tiba sebuah foto menarik perhatiannya. Keiko mengerjap dan menahan napas.

Foto yang tergantung di depannya adalah foto seorang wanita berjaket hijau yang

berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan raya. Wanita

yang menjadi objek utama dalam foto itu berdiri membelakangi kamera. Selain warna

hijau dari jaket yang dikenakan wanita itu, segala sesuatu di sekitarnya—termasuk juga

kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang—berwarna hitam-putih dan terlihat kabur,

seolah-olah dunia di sekeliling wanita itu memudar di mata sang fotografer.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Sebuah suara pelan menyentakkan Keiko dan ia langsung berputar. "Kazuto-san."

Matanya melebar dan seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya begitu melihat Nishimura

Kazuto berdiri di sampingnya.

Sebenarnya Kazuto sudah melihat Keiko sejak gadis itu memasuki ruangan pameran.

Saat itu ia sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang penting, sehingga ia tidak bisa

langsung menemui gadis itu. Begitu ia bisa menyelinap keluar dari pembicaraan, ia

langsung menghampiri Keiko.

"Kau sudah datang?" sapanya.

Keiko berputar dan tersenyum lebar. "Kazuto-san."

Kazuto balas tersenyum, lalu kembali memandang foto yang tadi sedang

diperhatiakn Keiko. "Kau ingat hari itu?" tanyanya.

"Apa?" Keiko tidak mengerti.

Kazuto menggerakkan dagunya ke arah foto. "Hari ketigaku di Tokyo. Kau

menemaniku ke Shibuya untuk melihat-lihat. Hari itu kau mengenakan jaket hijau."

Keiko mengerutkan kening, masih tidak mengerti. Lalu perlahan-lahan kerutan di

keningnya menghilang dan ia kembali menatap foto yang tergantung di depannya.

"Perempatan Shibuya selalu ramai dan saat itu kau hampir jatuh karena ditabrak

dari segala arah." Kazuto tertawa pelan.

"Itu... Itu karena kau tiba-tiba menghilang," protes Keiko. "Aku sedang mencarimu.

Kukira kau... Maksudku, kau bisa saja tersesat di antara begitu banyak orang."

"Saat itu aku ada di belakangmu. Aku bisa melihatmu," kata Kazuto. "Aku selalu

melihatmu."

Mata Keiko terpaku pada foto itu. "Jadi... itu aku?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Kazuto mengangguk. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka difoto, tapi menurutku foto ini

sangat bagus untuk pameran. Jadi..."

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Keiko sambil tersenyum. "Foto ini memang sangat bagus.

Foto-foto yang lain juga."

Senyum Kazuto melebar. "Terima kasih."

Mereka masih berdiri di depan foto itu dan Kazuto teringat beberapa jam yang lalu

ketika Akira datang ke sini. Akira juga berdiri di depan foto yang sama dan

memandanginya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku ingin melindunginya," gumam Akira saat itu.

Alis Kazuto terangkat dan ia menoleh. "Apa?"

Akira menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah foto. "Wanita itu. Kukatakan padanya

bahwa aku berharap akulah yang melindunginya saat itu."

Kazuto langsung tahu mereka sedang membicarakan Ishida Keiko. Dan apa kata

Akira tadi? Apakah Akira sudah menyatakan perasaannya? Tiba-tiba saja Kazuto

merasa tegang dan ia menahan napas.

"Begitu?" gumam Kazuto, berharap Akira meneruskan kata-katanya.

Tetapi Akira menghela napas panjang dan melirik jam tangannya. "Aku harus

kembali ke rumah sakit," gumamnya. Lalu ia berbalik dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah

Kazuto. "Nah, semoga berhasil, Kazuto, walaupun aku yakin kau akan berhasil karena

karyamu sangat bagus."

Kazuto menjabat tangan yang terulur itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia sangat

ingin bertanya kepada Akira tentang apa yang dikatakannya tadi, tetapi tidak tahu

bagaimana harus menanyakannya. Jadi sampai sekarang Kazuto masih tidak tenang.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menoleh ke arah Ishida Keiko yang kini berdiri

di sampingnya. Akira sudah meyatakan perasaannya kepada Keiko. Apakah Kazuto

sudah terlambat? Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin...

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Keiko tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari foto-foto yang

terpajang, "apakah Sensei sudah datang ke sini?"

Kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba bertanya soal Akira? "Tadi sudah ke sini," sahut Kazuto

setengah melamun.

Keiko menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Oh, ya? Bagaimana tanggapannya

tentang pameran ini?"

Gadis itu masih menyukai Akira. Itulah yang dipikirkan Kazuto begitu ia melihat

wajah Keiko yang berseri-seri. Saat itu juga ia mendadak merasa tidak bersemangat.

Gadis itu masih menyukai Akira. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa yang harus

dilakukannya?

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau bisa melihatku?_

Ketika Keiko menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran, barulah ia menyadari ia

sudah mengucapkan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi.

Keiko mengira ia salah dengar. "Apa?"

Kazuto tidak langsung menjawab. Laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi

bingung dan murung. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Kazuto menghela napas panjang,

menjejalkan kedua tangan di saku celana, dan bertanya, "Apa yang harus kulakukan

supaya kau bisa melihatku?"

Untuk sesaat Keiko tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. Ia hanya bisa menatap

Kazuto tanpa berkedip. Napasnya tertahan dan jantungnya mulai berdebar keras.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah bertanya kepadamu," lanjut Kazuto sambil

tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kau belum menjawabku."

Oh, ya. Keiko ingat. Keiko mengingatnya dengan jelas, seolah-olah semuanya baru

terjadi kemarin. Hari Natal. Stasiun kereta. Ia baru akan naik kereta yang akan

membawanya ke Kyoto ketika Kazuto menghentikannya dan menanyakan pertanyaan

itu. _Apakah kau bisa melupakan Akira... dan mulai benar-benar melihatku?_

"Aku tahu saat itu bukan saat yang tepat," kata Kazuto, lalu tertawa kecil. Ia

memandang ke sekeliling ruangan pameran yang dipenuhi orang-orang. "Sebenarnya

sekarang juga bukan waktu yang tepat. Tempatnya juga tidak tepat. Tapi kurasa aku

harus mengatakannya sekarang juga."

Keiko bahkan tidak menyadari ada orang di sekeliling mereka. Ia tidak bisa melihat

apa-apa selain Kazuto. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain suara Kazuto. Ia masih

belum bisa bernapas dengan normal karena terlalu takjub dan ia masih menahan napas

menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Kazuto selanjutnya.

Mata Kazuto yang gelap menatap matanya lurus-lurus dan Keiko hampir yakin ia

melihat bayangannya sendiri terpantul di sana.

Kazuto menarik napas dan berkata dengan nada rendah namun mantap, "Aku

menyukaimu, Ishida Keiko." Lalu ia menggeleng pelan. Matanya masih terpaku pada

mata Keiko. "Tidak. Kurasa yang benar adalah aku mencintaimu."

Dunia pun berhenti. Setidaknya Keiko merasa dunianya berhenti berputar tepat

pada saat itu. Seluruh jagat raya berhenti. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar selain gema

yang tersisa dari kata-kata Kazuto tadi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa menerimaku?" Suara Kazuto yang lirih

dan dalam terdengar lagi.

 _Tidak ada_ , batin Keiko. _Tidak ada..._

Gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar menembus kabut yang menyelimuti kepala

Keiko. Ia mengerjap dan memandang berkeliling. Para pengunjung pameran bertepuk

tangan dan menatap Kazuto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Keiko baru menyadari rupanya saat itu Kazuto diminta maju ke depan untuk

memberikan sedikit kata sambutan dan menjawab pertanyaan dari wartawan. Seorang

wanita yang memegang mikrofon dan yang terlihat seperti salah satu orang yang

bertanggung jawab dalam penyelenggaraan acara melambai ke arah Kazuto.

"Kazuto-san, sepertinya dia memanggilmu," gumam Keiko.

Kazuto menunduk, mengembuskan napas dengan berat. "Pada saat seperti ini...,"

gerutunya pelan. Namun ia dengan cepat mengangkat kepala, menegakkan bahu, dan

berbalik. Seulas senyum lebar sudah tersungging di bibirnya ketika ia berjalan—

langkahnya masih agak timpang—ke arah si wanita yang memegang mikrofon, diiringi

tepuk tangan semua orang.

"Sudah kubilang dia hebat," kata Haruka yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping

kanan Keiko.

"Aku tahu," timpal Tomoyuki yang berdiri di samping kiri Keiko. "Aku hanya

tidak menyangka dia terkenal begini."

Keiko menoleh dan menatap kedua kakak-beradik itu bergantian. "Oh, Oneesan...

Tomoyuki-kun..."

Haruka menyiku pelan lengan Keiko. "Dia keren sekali, bukan?"

Keiko menatap Kazuto yang berbicara dengan lancar di depan, menjawab

pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang masalah teknis dan foto-fotonya. "Ya," gumamnya

sambil tersenyum. "Memang."

Salah seorang wartawan menanyakan sesuatu. "Anda sudah sangat sukses di

Amerika Serikat. Apa yang membuat Anda kembali ke Jepang?"

Kazuto tersenyum. "Saya hanya butuh perubahan suasana. Mencari inspirasi."

"Sepertinya Anda memang sudah berhasil mendapatkan inspirasi kalau melihat

hasil karya Anda yang mengagumkan ini," puji si wartawan.

Kazuto berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Ya."

Alis si wartawan terangkat dan ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Ada sesuatu

dalam satu patah kata sederhana itu yang menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya. Memang

hanya wartawan yang memiliki naluri tajam seperti itu. "Maaf, apakah sumber

inspirasi Anda itu... seorang wanita?"

"Ya," jawab Kazuto sambil tersenyum.

Haruka melirik Keiko dan berbisik, "Yah, kita semua tahu siapa wanita itu.

Bukankah begitu?"

Keiko pura-pura bego dan tidak menjawab sementara Tomoyuki tertawa pelan.

"Ceritakanlah sedikit tentang sumber inspirasi Anda itu," pinta si wartawan yang

didukung oleh wartawan-wartawan lain. "Apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai bisa

membuat Anda terinspirasi?"

Saat itu mata Kazuto bertemu dengan mata Keiko dari seberang ruangan. Keiko

langsung menahan napas dan berharap debar jantungnya yang keras tidak terdengar

oleh orang-orang yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa," sahut Kazuto sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak?" tanya si wartawan tidak percaya.

"Tidak," Kazuto menegaskan. "Dia juga tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Yang

paling penting adalah kenyataan bahwa dia ada dan saya bisa melihatnya."

"Ya, Tuhan. Ini menegangkan sekali," bisik Haruka dengan nada mendesak sambil

mencengkeram lengan Keiko. Itu bagus juga, karena Keiko merasa kakinya mulai

goyah.

"Maksud Anda?" tanya wartawan yang mulai bersemangat. Hubungan pribadi

memang selalu menarik untuk dikupas, apalagi hubungan pribadi orang terkenal.

"Yang harus saya lakukan hanyalah melihatnya. Hanya melihatnya," sahut Kazuto

dan kembali memandang ke arah Keiko, "dan saya akan merasa saya bisa menghadapi

segalanya."

Bernapaslah, pinta Keiko pada diri sendiri. Ia harus bernapas. Kalau tidak ia akan

segera pingsan.

Para wartawan berebut mengajukan pertanyaan, tetapi tidak ada yang terdengar

jelas karena suara-suara saling tumpang-tindih.

"Saya hanya berharap..." Suara Kazuto membuat ruangan itu hening. Semua

perhatian terpusat kepada sosok Kazuto dan kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Mata Kazuto sendiri tetap terpaku pada Keiko. "Saya hanya berharap dia bisa melihat

saya."

Keiko masih tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Kazuto. Ia tidak bisa mendengar

apa-apa selain debar jantungnya sendiri. Tetapi mungkin juga suasana saat itu memang

hening. Keiko tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Ia merasa seolah-olah sedang melayang.

Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

"Hanya itu yang bisa saya katakan." Kazuto memecah keheningan. "Terima kasih."

Suasana kembali riuh dan para wartawan berlomba-lomb aingin bertanya lebih

jauh. Tetapi kali ini Kazuto hanya tersenyum lebar, membungkukkan badan, dan

menyerahkan mikrofon kepada si penyelenggara acara, menandakan wawancara sudah

selesai. Wanita itu buru-buru mengambil alih situasi, dengan ringkas dan efisien

menjawab serta mengalihkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan wawancara kepada masalah yang

tidak bersifat pribadi.

"O-oh. Dia ke sini," kata Haruka ketika Kazuto keluar dari kerumunan wartawan

dan berjalan ke arah mereka. "Tomoyuki, ayo kita pergi."

"Kenapa?" tanya Tomoyuki sambil mengerutkan kening, sama sekali tidak

mengerti maksud kakaknya. "Aku baru datang dan aku belum bertemu dengan Kazuto

Oniisan. Aku harus memberikan selamat kepadanya."

Haruka melotot dan menarik lengan adiknya. "Nanti saja. Sekarang kita harus

menyingkir dari sini."

Keiko hanya bisa menatap kedua kakak-beradik itu berjalan pergi. Tomoyuki

masih sempat menoleh dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Ketika

Keiko berbalik kembali, Kazuto sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan

dimasukkan ke saku celana.

Sesaat mereka hanya berpandangan. Keiko tidak tahu apa yang harus

dikatakannya. Ia bahkan belum bisa bernapas dengan normal dan debar jantungnya

belum mereda. Perasaannya masih melayang-layang.

Tiba-tiba Keiko mendapati dirinya bertanya, "Kalau ingatanmu saat ini masih

belum kembali, apakah kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang kaukatakan

tadi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kazuto agak kaget, tetapi ia tidak membutuhkan waktu

lama untuk menjawab. "Sejak sebelum aku hilang ingatan aku sudah menyukaimu.

Ketika aku tidak mengingat apa-apa, aku kembali jatuh cinta padamu," gumamnya

yakin. Ia terdiam sejenak, menatap mata Keiko lurus-lurus dan melanjutkan, "Jadi, ya,

aku akan tetap mengatakan hal yang sama walaupun seandainya ingatanku belum

kembali."

Mata Keiko terasa panas dan ia menunduk.

"Keiko-chan." Kazuto menghela napas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kau

menyukai Akira walaupun dia sama sekali tidak seperti yang kaukira. Dan—aku tidak

percaya aku akan mengatakan ini—aku tahu dia menyukaimu. Bukankah dia juga

sudah bilang padamu dia ingin melindungimu atau semacamnya? Tapi katakan

padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau bisa menerimaku. Atau setidaknya

memberiku kesempatan. Aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa," sela Keiko.

"Aku... Apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, Kazuto-san," kata Keiko sekali lagi sambil

berusaha mengatur napas dan debar jantungnya, "karena aku memang sudah

melihatmu."

Alis Kazuto terangkat. Ketegangan yang sejak tadi terlihat di wajahnya mulai

menguap. "Kau sudah...? Lalu Akira?"

Keiko menunduk. "Sudah kukatakan padanya," gumamnya pelan.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Kazuto. "Lalu kini kau kembali padaku?"

Keiko berdeham, agak salah tingkah, lalu balik bertanya, "Apakah kau harus

bertanya terus? Atau kau ingin aku menerima Sensei?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Kazuto cepat. Wajahnya pun berubah cerah. Ia

mengembuskan napas dengan lega. "Keiko-chan..."

Tepat pada saat itu tiba-tiba Takemiya Shinzo muncul dan menepuk punggung

Kazuto dengan keras. "Foto-fotomu hebat, Kazuto. Selamat," katanya riang, dan

menoleh ke arah Keiko. "Oh, ada Keiko rupanya. Apa kabar?"

Keiko buru-buru membungkuk memberi salam.

"Paman?" Kazuto mengerjap bingung, seolah ia memerlukan waktu satu-dua detik

sebelum menyadari bahwa orang yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah pamannya.

"Paman baru datang?"

"Maaf, aku datang terlambat," kata pamannya tanpa merasa bersalah. "Ngomongngomong,

bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan malam untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu

setelah acara ini selesai? Tentu saja Keiko juga harus ikut."

Keiko cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Paman dan Kazuto-san saja yang

pergi. Aku..."

Kata-katanya terhenti ketika ia merasakan tangan Kazuto menggenggam

tangannya dan menariknya mendekat. Ia bisa melihat alis paman Kazuto terangkat

heran, lalu senyum kecil mulai terlihat di wajah pria yang lebih tua itu. Keiko merasa

pipinya memanas dan ia hampir tidak berani mengangkat wajah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan lain kali, Paman?" tanya Kazuto dengan nada

meminta maaf. "Hari ini kami punya rencana lain."

Takemiya Shinzo menatap mereka berdua, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Ah,

rupanya sudah berhasil."

"Kazuto-san, kita akan ke mana?" tanya Keiko ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam

mobil Kazuto yang melaju di jalan.

"Karena kau sudah memberiku cokelat," sahut Kazuto sambil menepuk kantong

kain berisi cokelat buatan Keiko yang diletakkan di dasbor, "aku juga harus menepati

janjiku."

"Janji apa?"

Kazuto sambil menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. "Bukankah kau pernah

memintaku mengajakmu ke restoran favoritmu itu lagi pada Hari Valentine?"

"Ah, benar!" seru Keiko gembira, baru teringat soal janji itu. "Kazuto-san, ternyata

kau masih ingat. Jadi kita akan makan malam di sana?"

Kazuto mengangguk.

"Kau membawa kartu diskonmu?" tanya Keiko.

Kazuto tertegun. "Kartu diskon?"

"Ya, kartu diskon yang kaubilang hanya bisa dipakai pada hari-hari tertentu," kata

Keiko.

Kazuto berdeham. "Eh, soal kartu diskon itu..."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada kartu diskon."

Keiko tidak mengerti. "Tidak ada? Maksudmu, kau lupa membawanya?"

"Bukan. Aku tidak pernah punya kartu diskon itu." Melihat Keiko yang

kebingungan, Kazuto cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Sebenarnya itu restoran pamanku,

jadi aku selalu mendapatkan diskon khusus kalau aku makan di sana."

"Oh, begitu?" gumam Keiko heran. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang

sebenarnya waktu itu?"

Kazuto mengangkat bahu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia

harus berbohong saat itu. "Entahlah," jawabnya. "Kurasa aku tidak ingin dianggap

memamerkan diri."

"Kau tidak pernah memamerkan diri," kata Keiko sambil menepuk pundak Kazuto.

"Malah kau salah satu orang paling rendah hati yang pernah kukenal."

"Karena itu kau menyukaiku?" gurau Kazuto.

Keiko meringis, lalu tertawa kecil. "Kurasa begitu."

Kazuto menggenggam erat tangan Keiko. "Terima kasih, Keiko-chan," gumamnya

pelan. "Terima kasih karena sudah memberiku kesempatan. Terima kasih karena sudah

ada di sini bersamaku."

Keiko tersenyum menatap laki-laki yang duduk di belakang kemudi itu, lalu

menatap tangannya yang hampir tak terlihat dalam genggaman Kazuto. Hatinya terasa

hangat. Ringan. Bahagia. Ia suka apabila Kazuto menggenggam tangannya seperti itu,

membuatnya merasa laki-laki itu akan selalu bersamanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kazuto-san, kenapa kau tadi bilang Sensei tidak seperti yang

kukira?" tanya Keiko tiba-tiba. "Ah, dulu sewaktu kau mengantarku ke stasiun kereta,

kau juga bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin kaukatakan kepadaku. Sesuatu tentang ingatan

masa kecilku. Kau ingat?"

"Oh, itu..." Kazuto tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Aku sangat penasaran," kata Keiko. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya dan

menghadap Kazuto. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kaukatakan?"

"Tentang cinta pertamamu. Anak laki-laki yang membantu mencarikan kalungmu

yang hilang itu..."

"Sensei."

Kazuto menggeleng. "Bagaimana kalau anak laki-laki itu bukan Akira?"

"Hah?"

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan padamu anak laki-laki itu bukan Akira?"

Mata Keiko terbelalak. "Bagaimana mungkin? Naomi yang bilang padaku nama

anak itu Kitano Akira. Naomi kenal banyak orang dan dia tidak mungkin salah."

"Tapi Akira tidak mengingatmu, bukan? Tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu,

atau membantumu mencari kalung, atau semacamnya?"

"Tiga belas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Orang-orang bisa saja melupakan

beberapa hal pada masa kecilnya," protes Keiko. "Lagi pula, bagaimana kau bisa begitu

yakin anak itu bukan Sensei?"

Kazuto menatap Keiko sekilas sebelum kembali menatap jalanan di depan. Ia

tersenyum. "Karnea akulah anak itu."

Kali ini Keiko terbelalak. "Apa?" Suaranya juga melengking.

"Aku ingat pernah melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil yang sedang berjongkok

di samping gedung sekolah menangis tersedu-sedu mencari kalungnya yang hilang,"

kata Kazuto.

"Aku tidak menangis tersedu-sedu," bantah Keiko.

Kazuto mengabaikannya. "Waktu itu kau tidak memakai sarung tangan. Kau terus

meniup-niup tanganmu. Aku ingat itu karena aku bermaksud meminjamkan sarung

tanganku kepadamu. Hanya saja hari itu aku juga tidak membawa sarung tangan."

Keiko terdiam dan menatap Kazuto tanpa berkedip.

"Aku masih ingat, Keiko-chan. Sungguh. Semuanya tersimpan di kepalaku seperti

foto," kata Kazuto sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Tapi ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya," kata Keiko. "Apakah itu benar-benar kau,

Kazuto-san?"

"Begitulah kenyataannya."

Keiko mengerutkan kening dengan bingung. "Tapi bagaimana mungkin Naomi

salah mengenali orang?"

Kazuto mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Yang kutahu adalah cinta pertamamu sudah

pasti bukan Kitano Akira," katanya sambil menatap Keiko, "tapi Nishimura Kazuto."

Sejenak Keiko masih berpikir. Akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Akan kuingat itu," katanya,

lalu memandang ke luar jendela dan melihat butiran salju tipis melayang turun. "Wah,

salju mulai turun lagi."

Epilog

 _CAHAYA matahari yang silau membuat mata Kazuto menyipit ketika menatap anak perempuan_

 _yang sedang berjongkok dan mengorek-ngorek tanah bersalju dengan ranting di samping_

 _gedung sekolah. Sepertinya anak itu sedang mencari sesuatu. Sesekali ia meniup tangannya_

 _yang tidak bersarung tangan. Dan sepertinya ia juga sedang menangis._

 _Kazuto menoleh ke belakang. Teman-temannya belum keluar. Tadi mereka bilang mereka_

 _tidak akanlama, hanya akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun kepada guru SD favorit mereka._

 _Kazuto tidak terlalu setuju dengan ide itu. Memang benar, guru itu guru favorit mereka semasa_

 _SD, tetapi kini mereka sudah menjadi murid SMP. Menurut Kazuto mereka tidak pantas lagi_

 _bersikap sentimental dan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Namun teman-temannya tidak mau_

 _mendengar alasannya. Ia ikut ke sini karena terpaksa, tetapi ia menolak untuk masuk dan_

 _bertemu dengan guru mereka. Menurutnya laki-laki harus bersikap tegas. Biar saja temantemannya_

 _yang masuk. Ia akan menunggu di luar sini sampai mereka kembali. Walaupun di_

 _luar sini dingin sekali._

 _Kazuto kembali menatap anak perempuan itu. Teman-temannya belum kembali. Daripada_

 _melamun saja, mungkin ia bisa membantu anak itu._

 _Kazuto membetulkan letak topi wol birunya dan menghampiri anak itu. "Sedang apa?"_

 _tanyanya._

 _Anak perempuan itu mendongak. Matanya menyipit menatap Kazuto. Dari dekat, Kazuto_

 _menyadari rambut panjang anak itu yang diikat ekor kuda terlihat agak miring dan ada sedikit_

 _noda tanah di pipinya yang kemerahan. Kazuto juga baru tahu anak itu tidak sedang menangis_

 _seperti yang diduganya tadi, tetapi anak itu memang hampir menangis. Matanya terlihat_

 _berkaca-kaca._

" _Sedang apa?" tanya Kazuto lagi karena anak itu tidak menjawab._

 _Setelah ragu sejenak, anak perempuan itu bergumam pelan, "Mencari sesuatu."_

" _Mencari apa?"_

" _Kalung." Lalu anak perempuan itu kembali menunduk dan mengorek-ngorek tanah._

 _Kalung? Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, Kazuto pun ikut mencari. Ia baru mulai berlutut ketika_

 _sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau. Ia memungut benda itu dan mengamatinya._

 _Kalung itu kalung yang sederhana, tetapi indah, dengan liontin berbentuk tulisan "Keiko"._

 _Nama anak itukah?_

" _Namamu Keiko?" tanyanya._

 _Anak itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya." Nada suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu._

 _Kazuto tersenyum puas dan mengacungkan kalung yang dipegangnya itu. "Ketemu!"_

" _Benarkah?" Wajah anak perempuan itu langsung berubah cerah. Ia berlari menghampiri_

 _Kazuto dengan mata berkilat-kilat senang dan pipinya semakin merah._

 _Kazuto berdeham dan menyerahkan kalung itu kepadanya. "Jaga baik-baik. Jangan sampai_

 _hilang lagi."_

 _Tepat pada saat itu ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh dan melihat temantemannya_

 _ternyata sudah keluar dan melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Kazuto mendesah. Kenapa_

 _mereka memilih sekarang untuk keluar? Ia mendesah pelan sekali lagi dan menoleh kembali_

 _kepada anak perempuan yang berdiri di depannya. "Aku pergi dulu," katanya. "Kau juga lebih_

 _baik cepat pulang."_

 _Setelah itu ia pergi bergabung dengan teman-temannya._

" _Naomi, cepat ke sini," Keiko menarik Naomi yang baru datang. "Dan jangan berbalik! Nanti_

 _dia melihat kita."_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Kau kenal anak laki-laki di lapangan itu? Tapi kau jangan berbalik. Nanti dia melihat."_

 _Naomi mendelik ke arah saudara kembarnya. "Kalau tidak berbalik bagaimana aku bisa_

 _melihat siapa yang kaumaksud?"_

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi pelan-pelan saja. Jangan sampai ketahuan."_

 _Naomi menoleh diam-diam dan memandang ke arah lapangan._

" _Kau tadi bicara dengan siapa, Kazuto?" tanya Eiji yang bertubuh jangkung sambil menoleh ke_

 _belakang._

 _Kazuto memutar kepala temannya kembali ke depan. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Kenapa kalian_

 _cepat sekali?"_

" _Cepat?" Mata Makoto melebar terkejut. "Kami pikir kau pasti sudah uring-uringan_

 _karena menunggu begitu lama di luar."_

 _Kazuto pura-pura tidak mendengar._

" _Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Emi sambil melirik jam tangan._

 _Akira smabil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang hampir botak. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi_

 _makan?" usulnya._

" _Kenapa pikiranmu makan melulu?" omel Makoto dan menyikut lengan Akira._

" _Memangnya kalian tidak pernah dengar cuaca dingin membuat orang-orang gampang_

 _lapar?" tanya Akira sambil memandang teman-temannya satu per satu. "Apalagi aku."_

 _Emi terkikik. "Maksudmu karena ibumu salah memotong rambutmu sampai hampir botak_

 _dan sekarang kepalamu kedinginan?"_

" _Jangan mengingatkanku pada rambut jelek ini," erang Akira. "Aduh, kenapa aku lupa_

 _bawa topi hari ini?"_

 _Kazuto melepaskan topinya dan melemparkannya ke arah Akira. "Pakai ini saja kalau kau_

 _malu rambutmu yang jelek itu dilihat orang."_

 _Teman-temannya tertawa. Sambil bersungut-sungut, Akira mengenakan topi wol biru itu._

" _Sekarang jam pulang sekolah, kau tahu?" kata Naomi. "Di lapangan banyak orang. Anak lakilaki_

 _yang mana maksudmu? Beri aku petunjuk."_

" _Tadi dia bersama teman-temannya," gumam Keiko sambil berpikir-pikir. Tiba-tiba ia_

 _menjentikkan jari. "Dia memakai topi biru. Topi wol biru!"_

" _Topi biru?" Naomi menyipitkan mata dan mencari-cari. "Ah, itu dia. Topi biru dan... dia_

 _bersama teman-temannya. Yang itu? Bukankah mereka kakak kelas kita?"_

" _Ya, ya, ya," sahut Keiko cepat tanpa berbalik. "Kau tahu siapa namanya? Anak laki-laki_

 _bertopi biru itu?"_

 _Naomi mengangguk. "Itu Kitano Akira."_

" _Kitano Akira," gumam Keiko sambil tersenyum sendiri._

 _Naomi menyikut saudara kembarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ingin tahu?"_

 _Keiko tersenyum lebar penuh rahasia. "Akan kuceritakan di rumah. Ayo, kita pulang."_


End file.
